Alo fetva hattı
Sıkça Sorulan Güncel Sorular ve Cevapları: Soru: Ben sedef hastasıyım ve hastalığımdan dolayı suyla fazla temas etmemem gerekiyor abdest aldığımda hastalığım artıyor bu yüzden namazımı sürekli bırakmak zorunda kalıyorum teyemmüm abdesti ile namazımı kılabilirmiyim? Cevap: Her şeyden önce namazınızı kesinlikle terk etmemelisiniz. Abdest azalarınızdan yıkayabildiklerinizi yıkayıp hastalığın olduğu suyun değmemesi gereken azalarınıza mesh edebilirsiniz, mesh etmenizde sakıncalı ise diğer azaları yıkar bunları yıkamayabilirsiniz. Hastalığınız abdest azalarınızın hepsini kaplamış ise o zaman teyemmüm yapabilirsiniz. Suyu kullanmanın sağlık açısından tehlikeli oluşu teyemmümün sebeplerindendir. Soru: Gusül abdesti olmayan bir kişinin imam nikahı kıyılırmı.kıyılırsa dinen kabul olurmu. Cevap: Nikâhın şartları ilmihal kitaplarında yazılıdır. Bunların içinde gusül abdestinin bulunması yoktur yani gusül abdestsiz kıyılan nikâh geçerlidir. Fakat bir müslüman gusül abdesti alması gerektiğinde en kısa zamanda abdestini almalıdır. Soru: En kısa ayet Yasin midir? Cevap: Sûre başlarında kesik kesik, ikisi üçü birleşik veya tek başına yazılı bulunan harflere “Huruf-u mukattaa” harfleri denir. Bu harfler okunurken de teker teker okunur, bir kelime gibi okunmaz,“elif-lâm-râ”, “elif-lâm-mîm-sâd”, “hâ-mîm”, “yâ-sîn“ gibi.İslâm bilginleri Mukattaa harflerinin tam bir âyet olup olmaması konusunda ihtilaf etmişlerdir. Soru: Geçen yıl bir abimden 15 adet cumhuriyet altını aldım bozdurdum 5250 tl civarı tuttu borcum vardı işimi gördüm.... geçen gün bu abiye altın borçlarımı ödedim 7350 lira ödeyerek 15 adet c. altının aldım... bu aradaki fark faiz olurmu?? Cevap: Altın olarak alınan parayı altın olarak ödemek caizdir.Siz 15 cumhuriyet altınını 15 cumhuriyet olarak ödemişsiniz bunda bir mahsur yoktur. Soru:Yasin ne anlama geliyor? Cevap: “Ya-sin”in mahiyeti ve anlamı hususunda müfessirler arasında iki görüş bulunmaktadır. Bir anlayışa göre bunlar, bazı surelerin başında yer alan ayrı ayrı okunduğu için “huruf-u mukattaa” diye adlandırılan harflerdendir. Diğer bir görüşe göre ise “yasin” ayrı iki harf değil, anlamı olan bir kelimedir. Bu eğilimin içinde kuvvetli bulunan görüşe göre ise bu kelime Arapçanın bazı lehçelerinde “Ey kişi, ey insan!”anlamına gelmektedir; burada kendisine hitap edilen kişi ise Hz. Muhammed’dir. Hatta Said b. Cübeyr’den, bunun Rasulullah’ın isimlerinden biri olduğu da rivayet edilmiştir.(İbn Atiye, 1V, 445).Bu kelimenin Allah’ın isimlerinden biri olup burada o isme yemin edildiği, söze başlama ifadesi ve Kur’an’ın isimlerinden olduğu görüşleri de vardır (Taberi,XX11,148-149).(KUR’AN YOLU D.İ.B.) Soru: Regaip Kandili, Miraç Kandili,Mevlit Kandili,Kadir Gecesi Kur'an-ı Kerim'de geçiyormu? Cevap: “Biz onu (Kur'an'ı) Kadir gecesinde indirdik. Kadir gecesinin ne olduğunu sen bilir misin? Kadir gecesi, bin aydan hayırlıdır. O gecede, Rablerinin izniyle melekler ve Ruh (Cebrail), her iş için iner dururlar. O gece, esenlik doludur. Ta fecrin doğuşuna kadar.”(Kadir suresi)Yukarıdaki ayetlerde görüldüğü gibi Kur’an-ı Kerim de kadir gecesi anlatılmaktadır. Duhan suresi 3. ayette ise Rabbimiz “Biz onu (Kur'an'ı) mübarek bir gecede indirdik. Kuşkusuz biz uyarıcıyızdır.” Buyurmaktadır. İslam alimlerinin çoğunluğuna göre burada işaret edilen gece Kadir gecesidir.Çünkü diğer ayetlerde Kur’an’ın ramazan ayında ve kadir gecesinde indirildiği belirtilmektedir.Bir grup İslam alimi ise Duhan suresindeki ayetle Berat gecesine işaret edildiği görüşündedirler. Soru: 5 vakit namaz Kur'an-ı Kerim'de geçiyormu? Cevap: Belirli şartları taşıyan Müslümanlara günde beş vakit namazın farziyeti Kitap, sünnet ve icma ile sabittir. Beş vakit namazın eda edileceği vakitlere ve ne şekilde eda edileceğine Kur'an-ı Kerim'in bir kısım ayetlerinde mücmel olarak işaret olunmuş, bu işaretler Rasalül1ah (s.a.)'in kavli ve fiili sünnetiyle açıklık kazanmıştır. Bilindiği üzere Kur ' an-ı Kerim ' deki mücmel emir ve hükümleri açıklama yetkisi, Onu insanlara tebliğle görevli olan Peygamber (s.a.) Efendimize aittir. O namazı bizzat kılarak ve Müslümanlara imam olup kıldırarak nasıl kılınacağını öğrettiği gibi bunların vakitlerini de göstermiştir. Gerek kılınış şekli, gerek vakitleri ile ilgili bu uygulama ameli tevatür o1arak, günümüze kadar devam etmiştir. Kur'an-ı Kerim' de beş vakit namaza mücmel olarak işaret eden ayetlerden Taha Süresinin 130 uncu ayetinde: "...Güneşin doğmasından önce de, batmasın dan önce de Rabbını övgü ile tesbih et. Gecenin bazı saatlerinde ve gündüzün etrafında (iki ucunda) da tesbih et ki, rızaya ulaşasın." buyurulmuş; güneşin doğmasından ve batmasından önce, gece saatlerinde ve gündüzün iki ucunda olmak üzere beş ayrı vakitte Cenab-ı hakk' ı tesbih yani namaz kılmak emredilmiştir. Bakara Süresinin 238 inci "namazlara ve ayrıca orta namaza devam edin" mealindeki Ayet-i kerimede "namazlar" anlamındaki "salâvat" kelimesi çoğuldur. Arapça da çoğul üçten başlar. "İki'' ye tesniye denir ve iki namaz sözü "salateyn'' şeklinde söylenir. Demek oluyor ki, ayetteki salavat sözünden en az üç namaz anlaşılır. Ayrıca bir de "orta namaz" var. Çünkü matuf, matuf aleyhten (üzerine atıf yapılandan) ayrıdır. Bu sebeple "orta namaz", "namazlar'' ifadesine dahil olmadığı gibi, her iki yanında eşit sayı bulunmadığı için, üç namazın arasında yer alacak bir namaza orta namaz denilmesi de mümkün değildir. O halde, ayetteki "salavat" kelimesi, en az dört namazı ifade eder. Orta namaz buna eklendiğinde beş vakit namaz ortaya çıkar. Orta namazın ikindi namazı olduğu bazı hadislerde açıklanmıştır. '' Hüd süresinin 114'üncü ayetinde ise, "Gündüzün iki ucunda ve gecenin (gündüze) yakın saatlerinde namaz kıl..." buyurulmaktadır. . Ayet-i celilede gündüze yakın saatler" anlamındaki "zülef" kelimesi, "zülfe" nin çoğuludur. Yukarıda belirtildiği üzere en az üç adedi ifade eder. demek oluyor ki, bu ayete göre gecenin gündüze yakın saatlerinde, (akşam, yatsı ve sabah namazı olmak üzere) en az üç namaz var. Ayrıca gündüzün iki ucunda da iki vakit var. Böylece bu ayet-i kerimeden de namazın beş vakit olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. '' Bunlardan başka Nisa, 4/103. Hud, 11/114; İsra, 17/78; Rum, 30/17-18; Nur, 24/36; Kaf, 50/39-40; Dehr (İns8n) , 76/25-26ayet.-i kerimelerinde de beş vakit namaza veya vakitlerine mücmel o1arak işaret eden ifadeler bulunmaktadır. Bu mücmel ifade ve işaretler, Rasulüllah ( s.v. ) , in söz ve uygulamalar ile açıklanmış, onun açıkladığı ve uyguladığı şekilde bütün Müslümanlar tarafından ameli uygulama olarak günümüze kadar devam ettirilmiştir. Asr-ı Saadetten beri her asırda Müslümanlar beş vakit namaz kılmış hiç kimse bunun aksini söylememiştir. Bu itibarla "Kur'an' da beş vakit namazın bulunmadığı iddiasının ilmi hiç bir değeri yoktur. (Din İşleri Yüksek Kurulu) Soru: 3 ihlas 1 Fatiha okurken her ihlasın başında besmele çekmek gerekiyormu? Cevap: Evet besmelenin okunması gerekir Soru: Kendi kendimize başkasının aleyhinde konuşmak gıybetmidir? Cevap: Peygamber Efendimiz bir gün ashabına, "Gıybet nedir, bilir misiniz?" diye sorar. Sahabi "Allah ve Peygamberi daha iyi bilir" cevabını verince, Peygamberimiz (s.a.v.)"Kardeşini, hoşlanmayacağı bir şeyle gıyabında anmandır." buyurur. Sahabi; "Ya söylediğim kardeşimde varsa?" deyince, "Eğer söylediğin onda varsa, gıybet etmiş olursun. Şayet söylediğin onda yoksa, o takdirde ona iftira atmış olursun." cevabını alır. (Müslim, Birr, 70) Peygamberimizin hadisinde ki tarife baktığımızda başkalarının yanında söylemediğiniz için kendi kendinize konuşmanız gıybet olmaz, fakat bir müslümanın kendi kendine de olsa Müslüman kardeşini onun hoşlanmayacağı şeyle anması doğru bir davranış değildir, bu tür davranışlardan uzak durmak gerekir. Soru: Camın veya bardağın kırılması hayra alametmidir? Cevap: Bu halk arasında dolaşan batıl inançlardandır. Soru: Her Resul Nebidir ama her Nebi resul değildir.anlamı nedir? Cevap: Yüksek olmak ve haber vermek anlamındaki "n-b-e" kökünden türeyen nebi (çoğulu enbiyâ) sözlükte, haber veren, yüksek ve düz olmayan yer, çok ve geniş yol demektir. Terim olarak Allah'ın, dini kurallarını, emir ve yasaklarını, öğüt ve tavsiyelerini insanlara bildirmesi için görevlendirdiği insanlara denir. Bu insanlara, peygamber, nebî dendiği gibi resul ve mürsel (elçi) de denir. İslâm bilginleri resul ile nebi arasında fark olduğunu, yeni bir kitap ve yeni bir şeriatla gönderilen peygamberlere resul-mürsel, yeni bir kitap ve yeni bir şeriatla göndermeyip, önceki bir resulün kitap ve şeriatını tebliğ etmekle görevli peygamberlere ise nebi dendiğini söylemişler ise de, Kur'ân'da böyle bir ayırım bulunmamakta, aksine nebilere kitap, hüküm, hikmet verildiği ve vahyedildiği bildirilmektedir. Bakara sûresinin 213. âyetinde nebilerle beraber kitap indirildiği bildirilmektedir: "İnsanlar bir tek ümmet idi. Allah, nebileri müjdeciler ve uyarıcılar olarak gönderdi, anlaşmazlığa düştükleri konularda insanlar arasında hükmetsinler diye, O nebilerle beraber gerçekleri içinde taşıyan kitap indirdi..." Âl-i İmrân sûresinin 81. âyetinde nebilere kitap ve hikmet verildiği ifade edilmektedir: "Allah, nebilerden şöyle söz almıştı: Bakın size kitap ve hikmet verdim, sonra yanınızda bulunan kitapları doğrulayıcı bir rasûl geldiğinde ona mutlaka inanacak ve ona mutlaka yardım edeceksiniz. Bunu kabul ettiniz mi ve bu hususta ağır ahdimi üzerinize aldınız mı? demişti. Kabul ettik dediler..." Âl-i İmrân sûresinin 70. âyetinde kitap, hüküm ve nübüvvet verilmesi birlikte zikredilmiştir; "Hiçbir insana yakışmaz ki, Allah ona kitap, hüküm ve nübüvvet versin de sonra o insanlara Allah'ı bırakıp, bana kullar olsun desin..." (Casiye, 45/16; Ankebût, 29/27; Hadîd, 57/26). Nisâ sûresinin 163. âyetinde nebilere vahiy indirildiği bildirilmiş, bir sonraki âyette bunlara resul denilmiştir: "Nuh'a ve ondan sonra gelen nebîlere vahyettiğimiz gibi (Ey Muhammed!) sana da vahyettik. Nitekim İbrahim'e, İsmail'e, İshak'a, Yakub'a, torunlarına, İsâ'ya, Eyyub'a, Yunus'a, Harun'a, Süleyman'a da vahyetmiş ve Dâvûd'a Zebur vermiştik. Daha önce sana anlattığımız ve sana anlatmadığımız elçilere (resul) de vahyetmiştik." Kur'ân'da nebilere kitap verildiğinin bildirildiği gibi, resullere de kitap verildiği bildirilmiştir (Hadid, 57/25). Bir âyette resul ve nebi kelimeleri atıf harfi ile peş peşe zikredilmiştir: "Senden önce hiçbir nebi ve resul göndermedik ki, o bir şey arzu ettiği zaman şeytan, onun arzusu içerisine mutlaka (bir düşünce) atmış olmasın..." (Hac, 22/52). Ebû Zerri'l-Gifârî; Ya Rasûlallah! Nebilerin evveli hangisidir diye sormuş, Peygamberimiz "Âdem'dir" demiştir. "O nebî mi idi?" diye sormuş, "Evet nebi idi" cevabını vermiştir (Ahmed, V/178). "Ya Rasûlallah! Nebilerin sayısı kaçtır" diye sormuş, "124.000'dir" diye cevap vermiştir (Ahmed, V/179). "Ya Rasûlallah! Onlardan kaçı resuldür" diye sormuş, "315'i" cevabını vermiştir (Ahmed, V/179). Rasûl ve nebi kelimelerinin geçtiği âyetler birlikte değerlendirildiğinde her ikisinin de ortak vasıflara sahip olduğu görülmektedir. Bu vasıflar; kitap, hikmet, nübüvvet ve hüküm verilmesi, vahyedilmesi, uyarıcı ve müjdeciler olarak gönderilmiş olması ve mücrimlerin düşmanlığına maruz kalmaktadır. (Âl-i İmrân, 3/79, 81; Nisâ, 4/63-165; Ahzap, 33/45; Hadîd, 57/25-26). ( DİNİ KAVRAMLAR SÖZLÜĞÜ D.İ.B.) Soru: Salatantuncina duası Peygamberimizden gelen bir duamıdır.Bazı yerlerde Namazın farzından hemen sonra okunuyor.Bu uygulama sünnetmidir.? Cevap: Farz namazlardan sonra Peygamberimize salavat getirmek , sünnettir. Nitekim, Ebu Davud, Nesaî ve Tirmizî’in rivayet ettiği bir hadiste peygamberimiz(a.s.m) şöyle buyurmuştur. “Biriniz namazı kıldıktan sonra, Allah’a hamdu sena etsin, sonra Peygamber’e salavat getirsin, ondan sonra dilediği duaları yapsın.” Soru: yabancı dil öğrenmek sünnetmidir? Cevap: Hicretin dördüncü senesinde Peygamber Efendimiz, Zeyd bin Sabit’e Yahudî yazısını, yani İbraniceyi öğrenmesini emretti "Ben yazılarımı, onların değiştirmeyeceklerinden emin değilim" (Taberî, 3:42; Müsned, 5:1856) buyurdu.Bunun üzerine Hz. Zeyd, 15 gün içinde İbraniceyi öğrendi, hatta onda maharet sahibi oldu. Resûl-i Kibriyâ Efendimiz, bundan sonra Yahudîlere birşey yazacağı zaman, onu Hz. Zeyd'e yazdırır, Yahudîlerden gelen yazıları da ona okuturdu.Yine birgün Resûl-i Kibriyâ Efendimiz, Hz. Zeyd'e, "Süryaniceyi güzelce okuyup yazabilir misin? Çünkü bana, Süryanice yazılar geliyor" dedi.Hz. Zeyd cevaben, "Hayır, iyi okuyup, yazamam" deyince, Peygamber Efendimiz:"O halde sen onu iyice öğren" buyurdu.( Müsned, 5:182)Bu emir, üzerine Hz. Zeyd bin Sâbit 17 günde de Süryaniceyi öğrendi. Yukarıdaki hadis-i şeriflerden de anlaşıldığı gibi Peygamber efendimiz (s.a.v.) yabancı dil öğrenmeyi tavsiye etmiştir. Soru: Cenaze,cuma için sala okumak bidatmidir?peygamberimiz döneminde varmıydı? Cevap: Bu uygulama Hz. Peygamber ve ilk dönemlerde bulunmadığı halde, daha sonra ortaya çıkmıştır. Soru: Futbolcunun diz kapağı üzeri açıksa kazandığı para harammıdır? yoksa sadece günahmıdır? Cevap: Farz olan tesettür hükmünü yerine getirmediği için günaha girer. Soru: Namazda zamm-ı süreyi okuduktan sonra yanlışlıkla sadakallahülazim dadim. Sevih Secdesi yapmam gerekirmi? Cevap: Hayır gerekmez. Soru: Kıldığım Namazı tuttuğum orucu Allah'ı tesbih etmemi verdiğim sadakayı vs. kısaca yapmış olduğum ibadetlerin sevabını gıybetini ve iftirasını yapmış olduğum insanlara hediye ediyorum ve onlar hakkında istiğfar ediyorum.Bu şekilde yapmamın bana faydası varmıdır? Cevap: Gıybet ve iftira etmek dinimizce kesin olarak yasaklanmıştır yani haramdır. Mümin bu gibi kötü davranışlardan uzak durmalıdır. Gıybet ve iftira etmek kul hakkı ile ilgili olduğundan hakkını üzerinize geçirmiş olursunuz kişilerle helalleşmeniz gerekir. Peygamberimiz (s.a.v) bir hadis-i şerflerin de “Gıybet eden, gıybet edilen için mağfiret dilerse gıybet günahına kefaret olur.” (Hatib) buyurmuştur. Gıybetini yaptığımız kişilerin affı ve tüm hayatlarının rahmetle ve ihsanla kuşatılması için, ısrarla ve vazgeçmeden duada bulunmalıyız. Bununla beraber bir daha gıybetlerini yapmamak için de ilâhî yardım dileğimizi ihmal etmemeliyiz. Soru: Bir Hoca bir konuda Müstehap, başka bir Hoca Sünnet diyorsa ne yapmak gerekir? Cevap: İlmihal kitaplarında Mükellefin Fiilleri (Ef’al-i Mükellefin) başlığı altında bu konu anlatılmaktadır, oradan istifade edilebilir. Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığımızın yayınladığı ilmihal kitaplarını tavsiye ederiz. Soru: Merhabalar. Benim sorum şu: Şu an Türkiye'ye Lyoness Tic. Ltd. Şt. adıyla yeni bir sistem gelmektedir. Sistem şu: Lyoness üyelerinin, lyoness ile anlaşmalı iş yerlerinden indirimli alış-veriş yaptığı bir sistem. Lyoness e üye olan kişilere Cashback diye adlandırılan bir kart verilmektedir. Kiler kart yada money kart gibi. Ve alış-verişini yapan kişi kasada bu kartı gösterdiği zaman indirim kazanmaktadır. Bu indirim ise direk hesabına nakit olarak yansıtılmaktadır. Ben bu sisteme üye kazandırdığımda ise üyelerimin yaptığı alışverişlerden de nakit olarak pay almaktayım. Örneğin; Benim üye yaptığım kişi alış-veriş yaptığında %0.5 i, onun üye yaptığı kişi alış-veriş yaptığında ise yine %0.5 i benim hesabıma nakit olarak geçmektedir.Kendi yaptığım alış-verişin ise %1 i bana nakit olarak dönmektedir. İki alt üyeden sonraki alt üyelerin yaptığı alış-verişler ise belli bir sınıra geldiğinde lyoness pozisyon hesabı sistemi ile hesaplandıktan sonra hesabıma nakit olarak geçmektedir. Bu sistemde alt üyelerin alış-verişinden üst üyeler, üst üyelerin alış-verişinden de alt üyeler kazanabilmektedirler. Pozisyon hesabı sistemi bunu sağlamaktadır. Tabii üstte yer alan üyeler her zaman daha çok kazanır. Bu sistemde kazanç; yapılan alış-verişlerden elde elde edilen indirimin, üyeler arasında nakit olarak pay edilmesine dayanır. 100 TL lik alışverişte %15 indirim varsa bu 15 TL nin: 1-Lyoness 2-Üyeler 3-Çocuk ve Aile Yardımlaşma Fonu 4-Vergi Olarak Devlet arasında paylaşılmasıdır. Sistemde amaç; büyük bir tüketici topluluğu oluşturarak firmalardan indirim kazanmak ve alış-verişlerden üyelere para kazandırmaktır. soru1: Bu sistemden kazanılan para helal midir? soru2: Benim alt üyelerim haram olan bir alış veriş yaptığında(içki,sigara vs.) bana bir günahı olur mu? Teşekkürler. İyi çalışmalar. Cevap: Bir uyanık 5 lira değerinde bir malı 15 liraya satıyor. Sattığı müşterisine de diyor ki, bana iki tane daha müşteri bul, 15 liraya aldığın malın 5 lirasını sana iade edeyim. Böylece bu müşteriden, 10 lira değil de beş lira kazanmış oluyor. Ama diğer ikisinden kazandığı onar lirayı da hesap edersek bu kazancı zincirleme olarak sürekli artırıyor. Yani geçen yıllarda söz konusu olan bir saadet zinciri kurmuş oluyor. Bu olay serbest irade beyanına dayalı yeni bir akit türü olarak bakılabilir ve kıyasen caiz görülebilir. Ancak Hanefilerin İstihsan kavramları tam da böyle durumlar için vardır ve meselenin şeklinden çok, anlamına ve içeriğine bakmayı gerektirir. Konuya bu açıdan baktığımızda zincirleme bir aldatmanın olduğunu görürüz. Herkes alacağı mal için değil, bu zincirin ilerleyen halkalarında kendisine gelecek olan dolarlar için sisteme katılır. Bu dolarlar, karşılığı olmayan dolarlardır. Zincire sonradan katılanlar sürekli öncekilere çalışır ve çarkın kendisinden yana dönebilmesi için hep yeni katılanların olması gerekir. Ya da herkes girerken aldanır, sonra girenleri aldatır. Sözleşmenin bir yerde kesildiğini düşünürsek, sisteme yeni katılanlar safi aldanmış olacaklardır. İşin organizatörü ise herkesi aldatır. İslam'ın alışverişten hedeflediği maksatlara baktığımızda bu sistemin alışveriş anlamında olmadığı açıktır ve caiz olması mümkün gözükmemektedir.( Prof. Dr. Faruk BEŞER) Soru: 3407- Ebu Hüreyre (r.a)’den rivâyete göre, şöyle demiştir: Kocalarından ayrılmak, ve muhalea yapmak isteyen kadınlar münafıklardır. (Müsned: 8990) Bu hadise göre sebepsiz yere kocasından kendisini boşamasını isteyen kadın dinden çıkarmı? Cevap: Dinden çıkmaz fakat günaha girer. Soru: 2005 yılından beri bir ilişkim var ve seneye ewlenmeyi düşünüyoruz şuan askerde aklıma takılan biz imam nikahı kıydırmak istediğimizde ne gibi olumsuzluklar olur birde duyumlarıma göre önce başka bir erkekle nikahlanıpp birlikte olup sonra o erkek beni boşayıp öylelikle birlikte oldugum insanla imam nikahı kıyabilirmişim bu bilgi ne kadar doğrudur cevabınız için şimdiden teşekkür ederim iyi çalışmalar Cevap: Resmi nikah yapılmadan dini nikah yapılması doğru değildir. Zaten böyle bir muamele kanunen de suç sayılmaktadır. Yalnız kalınca günah işlemiş olmamak için dini nikahın yapılması daha sonra telafisi çok zor durumlara sebebiyet vermektedir. Özellikle kadının dini ve dünyevi hukukunun korunması açısından resmi nikah yapılmadan dini nikah yapılmamalıdır. Nikahtan sonra karı-koca olarak birbirlerine karşı hak ve sorumlulukları olacaktır. Fakat evlilik olmadığı için bunları yerine getirmek mümkün olmadığından dolayı dinen vebal altında kalınacaktır. Bir anlaşmazlık olduğunda erkek kızı boşamaz ise kız bir başkası ile evlenemeyecektir. Ayrıca ölüm veya ayrılık gibi bir durumda kadın resmi nikahı olmadığı için hukuken hak talep edemeyecektir. Soru: Hocam vakit namazlarimi kilmaya calisiyorum ama 5/6 gundur iltlihapli kanamam var herhalde kil donmesi olmus surekli degil ama egilip kalktikca oldugunu hissediyorum; Birde ben Sakarya`ya geleli bir ay oldu burada Allah utandimasin ise basladim ama ailem evim ikametim Ankara'da.Ayda bir hafta sonu icin Ankara'ya gidip geliyorum.Sakaryada'ki Namazlarimi normal kiliyorum Ankara'dakilerini seferi kiliyorum; Hocam bu iki durumumu aydinlatirsaniz sevinirim. TESEKKUR EDERIM ALLAHA EMANET OLUN Cevap: Devamlı burun kanaması, idrarı tutamama, devamlı kusma, yaranın devamlı kanaması gibi abdesti bozan ve kısmen süreklilik taşıyan bedenî rahatsızlıklara ilmihal dilinde özür (mazeret), böyle kimselere de özürlü kimse (mâzur, mâzure) denilir. Yukarıda sayılan türde olup en az bir namaz vakti süresince devam eden bedenî rahatsızlıklar özür hali sayılır. Özürlü kimse her namaz vakti için abdest alır, bu özür halinin abdesti bozmadığı var sayılarak o vakit içinde aldığı abdestle, onu bozan yeni bir durum meydana gelmedikçe, dilediği kadar farz, vâcip, sünnet, eda ve kazâ namazı, cuma ve bayram namazı kılabilir, Kâbe'yi tavaf edebilir, Mushaf'ı tutabilir. Namaz vaktinin çıkmasıyla özürlü kimsenin abdesti bozulmuş olur, yeni namaz vaktinde tekrar abdest alması gerekir.Bir kimse doğup yerleştiği veya karısının yerleştiği yere varınca seferî olmaz. Sadece gideceği bu yer sefer mesafesi uzaklığında ise yolculuk esnasında seferî olur. (İLMİHAL) Siz hem Sakarya’da hem de Ankara’da namazlarınızı mukim olarak kılmalısınız. Yolculuk esnasında seferi olarak kılarsınız. Soru: Evlilikte cekilen sıkıntılar sorunlar,eşimin ailemle olan sıkıntıları cekmem kadermidir? Cevap: Kaderi ikiye ayırabiliriz: ızdırari kader, ihtiyari kader. "ızdırari kader"de bizim hiçbir tesirimiz yok. O, tamamen irademiz dışında yazılmış. Dünyaya geleceğimiz yer, annemiz, babamız, şeklimiz, kabiliyetlerimiz ızdırari kaderimizin konusu. Bunlara kendimiz karar veremeyiz. Bu nevi kaderimizden dolayı mesuliyetimiz de yok. İkinci kısım kader ise, irademize bağlıdır. Biz neye karar vereceksek ve ne yapacaksak, Allah ezeli ilmiyle bilmiş, öyle takdir etmiştir. Sizin sorduğunuz soruda bu alanda müzakere edilebilir. Aile içinde çekilen sıkıntılar için önce çözüm yolları aranmalı, bu benim kaderim diyerek sessiz kalınmamalıdır. Soru: Kur'an-ı Kerim kaç tarihinde indiril meye başlamıştır? Cevap: 610 yılı Ramazan ayı 27. gecesi (Kadir gecesinde) indirilmeye başlanmıştır. Soru: 1-ben evlenmeden önce eşimin babası eşime hediye olarak şuan oturduğumuz evi satın aldı ve eşimin üzerine yaptı...fakat kayınpederin emekli olmadan önce alnının teriyle kazandığı parayı daha sonra fon denilen ve içinde faizinde olduğu bir hesaba yatırmış...yani helal paranın içine haramda karışmış oldu..fakat ev hediye..bizim bu evde oturmamızın dini açıdan sakıncası bulunmaktamıdır??? 2-bizim kayınpedere gidip kalmamız orda yemek yememizin bir sakıncası var mı??? 3-biz bir araba almayı planlıyoruz ama kayınpeder bizim tamamlayamadığımız kısmı bize hediye vermek istiyor bunun bir sakıncası var mı??? sizden bu sorularla ilgili net cevaplar istiyorum..eğer bizi aydınlatırsanız çok minnettar olurum... allah sizden yardımcı olsun..iyi çalışmalar... Cevap: Eşinizin babasının kazancının tamamı haram değildir içinde helal kazançta vardır. Size aldığı evde oturmanızda ve size vereceği parayı almanızda bir mahsur yoktur. Bunlar helal kazançtan kabul edilir. Soru: kuzenim dövme yaptırmak istiyor dövme yaptırmak günahmıdır?abdeste mani midir? tüm yönleriyle cevap alabilir miyiz allah razı olsun.... Cevap: Dövme (veşm) yaptırma, Hz. Peygamber'in hadislerinde şiddetle yasaklanıp lânetlenmiş (Buhârî, "Libâs", 85-87; Müslim, "Libâs", 119), İslâm bilginleri de bunu, Allah'ın yarattığı şekil ve surette kalıcı değişiklik meydana getirdiği için câiz görmemişlerdir. Hatta başta Şâfiîler olmak üzere bir grup âlim, dövme yapılan yerde biriken kanın necis, pis olduğunu, dövmeyi yok etmenin vâcip olduğunu da ilâve ederler.( İLMİHAL D.İ.B ) Dövme deri altına yapıldığı için namaz ve gusul abdestine mani değildir. Soru: felan işi olursa ömür boyu oruc tutmayı adayanın kefareti yemın kefaretimidir? gücü yetmeyecek seyı adayanın kefartei yemın kefaretıyse boyle bır adagın kefaretıde yemın kefaretımıdır hocam yemın kefaretı vererek ödemek caızmıdır cunku ömur boyu oruc tutmak imkansızdır imkansız nezr etmek yemındır Alıntıdır: Hastalığı iyi olursa, ömür boyu Receb ayında oruç tutacağına dair adakta bulunanın, oruç yerine yemin kefareti vermesi caizdir. Yemin kefareti, büluğa ermiş fakire verilir, çocuğa verilmez. (Redd-ül-muhtar, Hindiyye, Tahtavi) Cevap: Siz yemin etmemiş adakta bulunmuşsunuz bu sebepten yemin kefareti geçerli olmaz. Öncelikle yapamayacağınız gücünüzün üstünde bir adakta bulunduğunuz için Allah’tan af dilemelisiniz. Peygamberimiz(s.a.v) bir hadisi şeriflerinde şöyle buyurmuştur: “Kim Ramazan orucunu tutar ve Şevval’den de ona altı gün daha eklerse bütün seneyi oruç tutmuş gibi olur” sizde ramazan orucunu ve ramazandan sonra şevval ayından da altı gün oruç tutarsanız bütün yılı oruçlu geçirmiş gibi olursunuz inşallah. Soru: icradan ev almayı düşünüyorum ama günahmı? değil mi? biliyorum. Cevap: İcrada haczedilen malı satın almak caizdir. Bir mahzur söz konusu olmaz. Sakıncalı olan icra malı oluşunu fırsat bilip de değerinden çok aşağıya fiyat vermekten, fırsatçılık etmekten meydana gelir. Karşılıklı rızalaşmak en doğru olandır. Soru: Yapılan tetkik sonucu 17 haftalık çocucuğumuz dowm sendromu teşisiyle zihinsel özürlü doğacanı öğrendik.doktorlar aldırmamızı söylediler dinen çocuğumuzu aldırmanın bir mahsuru varmıdır. Cevap: Gebelikten sonra, annenin hayatî tehlikesi gibi haklı, kesin ve meşru bir zaruret olmaksızın, düşürmek veya aldırmak (kürtaj) yolu ile bir canlının hayatına son verilmesi caiz değildir. Tıbben sakat doğacağı bilinse bile ceninin alınması caiz değildir.(Din İşleri Yüksek Kurulu) Soru: Kulağa yağ damlatmak ile kulak damlası aynı .Bazıları kulak damlası orucu bozmaz, kulağa yağ damlatmak orucu bozar diyor.İkisi farklı anlamdamıdır? Cevap: Kulak ile boğaz arasında da bir kanal bulunmaktadır. Ancak kulak zarı bu kanalı tıkadığından, su veya ilaç boğaza ulaşmaz. Bu nedenle kulağa damlatılan ilaç veya kulağın yıkattırılması orucu bozmaz. Kulak zarında delik bulunsa bile, kulağa damlatılan ilaç, kulak içerisinde emileceği için, ilaç ya hiç mideye ulaşmayacak ya da çok azı ulaşacaktır. Daha önce de belirtildiği gibi, bu miktar oruçta affedilmiştir. Kulak damlası ile yağ damlatmak arasında fark yoktur. Soru: Benim 3 günlük kefaret orucum var.Birinci günü tuttum diyelim, ikinci gün yanlışlıkla bozuldu, tekrar birinci gündem mi başlanacak yoksa ikinci gündenmi başlanacak? Cevap: Yanlışlıkla bozulmaktan maksat nedir tam anlaşılamadı. Eğer unutarak yiyip içtiyseniz orucunuz bozulmaz devam edersiniz. Bilerek bozduysanız baştan başlamanız gerekir. Soru: Seferilikte cemaatle namaz kılarken seferinin mi yoksa seferi olmayan kişininmi imam olması faziletlidir.Mesela Camide öğle namazını cematle seferi olarak kılan kişi 4 rekatmı kılması gerekir? Cevap: Seferi olmayan kişinin imam olması daha faziletlidir. Seferi olan kişi namazını cemaatle kılıyorsa farz namazlarını dört rekat olarak kılar. Soru: Ben 2 yıllık Üniversiteyi Kayseride okudum ve bitirdim.Gezmeye iki günlüğüne gitsem seferi olurmuyum.Memleketimize 120.km uzaklıktadır. Cevap: Evet seferi olursunuz namazlarınızı seferi olarak kılmalısınız. Soru: Resul mü yoksa Rasul mü? ikisinin farkı nedir hangisi daha faziletlidir? Cevap: Arapçadaki “RA” harfinin okunuşu ile ilgilidir. “RA” harfinin harekesi üstün olduğunda kalın okunur. Rasul daha uygundur. Soru: Hacer-i esved taşı cennetten çıkma taşmıdır. Cevap: Hacerü’l-esved siyah taş demektir. Kaynaklar hacerü’l-esved’in Hz. İbrahim tarafından Kabe’nin inşası esnasında tavafın başlangıç noktasını belirlemek amacıyla yerleştirildiği konusunda ittifak etmekle birlikte bu taşın menşei, tarihçesi ve mahiyeti hakkında, bir çoğu zayıf isnatlara dayanan, bazıları aynı zamanda sembolik anlamlar taşıyan çeşitli rivayetler nakledilmiştir. Bu rivayetlerde umumiyetle hacerü’l-esved’in cennetten indirildiği, Nuh tufanı sırasında Ebu Kubeys dağında korunduğu ve Hz.İbrahim’in Kabe’yi inşası esnasında oradan getirilerek yerine konulduğu ifade edilmektedir. ( İSLAM ANSİKLOPEDİSİ) Soru: Allahümme ecirna min şerrin nisa yı söylemek uygunmudur?kadınların şerrinden demek sakıncalı değilmidir?kötü kadınlar denmesi doğru değili?burada bütün kadınlardan bahsetmiyormu? Cevap: Burada kadınlardan maksat kötü kadınlardır. Soru: faizsiz inek kredisi çekeceğiz yanlız inek için kullanmayacağız krediyi ev yapımı için kullanacağız Cevap: Söylediğiniz durumda hile ve devleti aldatma vardır caiz olmaz. Soru: Uzakta olan imam nikahlı eşim yokken istimma mastürbasyon yapsam günahmıdır?. Yani Şuan evliyim ancak eşim başka bir şehirde.. Bu nedenle de bazı durumlarda çok sıkıntı çekiyorum. Bununla ilgili bilgi verirseniz sevinirim? Cevap: "Dinimiz, kişilerin cinsel ihtiyaçlarını meşru bir şekilde gidermelerini öngörmektedir. Hz. Peygamber(s.a.v.), "Sizden evlenme çağına gelip de buna güç yetirenler evlensin, evlenmeye imkan bulamayanlar ise oruç tutsun" buyurarak orucun şehveti azaltıcı özelliğine işaret etmiştir. Ancak, cinsel duygusu baskın gelen ve bundan dolayı sıkıntıya düşecek veya sağlığı etkilenecek bekârlar la, eşiyle beraber olma imkanı bulamayan evlilerin alışkanlık haline getirmemesi kaydıyla mastürbasyon yapmalarında sakınca görülmemiştir." (D.İ.Y.K.) Soru: insn kendi ruhuna fatiha okurmu okursa neden? Cevap: Yapmış olduğumuz bütün ibadetlerin sevabını ahiret te alacağız, ayrıca kendi ruhuma diyerek Fatiha okunması gerekmez. Soru: merhabalar sayın yetkili 6 aydır iş bulamadığım için eşimle sorunlar yaşıyorum 2 çocuğum var ben evliliğim bitmemesi için çaba gösteriyorum ama eşim bana boşanma davası açtı ama bende boşanmak istemiyorum eşimi ve çocuklarımı seviyorum boşamak dinen erkeğe mahsuzdur ama mahkeme boşadı o zaman eşimle dini nikahım bozulurmu ben boşanmak istemesemde bana mail olarak yanıt verirseniz sevinirim teşekkürler Cevap: Mahkemece boşanmış olan eşler, dinen de boşanmış olurlar. Ancak, daha önce, eşler arasında başka boşanmalar olmamış ise, mahkemenin boşaması, bir boşama sayıldığından, mahkeme kararı ile boşanmış olan eşlerin, istedikleri takdirde, -geride kalan iki talak hakkı ile- tekrar evlenmeleri mümkündür. Soru: araba almak istiyorum fakat param yok yalnız taksitle ödeyebilirim...ama bankadan araba alablirmyim dinimizde yeri nedir ben 10 milyarlık araba buldum banka alıp bana 12 milyara satacak burada günah varmıdır. Cevap: Faizli işlem yapan bir kurumla çalışmak caiz değildir. Söylediğiniz banka faizle çalışıyorsa caiz olmaz. Soru: Bır oğlum oldu 3 gun once akıka kurbanı ne zaman ve nasıl kesılmelıdır akıka kurbanı kaçtanedır ve ne zamana kadar kesılır Cevap: Çocuğun doğumunun ilk günlerinde Allah'a bir şükran nişanesi olarak kesilen kurbana "akîka kurbanı" denilir. Esasen akîka, Arapça'da yeni doğan çocuğun başındaki saçın adıdır. Akîka kurbanı kesildiği gün çocuğun başı da tıraş edildiği için kurban bu adı almıştır. Akîka kurbanı Hanefîler'e göre mubah (bazı rivayetlerde mendup), diğer üç fıkıh mezhebine göre sünnet, Zâhirîler'e göre vâciptir. Hz. Peygamber torunları Hz. Hasan ve Hz. Hüseyin için birer koçu akîka kurbanı olarak kesmiş ve ümmetine de yeni doğan kız ve erkek çocukları için akîka kurbanı kesmelerini tavsiye etmiştir. Resûl-i Ekrem'in bu tür uygulama ve tavsiyeleri dinî bir gereklilik şeklinde değil de doğum, düğün gibi mutlu olayların yakın çevreye duyurulması, sevincin onlarla paylaşılması ve neticede sosyal yapının ve dayanışmanın sağlamlaştırılması yönünde tedbir ve örnekler (sünnet, nafile ibadet) olarak algılanması daha doğru olur. Akîka kurbanı, çocuğun doğduğu günden bulûğ çağına kadar kesilebilirse de doğumun yedinci günü kesilmesi müstehaptır. Aynı günde çocuğa isim verilmesi ve saçının kesilerek ağırlığınca altın veya gümüşün tasadduk edilmesi de tavsiye edilmiştir. Kurban olmaya elverişli her hayvan akîka ya da elverişlidir. Kesilen bu kurbanın etinden kurban sahibi ve aile fertleri, yakın dostları yiyebileceği gibi tasadduk da edilebilir. Soru: bir tanıdığım "çocuğum olursa kurban keseceğim" diye adak adamış..şimdi bir çocuğu oldu..ama maddi durumu da hiç iyi değil..evleri yok barakada yaşıyorlar.bu adaklarını kurban yerine maddi durumlarının yettiği başka birşeyle değiştirebilirlermi yada daha sonraya erteleyebilirlermi?? çocukları olduğu için hemen mi yapmaları lazım.? şimdiden Allah razı olsun.. Cevap: Adak, dinen mükellef olmadığı halde, kişinin farz veya vacip türünden bir ibadeti yapacağına dair Allâh'a söz vermesine denir. Şartlarına uygun olarak yapılan adağın yerine getirilmesi vaciptir. Adağı en kısa zamanda yerine getirmek gerekir. Kurban adayan kişinin adağını kurban olarak yerine getirmesi gerekir. Soru: Bilerkek eşine kızgın anında senden boşum derse ne yapmak lazım Cevap: İslâmî hükümlere göre eşler, en fazla iki defa boşanıp tekrar evlenebilirler. Üçüncü kez boşanırlarsa tekrar evlenmeleri artık mümkün değildir. Öfkeli iken yapılan boşama geçerlidir. Ancak şuurunu kaybedip ne dediğini bilmeyecek derecede öfkeli bir halde (cinnet ve sinir krizi geçirilmesi durumunda) yapılan boşama geçerli değildir. Buna göre; sarf ettiğiniz boşama sözlerinden birini, ne dediğinizi bilmeyecek derecede bir cinnet halinde söylemişseniz eşinizle hayatınızı birlikte sürdürebilirsiniz. Ancak üçünü de, sinirli fakat ne dediğini bilecek bir durumda söylemişseniz eşiniz üç talakla boşanmış sayılır. (Din İşleri Yüksek Kurulu) Soru: hocam merhaba elimde bir miktar para var almam gereken arabaya param yetmiyor bankadan faizle para çeksem bunun dinimiz açısından durumunu öğrenmek istiyorum iyi çalışmalar yasar@lenze.com.tr Cevap: İslâm'da faiz, kesin olarak haram kılınmıştır. Bir zaruret bulunmadıkça faiz almak da vermek de caiz değildir, iş kurmak veya genişletmek; ev, araba, vb. satın almak üzere özel kişi, kuruluş veya bankalardan alınan faizli krediler de böyledir. Ancak banka sizin adınıza arabayı alırda farkını size araba fiyatı olarak ilave ederse, arada araba satışı olduğundan, banka size arabayı sattığından faiz olmaz. Bu çeşit satışlar finans bankalarında yapılmaktadır. Soru: Zekatımı vermek istiyorum vereceğim ihtiyaç sahibi bunu bilmelimi aldım kabul ettim demelimi ? Cevap: Niyet bütün ibadetlerde olduğu gibi zekat ibadetinin de şartlarındandır . Zekatınızı verirken niyet etmeniz yeterlidir zekat verdiğiniz kişinin bunu bilmesi gerekmez. Soru: Tevbe süresinin başında neden besmele yazmamaktadır ? Cevap: Bu surenin başında “besmele”nin olmaması şu iki sebeple açıklanmaktadır: a) Bu surenin aralarındaki anlam ve içerik yakınlığı itibariyle Enfal suresinin devamı olma ihtimali. b) Surenin müşriklere ağır bir ihtarla ve onlarla yapılmış anlaşmanın bozulup savaş ilan edilmesi talimatıyla başlaması. Bu izaha göre “besmele” güven ve rahmetin ifadesi olduğundan iki zıt ifadenin birlikte okunması uygun görülmemiştir. Şayet Kur’an okunmaya bu surenin başından başlanacaksa sadece “euzü”çekilir, daha sonraki bir ayetinden başlanacaksa euzü ile birlikte besmele de okunur.Enfal suresinden Tevbe suresine geçilecek ise euzü-besmele okumaksızın kıraate devam edilir. (Kur’an Yolu Türkçe Meal ve Tefsir D.İ.B.) Soru: Ben yurtdisinda kaliyorum ve ev almak istiyorum mecburiyet karsisinda faizle . bir soru ve cevabinizi okudum birisi sormus bir cok kisi faize hayir derken sizin olur demeniz kafami giciklandirdi benm icin acik ve net bir sekilde aciklarmisiniz Cevap: İslam müctehid ve fakihlerinin çoğunluğuna göre, Müslüman için İslam ülkelerinde yapılması haram olan bir şeyin İslam ülkesi olmayan yani daru'l-harp sayılan yerlerde de yapılması haramdır, Bu itibarla, İslam ülkelerinde haram olan faizli akitlerin yapılması, İslam ülkesi olmayan yerlerde de haramdır. Kaldı ki Müslümanlar gayr-ı müslim ülkelerin bankalarındaki cüz'î bir faizle bekletilen dövizleriyle bu ülkenin iktisadına hizmet etmiş, katkıda bulunmuş olurlar. Soru: Salatı tefriciye duasının 4444 okunması mı faziletli ya da bu duayı sayılandırarak okumak doğrumudur? Cevap: 4444 Tefrîciyye veya 41 Yâsîn gibi belli sayılarda okunan dualar, zikirler, salavât, âyetler ve sureler hakkında (namazlardan sonra 33 adet olarak söylenen tesbîh, tahmîd ve tekbîr gibi pek az müstesna tutulursa) emreden, tavsiye eden bir nas yoktur. Müslüman istediği kadar Tefrîciyye diye anılan salavât veya Yâsîn suresi okuyabilir. "Bunu şu kadar okumak sünnettir, farzdır, dinin emridir..." derse veya böyle inanırsa bid'at gerçekleşir. Böyle bir inanç olmaksızın, şahsî veya başkasının tecrübesine dayanarak "Bu kadar okumanın şuna faydası oluyor, oldu" der, okur ve tavsiye ederse bu bid'at olmaz ve sakıncası da bulunmaz. (Prof. Dr. Hayrettin Karaman) Cevap Değerli Kardeşimiz; Bilindiği üzere Peygamberimiz'e (sas) salat-ü selam getirmek bizim ömür boyu mükellef olduğumuz hasbi görevimizdir. Bu konuda Ahzap Sûresi'nde geçen ayette ve birçok hadislerde salat-ü selam okuma emri vardır. Nitekim namazlarımızda tekrar ettiğimiz Allahümme salli.. Allhümme barik.. salavatlarını da ömür boyu okur, her fırsatta Peygamberimiz'e salat-ü selam getirmeyi vazgeçilmez görevimiz biliriz, dünyevi bir karşılık beklemek de aklımıza gelmez.. İşte hiçbir dünyevi maksat beklemeden, sadece Peygamberimiz'in şefaatine vesile olacak bir dua niyetiyle okuduğumuz bu salat-ü selamlara bazıları, Salat-ı Tefriciye de olduğu gibi peşin dünyevi bir istek de yüklüyor, maruz kaldığı sıkıntı ve üzüntülerden kurtulmayı da niyet ederek okumaya başlıyorlar. Burada ise soru şu oluyor: Böyle dünyevi bir niyetle okunan salat-ü selamdan beklenen dünyevi sonuç kesin şekilde elde edilebilir mi? Böyle dinî bir hüküm var mıdır? Bu soruya sıhhatli cevap verebilmek için duanın bir ibadet olduğunu, ibadetin de karşılığının çoğunlukla ahirette verileceği gerçeğini bilmeye ihtiyaç vardır. Şöyle ki: Salat-ı Tefriciye gibi salat-ü selamlar Peygamberimiz için yaptığımız birer makbul duadırlar. Dualar ise ibadet niyetiyle okunur. İbadetlerin karşılığı da bazen dünyada verilir, ama çoğunlukla da ahirete tehir edilir. Bu sebeple, dünyevi sonuç hemen alınmazsa duam kabul olmadı, redde uğradı, diye ümitsizliğe düşülmez.. Belki karşılığı ebedi hayatta verilmek üzere ahirete tehir edildi, diye düşünerek salat-ü selama devam edilir.. Yani hangi sıkıntıdan kurtulmak niyetiyle okunursa okunsun okuyan karşılığını hemen peşin olarak dünyada alacak, düşündüğü sonuca da mutlaka hemen varacak, diye bir hüküm yoktur.. Kaldı ki, maruz kalınan sıkıntılar, bu gibi duaları okumanın da vakitleri olarak görülür. Nitekim Bediüzzaman Hazretleri'nin bu konudaki hatırlatmaları aynen şöyledir: Dua bir ibadettir! Kul, kendi aczini ve fakrını dua ibadeti ile ilan eder. Zahiri maksatlar ise dua ibadetinin vakitleridir! Hakiki faydaları değil. Çünkü ibadetin faydası, ahirete bakar! Dünyevi maksatları hasıl olmazsa, o dua kabul olmadı, denilmez, belki daha duanın vakti bitmedi denir, dua yapmaya devam edilir.. Bu sebeple salat-ı tefriciye gibi salavat dualarını, sadece dünyevi ihtiyacımızı karşılama aracı durumuna düşürmemeli, ebedi hayatta karşılığını göreceğimiz bir ibadetimiz olarak yapmalı, peşin sonuç alınmazsa okuduğumuz salavatlar boşa gitti sanmamalıyız.. Peki, bu 4444 kere okuma âdeti nereden geliyor, insanlar bu miktara ulaşmayı sanki kabul olma şartı gibi görüyorlar? Kolay hatırda kalması için 4444 sayısını söyleyenler olmuştur. Tefsir sahibi Kurtubi'nin 4444 defa okunması halinde kabul olacağı yönünde bir ümidi vardır. Ancak bu da bir ümittir. Bu miktarı bulan okumalar mutlaka kabul olur, bu sayıya ulaşamayanlar ise redde uğrar demek değildir. Nitekim günde 41 defa, 21 defa okumalıdır, diyenler de olmuştur. Duadır bu.. Az da okunsa çok da okunsa okuyanlar boş kalmazlar, dünyevî istekleri yerine gelmese de uhrevî sevabını kazanır. Not: Şu açıklamaları da okumanızı tavsiye ederiz: 4444 Tefrîciyye veya 41 Yâsîn gibi belli saylarda okunan dualar, zikirler, salavât, âyetler ve sureler hakkında (namazlardan sonra 33 adet olarak söylenen tesbîh, tahmîd ve tekbîr gibi pek az müstesna tutulursa) emreden, tavsiye eden bir nas yoktur. Müslüman istediği kadar Tefrîciyye diye anılan salavât veya Yâsîn suresi okuyabilir. "Bunu şu kadar okumak sünnettir, farzdır, dinin emridir..." derse veya böyle inanırsa bid'at gerçekleşir. Böyle bir inanç olmaksızın, şahsî veya başkasının tecrübesine dayanarak "Bu kadar okumanın şuna faydası oluyor, oldu" der, okur ve tavsiye ederse bu bid'at olmaz ve sakıncası da bulunmaz. (Prof. Dr. Hayrettin Karaman) Salât (Çoğulu: Salavât), Peygamberimiz (sa) için dua etmeyi ifade eder. Bu duada ona hem salat, hem de selam okunduğu için buna “salâtü selam” denir. "Salât-ı tefrîciye" ise, Allah Rasulü Efendimize sıkıntılardan kurtulmak için okunan ve farklı cümlelerden oluşan salâtü selam demektir. Daha çok Mağrip ve havalisinde meşhurdur ve buna “salât-i nâriyye” de denir. Kuran-ı Kerimde şöyle buyrulur: "Allah da melekler de o Nebiye salat ederler, ey müminler, siz de ona salat edin, bol bol selam gönderin". (Ahzâb Suresi 33/56). Allahın ona salât etmesi, onu bağışlaması, meleklerin salât etmesi bağışlanmasını dilemeleri, müminlerin salât etmesi de derecesinin yüceltilmesi için dua etmeleri anlamına gelir. Buna göre Peygamberimize salâtü selam okumamız bize Allahın bir emridir ve bunu bilerek hiç okumayanların küfre bile girecekleri söylenmiştir. Hz. Peygamber de müminlerin kendisine salâtü selam okumalarını ister ve sizin bana okuyacağınız salâtı, Allah on katıyla size iade eder, buyurur. Sıkıntılarından ötürü Peygamberimize salâtü selam okuyup dua ederek Allahtan tefric (yani sıkıntılarının defedilmesini) istemek meşrudur ve umulur ki, Allah onun hatırına bu duaları daha çabuk kabul eder. Yeter ki, isteyen ondan değil, Allahtan istemiş olsun. Çünkü Allah bizim günde en az on yedi kez, "Ya Rab, sadece senden yardım isteyeceğim" ahdini tekrarlamamızı ister. Ama biz biliyoruz ki, o rasulünü çok sever ve bizim de onu sevmemizi ister. Biz de eğer sevdiğimizi ona salâtü selam okuyarak gösterir ve bunu vesile tutarak da Allahtan muradımızı istersek daha hızlı kabul olacağını ümit edebiliriz. Buraya kadar yazdıklarımız, sorunuzun cevabı için gerekli temel bilgilerdir. Ona nasıl, yani hangi cümlelerle salâtü selam okumamız gerektiği konusunda ise belirleyici bir emir yoktur. Herhangi bir salât ve selam kipini kullanabiliriz. Ama Allah Rasulü Efendimiz (sa) nasıl salât okuyalım sorusuna, bizim namazlarda okuduğumuz "salli... ve barik" dualarını öğreterek, böyle söyleyin diye cevap vermiştir. Yani bu dualar salâtü selamın en güzelidirler diyebiliriz. Ama Efendimizin bunları öğretmiş olması, başka cümlelerle salât okunamaz anlamına gelmediği için herkes çok farklı cümlelerle salâtü selamlar okumuştur ve bunların okunamayacağını da kimse söylememiştir. Çünkü önemli olan, ona salâtü selam okumaktır, bunun hangi cümlelerle olması gerektiği ikincil bir meseledir. Ama elbette aşırılık içeren ifadelerle salatü selam okunmaz. Buradaki bir inceliğe de işaret etmemiz de güzel olur: Biz sadece Allah için ibadet eder ve sadece Onun için namaz kılarız. Ama Allah (cc), Rasulünün kadrini iyi bilmemizi istediğinden olacak ki, sadece kendisi için kıldığımız namazlarda ona da salât, yani dua etmemizi hoş karşılamıştır. "Salat-i tefriciye" olarak bilinen salâtü selam cümleleri ise hadislerde bulunmamaktadır. Sadece bazı Şia kitaplarında ve Mağripte yazılmış dua kitaplarında yer almaktadır. Bizde dua kitabı yazanlar da bunu oralardan almış ve kitaplarına koymuşlardır. Bu kitapları yazanların, kitaplarının satışını artırmak için, bunu şu kadar okuyan şöyle olur, gibi ümit verici müjdeler zikretmeleri bunun yaygınlaşmasına sebep olmuştur. Ancak bu salatü selam, sağlıklı bir yorum yapılması kaydıyla, güzel manaları olan cümlelerden oluşur. Dolayısıyla bunları okumakta da bir sakınca olmaz. Ancak bu salatü selama özel bir yer verip, bunu diğerlerinden farklı bir konumda görmenin bir dayanağı yoktur. Hatta selefi bir yorumla yanlış manalar içerdiğine dair yazılar da okudum. Yani bunda öyle cümleler vardır ki, kastettiğiniz şeye göre manası güzel olabileceği gibi, caiz olmayan manalara da gelebilir. Muhtemelen birisi bir derde müptela olmuş ve içinden gelen bu cümlelerle uzun süre salâtü selam okuyarak Allahtan derdinin giderilmesini istemiş, Allah da duasını kabul etmiştir. Sonra da bu çokça okumayı, herkesin aklında kalsın diye 4444 sayısıyla sınırlamışlar ve bu salâvatı bu kadar okuyanın derdine Allah çare verir demişlerdir. Oysa duaların kabulünü sağlayan pek çok şartlar ve sebepler vardır: Dua edenin samimiyeti, çok bunalmış ve hatalarını sildirecek kadar sıkıntı çekmiş ve cezasını tamamlamış olması, çok candan ve ihlâsla dua etmesi, büyük bir iyilik yaptıktan sonra dua etmesi, Allahın veli bir kulu olması, belli zamanlarda ve belli yerlerde dua etmesi ve böylece okuduğu duayı bir ismi azam duası haline getirmesi. Dolayısıyla bu salâvat cümleleriyle dua edip isteğine kavuşan birisinin bulunmuş olması, herkesin bu sayıda bu salâvatı okuyarak isteğini elde etmesi anlamına gelmez. Hatta istediğini Allahtan isteme yerine sanki bu salâvat cümlelerinin ve 4444 sayısının bir şifre ve sihirli bir etki oluşturduğunu zannedip, tesiri bundan beklemek, sevap değil, Allah korusun şirk bile olabilir. Sonuç olarak diyebiliriz ki, "salât-i tefriciye", ya da “salât-ı nâriye” olarak bilinen cümleler, bilinmeyen bir insanın bir araya getirdiği cümlelerdir ve bir yorumla çok güzel manalar içermektedirler. Allah Rasulüne bunlarla da salâtü selam okumanın hiç bir sakıncası yoktur, hatta anlamları doğru bilinirse bu güzeldir. Ancak bu cümlelerden ya da bunların belli sayılarda tekrarlanmasından bir medet umma, insanı Allahtan uzaklaştırabilir, kaş yapayım derken göz çıkarılmış olabilir. İnsan tesiri Allah’tan değil, bunlardan beklemiş olabilir. Dolayısıyla bunlar okunursa bu bilinçle ve manaları düşünülerek okunmalıdır. Bununla yapılan dua mutlaka kabul edilir diye de inanmamalıdır. Yani bu kelimelere ve bu sayıya bir kutsiyet vermemek gerekir. Çünkü Kutsallık Allah’tandır ve Allah bu kelimeleri bize ne kendi öğretmiştir, ne de Rasulü vasıtasıyla öğretmiştir. Yani buna Allah’ın bir kutsallık verdiği bilinmemektedir. “Salât-ı terficiye” nin aslı, Latin harfleriyle okunuşu ve anlamı şöyledir: اللهـم صل صلاة كاملة وسلم سلاماً تاماً على سيدنا محمد الذي تنحل به العقد وتنفرج به الكرب وتقضى به الحوائج وتنال به الرغائب وحسن الخواتم ويستسقى الغمام بوجهه الكريم وعلى آله وصحبه في كل لمحة ونفس بعدد كل معلوم لك. Allahumme salli salâten kâmileten ve sellim selâmen tâmmen alâ-seyyidina Muhammedin ellezi tenhallü bihi’l ‘ukadu ve tenfericu bihi’l-kürabu ve tukdâ bihi’l-havâicu ve tünâlü bihi’r-rağâibu ve husnu’l-havâtimi ve yusteska’l-ğamâmu bi-vechihi’l-kerîmi ve ‘alâ âlihi ve sahbihi fî-külli lemhatin ve nefesin bi-‘adedi külli ma’lûmin lek. Anlamı: “Ya Rab! Efendimiz Muhammed’e tam ve mükemmel bir salat ve selam eyle. O Nebi ki, onun yüzü suyu hürmetine düğümler çözülür, sıkıntılar dağılır, ihtiyaçlar karşılanır, arzulara ve güzel akıbetlere erişilir, bulutlardan yağmur dökülür… Onun âline ve ashabına da salât ve selam eyle ya Rab! Her an, her nefeste ve senin bildiklerinin sayısınca.” Prof. Dr. Faruk Beşer Soru: benim adım Muhammet.arkadaşım bana sadece muhammet dese olur mu ? Cevap: Muhammet isminin konulmasında ve söylenmesinde bir sakınca yoktur. Soru: ikindi namazında hoca hep icinden dua okuyo bizimde okumamıza gerek varmı bizim bütün rekatla Cevap: İmama uyan bir kimse, yani muktedî, imam gizlide okusa aşikarda okusa Sübhâneke`yi okuyup sükût eder. Fâtiha ve başka âyet okumaz İmama uyan kimsenin, onun arkasında Fâtiha ve zamm-ı sûre okuması tahrîmen mekruhtur. Çünkü imam cemaata riyaseten okumaktadır. İmamın okuması cemaatın okuması yerine de geçer. Soru: Bugüne kadar hakkına girdiğimiz insanlar olmuştur.Unuttuğumuz insanların hakkını nasıl öderiz? Cevap: Bilinen ve ödenme imkânı olan haklar aynen ödenmeli, sahibinden de ayrıca helâllık alınmalıdır. Ödenme imkânı olup, her nasılsa sahibine ödenemeyen maddi haklar, sahibi adına, yani sevabı ona olmak üzere muhtaçlara verilmeli, sahibi için de istiğfar etmelidir. Sahibine söyleme ve ödeme imkânı olmayan, başkasına da ödenemeyen haklar için, hakkın sahibine ve kendine çokça mağfiret dilemeli, ona kendisindeki hakkını helâl ettirmesini Allah`tan israrla istemeli ve yakarmalıdır. Soru: Camide Müezzin Türkçe kamet getirse cemaatin hakkına girermi? Cevap: Kamet getirmek sünnettir ve orijinal şekliyle yani Arapça olarak okunmalıdır. Arapça okunmadığında sünnete uyulmuş olmaz dolayısıyla sünnet sevabından mahrum kalınır. Soru: kur'an-Kerim'de namazın beş vakit oldğu var mıdır? Cevap: Belirli şartları taşıyan Müslümanlara günde beş vakit namazın farziyeti Kitap, sünnet ve icma ile sabittir. Beş vakit namazın eda edileceği vakitlere ve ne şekilde eda edileceğine Kur'an-ı Kerim'in bir kısım ayetlerinde mücmel olarak işaret olunmuş, bu işaretler Rasalül1ah (s.a.)'in kavli ve fiili sünnetiyle açıklık kazanmıştır. Bilindiği üzere Kur ' an-ı Kerim ' deki mücmel emir ve hükümleri açıklama yetkisi, Onu insanlara tebliğle görevli olan Peygamber (s.a.) Efendimize aittir. O namazı bizzat kılarak ve Müslümanlara imam olup kıldırarak nasıl kılınacağını öğrettiği gibi bunların vakitlerini de göstermiştir. Gerek kılınış şekli, gerek vakitleri ile ilgili bu uygulama ameli tevatür o1arak, günümüze kadar devam etmiştir. Kur'an-ı Kerim' de beş vakit namaza mücmel olarak işaret eden ayetlerden Taha Süresinin 130 uncu ayetinde: "...Güneşin doğmasından önce de, batmasın dan önce de Rabbını övgü ile tesbih et. Gecenin bazı saatlerinde ve gündüzün etrafında (iki ucunda) da tesbih et ki, rızaya ulaşasın." buyurulmuş; güneşin doğmasından ve batmasından önce, gece saatlerinde ve gündüzün iki ucunda olmak üzere beş ayrı vakitte Cenab-ı hakk' ı tesbih yani namaz kılmak emredilmiştir. Bakara Süresinin 238 inci "namazlara ve ayrıca orta namaza devam edin" mealindeki Ayet-i kerimede "namazlar" anlamındaki "salâvat" kelimesi çoğuldur. Arapça da çoğul üçten başlar. "İki ye tesniye denir ve iki namaz sözü "salateyn'' şeklinde söylenir. Demek oluyor ki, ayetteki salavat sözünden en az üç namaz anlaşılır. Ayrıca bir de "orta namaz" var. Çünkü matuf, matuf aleyhten (üzerine atıf yapılandan) ayrıdır. Bu sebeple "orta namaz", "namazlar'' ifadesine dahil olmadığı gibi, her iki yanında eşit sayı bulunmadığı için, üç namazın arasında yer alacak bir namaza orta namaz denilmesi de mümkün değildir. O halde, ayetteki "salavat" kelimesi, en az dört namazı ifade eder. Orta namaz buna eklendiğinde beş vakit namaz ortaya çıkar. Orta namazın ikindi namazı olduğu bazı hadislerde açıklanmıştır. '' Hüd süresinin 114'üncü ayetinde ise, "Gündüzün iki ucunda ve gecenin (gündüze) yakın saatlerinde namaz kıl..." buyurulmaktadır. . Ayet-i celilede gündüze yakın saatler" anlamındaki "zülef" kelimesi, "zülfe" nin çoğuludur. Yukarıda belirtildiği üzere en az üç adedi ifade eder. demek oluyor ki, bu ayete göre gecenin gündüze yakın saatlerinde, (akşam, yatsı ve sabah namazı olmak üzere) en az üç namaz var. Ayrıca gündüzün iki ucunda da iki vakit var. Böylece bu ayet-i kerimeden de namazın beş vakit olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. '' Bunlardan başka Nisa, 4/103. Hud, 11/114; İsra, 17/78; Rum, 30/17-18; Nur, 24/36; Kaf, 50/39-40; Dehr (İns8n) , 76/25-26 ayet.-i kerimelerinde de beş vakit namaza veya vakitlerine mücmel o1arak işaret eden ifadeler bulunmaktadır. Bu mücmel ifade ve işaretler, Rasulüllah ( s.v. ) , in söz ve uygulamalar ile açıklanmış, onun açıkladığı ve uyguladığı şekilde bütün Müslümanlar tarafından ameli uygulama olarak günümüze kadar devam ettirilmiştir. Asr-ı Saadetten beri her asırda Müslümanlar beş vakit namaz kılmış hiç kimse bunun aksini söylememiştir. Bu itibarla "Kur'an' da beş vakit namazın bulunmadığı iddiasının ilmi hiç bir değeri yoktur. (Din İşleri Yüksek Kurulu) Soru: Bir namaz vaktinin sünnetine hem o vaktin sünneti ve kılınmayan o vaktin farzı diye niyet edilirmi? Cevap: Bir ibadete iki niyet yapılmaz. Hanefi mezhebine göre, üzerinde namaz borcu olanlar, üzerimde kaza namazım var diye revatip olan sünnetleri terketmezler. Hem bu sünnetleri eda ederler, hem de fırsat buldukça vaktinde kılamadıkları namazları kaza ederler. Rasulüllah (S.A.V.) bir hadis-i şeriflerinde: "Kulun kıyamet günü ilk hesaba çekileceği konu, farz namazlardır. Eğer bu tamamsa işi kolaylaşmıştır. Aksi halde, "bakın bakalım, nafileden, bir şeyi var mı?" denir. Nafile ile farz eksikleri tamamlanır.."buyurmuştur. Soru: Parayı vadesiz olarak bankada bekletmek caiz midir? Cevap: Faizli işlem yapan kurumlarla iş yapmak caiz değildir. Fakat faizsiz çalışan finans kurumları ile çalışabilirsiniz. Dolayısıyla paranızı faizsiz çalıştırma imkanınız bulunmaktadır. Soru: kızımın ölüsünü öpeyim ki demek yemin midir ; yeminse nasıl bozulur Cevap: “Kızımın ölüsünü öpeyim” sözü yemin değildir. Fakat Müslüman bu tür sözlerden uzak durmalıdır. Bundan dolayı tevbe etmeli ve bir daha söylememeye çalışmalısınız. Soru: namazda haşr süre. son 3 ayetinin ilk 2 sini ilk rekatta son ayetini de sonraki rekatta okunur mu Cevap: Evet okunur. Soru: imam nikahı şartmıdır? tarafların rızası olduktan sonra resmi nikah kıyılsada geçerlimidir? Cevap: İslami hükümlere göre nikah, evlenme ehliyetine sahip ve aralarında evlenmelerine dini açıdan bir engel bulunmayan kadın ile erkeğin (veya vekillerin) şahitlerin huzurunda "...seni aldım, sana vardım... nikahladım zevceliğe kabul ettim..." gibi sözlerle, birbirleriyle evlenmeleri konusunda karşılıklı rızalarını ifade etmelerinden (îcap ve kabulden) ibaret bir akittir. Bu nikah akdinin gizli değil kendi ailesi ve yakın çevresinin bilgisi dahilinde icra edilmesi ihmali uygun olmayan bir görevdir. Nikahın mutlaka din görevlisi veya bir başka şahıs tarafından kıyılması gerekmez. Evlenecek olan kadın ve erkeğin (veya vekillerinin) şahitler huzurunda ailesi ve yakın çevresinin bilgisi dahilinde alenen, "...aldım, ...vardım...." gibi sözleriyle nikah akdedilmiş olur.Burada nikah kıyan şahsın görevi, evlenenlere nikahın akdi için gereken şartları yerine getirmek ve bu akdin resmen tescil işlemini yapmaktır. İmamın görevi ise dua etmekten ibarettir. Resmi prosedür doğrultusunda kıyılan nikah dinen de geçerli bir evlilik aktidir. Buna göre resmi nikahtan sonra dini nikah adı altında yeni bir nikah akdi gerçekleştirmeye gerek yoktur. Konuyla ilgili ayrıntılı bilgiyi Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığı, "İslam İlmihali" 2. Cildinde bulabilirsiniz Soru: ben çalışan bir bayanım ve eşimden gizli para biriktiriyorum eşime sormadan harcama yapmam günah mı Cevap: Evli bir kadın kendi parasını kocasından habersiz/izinsiz harcayabilir; ancak bu hak kullanılırken aile içi huzursuzluğun oluşmasına meydan vermemeye çalışmalıdır. (D.İ.Y.K.) Soru: Yahudilere ve Hristiyanlara benzememek için peygamber efendimizin "saçlarınızı ve sakallarınızı boyayınız" diye bir hadisi var diyorlar.Acaba böyle bir hadis var mı? Cevap: “Yahudiler ve Hıristiyanlar saçlarını boyamazlar siz onlara muhalefet edin” (Buhari,Libas,67, Müslim,Libas,80) Bu hadis Tirmizi de “(Saçınızdaki) akların rengini değiştirin,Yahudilere benzemeyin.” şeklinde gelmiştir. İslam âlimeleri bu hadisi şu şekilde açıklamışlardır: Bir yerde saç boyama âdeti varsa, buna uymamak dikkatleri çekeceğinden mekruhtur. Aksi de böyledir, yani boyama âdetinin olmadığı bir yerde boyama dikkat çekeceğinden mekruhtur. Hüküm, ağaran saçın manzarasına bağlıdır. Yani, bir kimsenin ağaran saçı güzel bir manzara arz ediyor, boyanma halinden daha nazif ve nezih görünüyorsa, boyamamak evladır, aksine akları çirkin bir manzara arz ediyorsa boyanması evladır. (Kütüb-i Sitte Tercüme ve Şerhi Prof. Dr. İbrahim Canan) Soru: Dizlerinde menisküs yırtığı olan biri nasıl namaz kılmalıdır? Cevap: Namaz, kulun Allah'a en çok yakınlık kazandığı bir ibadettir. Bu niteliğinden dolayı Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v) bu ibadeti "en hayırlı amel" (İbn Mâce, Taharet, 4)olarak tanımlamış, kıyamet gününde hesabı sorulacak ilk amelin namaz olacağını bildirmiştir. (Tirmîzî, Salât, 188) Bu sebeple namazın terk edilmesine izin verilmemiş, ima ile de olsa mutlaka kılınması istenmiştir. Hz. Peygamber "Kim namazı kasten terk ederse Allah'ın himayesi ondan uzak olur." (Ahmed b. Hanbel, Müsned, VI. 421) buyurmuştur. Namaz ibadetinin rükünlerinin neler olduğu Kur'an ve Sünnette belirtilmiş ve nasıl uygulanacağı da bizzat Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.) tarafından sözlü ve pratik olarak ortaya konulmuştur. Bu rükünler iftitah tekbiri, kıyam, kıraat, rüku, secde ve ka'de-i ahiredir. Allah Teala "Gönülden boyun eğerek Allah için namaza kalkın" (Bakara, 2/238) "Ey iman edenler, rüku edin, secde edin, rabbinize kulluk edin ve hayır işleyin ki kurtuluşa eresiniz." (Hac, 22/77) buyurmuştur. Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.) de; namaz kılmayı öğrettiği bir sahabiye, sonunda nasıl teşehhüd yapacağını gösterdikten sonra "Bunu da yaptığında namazın tamam olur" buyurmuştur. (Tirmîzî, Sünen, Ebvabü's-Salât, 226) Bu rükünlerden her hangi birinin mazeretsiz olarak terk edilmesi halinde namaz sahih olmaz. Ancak dinimizde sorumluluklar, kulun gücüne göre belirlenmiş (Bakara, 2/286); gücü aşan durumlar için kolaylaştırma ilkesi getirilmiştir. (Bakara, 2/185) Namazın rükünlerinden herhangi birini yerine getirmeye engel olan rahatsızlıklar da kolaylaştırma sebebi sayılmıştır. Buna göre; Namazı normal şekli ile ayakta kılmaya gücü yetmeyen kimse için asıl olan namazını oturarak kılmaktır. Böyle bir kişi namazını kendi durumuna göre diz çökerek veya bağdaş kurarak yahut ayaklarını yana ya da kıbleye doğru uzatarak kılar. Nitekim Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.) nasıl namaz kılacağını soran hasta bir sahabiye "Namazını ayakta kıl. Eğer gücün yetmezse oturarak, buna da gücün yetmezse yan üzere kıl." (Buhari, Taksiru'As-Salat, 19) buyurmuştur. Ayakta durabilen ve yere oturabildiği halde secde edemeyen kimse namaza ayakta başlar, rükudan sonra yere oturarak secdeleri ima ile yapar. Ayakta durabildiği halde oturduktan sonra ayağa kalkamayan kişi namaza ayakta başlar, secdeden sonra namazını oturarak tamamlar. Ayakta durmaya ve rüku yapmaya gücü yettiği halde yere oturamayan kimse namaza ayakta başlar rükudan sonra secdeyi tabure ve benzeri bir şey üzerine oturarak ima ile eda eder. Ayakta durmaya gücü yetmeyen, yere de oturamayan kimse namazı tabure, sandalye ve benzeri bir şey üzerine oturarak rüku ve secdeleri ima ile yerine getirir. Kul Rabbine ibadet ederken hem özde samimi olmalı hem de dinin belirlediği şekil şartlarını tam olarak yerine getirmeye özen göstermelidir. Özen ve hassasiyet eksikliğinden dolayı Rabbine karşı sorumlu olacağı bilincinde olmalıdır. Bu sebeple namazını tabure, sandalye ve benzeri şeyler üzerinde kılan müminin ileri sürdüğü mazeretleri kendisini vicdanen rahatlatacak boyutta olmalıdır. Namazı asli şekline uygun olarak kılmaya engel olmayacak hafif bedeni rahatsızlıklar bu konuda meşru mazeret olarak görülmemelidir. Öte yandan dini açıdan zorunlu ve meşru bir sebep bulunmadıkça camilerde sandalyede namaz kılmak, göze hoş gelmeyen bir görüntü ortaya çıkarmakta ve cemaat arasında tartışmalara sebep olmaktadır. Özellikle üzerinde namaz kılmak amacı ile camilerde sıralar halinde sabit oturakların yapılması, cami doku ve kültürüyle bağdaşmamaktadır. Bu sebeple hastalık ve özürlülük gibi herhangi bir rahatsızlığı bulunan kimselerin, zorunlu olmadıkça namazlarını sandalyede değil, yere oturarak kılmaları uygundur.(Din İşleri Yüksek Kurulu) Soru: Odaya resim asmak günah mıdır? Cevap: Evde resim bulundurmak mekruhtur. Mekruh olmanın gerekçesi ise; Cebrail’in, “Ben içerisinde köpek ve suret bulunan eve girmem” sözüdür.( D.İ.B İLMİHAL) Soru: Selamün aleyküm hocam hadis-i şerifin sayısı bellimidir? belli değilse tahminen kaçı geçmez? Cevap: Kütüb-i Tis’a* denilen meşhur dokuz hadis kitabında 10.000 civarında, sahabe ve tabiin sözleri de dâhil tekrarsız toplam hadis sayısı 30.000 civarındadır. Daha sonra farklı rivayet veya tekrarlanma suretiyle hadisler artmış ve hicri 3. asırda 1.500.000′e ulaşmıştır. (Mustafa Karataş, Rivayet Tekniği Açısından Hadislerin Artması ve Sayısı, Basılmamış Doktora Tezi, İstanbul, 1998, s: 230-231)* Kütüb-i Tis’a: Buhari, Müslim, Tirmizi, Ebu Davud, İbn Mace, Nesai, Darimi, Muvatta, Ahmed b. Hanbel. Soru: Şapka takmak günah mıdır? Cevap: Sıcak veya soğuktan korunmak amacıyla şapka takmanın sakıncası yoktur. Ne amaçla taktığı önemlidir. Soru: çocuğumun bir işi için kurban adak etmiştim o adağı çocuğumun düğününde kessem adağım yerine gelirmi Cevap: Adak: "Bir kimsenin dinen yükümlü olmadığı ibadet cinsinden bir şeyi kendisi için vâcip kılması"nı ifade eder. Diğer bir ifadeyle "kişinin farz veya vâcip cinsinden bir ibadeti yapacağına dair Allah Teâlâ'ya söz vererek o ibadeti kendisine borç kılması"dır. Kurban kesmeyi adayan kimse bu adak kurbanın etinden yiyemeyeceği gibi bakmakla yükümlü olduğu kimseler de (anne ve babası, dede ve ninesi, çocukları ve torunları, hanımı) yiyemez. Şayet yiyecek olurlarsa yediklerinin bedelini fakirlere tasadduk etmeleri gerekir. Bu durumda kendisi ve bakmakla yükümlü oldukları yememek şartıyla olabilir.İLMİHAL (D.İ.B.) Yukarıdaki izahattan da anlaşılacağı gibi adak kurbanının etinden kurbanı kesen ve kurbanı kesenin bakmakla yükümlü olduğu kişiler yiyemez düğün yemeğinde buna dikkat etmeniz gerekir. Ayrıca bu konuda önemli bir hususta adanan adağın çok geciktirilmeden yerine getirilmesidir. Çocuğunuzun düğünü adağınızın gecikmesine sebep olacaksa beklememeli adağınızı biran önce yerine getirmelisiniz. Allah kabul etsin. Soru: İş kazası gerçirdim. Sol elim avuç içinden koptu. İslamiyete göre ne kadar tazminat alsam helal olur Cevap: Klasik fıkıh ıstılahında diyet, cana veya can hükmündeki uzuvlara karşı işlenen cinâyet dolayısıyla ödenen mal veya paraya; erş ise, uzuvlara karşı işlenen cinâyetlerde, miktarı nasslarla belirlenmiş veya takdiri hâkime bırakılmış ödenmesi gereken mal veya paraya denir. Diğer bir tanıma göre, ölümle sonuçlanmayan belli yaralama ve sakat bırakmalarda ödenen ve miktarı belirlenmiş olan bedele erş denir. Bunun dışında kalan ve miktarı yetkili mercilerce takdir edilecek olan cinâyet bedeline de hükûmet-i adl denir. Yukarıdaki izahtanda anlaşıldığı gibi siz mahkemenin belirlediği tazminat miktarını alabilirsiniz. Soru: Hacca gösteriş için gidenin haccı sahih olurmu haccı tekrar yapması gerekir mi? Cevap: “Ameller niyetlere göredir.” Diye buyuruyor Peygamber Efendimiz. İnsanların hangi amellerini hangi niyetlerle yaptığını Allah’tan başkası bilemez. Hacca gösteriş için giden kimsenin haccının mebrur bir hac olup olmadığının bilgisi Allah katındadır. Soru: 35 günlük hamilelik te kürtaj günahmıdır.dinen caizmidir. Cevap: Kürtaj döllenme gerçekleştikten sonra rahimde oluşan ceninin dış etki ve müdahale ile düşürülmesidir. İnsanın yaşama hakkı, erkek spermi ile kadın yumurtasının birleştiği ve döllenmenin başladığı andan itibaren Allah tarafından verilmiş temel bir hak olup artık bu safhadan itibaren anne baba da dâhil hiçbir kimsenin bu hakka müdahale etmesine izin verilmemiştir. Çünkü cenin yaşama hakkını anne babasından değil, doğrudan yaratanından alır. Soru: kredili evde namaz kilinir mi ? Cevap: Evet kılınır bir mahsuru yoktur. Yalnız mümkünse kirediye girmemek gerekir, başka yollardan çözüm bulmak gerekir. Soru: imsak vakti girince ezan okunmadan sabah namazı kılınabilirmi? Cevap: Fecr-i sadık da denilen ikinci fecrin doğmasından güneşin doğmasına, daha doğrusu güneşin doğmasından az önceye kadar olan süre sabah namazının vaktidir. Sabah namazının vakti imsak ile girer, güneşin doğması ile biter. Ancak Hanefilere göre hafif ışıyıncaya kadar bırakmak, Şafilere göre ise erken karanlık iken kılmak faziletlidir. Hanefi mezhebinde sabah namazının geç kılınması daha faziletli olduğu için imsaktan hemen sonra namaz kılınmamaktadır. Ülkemizde sabah ezanlarında uygulama güneşin doğmasına bir saat kalınca kunduğundan ezanlar gerçek vaktinden sonra okunmaktadır Soru: cuma namazı vakti derstte oluyorum namaza gidemiyorum. Ne yapmam gerekiyo. Cevap: Cuma namazı kılmakla mükellef kimselerin Cuma günü öğle ezanı okununca alışverişi ve diğer bütün işleri bırakarak hemen camiye gitmeleri farzdır. Peygamber Efendimiz (SAV) Cuma namazını özürsüz olarak terk eden kimsenin kalbini mühürleneceğini haber vermektedir. Cuma suresinde Yüce Rabbimiz şöyle buyurmuştur. “Ey iman edenler! Cuma günü namaz için çağrı yapıldığında Allah’ı anmaya (namaza) koşun ve alışverişi bırakın. Eğer bilirseniz, bu sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Namaz kılınınca yeryüzüne yayılın da Allah’ın fazlından arayın ve Allah’ı çokça anın ki felah bulasınız.” Bazı mazeretler, Cuma namazına gitmemeyi mübah kılar ve böyle bir mazereti bulunan kişiye Cuma namazı farz olmaz. Cuma namazına gitmemeyi mübah kılan belli başlı mazeretler şunlardır. 1- Hastalık. 2-Körlük ve kötürümlük 3-Uygun olmayan hava ve yol şartları 4- Korku. Cuma namazına gittiği taktirde malı, canı ve namusunun tehlikeye gireceğine dair endişeler taşıyan kimseye de Cuma namazı farz değildir. Soru: Ileri bir tarihte evlenmeyi düşündüğüm sözlüm ile nisanda görüşmelerimiz günah olmasın diye imam nikahı kıydirmayi düşünüyoruz. Düğüne 4 ay kala yani. Bu imam nikahı kıydirdigimiz zaman telefon ve internette görüntülü konuşabilir ve rahat şekilde bir birimizi görebilirmiyiz. Bayan veya ben yakınlaşma istediği zaman ret edeceğimiz zaman günah olur mu. Böyle birşey dini olarak ne tür sorunlar oluşturabilir. Diğer sorum ise el ile karşı cins düşünülerek rahatlamak günahmidir. Bir süredir yapmıyorum ve yapmamayı düşünüyorum. Bazı zamanlar sağlık açısından rahatsız ediyor yapma gereksinimi duyuyorum. Bunun hakkında sizin ilminize sığınıyorum. Teşekkür ederim. Cevap: Resmi nikah yapılmadan dini nikah yapılması doğru değildir. Zaten böyle bir uygulama resmen suç sayılmaktadır. Esasen nişanlılık dönemi tarafların birbirlerini yakinen tanımaları ve aile yuvası kurup kuramayacakları yolunda kesin karara varmaları için önemli bir fırsattır. Bu itibarla daha birbirlerini yakinen tanımayan erkek ve kadın arasında hemen nikah kıyılması uygun değildir. Bu dönemde nikah kıydırılırsa kadın şeran erkeğin tam anlamıyla karısı olur. Nikah akdinden doğacak her türlü hakka sahip ve görev ile de mükellef olur. Diğer konuya gelince; İstimna genellikle hoş görülmemiş, yaratılışın gereğine zıt bir eylem kabul edilmiş, cinsel sapma halini alması, psikolojik hastalık oluşturması gibi olumsuz yönleri hesaba katılarak, haram ya da mekruhtur denmiştir. Ancak zinaya düşme tehlikesi olursa caiz görülmüştür. Soru: ben geçinimi düğünlerde org çalarak sağlıyorum dinimizde kazandığım para helal midir haram mıdır... Cevap: : Müzik bizatihi kötü ve haram olan bir şey değildir. Onu haram yada helal kılacak olan şey, onun kullanılma biçimi ve müzikle beraber bulunan sair şeylerdir. Rasulullah Efendimiz, nikâhın duyurulması için def çalınmasını öğütlemiştir. Bir bayram gününde Hz. Aişenin yanında def çalıp türkü söyleyen iki cariyeye, “Bırakın bugün bayramdır” diye müsaade etmiştir. Bütün bunları göz önünde bulunduran fıkıhçılar düğünlerde ve bayramlarda, kadınların kendi aralarında, erkeklerin de kendi aralarında, haram sözler söylemeden ve haram şeyler yapmadan def çalıp, türkü söyleyip, oynayabileceklerini ve eğlenebileceklerini söylemişlerdir. Ancak içki ve meyhaneleri övme, müslümanı yerme anlamını taşıyan, kadın kadına, erkek erkeğe de olsa cinsel duyguları tahrik eden, haramları güzel gösteren sözler ve hareketler, hemcinsine de olsa mahremlik kurallarına riayetsizlik, dans ve oryantal gibi hemcinsine karşı ilgi uyandıran davranışlar haramdır.(FARUK BEŞER) Yukarıdaki açıklamalar ışığında çalıştığınız ortam haram işlerin yapıldığı bir ortam ise yaptığınız iş haramdır, haram işlerin yapılmadığı bir ortam ise haram değildir. Soru: faizsiz kredi ile ev almak günahmı faiz olmadıgı sürece gunahı varmı cok merak edıyoruz lutfen cvppp Cevap: Faiz anlaşması yapılmadığı sürece alınan borç parayla ev almanın bir sakıncası olmaz. Faizsiz kiredi sizin aldığınız malı size kiredi veren kurumun malı kendi üzerinden sizie farklı bir maliyetle satmasıyla gerçekleşmekte ve arada faiz değil mal satışı ve mal satış kari sçz konu olmaktadır. Bu yönüyle de durum dinen uygun olmaktadır. Soru: 3 yaşında ama kapak atmamış hayvan kurban edilirmi? Cevap: Üç yaşını doldurmuş ise kapak atmamış olsa da kurban edilebilir. Soru: hocam sevdiğim bir kız vardı ama ailem karsı cıkıyordu bu yüzden beni evlatlıktan cıkardılar sonra bunlar bi hocaya gitmiş ve üzerimde büyü oldugunu sölemiş hoca okunmus toprak ve muska vermis kullanırsam işlerin düzeleceğini söylemiş bende kullandım ama kullandıktan sonra kız benden soğudu ailem yemin ediyo ayırma muskası yaptırmadık diye hoca da demiş zaten ben ayırma büyüsü yapmam günah diye ama kız muskayı bahane ediyo ve ayrıldık bu yüzden acaba soguma sebebi muska mı kızdan kaynaklanan bi durum mu ben muskayı cami avlusuna gömdüm yine düzelmedi acaba sorun muska mı... Cevap: Büyünün, gözbağcılık denilen çeşitleri yanında, insana etki eden çeşitleri de bulunmaktadır. Ancak, nasıl etki ettiği bilinmemektedir. Bazı durumlarda büyünün insanlara zarar vermesi söz konusu olabilse de, müslüman bir kimsenin büyü ve büyücülerden korkmaması ve Allahu Teâlâ'nın izni olmadan, hiçbir şeyin insana zarar veremeyeceğine gönülden inanması gerekir. Diğer varlıklardan gelebilecek bütün zararlara karşı Yüce Allah'a sığınmak gerektiği gibi büyü ve büyücülerden gelebilecek zararlar hususunda da aynı tutum gösterilmelidir. Çünkü Kur'an'da "…onlar, Allah'ın izni olmadıkça o sihirle hiç kimseye zarar veremezlerdi" (Bakara,2/102) Buyrulmaktadır. Ayrıca yardım istenilecek(Fatih,1/5) ve sığınılacak(Felak,113/1-5; Nas,114/1-6) da ancak Allah'tır. İnanan bir kişinin başına gelen bütün sıkıntıları ve olumsuzlukları mahiyeti bilinmeyen büyünün etkisine bağlaması yanlıştır. Birtakım sıkıntı ve belalarla sınanan kişi bunun sebeplerini araştırmalı ve varsa yapılan yanlışlıkları göz önüne alarak maddi ve manevi sebepleri yerine getirerek Allah'tan yardım istemelidir. Şu kadar var ki rahatsız olup da bu rahatsızlığının kendisine yapılan sihir yolu ile olduğu kanaatine varan kişi , bundan kurtulmak için dua ederek Allahu Teâlâ'ya sığınmalı ve Ayetü'l-kürsiyi, İhlas, Felak, ve Nas surelerini okumalıdır. Bir insana sihir yapılmış olduğunu kesin olarak tesbit etmek mümkün değildir. Dolayısıyla bir müslüman büyü yapmayı veya bozmayı vadeden kişilere gitmemeli ve yapacakları şeylere de inanmamalıdır. ( D.İ.Y.K ) Soru: gusül abdesti alırken aklıma küfür geliyor. gusül abdestim bozulurmu? Cevap: Gusül bir şeyi su ile yıkamayı, fıkıh ilminde ise bütün vücudun su ile yıkanması şeklinde yapılan hükmi temizlik işlemini ifade eder. Dolayısıyla zihnimizden geçirdiğimiz şeyler gusül abdestine zarar vermez. Ancak Müslüman içiyle dışıyla kalbiyle beyniyle her şeyine hâkim olandır. Ne düşündüğüne ne yaptığına dikkat etmelidir. Soru: bikuzenimle sütkardeşim,başka bir kuzenimde bu kuzenle sütkardeş.acaba ben oteki kuzenle süt olurmym Cevap: Sizin sadece süt kardeşiniz olan kuzeninizle süt yakınlığı oluşur. Sizin aileden sadece süt kardeşliği sizi kapsar, diğer kuzeninizin kuzeniyle olan süt ilişkisi süt yakınlığı oluşturmaz. Soru: Ölmüş babamın vasiyeti olmaksızın, almış olduğumuz ortak büyükbaş kurbana onuda dahil edebilir miyim Cevap: Ölü adına veya sevabı ölüye bağışlanmak üzere kurban kesilebilir. Vasiyeti yoksa ölen kimseler için mirasçılarının kurban kesmeleri gerekmez. Ancak bir kimse, sevabını ölmüş bulunan anne veya babasına yahut diğer yakınlarına bağışlamak üzere, çeşitli hayır kurumlarına, fakir ve muhtaç kişilere bağışta bulunabileceği gibi, kurban da kesebilir. Ölenin kendisi için kurban kesilmesine dair vasiyeti yoksa kesen kimse, bu kurban etini fakirlere yedirebileceği gibi, kendisi ve zenginler de yiyebilir. Vasiyet varsa, tamamen fakirlere yedirilmesi veya dağıtılması gerekir. Ölen kimsenin vasiyeti olmaksızın, sevabı onun ruhuna bağışlanmak üzere kesilen kurbanın her hangi bir zamanda kesilmesi caiz ise de, kurban bayramı günlerinde kesilmesi daha faziletli ve daha sevaplıdır. Ölenin vasiyyeti gereğince kesilen kurban ise, ancak kurban bayramı günlerinde kesilir. (D.İ.Y.K.)Yukarıdaki izahattan da anlaşılacağı gibi ölmüş babanız adına kurban kesebilir, almış olduğunuz kurbana da katabilirsiniz. Soru: Kendi adıma kesmiş olduğum kurbanın sevabını ölmüş anne-babama bağışlayabilir miyim? Cevap: Yapılan ibadetlerin sevapları ölmüş anne babaya bağışlanabilir. Soru: kurban bayramının yaklaştığı şu günlerde 80 gr altını olana kurban düşer diyirlar doğrumu? Cevap: Bir kimsenin kurban kesmekle yükümlü olabilmesi için dört şart aranır: 1. Müslüman olmak. 2. Akıllı ve bulûğa ermiş olmak. 3. Mukim olmak, yani yolcu olmamak. 4. Belirli bir malî güce sahip bulunmak. Kurban kesme mükellefiyeti için dördüncü şart, malî imkânın bulunmasıdır. Hanefî mezhebine göre, kurban kesmeyi vacip kılan zenginliğin ölçüsü, zekâtta ve fıtır sadakasında aranan zenginlik ölçüsüyle aynı olup kişinin borçları ve aslî ihtiyaçları dışında 80.18 gr. altına, ya da buna denk bir paraya veya mala sahip olmasıdır. Bu miktar bir mala sahip olan kimsenin kurban kesme imkânına sahip olduğu düşünülmüştür. Böyle olunca ücretli, memur gibi sabit gelirli kimselerin, kendi bütçe imkânları içinde sıkıntı çekmeden kurban ücretini ödeyip ödeyemeyeceğini göz önünde bulundurması ve ona göre karar vermesi gerekir. Pratik bir çözüm olması itibariyle, bu konuda Hanefîlerin yukarıda zikredilen ölçüsü esas alınabilir. Bu takdirde, sabit gelirlilerin aslî ihtiyaç harcamalarını çıktıktan sonra yıllık gelirinden artakalan miktar 80.18 gr. altın değerine ulaşıyorsa kurban kesmeleri gerekir. Zekât nisabı ile kurban aynı olmakla beraber, zekât nisabında olduğu gibi kurban nisabında, malın artıcı olması şart olmadığı gibi, üzerinden bir yıl geçmiş olması da aranmaz. Daha önce fakir iken, kurban kesme günlerinde zengin olan kimseye kurban kesmek vacip olur. Soru: ben zor durumda kalmıştım ve birinin üzerine yemin ettim günah olurmu Cevap: Allah'dan ve O'nun sıfatlarından başka şeylere, peygamberlere, Kâbe’ye yemin edilemez. Yaratıklardan birinin başına ve hayatına yemin edilmesi de caiz değildir. İLMİHAL ( ÖMER NASUHİ BİLMEN) Soru: Kötü davranışlarından ötürü babamın ikinci hanımıyla görüşmemem uygun mu? Cevap: Dinimizde sıla-i rahmi terk etmek yani akraba ile ilişkiyi kesmek büyük günahlardan sayılmıştır. Ayrıca bir evlat olarak babanıza karşı vazifelerinizden biride babanızın ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak, ihtiyacı olduğunda onun yanında olmaktır, bunun içinde babanızın eşiyle görüşmeniz gerekir. Bununla beraber eşiyle görüşmemeniz babanızı üzecek onu kıracaktır buda evlat olarak size vebal yükler. Bütün bunların ötesinde bir müslümanın müslüman kardeşiyle üç günden fazla küs kalmaması gerekir. Soru: internetteki erotikresimlere bakmak istemediğim halde meni gelirse gusül gerekir mi? Cevap: İslam âlimleri meninin şehvetle gelmesi halinde güsul gerekir demişlerdir. Sizin durumunuzda da eğer meni şehvetle gelmiş ise gusül gerekir. Soru: Memurların üye oldukları kooparatiflerden sağladığı finans desteği caiz midir? örnek polis sandığı.. Cevap: Memurların kendi aralarında yardımlaşmak amacıyla kurdukları bu tür sandıklarda faizli işlem yapılıyorsa caiz değildir, faizsiz çalışılıyorsa bir sakıncası yoktur. Sizde finans desteği alacağınız sandığı araştırmalı ona göre hareket etmelisiniz. Soru: bayan ihtilam durumunda gusul için iç çamasırında bir yaslık şartmı yoksa değilmi Cevap: Bir erkek veya bir kadın rüyada ihtilam olsa da, meni dışarıya çıkmış olmasa, yıkanmak gerekmez. İmam Muhammed'e göre, böyle bir kadının ihtiyat olarak yıkanması gerekir. Çünkü kadından çıkacak bir sıvının yine ona dönmesi ihtimali vardır. Soru: Gusül abdesti alırken şampuan veya sabun kullanılabilirmi?yoksa sadece suyla mı gusül yapılabil Cevap: Gusül abdesti alırken şampuan veya sabun kullanmanın bir sakıncası yoktur. Soru: Hapşırırken ve öksürürken meni gelirse cünüp olunur mu? Cevap: Fıkıh dilinde cünüplük (=cenâbet), cinsî münasebet veya şehvetle meninin gelmesi (inzal) sebepleriyle meydana gelen ve belirli ibadetlerin yapılmasına engel olan hükmî kirlilik halinin adıdır. Şâfiîler hariç fakihlerin çoğunluğu, cünüplük için meninin şehvetle gelmesini şart gördüklerinden, ağır kaldırma, düşme, hastalık gibi sebeplerle meninin gelmesini cünüplük sebebi saymazlar.( D.İ.B. İLMİHALİ ) Yukarıdaki izahattan da anlaşıldığı gibi gusül ancak meninin şehvetle gelmesinde gerekir, sizin durumunuzda yani hapşırırken veya öksürürken meni gelirse cünüp olunmaz. Soru: Binek arabası olup, Zekat nisabı parası olmayana kurban kesmek düşermi? Cevap: Binek arabası asli ihtiyaçtır. Zekat nisabı parası olmayana kurban vacip olmaz. Soru: Yurt dışında daha ugun fiyata kurban kestirmek caiz midir? Cevap: Kurban ibadetinde önemli olan kurbanın kesilmesidir. Yurt dışında kesilen kurban da geçerlidir. Soru: Kurbanlık Hayvanın Canlı Olarak Tartılıp Kilogram Fiyatı Üzerinden Anlaşarak Veya Kesildikten Sonra Eti Tartılarak Fiyatının Belirlenmesi İle Satın Almak Caiz midir? Cevap: Kurbanlık hayvan, kilo birim fiyatı belirlenmek suretiyle canlı olarak tartılıp alınabilir. Kurban edilmek üzere satın alınmak istenen hayvanın fiyatı, kesildikten sonra eti tartılarak da belirlenebilir. Ancak kilo fiyatının rayiç bedeli şeklinde belirsiz bırakılmayıp, kesin olarak belirlenmesi ve derisi, kellesi ve sakatatının satıcıda kalmak üzere akitten istisna edilmemesi gerekir. Soru: iki memuruz birikmişimiz yok.taksit ödüyoruz ev ve araba için.iki kurbanmı keselim? Cevap: Ev ve araba asli ihtiyaçlardandır, onlar için kurban kesmeniz gerekmez. Ancak bunların dışında nisab miktarı (80.18 gr.) altın veya mala sahipseniz kurban kesmeniz gerekir yoksa gerekmez. Soru: Evlenme teklifi kabul etmekle evlenilmiş olur mu kişi bunu bilmiyosa ne yapmalı ? Cevap: Evlenme teklifini kabul etmekle evlenilmiş olmaz. Evlenme ancak nikah akdi ile gerçekleşir. Evlenme teklifini kabul etmek sadece geleceğe ait bir "söz verme" niteliğindedir. Soru: ben mastırmasyon çok yapıyorum bu dini yönde günah nedir??? Cevap: İslâm'ın iki aslî kaynağı olan Kur'an ve Sünnet'te cinsî hayatla ilgili birçok ayrıntılı hüküm yer almaktadır. Bunun için de özel hayatın bir parçasını oluşturan cinsî hayatın dinin bu emir ve tavsiyeleri doğrultusunda düzenlenmesi, müslüman için ayrı bir önem taşır. İslâm akıl ve iradenin bedenî haz ve arzulara tâbi kılınmamasını, insanın şehvetin esiri olmamasını ister evlenip iffeti koruma, cinsî arzularını meşrû ölçüler içerisinde giderme, sağlıklı ve düzenli bir cinsellik dinin emrettiği ve teşvik ettiği bir husus olduğundan geniş anlamda "ibadet" kavramına dahildir. İLMİHAL(D.İ.B)Bu konuda İslam âlimlerinin görüşleri ise şöyledir:İmam Mâlik; "onlar eşleri ve cariyeleri dışında, mahrem yerlerini herkesten korurlar; doğrusu bunlar yerilemezler. Bu sınırları aşmak isteyenler; doğrusu bunlar aşırı gidenlerdir" âyetine dayanarak, bu fiilin sınırı aşmaya dahil ve haram olduğunu ileri sürmüştür. Ahmed b. Hanbel ve İbn Hazm'a göre "meni, vücudun dışarı atmaya muhtaç olduğu birşeydir; onu eliyle atan, kan aldıran gibidir ve caizdir." Ancak Hanbelî fukahâsı bunu "zinâya düşme tehlikesi ve evlenme imkânından mahrum bulunma" şartlarına bağlamışlardır. Mezkur fiil İmam Şâfiî'nin son içtihadına göre haramdır. Hanefîlere göre tahrimen mekruhtur; ancak "yapmadığı takdirde zinâya düşeceğinden korkan bir gencin affedileceği umulur." denilmiştir. Alışkanlık yaptığı ve sıhhati bozduğu takdirde yasak fiiller arasına gireceği şüphesizdir. HAYRETTİN KARAMAN Soru: Evimizde klozet tuvalet vardır. Bizlerde bunu kullanıyoruz. Günah diyenler var. Kullanabilir miyiz? Cevap: Rahat taharet alınabiliyorsa, üstünüze necaset sıçratmıyorsa mahzuru olmaz. Ancak, alaturka denilen normal tuvaleti kullanmak, tıbbi yönden daha faydalıdır. Soru: Diş dolgusu gusle manimidir? Cevap: Diş dolgusu ve kaplaması gusle mani değildir Soru: Bankalar faiz alıp vermemek için kar ortaklığı vapıyorlar bu işlem faize girermi caizmidir? Cevap: Katılım Bankaları başka bir değişle, Özel Finans Kurumları (ÖFK); banka sayılmayan, İslamî esaslara göre fon kabul edip kaynak kullandırabilen tasarrufları değerlendirme ve kredi verme yöntemleri olarak faiz yerine kâr-zarar ortaklığı esasına dayalı olarak çalışan kurumlardır ÖFK’ların Özellikleri:1- Faizsizdir: Bu bankaların en ayırt edici özelliği çalışmalarında faize yer vermemeleridir. Yani, sağladıkları kaynaklara faiz ödemezler; kullandırdıkları kaynak için müşterilerinden faiz tahsil etmezler.2- Ticaretle Bağlantılıdır: İslam’da faizin haram, ticaretin ve kârın helâl olması bu kuruluşları müşterileriyle ticarî nitelikli iş yapmaya yöneltir. Para ticareti İslâm’da yasak olduğuna göre, kâr etmek için mal ticareti gerekli olur. 3-Sermaye Bağlantılıdır: Saf İslamî bankacılığın kâr-zarar ortaklığı (mudaraba) veya sermaye iştiraki (muşaraka) içerdiği genellikle kabûl gören bir gerçektir.4- Yatırımlar ahlâka uygun konularda yapılmalıdır: Yatırımlar; sadece İslam dininin yasaklamadığı konular çerçevesinde gerçekleştirilmelidir. Bu bağlamda İslamî yatırım: Çevre dostu, sadaka verici, toplum iştirakini sağlayıcı, insanî değerlere saygılı, porno, silahlanma, alkol ve kumarı dışlayan yatırımlar olmalıdır.Yukarıda zikri geçen özellikler göz önüne alındığı takdirde katılım bankalarının işleyişinin caiz olduğunu söyleyebiliriz. Soru: 1/korsan taksiçilk yapmak kul hakkına girermi 2-kadının çalışması ve kazandığı para harammıdır Cevap: Ticari taksiciler kanunlara uyarak ve vergisini ödeyerek, korsan taksiciler ise kanunsuz ve vergi ödemeden bu işi yapmaktadırlar. Bu sebepten korsan taksicilik yapmak kul hakkına girer. Ruhsat sahibi başkalarının hakkını gasbetmektir. Dinimiz kadının çalışmasını yasaklamamıştır. Allah Teala : "… Erkeklere kazandıklarından bir pay vardır; kadınlara da kazandıklarından bir pay vardır. Allâh'ın lutfundan nasibinizi isteyin..." (Nisa 4/32) buyurarak bu konuda kadın ile erkek arasında bir fark olmadığını belirtmiştir. Ancak kadının çalışırken tesettür ve mahremiyet gibi konulara dikkat etmesi gerekir. Bu şartlarda kadının kazandığı helaldir. Soru: Maaş promosyonlarının dini hükmü nedir? Cevap: Bilindiği gibi İslam faizin azını ve çoğunu ve bu arada faizli işlem ve akitleri haram kılmıştır. Bir grup memurun veya çalışanın maaşları faizci bir bankaya yatırıldığı zaman bu banka o parayı -çekilmediği sürece- sisteme sokmakta ve faizli işlemler yaparak para kazanmaktadır. Kazanılan faiz gelirinin bir kısmı bankaya kalmakta, bir kısmını da banka kurumlara ve memurlara vermektedir. Mümkünse maaşlarımızı faizli işlem yapmayan katılım bankalarına yatırıp oradan çekelim. Bunun mümkün olmadığı yerlerde ve şartlarda ise verilen promosyonları alalım ama -yoksul değilsek- bunu yoksullara verelim.( HAYRETTİN KARAMAN) ---- Soru: gecen yıl mide kanaması gecirdiğim için oroçumu tutamadım bu yıl tutuyorum gecen yılı ne yapabilirim Cevap: Sağlığınıza kavuştuğunuz için geçen yıl tutamadığınız günleri kaza etmeniz gerekir Soru: kas gevşetici merhem sürmek orucu bozar mı Cevap: Deri üzerindeki gözenekler ve deri altındaki kılcal damarlar yoluyla vücuda sürülen yağ, merhem ve benzeri şeyler emilerek kana karışmaktadır. Ancak cildin bu emişi, çok az ve yavaş olmaktadır. Diğer taraftan bu yeme içme anlamına da gelmemektedir. Bu itibarla, deri üzerine sürülen merhem, orucu bozmaz. Soru: Emekli ikramiyesine zekat vermek düşer mi ? Cevap: İkramiye miktarı dinen zenginlik ölçüsü sayılan nisab (80.18 gr.altın karşılığı para) miktarına ulaşmış ve üzerinden de bir yıl geçmiş ise zekât vermeniz gerekir. Soru: oruçlu iken bilgisayarda terbiyesiz resimler gördüm ve dayanayıp meni geldi oruçum bozulmuş mudur? Cevap: Evet, orucunuz bozulur kaza etmeniz gerekir. Ayrıca bu tür resimlere bakmaktan dolayı da günah kazanmış olursunuz bunun için de tevbe etmeli ve bir daha bu günahı işlememeye çalışmalısınız. Soru: Ramazan ayında adet döneminde oruç tutulur mu? Cevap: Kadınlar hayız (adet) ve nifas (lohusa) hallerinde, oruç tutmazlar. Daha sonra tutamadıkları oruçlarını kaza ederler. Bu konuda müçtehitler görüş birliği içindedirler. Soru: cennette herkes kendi eşiylemi beraber olacak?yoksa huriler le mi beraber olunacak? Cevap: Cennet eksiksiz mutluluk yeridir. Cennete giren insan orada mutluluğunu gölgeleyecek en küçük şeyle karşılaşmayacaktır. Tam aksine, kendisini ne mutlu edecekse onların hepsine de orada hem de istediği şekilde kavuşacak, mahrumiyet asla söz konusu olmayacaktır. Ruhânî ve hissî bütün nimetleri içinde barındıran Cennet, aynı zamanda bedenî tüm lezzetleri de barındırır. Yemek, içmek ve evlenmek Cennetin en yüksek nimetleri arasında gösterilmiştir. Kur’ân-ı Kerim ve hadis-i şeriflerin beyanına göre; dünya hayatında kurulan aile hayatları, eşlerin her ikisinin de Cennete layık olmaları halinde ebediyen beraber olacak ve karı-koca münasebetleri sonsuza kadar Cennette devam edecektir. Ancak, imandan nasibi olmayan ve inkâr üzerine ölen eş, Hazret-i Nuh ve Lût Aleyhisselâmların hanımları ve Âsiye’nin kocası olan Firavun da olsa ebediyen eşinden ayrı kalacak ve inkârının karşılığını dâimi olarak Cehennemde çekeceklerdir. Çünkü sevmediği, memnun olmadığı kimseyle birlikte olmak mutluluk yeri olan Cennette söz konusu olmayacaktır. Öyle ise sevenler Cennette de sevdikleriyle birlikte olacaklar, dünyadaki fani mutluluklarını Cennette ebedi mutluluğa çevireceklerdir. Soru: ramazanda masturbasyon yaptım. orucu bozduğunu bilmiyordum hemen gusül abdesti aldım ne yapmalıyım Cevap: Masturbasyon yapmak orucu bozar, kaza etmeniz gerekir. Soru: Dil altı ilaçlar olarak bilinen tansiyon düzenleyici ilaçlar oruçlu iken kullanılabilir mi? Cevap: Bazı kalp rahatsızlıklarında dilaltına konulan ilaç, doğrudan ağız dokusu tarafından emilip kana karışarak kalp krizini önlemektedir. Bahsettiğiniz tansiyon ilacıda ağız içinde emilip yok oluyor mideye bir şey ulaşmıyorsa orucu bozmaz. Soru: Ramazana 2 hafta kala altınlarımızı bozdurup arsa aldık. şimdi bu altılara zekat düşer mi? Cevap: Zekat ibadetinin şartlarından biri nisab miktarı malın üzerinden bir kameri yılın geçmiş olmasıdır. Altınlarınızı bozdurduğunuz tarihte bu zaman dolmuş ise yani bir yıl geçmiş ise zekat vermeniz gerekir.Nisab miktarı malın üzerinden bir yıl geçtiğinde zekatın verilmesi gerekir ramazan ayı beklenmez.Ramazan ayının tercih edilmesinin sebebi bu ayda yapılan ibadetlere daha çok sevap yazılmasıdır. Soru: Evliyim ama babam ve annemle yaşıyoruz babam maaşımı beraber harcarız dedi harcasam helalmi? Cevap: Babanız tarafından böyle bir müsaade verildiğine hatta teşvik olduğuna göre babanızın maaşından harcamanızda herhangi bir sakınca yoktur. Soru: Kalıcı dövme günahmıdır.Abdest tutar mı? (gusül ve normal abdest) Cevap: Dövme (veşm) yaptırma, Hz. Peygamber'in hadislerinde şiddetle yasaklanıp lânetlenmiş (Buhârî, "Libâs", 85-87; Müslim, "Libâs", 119), İslâm bilginleri de bunu, Allah'ın yarattığı şekil ve surette kalıcı değişiklik meydana getirdiği için câiz görmemişlerdir. Hatta başta Şâfiîler olmak üzere bir grup âlim, dövme yapılan yerde biriken kanın necis, pis olduğunu, dövmeyi yok etmenin vâcip olduğunu da ilâve ederler.( İLMİHAL D.İ.B ) Dövme deri altına yapıldığı için namaz ve gusul abdesti geçerlidir. Soru: Bilgisayardan okey oynamak günah mıdır.(netten ve programından ).Dİnen sorumlumuyuz. Cevap: Kumara bulaştırılmadığı, gerek Allah'a gerek aile ve topluma karşı görevler aksatılmadığı, o sırada daha önemli ve gerekli bir şey ihmal edilmediği sürece dinen bir sakınca olmadığını söylemek mümkündür. Bununla beraber alışkanlık halini alması ve zaman israfına sebep olması açısından oynanmaması tavsiye edilir. Soru: Yeni evliyim eşim beni ailemlle görüştürmüyor.Ne yapabilirim. Cevap: Akrabasıyla ilişkilerini canlı tutmak, yani sıla-ı rahim yapmak kadın erkek herkesin görevidir. Onları ziyaret edip halini hatırını sormak da bu kabildendir. Farz olan budur. Ancak bu ziyaretin ne kadar zamanda bir olacağı örfe bırakılmıştır. Allah (cc) erkeklere hitaben: "Hanımlarınıza maruf ölçülerle davranın" buyurur.Buna göre bir beldede en azından bayramlarda ziyaretleşmek bir örf ise ve bunu yapmayanlar kınanıyorsa bu ziyaret kadının hakkı olur. Fıkıh kitaplarımızda şöyle bir ölçü verilmiştir: Sefer mesafesi olmayan yerdeki anne babasını kadın ayda bir kez ziyaret edebilir. Buna kocası izin vermemezlik edemez. Çünkü yakınlarla sıla Allah'ın emridir. Allahın emri olan bir yerde kulun hakkı öne geçemez. Sefer mesafesi olan yerdeki anne babasını ise yılda bir kez ziyaret etme hakkına sahiptir. (Prof. Dr. FARUK BEŞER) Soru: Eşimden resmi olarak ayrıldım. Dinen beni boşamadı,şimdi görüşmüyoruz ne yapmalayım? Cevap: Bir kimsenin, bizzat veya avukatı vasıtasıyla boşanmak üzere mahkemede dava açması, hakime eşini boşamak için yetki vermesi (tefviz-i talak) demektir. Bu itibarla, sadece erkeğin veya her iki tarafın açtığı dava sonucu, mahkemece boşanmış olan eşler, dinen de boşanmış olurlar. Ancak, daha önce, eşler arasında başka boşanmalar olmamış ise, mahkemenin boşaması, bir boşama sayıldığından, mahkeme kararı ile boşanmış olan eşlerin, istedikleri takdirde, -geride kalan iki talak hakkı ile- tekrar evlenmeleri mümkündür. Soru: adetli iken cinsel ilişkide bulunmanın kefareti nedir varsa kimlere verilir Cevap: Hayızlı kadınla cinsel ilişkide bulunmak, Bakara Suresi 222. Ayette (Sana, kadınların aybaşı hali hakkında da sorarlar, de ki: "O bir ezadır (rahatsızlıktır)". Aybaşı halinde iken kadınlardan el çekin, temizlenmelerine kadar onlara yaklaşmayın. Temizlendikleri zaman, Allah'ın size buyurduğu yoldan yaklaşın. Allah şüphesiz daima tevbe edenleri sever, temizlenenleri de sever.) haram kılınmıştır.Böyle bir ilişkide bulunan kimsenin bu günahından tövbe ve istiğfar etmesi gerektiği gibi belli bir miktar (ilk günlerdeki ilişki için 4,25 gr., son günlerdeki için bunun yarısı miktarda altın) sadaka vermesi de gerekli görülür. Hayızlı kadının göbekle diz kapağı arasından cinsel amaçla yararlanma da câiz görülmez. Bunun dışındaki yerler ve fiiller içinse herhangi bir sınırlama getirilmemiştir. Hayız kanı kesilen kadın gusletmedikçe cinsel ilişkide bulunamaz. Ancak Hanefîler hayız kanının alışılmış, belirli âdet süresinin sonunda kesilmesinden itibaren bir namaz vakti geçtikten sonra gusül yapılmasa da cinsel ilişkinin câiz olduğu görüşündedir. Hayızlı kadınla cinsel ilişkinin dinen yasaklanması kadının beden ve ruh sağlığı açısından da son derece gerekli bir tedbirdir. Bu dönem, kadınların her türlü ruhî gerilime, mikrop ve hastalık kapmaya açık oldukları bir dönemdir. .(D.İ.B. İLMİHAL) Kefaret dinen fakir sayılan kimselere verilir. Soru: Bankadaki paranın faizini yemeyip ihtiyacı olana verirsek sevabı oluyormu Allah rızasına girermi Cevap: Faizli kuruma para yatırmak, yardımcı ve destek olmak haramdır. Ancak mecburen böyle bir durumda kalınırsa alınan faiz, sevap beklemeden ihtiyaç sahiplerine verilmelidir. Soru: Saçım açıkken namaz abdestim bozulurmu.Tekrar abdest almama gerekvarmı dır? Cevap: Gerek namazdan önce, gerek namazdan sonra, bir hanımın başını veya başka bir uzvunu açması ile abdesti bozulmaz. Başı ve örtülü olması gereken diğer uzuvları örtülü olarak kıldığı namazı sahihtir. Ancak, hanımların, namaz dışında da (el, ayak ve yüz hariç) dinen kapalı bulunması gereken uzuvlarını, aralarında evlilik caiz olan yabancı erkekler yanında açık bulundurmaları haramdır. Soru: Normal namaz vakitlerinde sünnet rekatları yerine kaza yerine farz kılınırmı doğrumu yapıyorlar. Cevap: Hanefi mezhebine göre, üzerinde namaz borcu olan kimselerin, kaza namazı kılmaları beş vakit namazın farzlarından önce ve sonra kılınmakta olan revatib sünnetleri ile, teravih, duha ve tesbih namazı gibi kılınması hakkında Rasulüllah (S.A.V.)'in emir ve tavsiyesi olan namazlar müstesna- diğer nafile namazları kılmalarından efdaldir. Yani üzerinde namaz borcu olanlar, üzerimde kaza namazım var diye revatip olan sünnetleri terketmezler. Hem bu sünnetleri eda ederler, hem de fırsat buldukça vaktinde kılamadıkları namazları kaza ederler. Rasulüllah (S.A.V.) bir hadis-i şeriflerinde:"Kulun kıyamet günü ilk hesaba çekileceği konu, farz namazlardır. Eğer bu tamamsa işi kolaylaşmıştır. Aksi halde, "bakın bakalım, nafileden, bir şeyi var mı?" denir. Nafile ile farz eksikleri tamamlanır.."buyurmuştur. Malikî, Şafiî ve Hanbeli mezheplerine göre ise namaz borcu olan kimselerin sabah namazının sünneti dışında, revatip'ten olsun, olmasın, nafile namaz ile meşgul olmaları uygun değildir. Bir an önce borçlarını kaza etmeleri gerekir. Soru: fare öldürmek gusul gerektirirmi ? Cevap: Guslü gerektiren haller ilmihal kitaplarında belirtilmiştir, sizin sorduğunuz durum bunlar arasında yoktur yani guslü gerektirmez. Soru: davut a.s orucu tutan biri cumartesi günleri cuma günleri oruc tutmalımıdır Cevap: Peygamber Efendimiz(s.a.v.)“Üzerinize farz olan oruç müstesna, Cumartesi günü oruç tutmayınız.” (İbni Mâce, Sıyam: 38) “Geceler arasında sadece cuma gecesini namaz kılmaya ayırmayınız Günler arasında da sadece cuma gününü oruç tutmaya tahsis etmeyiniz Ancak, sizden birinizin tutmakta olduğu oruç cumaya rastlarsa, bunda bir sakınca yoktur "( Müslim, Sıyâm 148 ) buyurmuştur. Cuma ve cumartesi günleri tek olarak oruç tutmak mekruhtur.Fakat hadis-i şerifte belirtildiği gibi mutat düzenli olarak tutulan oruçlar bu güne rastlarsa bir mahsuru olmaz tutulabilir. Davut (a.s.)orucu yani bir gün tutulup bir gün bırakılan oruçta böyledir, Cuma ve cumartesi günleride tutulabilir. Soru: astroloji geleceği ya da gerçekleri yansıtır mı? Cevap: Gaybı (geleceği) Allah'tan başka kimse bilmez. Nitekim Kur'an-ı Kerim'de mealen: "De ki: Göklerde ve yerde, Allah'tan başka kimse gaybı bilmez..." (Nemi: 65) buyurulmuştur. Rasul-i Ekrem (S.A.V.) Efendimiz de: "Kahin ve falcıya (gaybten haber veren kişiye) inanan kimsenin kırk gün namazı kabul olmaz" (Riyazü's-Salihin Tercemesi, 3/219, Hadis No: 1701) "Ona inanan kişi bana indirileni (kitabı ve vahyi) inkar etmiş olur" (Müsned-i Ahmed b. Hanbel, 21 429 ve 4/66) buyurmuştur. Bu itibarla çeşitli akıl dışı işlemlerle gelecekteki olaylar hakkında olumlu veya olumsuz haber vermek iddiasına kalkışmak ve bunlara inanmak haramdır.(D.İ.B) Soru: Ezanı duymadım sanarak ezandan birkaç dakika önce öğle namazı kıldım namazım kabul olurmu? Cevap: Namaz günün belli zaman dilimlerinde yerine getirilmesi gereken bir farzdır. Bu itibarla farz namazlar için vakit şarttır. Vakit girmeden kılınan namaz kabul olmaz. Soru: kuluçka makinamdan civciv çıkarıyorum çıkardığım civcivlerin çoğu öldü günahını çekermiyim günahmı? Cevap: Civcivlerin ölümünde sizin bir ihmaliniz yoksa günaha girmezsiniz. Fakat ölümler onların bakımını iyi yapmadığınız için sizin ihmalinizden dolayı olmuşsa vebal altında kalırsınız. Ey Allah’ın Resulü; hayvanları sulamakta bizeecir var mıdır? Diye soranlara şucevabı vermiştir: “Evet kendisin-de, hayat olan her yaş ciğeri sulamakta ecir vardır.” (Buhari, Edeb,27) Soru: Namazlardan sonra tesbihat için ayetel kürsiyi bilmiyorum yerinde ne okuyabilirim.teşkürler Cevap: Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Ayete’l- Kürsi’yi okumanın fazileti ile ilgili şöyle buyurmuştur: "Her kim farz namazların peşinden Ayete'l-Kürsî'yi okursa, diğer namaza kadar Allah'ın zimmetinde olur."(Taberani) "Kim mü'min suresinin baştan üç ayetini ve bir de Ayete'l-Kürsi'yi sabahladığında okursa akşama kadar bu iki ayetle korunmuş olur. Akşamleyin okuyan kimse de sabahlayıncaya kadar korunmuş olur." (Tirmizi, Darimi) Hadisi şeriflerden de anlaşıldığı gibi bu sureyi okumanın pek çok fayda ve sevabı vardır. Size tavsiyemiz en kısa zamanda ezberlemeniz ve okumanızdır. Soru: Hayat Sigortasından gelen faizi toplam 1200 tl emekli maaşı alan anne babama hibe edebilir miyim Cevap: Hayat sigortası para verip karşılığında para alma esasına göre işler; bu sebeple faizciliğe girer ve caiz değildir.(Hayrettin KARAMAN) Faizli ile iştigal edenlerle ticari ilişkide dikkatli olunmalıdır. Ancak mecburen böyle bir durumda kalınırsa alınan faiz, menfaati şahsından uzak bir yere verilmelidir, bu sebepten anne ve babanıza vermeniz uygun olmaz. Çünkü anne ve babanızın bakımından siz mesulsünüz. Ayrıca bu parayı vereceğiniz kişinin fakir, muhtaç biri olması gerekir, verdiğiniz paradan hayır ummamanız gerekir. Sizin anne ve babanızın maaşları var bu sebepten de vermeniz uygun olmaz. Soru: Esim yurtdısında calısıyor iki cocugum var akike kurbanını orda kesmek istiyor kesebilirmi Cevap: Çocuğun doğumunun ilk günlerinde Allah'a bir şükran nişanesi olarak kesilen kurbana "akîka kurbanı" denilir. Akîka kurbanı Hanefîler'e göre mubah (bazı rivayetlerde mendup), diğer üç fıkıh mezhebine göre sünnettir. Akîka kurbanı, çocuğun doğduğu günden bulûğ çağına kadar kesilebilirse de doğumun yedinci günü kesilmesi müstehaptır. Aynı günde çocuğa isim verilmesi ve saçının kesilerek ağırlığınca altın veya gümüşün tasadduk edilmesi de tavsiye edilmiştir. Kurban olmaya elverişli her hayvan akîkaya da elverişlidir. Kesilen bu kurbanın etinden kurban sahibi ve aile fertleri, yakın dostları yiyebileceği gibi tasadduk da edilebilir. Yukarıda sayılan şartlarda akika kurbanı yurtdışında da kesilebilir. Soru: Büyük tuvaletimi yaptığım zaman bazan meni akıyor gusül icabedermi?çokVesveseliyim? Cevap: Cünüplük halinde gusül gerekir. Fıkıh dilinde cünüplük (=cenâbet), cinsî münasebet veya şehvetle meninin gelmesi (inzal) sebepleriyle meydana gelen ve belirli ibadetlerin yapılmasına engel olan hükmî kirlilik halinin adıdır. Şâfiîler hariç fakihlerin çoğunluğu, cünüplük için meninin şehvetle gelmesini şart gördüklerinden, ağır kaldırma, düşme, hastalık gibi sebeplerle meninin gelmesini cünüplük sebebi saymazlar. D.İ.B. İLMİHALİ Yukarıdaki izahattan da anlaşıldığı gibi gusül ancak meninin şehvetle gelmesinde gerekir. Sizin durumunuzda da meni şehvetle geliyorsa gusül gerekir, şehvetle gelmiyorsa gerekmez. Soru: sorum talak konusunda olacak. ben yeni evlendim. 5 ay önce kız kardeşim evime geldi. ben kız kardeşlerime anam bacım diye hitap ederim. hanımım da evde bulunduğundan şaşırarak onada anam bacım demeye başladım. sonra aklıma bir düşünce geldi. acaba bu kelimelerden dolayı nikahıma zarar gelir mi dedim. talak konusunu biraz araştırdıktan sonra kinaye yolu ilede talak olabileceğini öğrendim. bunu öğrendikten sonra her kelimemde acaba talak verdim mi diye düşündüm. içimden hep talak geçiyor. iki örnek vereyim hocam. bir gün işsizlik oranları açıklandı. çok şükür bir işimiz var dedim. sofrada yemek yeyiyoruz. aklımdan ''bu kelimeyi boşamak için söylüyorum diye bir şey geçti. söylediğim kelime ben olmazsam çocuğuma kim bakar. sonra bir şey daha içimden geçti. hanımımın elini tutuyordum. yine aklıma talak geldi. aklımda geçen şuydu. eğer elini tutmaya devam edersem 3 talakla boş olsun diye bir şey geçti. bende tutmaya devam ettim. buları eşime anlatmıyorum.eşim tlf açıyor içimden açarsam boş olsun diye şeyler geçiyor. o an tutuluyorum düşünme yeteneğimi yitiriyorum. ben eşimden de memnunum.nasip olursa 2 ay sonra çocuğum olacak. hocam böyle boşama olur mu? şimdi ben talak vermiş olur muyum? çok huzursuzum, ne yapacağımı bilemiyorum. Cevap: Muhterem kardeşim! Anlattıklarınızdan olayı vesvese haline getirdiğinizi anlıyoruz. Kur'ân ve sünnette vesvese tasvib edilmemiştir. Bilhassa vesvese ile ilgili bütün âyetlerde, vesvesenin şeytandan geldiği bildirilmiştir. Vesvese, zararlı olan bir şeydir. Vesveseye kapılan insan, ibadetlerinde yanılır, çeşitli hatalara düşer ve haz almaz. Vesvese insanı yanlış ve batıl yollara saptırır. Hatta vesvesenin neticesinde insan akli dengesini bile kaybedebilir. Her şeyde tereddüt ve vesvese ile hareket edenin sözüne itibar edilmemiştir. Hz. Muhammed (s.a.s) vesvese ile hareket edenin talâkının geçerliliğini kabul etmemiştir (Buharî, Talâk, 11). Yani hanımını boşayıp boşamadığını veya söylediği sözler hakkında vesvese içinde olan bir kişinin talâkı (boşaması) geçerli kabul edilmemiştir Soru: Evlenmek istiyoruz ama kızın ana babası olmaması için sürekli dua ediyorlr.mesuliyetimiz nedir? Cevap: Evlilik gibi önemli bir konuda her iki tarafın anne ve babasının rızasının olması o evliliğin geleceği için önemlidir. Anne baba duasını alarak yapılan işlerde hayır ve bereket artar. Allah’ın rızasının anne baba rızasında saklı bulunmasından olsa gerek, evlenirken anne babasını mahzun kalple bırakmayan, tam tersine onların güzel dualarını da yanlarında götüren çiftlerin daha mutlu oldukları görülmektedir. Sabredip onlarla sağlıklı bir iletişim kurarak onaylarını almanız isabetli olur. Ayrıca sizde bu işinizin hayırlı bir şekilde sonuçlanması için dua etmelisiniz. Rabbim size dünya ve ahiret saadetinize vesile olacak bir evlilik nasip etsin. Soru: Kuran-ı Kerim hatmi sonunda veya kısa süre muavvezeteyn sureler okununca arasında neden tekbir getirilir? Cevap: Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) böyle yapmıştır, yani sünnettir, bizde sünnete uyuyoruz. Hz. Peygamber(a.s.m) –Nübüvvetin ilk yıllarında- bir müddet vahyin kesilmesi üzerine çok üzülmüştü. Müşrikler kendisinin Rabbi tarafından terk edildiğini söylemeleri onu daha da üzmüştü. Böyle bir şeyin söz konusu olmadığını bildiren Duha Suresi indiğinde, sevincinden “Allahu ekber” demişti. Onun için Duha Suresinden itibaren okunan her surenin sonunda birer defa “Allahu ekber” demek sünnettir. Bu nedenle Hatim duası esnasında, Duha Suresinden sonraki sureler; özellikle İhlas-Felak-Nas Sureleri okunurken bu tekbirler getirilir. Diğer bir rivayette göre ise bunu bizzat Peygamber Efendimiz tavsiye etmiştir: Übey bin Ka'b (ra) Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'in küçük sûrelerini Peygamber'in (sav) huzurunda okudu. Peygamber (sav) de her sûrenin sonunda tekbir getirmesini söyledi. Ebû Bekir (ra) Dûha sûresinden itibaren her sûrenin sonunda tekbir getirilmesini hoş gördü. (Hakim, el-Müstedrek, III, 304.) Soru: icralı malı satınalmak dinimizce uygunmu dur? Cevap: İcrada haczedilen malı satın almak caizdir. Bir mahzuru söz konusu olmaz. Mahzur, icra malı oluşunu fırsat bilip de değerinden çok aşağıya fiyat vermekte, fırsatçılık etmekte meydana gelir. Karşılıklı rızalaşmak doğru olandır. Soru: Evlenmeyi düşündügüm insanla telefonla görüşmem caizmi dir? Cevap: İslami ölçülere ve edebe uygun davranmak şartıyla, yanınızda bir başka mahrem birisinin bulunması şartıyla evleneceğiniz kişiyle telefonla veya yüzyüze görüşmeniz caizdir. Soru: yaklaşık bir yıldır dinle daha çok ilgilenmeye başladım.düşünüyorumda ALLAH bilir kaç kişinin canını yaktım.kaç kişinin kul hakkı üzerimde diyorum hepsini bilsem gider tek tek helalleşirim.ama mümkün değil geçmişimden kurtulup günahlarımızdan arınmanın bir yolu var mı?hayata yeniden başlamak istiyorum.birde internetten inen ögeler için helalleşmek mümkün değil onlardan nasıl kurtulabiliriz.birde bir insanın ağzından helal ettim demesi gerekir mi yoksa gönülden razı olması yeterli mi ve son olarak biz görevlerimim tam olarak yapmışsak karşı tarafın hakkımı helal etmiyorum demesi bağlayıcı mı ALLAH RAZI OLSUN KOLAY GELSİN Cevap: Rabbimiz tövbe kapısını daima açık bırakmıştır. Tövbe, kulun işlediği bir günahtan pişmanlık duyup, bir daha işlemeyeceğine dair Allah'a söz vermesi ve O'ndan af dilemesidir. Af dileme isteği, kulun hatalarından dolayı vicdanında duyduğu rahatsızlıktan ortaya çıkar. Günahlar, Allah'ın rızası ile kul arasında bir perdedir. Bu perdenin ortadan kalkması, kişinin yapacağı tövbeye bağlıdır. Sevgili peygamberimiz, kulların günah işleme ve tövbe etmeleriyle ilgili şöyle buyurmuştur. "Her insan günah işleyebilir. Günah işleyenlerin en hayırlıları ise tövbe edenlerdir.” Kul hakkı meselesine gelince; Allah katında affolunmayan günahlardan biri şirk, biri de kul hakkıdır. Cenabı Hak, kulunun dağlar kadar günahını bağışlarken, kul hakkını affının dışında tutmakta ve bu konudaki bağışlamayı ancak kulların birbirleriyle helalleşmeleri şartına bağlamaktadır. Eğer bu hak maddi konularda ise, bunları sahiplerine iade etmeli, manevi konularda ise, helallik dilemelisiniz. Yani kul hakkı ahirete bırakılmamalıdır.. Nitekim Hazret-i Peygamber -sallâllâhü aleyhi ve sellem, önüne borçlu, yani üzerinde kul hakkı bulunan bir cenaze getirildiğinde onun namazını kıldırmamış, ancak borcu ödendiği takdirde cenazesini kıldırmıştı. Yine bu konuyla alakalı olarak Resulullah Efendimiz şöyle buyurmaktadır. Helalleştiğiniz kişinin gönülden razı olduğunu bilmemiz için, diliyle ikrar etmeleri gerekir. Ulaşamayacağınız kişilerle ilgili borçluluk durumlarında onlar adına sadaka vermek suretiyle, varisleri varsa varisleriyle helalleşmek süretiyle helallik yollarını aramalısınız. Soru: BAKARA SURESİ 62.AYETn yorumunu rica edecektim. Bildiginiz gibi peygamberimize rivayet edilen "La ilahe illallah diyen cennete girer" seklinde bir hadis de vardir. Bu hadis ve yukarida belirttigim ayet cercevesinde sorumu yanitlarsaniz cok sevinirim. Kisinin-müslüman olmasa da-Allah'ın birligine(ve tekligine) ve ahiret gunune inanip dunyada Allah'in istedigi(hayirli,faydali) isler yapmasi-ozetle musluman olmasa bile Islam'in ozune uygun inanc ve davranis uzerinde olmasi-kisiyi cennete goturur mu? Cevap: “Şübhesiz, iman edenler; Yahudilerden, hristiyanlardan ve Sabiiler’den de Allah’a ve ahiret gününe inanıp salih amel işleyenler için Rableri katında mükâfatlar vardır.” (Bakara Suresi Ayet-62)Tefsirlerde bu ayetin iniş sebebi olarak şu olay anlatılmaktadır: Sahabeden Selman-ı Farisi daha önce Hıristiyan olmuş ve bir süre Hıristiyanlarla birlikte yaşamıştı. Hz. Peygamber’in hicretini takiben o da Medine’ye gelip İslam dinine girmiş ve arkadaşlık etmiş olduğu Hıristiyanları ve onların amellerinden gördüklerini Hz. Peygamber’e anlatmış, Hz. Peygamber’de “Onlar İslam dini üzere ölmediler” buyurmuşlardır. Selman diyor ki:(Hz. Peygamber böyle buyurunca) dünyam karardı. Sonra Selman Hıristiyanların (dini hayatlarındaki) gayretlerini de anlatmış, bunun üzerine Bakara Suresi 62. ayet nazil olmuştur. Ardından Hz. Peygamber Selman’ı çağırıp şöyle buyurdu: “Bu ayet senin arkadaşların hakkında indi. Kim benim Peygamber olarak geldiğimi işitmeden önce İsa’nın dini ve İslam üzere ölürse o hayırdadır. Ama bugün kim beni işitirde bana iman etmezse o da helak olmuştur.”(bk.Taberi,1,253-257) Klasik tefsirlere göre bu ayette zikredilen, İslamiyet dışındaki dinlerin mensupları Hz. Muhammed’e ve Kuran’a inanıp İslam milletine girmedikçe iman etmiş sayılmayacaklar, bu sebeple de ayette ifade buyurulan ahiret ecrine ve güvenliğine nail olamayacaklar, yani; ebedi olarak cehennemde kalacaklardır.(mesela bk.Zemahşeri,1,73;Şevkani,1,102) Bu ayetin farklı yorumları için (bk. Reşit Rıza,1,334-336;Ateş,1,174-175; İslami Araştırmalar,111/ı.s.7-24)Uhrevi kurtuluş konusunda Kur’an’ı Kerim’in ısrarla üzerinde durup vazgeçilmez gördüğü şartlar, Allah’ın varlık ve birliği ile ahirete inanmak Hz. Muhammed’in peygamberliğini ve öğretisini tanımak, Allah’ın razı olduğu güzel işler yapmaktır.(özellikle bk. Bakara 2/136-137;Nisa 4/47,116,136,150-152,171-173).Geçmişteki peygamberlerin tebliğ ettiği bütün ilahi dinler gibi İslamiyet’in özü de budur.(KUR’AN YOLU TÜRKÇE MEAL VE TEFSİR D.İ.B ) Soru: korsan cd kullanmak internetten resim oyun vs seyler indirmek dinimizce günahmıdır Cevap: Ticaret kastı olmaksızın bir tane kopyalamak dinen haram değildir. Ancak kanunlarda yasaklanmışsa kanunlara uymak gerekir. Kişi hakkı ihlalidir. Bu sebepten haram olur tavsiye edilmez. Soru: çocuğumun ismini berat koymak istiyorum kuranda ismi geçiyormu bilgilerdirirseniz sevinirim Cevap: "Berat, "el-berâe" kelimesinin Türkçedeki kullanılış şeklidir. Beri olmak, aklanmak, temiz ve suçsuz çıkmak demektir. Kur’an-ı Kerim’de geçmektedir. Çocuğunuza isim olarak koymanızda bir mahsur yoktur.. Soru: safa merve arasında say yaparken abdest kırılırsa yenilendikten sonra aynı noktadanmı devam edilir Cevap: Safa Merve arasında sa’y yaparken şavtları abdestli olarak ve ardı ardına yapmak sünnettir. Abdestiniz bozulduktan sonra, kaldığınız yerden say’a devam ederseniz sayınız geçerli olur fakat sünneti terk etmiş olursunuz.Faziletli olan abdesti tazeleyerek şavtları baştan yapmaktır. Soru: Ben şehir dışında öğrenciyim okuduğum yerde 15 günden az kalacağım zaman seferi olurmuyum Cevap: 15 günden az kalacağınız için seferî sayılırsınız. Soru: Benim dilim r-ş harfine dönmüyor.namaz kılarken herhangi bir sakıncası var mıdır? Cevap: R ve Ş harflerini söyleyememek sizin elinizde olan bir durum değildir. Bu yüzden namazınıza engel değildir Soru: Hanefi usullerinin çoğunda vesvese yapıp sıkıntı çekiyordum maliki mezhebine niyetle geçtim doğrumu dur? Cevap: Bir mezhepten diğer mezhebe geçilebilir. Geçmek için her hangi bir şart yoktur. Bundan sonra Hanefi mezhebine veya Şafii mezhebine göre ibadetlerimi yapacağım diye niyet etmesi yeterlidir. Bir mezhepten diğerine tamamen geçmek mümkün olduğu gibi, kendi mezhebinde çıkış yolu bulamayan bir kimse o mevzuda diğer mezhebin içtihadına, görüşüne göre amel edebilir. Bu caizdir. Fakat bu taklit keyfi ve nefisten gelen bir arzu ile olmamalıdır. Bir zaruret ve maslahata göre yapılmalıdır. Bir meselede kendi mezhebinden başka bir mezhebi taklit eden kimse şu hususlara dikkat etmelidir. Bir mezhepten diğer mezhebe geçen kimsenin, ibadet ve muamelelerinin kâmil mânâda olabilmesi için girdiği mezhebin meselelerini bilmesi gerekir. Meselâ bir Şâfiî, Hanefi mezhebine geçiyorsa, en azından o mezhebe göre abdestin farzlarını, abdesti bozan halleri, namazın rükünlerini ve vaciplerini bilmesi gerekir. Bunları bilmeden geçecek olursa, farkına varmadan ibadetini eksik yapıp hataya düşebilir. Soru: maliki mezhebinde kan cerahat abdest bozar mı ve necismi, imama uyunca içinden fatiha okurmu Cevap: Mâlikî mezhebinde, makattan ve bedenden, cerâhat, sarı su, kan çıkınca abdest bozulmaz. Cemâ'at imâm arkasında gizli okunan namazlarda fatihayı okurken aşikare okunan namazlarda Fâtiha okumaz. Soru: Cünüp gezmek günah mıdır ? Cevap: Bir vakit namazı geçirecek kadar cünüb durmak namazın aksamasına neden olacağı için caiz değildir. Bu sebepten dolayı olabildiğince çabuk gusül almak gerekir. Guslü geciktirmekten dolayı namaz kazaya kalmışsa hem kaza edilmeli hem de tevbe istiğfar yapılmalıdır: Bir insanın cünüp gezmesi günah değildir. Soru: antihistaminik şrup parkten de içindekiler de alkol yazıyo ne bu ilacı kullanmam haram mı ? Cevap: Eğer emsal ve eşdeğer alkolsüz ilaç varsa, o tercih edilmelidir. Yoksa zaruretten kullanılmasında bir sakınca yoktur. Soru: Günümüzde sigara içmek günahmı dır? Cevap: Bağımlılıkların en yaygını ve belki de üzerinde en çok konuşulanı sigara bağımlılığıdır. Sigara hakkında muhtemel fıkhî hükmü, belli açılardan ele alıp değerlendirmeye gitmek gerekmektedir. Bilim adamları sigaranın ihtiva ettiği nikotinin ve sigara dumanının bünyede kanserden, sinir sistemlerinde bozukluğa kadar bir dizi zarar ve hastalığa yol açtığından söz etmektedir. Kur'an'da, "Kendinizi elinizle tehlikeye atmayın..." (el-Bakara 2/195) buyurulmuş, Hz. Peygamber de, "Ne doğrudan zarar verme ne de zarara zararla karşılık verme vardır" (İbn Mâce, "Ahkâm", 17; el-Muvatta', "Akzıye", 31) diyerek bir kimsenin kendine ve başkalarına zarar vermemesinin temel bir dinî ilke olduğunu vurgulamıştır. Sigaranın hem içene hem de çevresinde bulunan kimselere zarar verdiği göz önüne alınınca hem Allah hakkının hem de kul hakkının birlikte ihlâl edildiği söylenebilir. Kur'an'da, "Yiyiniz, içiniz, fakat israf etmeyiniz" (el-A`râf 7/31) buyurulmuş, Resûl-i Ekrem de daima mutedil, ölçülü davranmayı emretmiş, malın boşa harcanmasını yasaklamıştır. Aile reisi erkekler eşinin, çocuklarının ve aile fertlerinin, muhtaç yakınlarına bakan erkekler de onların nafakalarını karşılamakla yükümlüdür. Böyle bir malî yükümlülük altında bulunan kimselerin nafaka yükümlülüğünü aksatacak şekilde sigaraya para vermesi de dinî olduğu kadar insanî ve ahlâkî açıdan da kabul edilemez bir durumdur. Sigara içmenin fıkhî hükmü başta zarar, israf ve nafaka yükümlülüğü olmak üzere çeşitli açılardan ele alınabilir. Böyle olunca sigara içmenin hükmü hakkında kesin ve genel bir hüküm vererek "haram" demek yerine, bu konuda bu açılardan bazı ayırımlar yaparak farklı durumlarda farklı hükümler vermek, her bir durumu kendi şartları içerisinde değerlendirmek daha doğru görünmektedir. Hem içene hem de o ortamda bulunan şahıslara ve çevreye verdiği zararlar, israf ve hakların ihlâline yol açabileceğinin kuvvetle muhtemel olması dikkate alınarak, sigara içmenin kural olarak dinen "harama yakın mekruh" sayılması gerekir. Ancak bedene verdiği zarar ilmen ve tıbben açıklık ve kesinlik kazanmışsa, açık bir israfa ve kişinin nafaka yükümlülüğünü etkileyip aile fertlerinin ve bakmakla yükümlü bulunduğu kimselerin nafakasını kısmasına yol açıyorsa, zorunlu harcamalardan ve aslî ihtiyaçlarından bile fedakârlık yapmaya zorluyorsa, o takdirde sigara içmenin dinen de "haram" olduğu söylenebilir Soru: Bir kızım var,altına kaçırıyor bazen,onun çişinin değdiği yerler namaz ve abdesti bozarmı? Cevap: Necâsetten tahâret, namazın farzlarındandır. Vücut, elbise ve namaz kılınacak yerin, -insan kanı ve idrarı, at, koyun gibi hayvanların idrar ve dışkıları gibi- dinen pis sayılan şeylerden temizlenmesi gerekir. Miktar olarak katı ise yaklaşık 3,5 gramı, sıvı ise el ayasını (avuç içi) kapsayacak kadar necasetin bulunması namazın sıhhatine engeldir. Bu sebepten kızınızın idrarı ve dışkısının elbisenize, bedeninize veya namaz kılacağınız yere yukarıda belirtilen miktarlarda bulaşmış olması namazınızın kabulüne engel olur.Abdestinize engel olmaz. Soru: Bu aralar sürekli aklımı meşgule eden bir şeyler var. Hani vardır ya hayata 0-1 geriden başlarsın. Elini neye atsan kurur, istemeden her şeyin mahvolur. Kime gitsen çare bulamazsın ve üstelik zarar görürsün. Etrafımda namaz kılan çok insan var ancak gerçekten dindar insan göremiyorum. Her şey menfaatler üzerine kurulu. Ve insanlar hep görünüşleriyle ve bulundukları yer ile karşılanıyor. Her ne kadar iyi olsanda insanlar sana çok iyi desede bir enayisindir aslında. İşte tam bu zamanlarda özellkle aklımı meşgule eden şeyler var. Neden biz yoktan var olduk ? Ve herkesin şartları farklıyken nasıl kıyaslanabilcez ? Mesela güzel bir insanın özgüveni yüksektir ve daha sağlam basar ayakları yere ve kaderi iyi yönde olması daha büyük olasılıklıdır. Ya da bir insanın kötü huyu vardır ama ne yapsa vazgeçemez ama sürekli günah işler bu huyu yüzünden. Ben kendimi bildim bileli bunları düşünüyorum. Belkide dinden çoktan çıktım, bilemiyorum. Napacağımı şaşırdım. Allah beni sevmiyor, görmüyor gibi kaygılarım var. Tamamen saçmalık akılla ulaşılcak şeyler değil sorduklarım belki biliyorum. Ama kimileri çok çok iyi bir ailede doğuyor ve özellikleri görünüşe yani her bişiyiyle gayet iyi durumda oluyor. Bu kişinin günah işlemesi zor. Ama bunun aksi durumda adeta yaşam ya haram ya da günahlar peşisıra geliyor. Belki bu kişi iyi şartlara sahip olsa bunu yapmayacak. Ya da bebekken ölse günahsız olacak. Hem bebekler yaşasa ileriki hayatlarında günah işlemez miydi? Çok saçmaladığımı biliyorum. Sizden yardımınızı bekliyorum. Teşekkürler, iyi günler... Cevap: “Andolsun ki sizi biraz korku ve açlıkla, bir de mallar, canlar ve ürünlerden eksilterek deneriz. Sabredenleri müjdele. Onlar; başlarına bir musibet gelince, “Biz şüphesiz (her şeyimizle) Allah’a aidiz ve şüphesiz O’na döneceğiz” derler. İşte Rableri katından rahmet ve merhamet onlaradır. Doğru yola ulaştırılmış olanlar da işte bunlardır.” (Bakara 155-157) En temelde bu soru(n) insanın nereden gelip nereye gittiği, etrafta olan biteni anlamaya çalışan bir insanın/müslümanın düşündüğü temel konulardandır. Allah (cc) insanı yaratmış ve yaratılan tüm diğer varlıkları insanın istifadesine vermiştir. Bu anlamda Allah’ın insanı sevmemesi düşünülemez. Yaratılışın sebebi, Allah’ın insana duyduğu sonsuz merhamettir. İnsanın sevilmediğini yahut unutulduğunu hissetmesi, insanın rabbini unutması nedeniyledir. Rabbini unutmayan insan için her sabah doğan güneş, her bahar açan çiçekler, her mevsim sunulan binbir çeşit ikram, bir annenin evladına duyduğu merhamet, Allah’ın insana duyduğu sevginin ifade biçimleridir. Allah’ı unutmayan insan için tüm anlar ve tüm yaşananlar bir sevgi gösterisidir. İnsanı bu kadar seven Allah insanın da hür iradesiyle kendisini sevmesini istemiştir. Hür iradesiyle Allah’ı bulmasını O’na sevgi duymasını ve zaten insan için hazırladığı ebedî mutluluğu (cennet) hür iradesiyle seçmesini istemiştir. Hür irade, yapmama, sevmeme, itaat etmeme serbestisine rağmen insanın sevmeyi, itaat etmeyi seçmesidir. Allah katında önemli olan da işte budur. Sadece itaatle emrolunmuş (programlanmış) melekler ile insan arasındaki temel fark, insanı meleklerden üstün bir seviyeye çıkaran da yine budur. İnsan yeryüzünde yalnız değildir. Yüce Allah yapıp-etmelerimizden, tepkilermizden her an haberdardır. An be an Mevlamız bizleri gözetler. Yaşadığımız hiçbir duygu, hiçbir olay, hiçbir olumlu veya olumsuz olay Allah’ın bilgisi dışında değildir. Tüm yaşananlar da birer imtihandır. İnsanın ebedî mutluluğa hazır olup olmadığının, ne kadar hazır olduğunun sınanmasıdır. Bu mutluluk ancak buna hazır olanlara sunulacaktır. (Mesela mümin kardeşini aldatan insan cennete girmeye hazır değildir, öncelikle bundan vazgeçip cennete hazır hale gelmelidir.) Kur’an birçok ayetinde bu hususa değinir ve insana alması gereken tavrı defalarca hatırlatır. Yaşanan olaylara Kur’an’ın Peygamberimiz (sav) vasıtasıyla öğrettiği şekilde tepki verebilenler hem bu dünyada hem ahirette ebedî mutluluğu elde edecektir. Bu nedenle Kur’an’ın ne dediğine kulak verip, onu Rasulullah Efendimiz’in nasıl yaşadığına yani Kur’an’ın yaşama dökülmüş hali olan sünnete bakmak gerekir. İnsan Allah’ın kendisine verdiği-vermediği şeylere karşı sorumludur. Zengin bir insanın fakirlere karşı sorumluluğu fakir bir insanın fakirliğine sabrından daha az değildir. Hasta bir insanın hastalığına sabrı, sağlıklı bir insanın şükür sorumluluğundan farklı değildir. Müminin durumu Rasulullah Efendimizin (sav) ifadesiyle gıbta edilecek bir durumdur. Hasta olduğunda sabrettiğinde sabır, sağlığına şükrettiğinde şükür sevabı alır. Sorumluluk açısından zengin ile fakir, hasta ile sağlıklı, güzel ile çirkin arasında fark yoktur. Her insan ayrı ayrı sahip olduğu huy, para, imkan ve ömürle ilgili hesap verecektir. Kazancı birbirinden farklı olan insanlara fakiri ne kadar düşündüğüyle ilgili sorulacak soru da yine birbirinden farklı olacaktır. Zengin olmak belki bir imkandır ancak hesabı zor bir vebaldir. Halim selim olan bir kimsenin davranışları ayrı, nisbeten daha öfkeli birinin tepkileri ayrı değerlendirilecektir. Cimri birinin verdiğinde aldığı sevapla zaten cömert birinin verdiğindeki sevabı aynı olmayacaktır. Her ikisinin yolu farklıdır ancak cimri için de, cömert için de hedef, Rasulullah’ın bize gösterdiği olgun insan olabilmektir. Allah’ın kullarına verdiği nimetlerin ne büyük imtihan olduğuna Kur’an’da defalarca değinilir. Hz. Yusuf örneği fiziksel güzelliğin ne büyük bir imtihan olduğuna ve Hz. Yusuf gibi her zaman dosdoğru davrananların dünya ve ahiret mülküyle nasıl mükafatlandırılacağına dair ne güzel bir örnektir. Yine, Hz. Süleyman, Hz. Davud zenginlik, güç ve otoriteye sahip olup dünya ve ahirette kazananları temsil ederken Karun örneği zenginliğin her zaman güzel netice vermediğine; Firavun örneği, güç ve otoritenin belki dünya ve ahiret için bir ceza olabileceğine dair örneklerdir. Mesele, güzellik, güç ve otoriteye sahip olmak değil, bunun nasıl kullanıldığıdır. Bize düşen elimizdekine razı olup bununla nasıl daha iyi insan, daha iyi kul olacağını hesaplamaktır. Mal, mevki, itibar gibi tüm durumlar da Allah’ın yarattığı araçlar, kullarını denediği imtihanlardır. Allah tüm bunları dilediği kimseye dilediği kadar verir ve ardından gözetler. O’nun verdiği nimet de, mihnet de birer sorumluluktur. Verilen şeyin ödül veya ceza olması, iyi ya da kötü nitelendirilmesi insanın bunlara nasıl baktığıyla ilgilidir. Evladını kaybeden kişi ilk bakışta kayıpta gibidir ancak zaten birgün bitecek olan bu birlikteliğin dünyada son bulmasına Allah hatrı için tahahmmül edenlere cennette ebedi bir birliktelik vaadedilir. Mesele kulun Allah için ne kadar fedakar olduğunu onu ne kadar sevdiğini yine Allah’a ıspat etmesidir. Bu tür durumlara tahammül etmek belki şuan zor görünür/zor gösterilir ancak ebedî bir hayat, ebedî mutluluk ve ebedî birliktelik için hiç de büyük bir bedel değildir. Yaşadığımız dünya geçmişte/tarihte olduğu gibi bugün de geçici birlikteliklerin, zenginliklerin yahut güzelliklerin biricik ve mutlak olduğunu insanoğluna fısıldadı ve fısıldayacaktır. Fakat mümin zaman ve mekan içinde olup zaman ve mekan üstü düşünen, hesabını buna göre yapan, geçici mutlulukları değil daimî mutluluğu hedefleyen gözünü sonsuz saadete diken kimsedir. Soru: Ayakta çorap,başta eşarp varken onların üzerinden mesh ile abdest kabul olurmu? Cevap: Üzerine deri kaplanmış veya altlarına pençe vurulmuş çorap üzerine mesh edilebilir. Hanefî fakihlerinden Ebû Yûsuf ve İmam Muhammed, altına pençe vurulmuş olması şartını aramaksızın kalın ve içini göstermeyen dayanıklı keçe ve yün çoraplar üzerine, bir grup fakih ise bu şartları da aramayarak çorap üzerine mesh edilebileceği görüşündedir. İbadetlerin ve onlara hazırlık mahiyetindeki vecibelerin yerine getirilmesinde bazı ölçüler belirlemeyi ve imkân dâhilinde kolaylık sağlamayı hedefleyen fakihler arasındaki bu tür görüş farklılıkları mükellefe bu görüşlerden istediği tarzda bir kompozisyon oluşturma hakkını vermekten ziyade ihtiyaç halinde kullanılabilecek ruhsatları göstermesi yönüyle önem taşır. (D.İ.B. İLMİHALİ) Başkalarının kadının saçını görme durumu gibi, bir zaruret varsa, kadının da başörtüsü altına rahat su geçirecek derecede ince ise başörtüsü üzerine mesh etmek caiz olur, fakat başörtüsü suyu geçirmiyorsa mesh geçerli olmaz. Soru: Nişanlımı düşünürken benden mezi geliyor bu gusül abdestini gerektirir mi ? Cevap: Mezi den dolayı gusül gerekmez. Soru: Kulaklarımdan dolayı kendımı cok rahatsız hıssedıyorum dıslanmıs gıbı amelıyat olmam gunah mı? Cevap: Güzel görünmek amacıyla yapılan estetik ameliyatlar dinimizce yasaklanmıştır. Bir kimsenin kendini toplum içerisinde aşağılık kompleksine iten, mânen eziyet görmesine ve aşağılanmasına yol açan anormallikleri normale çevirmesi, fazlalıkların ve şekil bozukluklarının, yanıkların, şaşılığın vb.nin giderilmesi ise tedavi mahiyetinde kabul edilir ve caizdir. Soru: Bedenimi tıp fakültesine kadavra olarak bagışlamak haram mı? Cevap: Kadavra üzerinde çalışmak ve araştırma hastanelerine kadavra bağışı yapmak zaruret miktarınca dinen caizdir. Soru: Babam hacı oldugu halde küfürlü ve ailemize yakışmayacak şiddet uyguluyor ne yapılmalı? Cevap: Değerli Kardeşimiz; İslam dini her türlü kötülük ve incitmeye karşıdır. Küfür ve sövme dediğimiz insanları rencide ve rahatsız eden her türlü fiil günahtır. Hangi durumda olursa olsun, sövmek ve çirkin harekette bulunmak bir mü’mine yakışmaz. Babanız sinirli bir yapıda ise ve kendine hakim olamıyorsa, onu bir psikoloğa götürmeniz onunda sizinde rahatlamanız açısından faydalı olacaktır. Soru: Eşim benden evlenmeden önce hastalığını gizledi evlendikten sonra öğrendim bunun vebali varmıdır Cevap: İnsanın geçmişte yaşadığı sıkıntı ve rahatsızlıkları evleneceği kişiye anlatmak zorunda değildir. Ancak bu hastalık hayatın tümünü etkileyecek, evliliğin gidişatını değiştirecek, eşlerden birinin mağduriyetine sebep olacaksa söylemek dürüstlüğün gereğidir Soru: hatmi tehlil (kelimeyi tevhidi 70.000 okumak)i para karşılığında kendim okutmam caiz midir?. Cevap: Bir ibadetten sevap bekleyebilmek için, o ibadetin Allah rızası için ve ihlâsla yapılması gerekir. Ölen kimsenin ruhu için okunan kelime-i tevhit para karşılığında okunduğunda ondan bir sevap beklenemez. Çünkü okuma karşılığında para söz konusu olmasaydı, o kişi 1 defa bile kelime-i tevhid okumayacaktı. Soru: Namaz kılarken türkçe bir yazı okumak namazı bozar mı? Cevap: Evet bozar. Peygamber Efendimiz bir hadis-i şeriflerinde "Namazda insanların kelâmından hiçbir şey uygun olmaz. Çünkü namaz ancak tesbih, tekbir ve Kur'an okumadan ibarettir" (Müsned, V, 447-448; Nesaî, "Sehv", 20; bk. Müslim, "Mesâcid", 35; Ebû Dâvûd, "Salât", 174).Buyurmuştur. Hadistende anlaşılacağı gibi namaz tesbih, tekbir ve Kur'an okumadan ibarettir, bunların dışında bir şeyle meşgul olmak namazı bozar. Soru: insan vucudunun üzerine manevi bişeyin olmasıyla ermişlik mi olur? Cevap: Evliya, Allah Tealanın rızasına, sevgisine ermiş kişidir. Allah dostu olabilmek için, O’nun emirlerine uyup, yasakladıklarından kaçınmak ve kamil insan olabilme yolunda gayret sarfetmek gerekir. Velilerin en önemli vasıfları, muttaki olmalarıdır. Muttakiler ise şu özelliklere sahiptirler:-İmanları kemale ermiş, namazlarını kılan, zekatını veren, infakını hem bollukta hem de darlıkta yapanlar. - Veli kişi öfkesini yenen, insanları bağışlayan, tövbe istiğfara devam eden, hatasında ısrar etmeyen kişidir.-Veli, ihsan sahibi ve adaletli olan kişidir. Bir kimsenin ermiş olup olmaması kendinde gördüğü bazı harikulade hallerle anlaşılamaz. Allah’ın emirlerine uygun yaşaması ve onun rızasına ulaşmaya çalışmasıyla belli olur. Soru: Bir insan içki yada sigara yüzünden eceli gelmeden kanser olup ölürse bu intiharmı sayılır? Cevap: Vücudumuz ve sağlığımız bize Allah’ın emanetidir. Emanete sahip çıkma açısından içki ve sigarayla sağlığımıza zarar vermemiz doğru değildir. İçki ve sigara sonucunda hastalanarak ölürse bu intihardır diyemeyiz. Ecel vakti belirlenmiş olup, Allah’ın kaza ve kaderiyledir. İnsanları dirilten, rızıklandıran ve öldüren Allah olduğundan, eceli belirleyen de odur. “Aranızda ölümü takdir eden biziz….”(el- Vakıa 56/60) ayeti bu hususu ortaya koymaktadır. Kur’an ayetlerinden anlaşıldığına göre, ecel ne vaktinden önce gelir, ne de geciktirilebilir. “Her ümmetin bir eceli vardır. Ecelleri gelince ne bir an geri kalırlar, nede bir an ileri gidebilirler.” (el- Araf 7/34;Yunus 10/499). Soru: internetten eş bulmanın dinimizce hükmü nedir? Cevap: Evlilik gibi ciddi bir kuruma adım atarken, dikkatli olmamız ve bundan sonra hayatımızı paylaşacağımız kişiyi iyi tanımamız gerekir. İnternet ortamında edinilen arkadaşlıklarda, tarafların birbirlerinden bazı şeyleri saklamaları mümkündür. Bu yüzden, daha sonraları hayal kırıklıkları ve hüsranlar yaşanabilmektedir. Sanal ortamda tanışılan kişiyle evlenmek caizdir. Fakat bu evliliğin sağlam temellere dayandırılması için, ailelerinde haberdar edilmesi ve onlarında görüşlerinin alınması uygun olur. Soru: namazları eşimle beraber cemaat yaparak kılsak camide kılmış gibi sevap kazanabilirmiyiz? Cevap: Cemaatin önemini gösteren çok sayıda hadis bulunmaktadır. Bunlardan birinde Hz. Peygamber "Üç kişi bir köyde veya sahrada bulunur ve cemaatle namaz kılınmazsa, şeytan onlara hâkim olur. Öyleyse cemaatten ayrılma. Çünkü kurt ancak sürüden ayrılan koyunu yer" buyurmaktadır (Ebû Dâvûd, "Salât", 47). Bir diğer hadiste ise "Nefsim kudret elinde olan Allah'a yemin ederim ki, ateş yakılması için odun toplanmasını emretmeyi, sonra da namaz için ezan okunmasını, daha sonra da bir kimseye emredip imam olmasını, sonra da cemaatle namaza gelmeyenlere gidip evlerini yakmayı düşündüm" (Buhârî, "Ezân", 29, 34; Müslim, "Mesâcid", 251-254) diyerek cemaatin topluca terkedilmesinin en ağır müeyyide uygulanmasını gerektiren yanlış bir davranış olduğunu ifade etmektedir. Cemaat fazileti her ne kadar bir kişiyle de olabilir ve hâne halkıyla dahi cemaatle namaz kılınabilirse de bu, camiye çıkmanın ve daha kalabalık bir cemaatte bulunmanın sevabına denk olmaz. Farz namazların cami ve mescitlerde cemaatle kılınışı İslâm dininin bir sembolü ve şiarı olduğu için bunun terk ve tatil edilmesi asla câiz görülemez. Soru: Namaz kılarken onunde uyuyan bir erkek olsa namaz bozulurmu daha dogrusu namaz kılınırmı ? Cevap: Namaz kılanın önünde uyuyan kişinin yüzü namaz kılana dönük ise mekruhtur, sırtı dönük ise sakıncası yoktur. Soru: krediyle ev almak harammıdır? Cevap: İslam evi, Müslüman’ın asli ihtiyaçlarından biri saymış, zekât matrahına da dâhil etmemiştir. Buna rağmen içine faiz karışan para ile ev alımı caiz görmemiştir. Bu durumdaki kişi eğer malı var ise onu satar ve onunla ev satın alabilir. Malı yok ise bir başkasından ödünç para bulabiliyorsa bu şekilde satın alabilir. Şayet bu imkânı da yok ise kirada oturmaya devam eder. Fakat bu durum da onun için zor görünüyor ise o takdirde zaruret dâhilinde kredi çekerek ev alabilir. Şurası unutulmamalı ki ev almak için zaruret bulunmadığı takdirde krediye başvurulmamalıdır. Soru: her taraf açık saçık ben 22 yaşındayım evlenecek dururumum yok benim genel eve gitmem günahmı Cevap: ‘Sakın zinaya yaklaşmayın; çünkü o, açık bir hayâsızlıktır ve çok çirkin bir yoldur.’(Nisa; 15/32)Görüldüğü gibi Rabbimiz zinaya yaklaşmamamızı emretmektedir. Peygamber Efendimiz de bir hadis-i şeriflerinde "Ey gençler topluluğu! Sizden kim evlenmeye güç getirip imkan bulabiliyorsa evlensin; çünkü evlenmek gözü haramdan sakınmaya, yummaya daha uygun, namus ve iffeti korumaya daha elverişlidir. Kim de evlenmeye güç getiremiyor, imkan bulamıyorsa, kendisine oruç tutmak gerekir; çünkü oruç, şehveti kesicidir." Buyuruyor. Peygamber efendimizin tavsiyesine uyarak en kısa zamanda evlenmeye çalışmalısınız buna imkan bulamazsanız oruç tutmalısınız. Ayrıca zihnimizi sürekli faydalı şeylerle meşgul etmek, sportif faaliyetlerde bulunmak şehvet hislerinin yatışmasını sağlar. Şehveti tahrik edici neşriyattan ve açık saçık görüntülerden uzak kalmak ve gözlerimizi haramdan korumak ta zinaya giden yolları kapatacaktır inşallah. Size peygamberimizi zamanında yaşanan bir olayı söylemek isteriz: Asr-ı saadette Peygamberimiz (A.S.) Ashabıyla beraber bulunuyordu. Bir genç çıkageldi ve çok saygısızca: — Ya Resulallah! Ben felanca kadın ile arkadaş olmak olmak istiyorum, onunla zina yapmak istiyorum dedi Ashab-ı Kiram, bu durumdan çok öfkelendiler. İçlerinden gazaba gelerek genci dövmek ve huzuru Resulullah'dan çıkarmak isteyenler oldu. Bazıları bağırıştılar. Çünkü genç çok hayasız konuşmuştu. Sevgili Peygamberimiz (S.A.V.) bırakın o genci buyurdu. Resulullah, genci yanına çağırdı, dizinin dibine oturttu. Gencin dizlerini kendi mübarek dizine değdirecek bir şekilde oturttu ve: — Ey genç, birinin annenle bu kötü işi yapmasını ister misin? Bu çirkin hareket hoşuna gider mi? diye sordu. Genç hiddetle: — Hayır Ya Resulallah, diye cevab verdi. Resulallah: — Öyle ise o çirkin işi yapacağın kimsenin evlatları da bundan hoşlanmazlar. Sonra: — Peki, bu çirkin işi senin kız kardeşinle yapmak isteseler, sever misin? diye sorduklarında genç : — Hayır, asla! diyerek hiddetleniyordu. Şu halde insanlardan hiç kimse bu işi sevmez buyurdu. Sonra Hz.Peygamber (A.S.) mübarek elini bu gencin göğsüne koyarak şöyle dua etti: — Allah'ım! Sen bu gencin kalbini temiz kıl. Namusu ve şerefini muhafaza eyle ve günahlarını da bağışla,diyerek dua etti. Kıyamete kadar gelecek ümmetinin bütün erkek ve kız gençlerine şöyle buyuruyor. "Ey gençler topluluğu! Sizden evlenmeye gücü yetenler evlensin.Çünkü evlenmek gözü daha çok muhafaza eder,namusu daha fazla korur. Evlenmeye gücü yetmeyenler ise oruç tutsun. Çünkü oruç kalkandır." buyurdular. Soru: ben yurt disinda evli 1kiz babasiyim,gecimimi massaj yaparak sagliyom,namazimi kiliyom,helalmi para? Cevap: Masajı bayanlara yapıyorsanız bu uygun olmaz, erkeklere yapıyorsanız mahremiyet ölçülerine dikkat etmeniz gerekir. Soru: ben aslında biraz patavatsızım.insanların üzdüğümü sonradan anlıyorum.tövbe etsem OLUR MU? Cevap: İnsanları üzdüğünüz için onların haklarını üzerinize geçirmiş olursunuz. Her şeyden önce bu kişilerin gönüllerini hoş etmeli, onlara iyilik yapmalı ve helalleşmelisiniz. Ayrıca tevbe etmeli ve bundan sonraki davranışlarınıza da dikkat etmelisiniz. Soru: Allah yazılı bir takı ile tuvalete girmek günahmıdır? Cevap: Allah yazılı takınız yüzük ise tuvalete girerken çıkarmanız veya ters çevirerek avucunuzun içine almanız uygun olur. Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Muhammed Rasulullah yazılı olan yüzüğünü def’i hacet esnasında bu şekilde avcunun içine alırdı. Takınız kolye ise yine çıkarmanız veya kolyenizi giysinizin içine alarak kapatmanız uygun olur. Soru: Ben öğretmenlik , aynı zamanda çiftçilikte yapmaktayım.Temmuz ayında biçdirdiğimiz buğdayı un fabrikasına emanet olarak veriyorum.Parasını 3 -5 ay sonra gerekince alıyorum.Önceden fiyat konuşulmuyor.Parayı aldığım zaman piyasa neyse fiyat o oluyor.Bu alışveriş caizmidir?Fiyatı buğdayı verdiğim zaman mı konuşmak gerekir? Cevap: Buğdayınızı fabrikaya emanet olarak verdiğinizde parasını alırken o günkü değerden alacağınızı söylediğiniz ve karşı tarafta bunu kabul ettiği takdirde bir sakıncası olmaz. Soru: Önümüzde kapalı kapı varken kıbleye karşı büyük ve küçük abdest yapılır mı? Cevap: Edebe uygun olan yapılmamasıdır. Fakat zaruret anında sakıncası yoktur. Soru: Ben bir arkadasıma zina yaptım diyerek yalan soledim ama yapmadım gunahı nedir? Cevap: Dürüstlükle uyuşmayan, dolayısıyla kişi onurunu aşındıran kötülüklerin başında yalan gelir. Kur'an ve hadislere göre yalan bir münafıklık alâmetidir (en-Nisâ 4/145; el-Münâfikun 63/1; Buhârî, "Îmân", 24; Müslim, "Îmân", 107). İslâm dini prensip olarak insanın ruhsal gelişmesine, toplum düzenine ve barışına zarar veren her türlü kötülüğü yasaklamakla birlikte, gerek âyetlerde gerekse hadislerde yalan konusunda oldukça ağır ifadelerin kullanıldığı görülmektedir. Bunun sebebi, ahlâk kültüründeki veciz ifadesiyle yalanın "bütün kötülüklerin anası" (ümmü'l-habâis) olmasıdır. Bu nedenle Hz. Peygamber, "Size doğru olmanızı emrederim. Çünkü doğruluk iyi olmaya, iyilik de cennete götürür. İnsan doğrulukta sebat ederek nihayet Allah katında `sıddîk' diye yazılır. Sizi yalan söylemekten de menederim. Çünkü yalan kötülük işlemeye, kötülük de cehenneme götürür. İnsan yalan söyleye söyleye sonunda Allah katında `kezzâb' diye yazılır" (Buhârî, "Edeb", 69; Müslim, "Birr", 102-105) buyurmuştur. İşte İslâm ahlâkında doğruluğun bütün iyiliklerin temeli, yalanın ise bütün kötülüklerin anası olması telakkisi, Kur'an ve hadislerde ortaya konan bu anlayıştan kaynaklanmaktadır. Yukarıdaki izahattan da anlaşıldığı gibi yalan dinimizde kesin olarak yasaklanmıştır. Söylediğiniz yalandan dolayı kul hakkını üzerinize geçirmiş iseniz o kişinin hakkını ödemeniz ve helalleşmeniz ayrıca işlemiş olduğunuz günahtan dolayı tevbe etmeniz gerekir. Soru: kişi adak adadıysa üzerinden zaman geçip ne adadığını tam olarak hatırlayamıyorsa ne yapmalıdır? Cevap: Adakta bulunduğunu hatırlayıp ne adadığını hatırlayamayan kişi üstün gelen kanaatine göre hareket eder. Soru: Nişanlım askere gidecek onun gidipte dönmemesi üzerine yalan yere yemin ettim evlenmemiz tehlikeye Cevap: Yalan yemin geçmiş zamanda yapılmış veya yapılmamış bir iş hakkında bile bile, kasten ve yalan yere yapılan yemindir. Böyle bir yemin büyük günahtır ve sahibine çok ağır bir vebal yükler. Bu kasıtlı yanlışlığın bağışlanması için kefâret yeterli olmaz; onun için de kefâret gerekmez. Yalan yere yemin eden kimse bol tövbe ve istiğfarda bulunmalı, bir daha böyle bir hataya düşmemeye karar vermeli, yemin sebebiyle zayi olan hakları da ödeyip sahiplerinden helâllik istemelidir. Tevbe etmelidir. Soru: islama gizili davet kaç yıl sürmüştür Cevap: İslama gizli davet 3 yıl sürmüştür. Soru: Top sakal bırakmak caiz midir? Cevap: Kur’an ayetleri ve Hz peygamberin sıklıkla üzerinde durduğu konulardan biri de, Müslümanların fert ve toplum olarak belli bir kimlik kazanmaları, kendi şahsiyetlerini korumaları olmuştur. Kur’an-ı Kerim gayrı Müslimleri dost edinmeyi ve onların kültürlerinden etkilenmeyi sağlayacak bir ilişki içine girmeyi yasaklamaktadır. Buradan hareketle, kılık-kıyafetimizi, şeklimizi- şemailimizi belirlerken niyetlerimiz önem taşımaktadır. Niyetimiz sünnete ittiba etmekse, hareketimiz meşrudur caizdir. Efendimiz’in hayatına baktığımızda çok küçük denebilecek hal ve hareketlerde bile başkalarına benzemekten müslümanları yasakladığını biliyoruz. (Ebu Davud, Libas 4; Müsned, II/50; Tirmizi, İsti'zan) Top sakal bırakmanın caiz olup olmadığı konusunu da aynı bakış açısıyla değerlendirebiliriz. Sakal sünnettir. Sünnetin en uygun şekli, bakanlara en güzel görünen şeklidir. Bakanlara korkunç, çirkin görünen sakal, sakalı kötü göstermek gibi bir vebali de beraberinde taşır. Sakalın yanlarından da ucundan alınabilir. Bu sebeple sakal güzel görünen şekilde bırakılır. Top sakal bırakmak caizdir. Soru: Hamile bi kadinla evlenilmisse, iddet süresi de beklenilmemisse, nesep karismasi varmidir? Cevap: İddet bekleyen kadınla evlenmek haramdır. Hamile kadının iddeti doğum yapıncaya kadardır. Eğer evlendiğiniz zaman kadının hamile olduğu kesinse nesep karışmaz. Soru: insan dua ederek ömrünü uzatabilir mi? insanın eceli kendi elinde midir? Cevap: Ecel tek olup Allah'ın kazâ ve kaderiyledir. İnsanları dirilten, rızıklandıran ve öldüren Allah olduğundan, eceli belirleyen de O'dur. "Aranızda ölümü takdir eden biziz..." (el-Vâkıa 56/60) âyeti bu hususu ortaya koymaktadır. Kur’an ayetlerinden anlaşıldığına göre, ecel ne vaktinden önce gelebilir ne de geciktirilebilir: "Her ümmetin bir eceli vardır. Ecelleri gelince ne bir an geri kalırlar, ne de bir an ileri gidebilirler" (el-A`râf 7/34; Yûnus 10/49), "Allah eceli geldiğinde hiçbir kimse için erteleme yapmaz..." (Münâfikun 63/11). Ecel hiçbir sebeple değişmez. Bazı ibadet ve güzel davranışların ömrü artıracağına dair hadisler (bk. Süyûtî, el-Câmiu's-sag¢r, II, 44) insanları hayırlı ve güzel işlere teşvik etmeyi amaçlayan hadisler olup, genellikle şu anlamda yorumlanmışlardır: Ömrün artmasından maksat, elem ve kederden uzak, huzur ve mutluluk içinde, sağlıklı, güçlü ve kuvvetli yaşamaktır. Soru: Sunni bir bayan alevi bir erkekle evlenirse günaha mı girer Cevap: İslâm'a göre müslüman bir hanım ancak müslüman bir erkekle evlenebilir. Allah'a, Hz. Muhammed'in Allah'ın elçisi olduğuna, Peygamberimizin ümmetine tebliğ edip hayatında uyguladığı kesin olarak bilinen dinî hükümlere inanan ve bunları kabul eden herkes müslümandır. Bir kimsenin müslüman sayılması için, yukarıdaki tarifin şümûlüne girmesi, yani Peygamberimiz (s.a.v.) tarafından tebliğ edilmiş olduğu kesinlikle bilinen dinî hükümlerin doğru ve gerçek olduğunu kabul etmesi ve "müslüman" olduğunu söyleyerek bu inancını ortaya koyması yeterlidir. Ancak müslüman olduğunu söyleyenler arasında -ister sünnî, ister alevî olsun- bu tarifin dışında kalanlar da maalesef zaman zaman görülmektedir. Çünkü Peygamberimiz Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in tebliğ ettiği kesinlikle bilinen hükümlerin doğru ve gerçek olduğunu kabul etmek, dinden olduğu kesinlikle bilinen emir ve yasaklardan hiçbirini, gerek söz gerek davranışlarla, inkâr etmemeyi hatta önemsiz görmemeyi; bir kısmına uymasa bile, hepsine saygılı olmayı ve uyma azminde bulunmayı gerektirir. Oysa müslüman olduklarını söyleyenler arasında, sözgelimi beş vakit namazın, ramazan orucunun, zekat ve haccın, gerektiğinde abdest ve guslün dinimizin kesin emri olduğunu ve yapılması gerektiğini; içki, kumar, zina, faizcilik, yalancılık, iftira ... gibi şeylerin ise dinimizce yasaklandığını ve kaçınılması gerektiğini kabul etmeyen veya dinimizin bu gibi hükümlerini önemsemeyenler de bulunmaktadır Bu itibarla evlenirken aranan nokta kişinin müslüman olup olmadığının tespitidir. Müslüman olanla evlenilir, olmayanla evlenilmez. Görüldüğü üzere birisiyle evlenmenin caiz olup olmaması, kişinin sünnî veya alevî olmasına değil, imanlı veya imansız olmasına bağlıdır. İslâm bilginlerinin çoğunluğu, dinin kesin hükümlerinden birini inkâr veya önemsiz görme gibi küfrü gerektiren bir durum olmadıkça "lâ ilâhe illa'llah" diyen ve müslüman olduğunu söyleyen herkesin müslüman sayıldığını ifade etmişlerdir. Nitekim Kur'an-ı Kerîm'de (Nisâ Sûresi âyet: 94) "Ey iman edenler, size müslüman olduğunu bildirene, dünya hayatının geçici nimetlerine göz dikerek, 'sen Mü'min değilsin' demeyin" buyrulmuştur. Dinin kesin hükümlerinden birini veya bir kısmını inkâr eden, söz ve davranışlarıyla dinin sınırları dışında bulunduklarını ilân ve izhar eden kimseler ise müslüman sayılmazlar. Günümüzde sünnî kökenli olup bu nitelikte olan meselâ ateist olan bir çok kimse vardır. Bir müslümanın böyle kişilerle evlenmesi caiz değildir. Ancak iman esaslarına inanan, İslâm'ın şartlarını kabul eden, -bir kısmını uygulamasa bile- bunları reddetmeyen kişiler ise müslümandır. Böyle kişilerle evlilik yapmak caizdir.(Din İşleri Yüksek Kurulu) Soru: Cehenneme giren müslüman geri cennete girermi yoksa ebedimi kalır kuran 22/100 ve103 kafamı karıştırdı Cevap: Müminler âhirette cennete girecekler, orada pek çok nimetlere kavuşacaklardır. Günahkâr müminler, suçları ölçüsünde âhirette cezalandırılsalar da sonunda cennete konulacaklardır. Müminlerin ebedî cennetlik olacağına dair Kur'an'da pek çok âyet vardır. Bunlardan bir tanesi:"Hayır, durum hiç de öyle değil. Günah işleyip de günahın kendisini her taraftan kuşatıp kapladığı kimseler var ya, işte onlar cehennemliktir. Hem de orada ebedî kalacaklardır. İman edip makbul ve güzel işler yapanlar ise, İşte onlar da cennetliktir. Hem de orada ebedî kalacaklardır." (Bakara Suresi, 81- 82) ayetidir. Kur’an da 22. sure Hac suresidir ve 78 ayettir yani 100 ve 103. ayetler yoktur. Bir sonraki sure olan Mü’ninun suresinin 103. ayeti sizin bahsettiğiniz konu ile ilgilidir. “ Kimin tartısı hafif gelirse, işte onlar da kendi nefislerini hüsrana uğratanlar, cehennemde de ebedi olarak kalacak olanlardır.“ ayette cehennemde ebedi olarak kalacaklardan maksat kâfirlerdir müminler değil. Soru: Annem benden kredi kartını kullanmamı istiyor maddi sıkıntım var ama çok ısrarcı ne yapmalıyım? Cevap: Kredi kartı ile alış veriş caizdir. Kredi kartınızın borcunu gününü geçirmeden yani faiz tahakkuk etmeden öderseniz bir mahsuru olmaz kullanabilirsiniz. Soru: Zinadan meydana gelen cocugun günahı ve anne babaya günahı nedir ayrıca bu cocuk dünayaya gelmelimi ? Cevap: Zinadan meydana gelen çocuğun günahı yoktur. Efendimiz (s.a.s.) "Veled-i zînaya annesinin babasının günahından hiç bir şey yoktur" buyurmuştur.(Hâkim, Müstedrek; Münâvi V/372) Evlilik dışı cinsel ilişki demek olan zina öteden beri insan aklının, ahlâk ve hukuk düzenlerinin, diğer semavî dinlerin yanlış, ayıp ve kötü gördüğü bir fiil olup İslâm dininde de kesin olarak yasaklanmış, işlenmesi büyük günahlar arasında sayılmış ve önlenebilmesi için birtakım tedbirler öngörülmüştür. Kur’an’da namus ve iffeti koruma müslüman erkek ve kadınların en önde gelen vasıfları olarak sayılır (el-Mü'minûn 23/5; en-Nûr 24/30-31; el-Furkan 25/68; el-Ahzâb 33/35). Kur'an'da, "Zinaya yaklaşmayın, zira o bir hayasızlıktır ve çok kötü bir yoldur" (el-İsrâ 17/32) buyurularak hem zinanın apaçık bir çirkinlik ve sapma olduğu belirtilmiş hem de zinanın yanı sıra kişiyi zinaya götürecek yol ve ortamlar yasaklanmıştır. Çünkü zina, nesebin karışmasına, ailenin dağılmasına, hısımlık, komşuluk, arkadaşlık gibi bağların çözülüp toplumun mânevî ve ahlâkî değerlerinin temelden sarsılmasına yol açan ve insanı bedenî zevklerinin esiri yapıp aşağılayan çirkin bir davranıştır. Böylesi zararlı ve kötü davranışın sadece ahlâkî ve dinî müeyyidelerle yasaklanması yeterli olmayacağından Kur'an'da zina eden erkek ve kadına bedenî ceza (celde) uygulanması da emredilmiştir (en-Nûr 24/3) (D.İ.B. İLMİHAL) Bütün buna rağmen unutulmamalıdır ki tövbe kapısı daima açıktır. İşlenilen günah ne kadar büyük olursa olsun samimiyetle yapılan bir tövbe ile affedilmeyecek günah yoktur. Samimi tövbe için; kişi işlemiş olduğu günahı terk etmeli,işlediği günahtan dolayı pişmanlık duymalı, gelecekte aynı günahı bir daha işlememe kararı almalıdır. Zinadan meydana gelen çocuk dünyaya gelmelidir. Soru: Ramazan oruç tutmadığım halde bir kaç kez mastürbasyon yaptım.bu kefaret gerektirir mi? Cevap: Kefaret olması bakımından sadece ramazan orucu bilerek bozulduğunda gerekir. Diğer zamanlarda tutulan oruçlar bozulduğunda kefaret gerekmez, sadece kaza gerekir Soru: Peygamberimizin anne ve babası müslümanmıydı.onlar azap görecekler midir? Cevap: Peygamberimizin anne ve babasının inançları hakkında İslam âlimlerinin çoğunluğunun görüşü fetret ehli oldukları, azap görmeyip kurtuluşa erecekleri yönündedir. ( Fetret devri, iki peygamber arasında geçen ve peygambersiz olan ara devredir.) Peygamberimizin nübüvvetine yetişemeyen anne ve babasının oğullarının duasına mazhar olması ihtimalide mevcuttur. Daha detaylı bilgi için T.D.V İslam Ansiklopedisi Amine Abdullah ve Fetret maddelerine bakılabilir. Soru: Adet dönemi bitti diye ilişkiye girip daha sonrada bitmediğini anladığımızdaoilişki harammıdır Cevap: Hayızlı kadınla cinsel ilişkide bulunmak, âyetin de açık ifadesi gereği (el-Bakara 2/222) haramdır. Böyle bir ilişkide bulunan kimsenin bu günahından tövbe ve istiğfar etmesi gerektiği gibi belli bir miktar (ilk günlerdeki ilişki için 4,25 gr., son günlerdeki için bunun yarısı miktarda altın) sadaka vermesi de gerekli görülür Hayız kanı kesilen kadın gusletmedikçe cinsel ilişkide bulunamaz. Ancak Hanefîler hayız kanının alışılmış, belirli âdet süresinin sonunda kesilmesinden itibaren bir namaz vakti geçtikten sonra gusül yapılmasa da cinsel ilişkinin câiz olduğu görüşündedir. Yukarıdaki izahattan da anlaşılacağı üzere adet döneminde cinsel ilişkide bulunmak dinimizce yasaklanmıştır. Bununla beraber her kadının adet gününü ve düzenli ise kaç gün sürdüğünü bilmesi gerekir. Bu hususlara dikkat ettiğiniz halde adet döneminin bittiği zannıyla ilişkiye girdiyseniz bir vebal yoktur. Fakat bu hususlara dikkat etmediyseniz adetin son günleri için verilmesi gereken miktar kadar sadaka vermeniz uygun olur. Soru: Ben suni bir erkeğim alevi bir kızla ilişkim var ve çok mutluyuzz evlenmek istiyoruz. Cevap: İslâm dini Müslüman bir erkeğin Müslüman bir kadınla evlenmesini tavsiye eder. Allah’a, Hz. Muhammed'in Allah'ın elçisi olduğuna, Peygamberimizin ümmetine tebliğ edip hayatında uyguladığı kesin olarak bilinen dinî hükümlere inanan ve bunları kabul eden herkes müslümandır. Bir kimsenin müslüman sayılması için, yukarıdaki tarifin şümûlüne girmesi, yani Peygamberimiz (s.a.v.) tarafından tebliğ edilmiş olduğu kesinlikle bilinen dinî hükümlerin doğru ve gerçek olduğunu kabul etmesi ve "müslüman" olduğunu söyleyerek bu inancını ortaya koyması yeterlidir. Ancak müslüman olduğunu söyleyenler arasında -ister sünnî, ister alevî olsun- bu tarifin dışında kalanlar da maalesef zaman zaman görülmektedir. Çünkü Peygamberimiz Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in tebliğ ettiği kesinlikle bilinen hükümlerin doğru ve gerçek olduğunu kabul etmek, dinden olduğu kesinlikle bilinen emir ve yasaklardan hiçbirini, gerek söz gerek davranışlarla, inkâr etmemeyi hatta önemsiz görmemeyi; bir kısmına uymasa bile, hepsine saygılı olmayı ve uyma azminde bulunmayı gerektirir. Oysa müslüman olduklarını söyleyenler arasında, sözgelimi beş vakit namazın, ramazan orucunun, zekat ve haccın, gerektiğinde abdest ve guslün dinimizin kesin emri olduğunu ve yapılması gerektiğini; içki, kumar, zina, faizcilik, yalancılık, iftira ... gibi şeylerin ise dinimizce yasaklandığını ve kaçınılması gerektiğini kabul etmeyen veya dinimizin bu gibi hükümlerini önemsemeyenler de bulunmaktadır Bu itibarla evlenirken aranan nokta kişinin müslüman olup olmadığının tespitidir. Görüldüğü üzere birisiyle evlenmenin caiz olup olmaması, kişinin sünnî veya alevî olmasına değil, imanlı veya imansız olmasına bağlıdır. İslâm bilginlerinin çoğunluğu, dinin kesin hükümlerinden birini inkâr veya önemsiz görme gibi küfrü gerektiren bir durum olmadıkça "lâ ilâhe illa'llah" diyen ve müslüman olduğunu söyleyen herkesin müslüman sayıldığını ifade etmişlerdir. Nitekim Kur'an-ı Kerîm'de (Nisâ Sûresi âyet: 94) "Ey iman edenler, size müslüman olduğunu bildirene, dünya hayatının geçici nimetlerine göz dikerek, 'sen Mü'min değilsin' demeyin" buyrulmuştur. Dinin kesin hükümlerinden birini veya bir kısmını inkâr eden, söz ve davranışlarıyla dinin sınırları dışında bulunduklarını ilân ve izhar eden kimseler ise müslüman sayılmazlar. Günümüzde sünnî kökenli olup bu nitelikte olan meselâ ateist olan bir çok kimse vardır. Bir müslümanın böyle kişilerle evlenmesi caiz değildir. Ancak iman esaslarına inanan, İslâm'ın şartlarını kabul eden, -bir kısmını uygulamasa bile- bunları reddetmeyen kişiler ise müslümandır. Böyle kişilerle evlilik yapmak caizdir.(Din İşleri Yüksek Kurulu) Soru: Ezanın manası nedir taşıgı anlamlar nelerdir kısacası davetmidir? Cevap: Ezan sözlükte "duyurmak, bildirmek" anlamına gelir. Dini terim olarak ise, farz namazlar için belli vakitlerde okunan "bilinen özel sözler"dir. Ezan şu sözlerden oluşur: "Allahu ekber" (Allah en büyüktür ); "Eşhedu en lâ ilahe illallah" (Allah'tan baksa ilah olmadığına şehadet ederim ); "Eşhedu enne Muhammeder Rasûlullah" (Muhammed'in Allah'ın elçisi olduğuna şehadet ederim ); "Hayye ale's-salah" (haydi namaza ): "Hayye ale'l-felah" (haydi kurtulusa ); "Allahu ekber" (Allah en büyüktür ): "Lâ ilahe illallah" (Allah'tan baksa ilah yoktur). Sabah ezanında, "Hayye ale'l-felah"tan sonra iki defa, "es-Salatu hayrum mine'n nevm" (namaz uykudan hayırlıdır) sözü tekrarlanır ki buna "tesvib" denilir. Ezan aracılığı ile halka hem namaz vaktinin girdiği ve cemaatle namaz kılınacağı duyurulmuş olmakta, hem de Allah'ın büyüklüğü, Peygamberimiz Hz. Muhammed'in O'nun elçisi ve namazın kurtuluş yolunun kapısı olduğu ilân edilmektedir. Namaz vakitleri güneşin hareketine göre düzenlendiği için yeryüzünde namaz vakitleri değişik anlara rastlamakta ve bu suretle yukarıda belirtilen hakikat, gece gündüz fasılasız olarak haykırılmış olmaktadır Soru: Haksız kazançyolları ve ayetleri nelerdir? Cevap: Dinimizde karşılıklı rıza esasına dayanmayan, aldatma üzerine kurulu ticari uygulamalar yasaklanmıştır. Kur’ân-ı Kerim’de:“Mallarınızı aranızda haksız sebeplerle yemeyin…” (Bakara, 188)-“Ey iman edenler! Mallarınızı aranızda batıl yollarla yemeyin. Ancak karşılıklı rıza ile yapılan ticaretle olursa başka. Kendinizi helak etmeyin. Şüphesiz Allah size karşı çok merhametlidir.” (Nisa, 29) buyrulmaktadır. Bununla birlikte hırsızlık, gasp, faiz, kumar, rüşvet ve şans oyunları; kamu mallarını zimmete geçirmek, her türlü yolsuzluk, hileli alışveriş, müşteriye birinci kalite diye ikinci kalite mal vermek, eksik tartıp ölçmek, işçi ve memurun görevini ihmal ve terk etmesi, iş verenin çalışanlara hak ettiği ücretlerini, devlete vergisini, fakire zekatını vermeden ve kalitesiz mal üretip pahalıya satarak elde edilen kazanç türleri dinimizin yasakladığı kazanç yollarındandır. Bu konularla ilgili ayetler aşağıda zikredilmiştir.“Mallarınızı aranızda haksız sebeplerle yemeyin. Kendiniz bilip dururken, insanların mallarından bir kısmını haram yollardan yemeniz için o malları hakimlere (idarecilere veya mahkeme hakimlerine) vermeyin.”-188 Bu ayet-i kerime ile “Faiz (riba) yiyenler ancak şeytan çarpmış olanın kalkışı gibi çarpılmış olmaktan başka (bir tarzda) kalkmazlar. Bu onların: "Alım-satım da ancak faiz gibidir" demelerinden dolayıdır. Oysa Allah alışverişi helal faizi haram kılmıştır. Kime Rabbinden bir öğüt gelir de (faize) bir son verirse artık geçmişi kendisine işi de Allah'a aittir. Kim (faize) geri dönerse artık onlar ateşin halkıdır orada sürekli kalacaklardır.”Bakara-275 “Aranızda mallarınızı bâtıl yollarla yemeyin. İnsanların mallarından bir kısmını bile bile günaha girerek yemek için onları hakimlere (rüşvet olarak) vermeyin” (Bakara-188) “Ölçtüğünüzde ölçmeyi tam yapın, doğru terazi ile tartın. Bu daha hayırlı, sonuç bakımından daha güzeldir.”İsra-35 “Artık ölçüyü, tartıyı tam yapın, insanların eşyalarını eksik vermeyin. Düzeltilmesinden sonra yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapmayın. Eğer inananlar iseniz bunlar sizin için daha hayırlıdır.”Araf-85 “Ölçüde ve tartıda hile yapanların vay haline! Onlar insanlardan (bir şey) ölçüp aldıkları zaman, tam ölçerler. Fakat, kendileri onlara bir şey ölçüp, yahut tartıp verdikleri zaman eksik ölçüp tartarlar. Onlar, büyük bir gün; insanların, âlemlerin Rabbinin huzurunda duracakları gün için diriltileceklerini sanmıyorlar mı?”Mutaffifin1-6 Soru: Faizsiz bankalara para yatırarak elde edilen gelir islam dinine göre helalmidir? Cevap: Katılım Bankaları başka bir değişle, Özel Finans Kurumları (ÖFK); banka sayılmayan, İslamî esaslara göre fon kabul edip kaynak kullandırabilen tasarrufları değerlendirme ve kredi verme yöntemleri olarak faiz yerine kâr-zarar ortaklığı esasına dayalı olarak çalışan kurumlardır. Dünyada “İslamî banka” olarak adlandırılan kuruluşlara ülkemizde Özel Finans Kurumu denmiştir. ÖFK’ların Özellikleri:1- Faizsizdir: Bu bankaların en ayırt edici özelliği çalışmalarında faize yer vermemeleridir. Yani, sağladıkları kaynaklara faiz ödemezler; kullandırdıkları kaynak için müşterilerinden faiz tahsil etmezler.2- Ticaretle Bağlantılıdır: İslam’da faizin haram, ticaretin ve kârın helâl olması bu kuruluşları müşterileriyle ticarî nitelikli iş yapmaya yöneltir. Para ticareti İslâm’da yasak olduğuna göre, kâr etmek için mal ticareti gerekli olur. 3-Sermaye Bağlantılıdır: Saf İslamî bankacılığın kâr-zarar ortaklığı (mudaraba) veya sermaye iştiraki (muşaraka) içerdiği genellikle kabûl gören bir gerçektir.4- Yatırımlar ahlâka uygun konularda yapılmalıdır: Yatırımlar; sadece İslam dininin yasaklamadığı konular çerçevesinde gerçekleştirilmelidir. Bu bağlamda İslamî yatırım: Çevre dostu, sadaka verici, toplum iştirakini sağlayıcı, insanî değerlere saygılı, porno, silahlanma, alkol ve kumarı dışlayan yatırımlar olmalıdır. Yukarıda zikri geçen özellikler göz önüne alındığı takdirde katılım bankalarının işleyişinin caiz ve helal olduğunu söyleyebiliriz. Soru: Gusul abdesti olmayan kişinin dini nikahı kabul olurmu sakıncası varmı sahih nikah olurmu Cevap: Gusul abdesti nikâhın şartlarından değildir. Bu sebeple gusul abdesti olmayan kişinin nikâhı kabul olur. Amma nikahın ciddiyetine binaen bu tür söylemleri olan alimler vardır. Soru: muzırın katli vaciptir deniliyor.muzır nedir yada kimdir.bu söylentinin dini bir kaynağı varmıdır. Cevap: Muzır; zarar veren, zararlı, zarara sokan demektir. Temel İslam kaynaklarında “katli vacip olanlar” dan maksat beş fasık hayvandır. Beş hayvan için fâsık terimi kullanılmıştır. Bu hayvanlara "fasık" adının verilmesi, bunların insanlara, diğer canlılara v.s. ye zarar vermekle, hayvanlar aleminin büyük çoğunluğunun yolundan dışarı çıkmaları sebebiyledir. Zararlı olmayan hayvanlar öldürülemez, dövülemez. Zararlarını def etmek için yılan, akrep ve fare gibi hayvanlar; sinek, kene ve pire gibi haşereler öldürülebilir. Ancak, zararı dokunmayan hiçbir hayvan öldürülemez. Hz. Âişe'den gelen rivâyet şöyledir: "Beş fâsık hayvan vardır ki, bunlar haremde de harem dışında da öldürülebilir. Yılan, Akrep, Fare, Kuduz Köpek ve Karga" (Müslim, İbn Mâce,). Burada fâsık terimi; zararlı haşarat, söz dinlemeyen, kötülük yapan anlamındadır. Soru: BEHREN adının anlamını rica ediyorum.H.Z HUD suresinde geçiyor sanırım, Cevap: Behren, asfur çiçeği, kırmızı gül manasına gelmektedir. Aynı zamanda deniz manasına da gelmektedir. Soru: Aşure neden yapılır? Cevap: Aşure ; "Bereketli yemek" demektir. Karışık şeylerden yapılmış, toplu bir hâlde yenen, bereketli bir ziyafet yiyeceğidir Aşure tatlısı yapmak bir ibadet değil, gelenektir. Ağızlar tatlandırılarak dua alınmakta, sevabı, ölmüşlere bağışlanmaktadır. Soru: Belediyeden alınan üçretsiz cenaze hizmeti almak günahmı kul ve yetim hakkına girermi? Cevap: Belediye bu hizmeti zengin fakir ayırt etmeden herkese veriyorsa bir sakıncası yoktur. Fakat sadece cenaze masrafını karşılayamayacak durumda olan fakirlere veriyorsa sizinde maddi durumunuz iyi ve cenaze masraflarını karşılayacak durumda iseniz bu yardımı almanız doğru olmaz, o zaman kul hakkına girmiş olursunuz. Soru: QUEST.NET firmasının yapmış olduğu ticaret helalmıdır? Cevap: Bir uyanık 5 lira değerinde bir malı 15 liraya satıyor. Sattığı müşterisine de diyor ki, bana iki tane daha müşteri bul, 15 liraya aldığın malın 5 lirasını sana iade edeyim. Böylece bu müşteriden, 10 lira değil de beş lira kazanmış oluyor. Ama diğer ikisinden kazandığı onar lirayı da hesap edersek bu kazancı zincirleme olarak sürekli artırıyor. Yani geçen yıllarda söz konusu olan bir saadet zinciri kurmuş oluyor.Bu olay serbest irade beyanına dayalı yeni bir akit türü olarak bakılabilir ve kıyasen caiz görülebilir. Ancak Hanefilerin İstihsan kavramları tam da böyle durumlar için vardır ve meselenin şeklinden çok, anlamına ve içeriğine bakmayı gerektirir. Konuya bu açıdan baktığımızda zincirleme bir aldatmanın olduğunu görürüz. Herkes alacağı mal için değil, bu zincirin ilerleyen halkalarında kendisine gelecek olan dolarlar için sisteme katılır. Bu dolarlar, karşılığı olmayan dolarlardır. Zincire sonradan katılanlar sürekli öncekilere çalışır ve çarkın kendisinden yana dönebilmesi için hep yeni katılanların olması gerekir. Ya da herkes girerken aldanır, sonra girenleri aldatır. Sözleşmenin bir yerde kesildiğini düşünürsek, sisteme yeni katılanlar safi aldanmış olacaklardır. İşin organizatörü ise herkesi aldatır. İslam'ın alışverişten hedeflediği maksatlara baktığımızda bu sistemin alışveriş anlamında olmadığı açıktır ve caiz olması mümkün gözükmemektedir.( Prof. Dr. Faruk BEŞER) Soru: Birden çok yeminden dönmüşsek bir defa tövbe edip 3 gün oruç tutmak kafi midir? Cevap: Birden çok yemininizi bozmuş iseniz her yemin için ayrı kefaret ödemeniz gerekir diyen alimler varsa da tercih edilen görüş geçmiş bütün yeminlere tek yemin kefareti yeterli olmasıdır. Kefaret ödendikten sonra tekrarlanacak başka bozulan yeminler için tekrar kefaret ödenir. Soru: Aşağıdaki rivayetin kaynağını bulamadım ama muteber bir tasavvuf ehli hoca anlattı ve internette de çokça var. Şimdi bu sözü söyleyen hocaya başka bir hoca kafir olmuş dedi. Çünki cebrail(a.s.)'ın kuranı peygamberimize indirdiği kuran ve mütevatir haberle sabit olduğundan bunu inkar eden kafir olur diyor. Aşağıda rivayet ne manaya gelir. Kaynağı varmı. Kaynağı olsada; bu çelişkili ve kurana ve sünnete ters olan rivayetleri büyük bir tasavvuf cemaatinin hocası nasıl anlatabiliyor. Lütfen geniş bilgi. Başka arkadaşlarında kafası karıştı. Bu rivayet şirk midir. Nasıl anlayalım. Bunu söyleyen hoca kafir oldumu...?? "Hz.Muhammed(s.a.v) Cebrail’e sordu: -Vahyi nereden alırsın? Cebrail: -Perde gerisinden Ya Rasulullah, dedi. Hz.Muhammed(s.a.v): -Hiç baktın mı ne var perde gerisinde? Cebrail: -Bakmadım, dedi. Hz.Muhammed(s.a.v): -Bir daha ki gelişine bak öyleyse oldu mu, dedi.. Bir süre sonra Cebrail tekrar vahiy getirdi. Hz.Muhammed(s.a.v) sordu: -Ne gördün perde ardında? Cebrail: -Seni gördüm Ya Rasulullah, meğer ben vahyi senden alır sana verirmişim… Cevap: Bahsettiğiniz rivayet herhangi bir hadis kaynağında yok. Ancak tasavvuf edebiyatında bu ve benzeri birçok rivayet yer alır. Hadis açısından bakılınca bunların hepsi uydurma hadis kapsamındadır. Bu rivayet her şeyden önce Kur'an ve sahih sünnete aykırıdır. Diğer tartışmalara girmeyi doğru bulmuyoruz. Konunun yayılması ve tartışılmasının da faydalı olmayacağı kanaatindeyiz.( Doç.Dr. Salih KARACABEY Soru: besmele 2 defa zikredilen sure nedir? Cevap: Neml suresidir. Soru: Meslegim kuyumcu perakende satıyorum kuyumcu meslegini yapmanın dogru olmadıgını söylüyorlar . Cevap: Dinimizin ticaret ile ilgili hükümlerine uyduğunuz yani dürüst ticaret yaptığınız takdirde kuyumculuk yapmanızda bir sakınca yoktur. Soru: Kurban kesenlerin asure yapmak ve dagıtmak gıbı bır zorunlulugu varmıdır? Cevap: Hayır yoktur. Kurban kesmek vacip olan bir ibadettir, aşure yapmak ise ibadet değil bir gelenektir. Soru: Bu sisteme oy kullanmak helalmı haram mıdır? Cevap: Oy kullanmak bizim vatandaşlık görevimizdir ve bir sakıncası yoktur. Ayrıca her olayı helal ve haram çizgisinde değerlendirmek doğru değildir. Soru: 17 yaşındayım, ailemden habersiz harçlıklarımdan 400 tl biriktirdim zekatını vermem gerekiyormu? Cevap: Biriktirdiğiniz para henüz nisap miktarına( 80,18 gr. altın veya bunun tutarında para) ulaşmadığı için gerekmez. Nisap miktarına ulaştığında ve üzerinden bir yıl geçtiğinde vermelisiniz. Ailenizden habersiz Onların verdikleri harçlıklardan harçlık biriktirmeniz güzel olup onlardan habersiz harçlık almanız güzel olmaz. Bu harama girer. Sevap amaçlı zekat ise helal kazançtan verilmelidir Soru: süt kardeşimin kız kardeşiyle evlenmem caiz mi dir? Cevap: Süt emenin nefsi süt emzirenin nesline haramdır. Süt akrabalığı gerçekleşmesi halinde süt emen, sütanne veya babasıyla; bunların nesep veya sütten olan çocuk ve torunlarıyla, anne ve babaları ile dede ve nineleriyle; ayrıca bunların nesep veya sütkardeşleri ile evlenemez. Bu evlenme engeli sürekli olup, hiçbir zaman birbirleriyle evlenmeleri mümkün değildir. Dolayısıyla siz süt emen iseniz sütkardeşinizin kardeşi yani sütannenizin çocuğu ile evlenemezsiniz. ; Çünkü siz o ailenin bir neferi olmuş olursunuz. Süt emen çocuğun nesepten kardeşleri ile, süt emziren kadının nesepten çocukları arasında bir evlenme engeli yoktur . Çünkü onlar aynı kadından süt emmedikleri için, fizik ve biyolojik yapılarında ortak cüz söz konusu değildir. Bu sebeple siz süt emen çocuk değilseniz sizin annenizden süt emilmiş ise annenizi emen sütkardeşinizin kardeşi ile evlenebilirsiniz. Daha detaylı bilgi almak için Müftülüğümüzün Aile İrşat Bürosuna ve Fetva Hattına başvurabilirsiniz.(0.264 277 3661-135-136) Soru: ümmü sübyan diye bir cin kadınların düşük yapmasına sebep olabilirmi? olursa nasıl engellenir? Cevap: Bazı el kitaplarında ümmü sübyan (sıbyan) denen bir cinin bulunduğu, bunun hamile kadınlara musallat olup, onların çocuklarını düşürdüğü anlatılır. Bunu ispat etmek için de hadis diye şöyle bir söz nakledilir: “Yeni doğan çocuğunuzun sağ kulağına ezan, sol kulağına kamet okursanız ona ümmü sıbyan denen cin dokunamaz”. Ama araştırıldığında hiçbir hadis kaynağında böyle bir hadisin bulunmadığı görülür. Aksine bunun mevzu/uydurma olduğu bildirilir. (Bkz. Zehebî, Mîzan IV/397;Heysemî, Mecmauz-zevâid; Tahrîcul-İhyâ II/61) Bu söz muhtemelen bölgesel kültürlerden ve mitolojilerden geçmiş batıl bir inanıştır. Müslümanlar da bunu bilahare hadis diye nakletmişlerdir. Zaten burada bir çelişkinin bulunduğunu görmek de zor değildir. Çünkü bu sözde ümmü sıbyanın çocuk doğduktan sonra zarar verebileceğinden söz edilirken, söylentilerde onun anne rahmindeki çocuğu düşürdüğü anlatılır. Yeni doğan bebeğin sağ kulağına ezan, sol kulağına kamet okunması sünneti vardır ve bu başka bir şeydir. Hadis diye nakledilen bu söz ise, bu doğru bilgiye yanlış şeyler katarak vermeye çalışmaktadır. Sizin durumunuzdan çok açık şekilde anlaşılacağı gibi, probleminiz tıbbi bir problemdir ve çaresi de, tıbbın tavsiyelerine uyarak tedavi olmaktır. Cinlerin bazen insanlara vesvese vermek gibi küçük zararlarının dokunması mümkündür, ama bunun çaresi temiz olmak, banyo ve tuvalet edebine riayet etmek ve her meşru işe besmele ile başlamaktır. Bunlara uyulduktan sonra cin denen varlıkların insanlara zarar verebilmeleri söz konusu olamaz ve onlar sanıldığı kadar da güçlü varlıklar değildir. Bir hadisi şeriflerinde Efendimiz (sav): “Cinsel ilişkiye başlarken bismillahi’l Azîm. Allahümme cennibne’ş-şeytane ve cennbi’ş-şeytane mâ-razektenâ, derseniz çocuğunuza cinler ve şeytanlar zarar veremez” buyurmuşlardır. Anlamı şudur: “Yüce Allah’ın adıyla. Allah’ım! Bizi şeytandan, şeytanı da bize vereceğinden uzaklaştır”. Bunu Arapça’sı ile söylemek şart değildir. Türkçe de söyleyebilirsiniz. Soru: Müzik dinlemek ve şarkı söylemek harammıdır? Cevap: Müzik, İslâm bilginleri tarafından çokça tartışılan ve hakkında lehte ve aleyhte çok şey söylenen konular arasında yer alır. Müziğin lehinde ve aleyhinde öne sürülen gerekçeler birlikte düşünüldüğünde müziğin mutlak olarak yasaklanmadığı, aksine mubah bırakıldığı sonucuna ulaşılır. Ancak, diğer mubahlar gibi müziğin de haramın işlenmesine vesile yapılmasına karşı çıkılmıştır. Bu itibarla içinde isyan, küfür veya İslâm'ın hoş karşılamadığı sözler bulunan yahut cinsel tahrik, müstehcenlik gibi dinimizce hoş görülmeyen şeylere yol açan müziğin söylenmesi ve dinlenilmesi kesinlikle uygun değildir. Bununla birlikte müzik konusunu gerek önceki devirlerde gerekse zamanımızda bir tercih ve takvâ meselesi olarak değerlendirenler de buluna gelmiştir. Bunların saygıyla karşılanması gerektiği gibi, müzik dinlemeyi bir eğlence unsuru olarak görenlerin de hoş karşılanması gerekir. ---- Soru: Peygamber efendimizin adını dedesi neden Muhammet koymuştur? Cevap: Allah’ın ve insanların onu hayırla anması için bu ismi verdiğini söylemiştir Soru: Benim iki kolumda dövme var ama uzun bir süredir namazımı kılıyorum ve cahilliğimden dolayı önceden yaptırdıgımada çok pişmanım ve bu dövmeler kıldıgım namazımı etkilermi veya kabul olmuyormu korkarak soruyorum ve bunu öğrenmek istiyorum... Cevap: Dövme (veşm) yaptırma, Hz. Peygamber'in hadislerinde şiddetle yasaklamıştır. (Buhârî, "Libâs", 85-87; Müslim, "Libâs", 119), İslâm bilginleri de bunu, Allah'ın yarattığı şekil ve surette kalıcı değişiklik meydana getirdiği için câiz görmemişlerdir. Hatta başta Şâfiîler olmak üzere bir grup âlim, dövme yapılan yerde biriken kanın necis, pis olduğunu, dövmeyi yok etmenin vâcip olduğunu da ilâve ederler. Bu hükümden hareketle diyebiliriz ki yaptırdığınız dövme eğer vücuttan yok edilebilecek cinsten ise çıkarmak, çıkarmak mümkün değilse tövbe etmek ve çokça af dilemek gerekir. Tövbe etmek, inşallah yaptığımız hatanın affına vesile olacaktır.Vücuttaki dövme izi namazların kabulüne engel değildir.. Soru: Cocuklarin ( Bebek) yaninda ciplak dolasmak günahmidir Cevap: Genellikle, örtünmenin bütün canlılar arasında sadece insana mahsus bir meziyet olduğu söylenir ve bu doğrudur. Bazı uç ve münferit yönelişler hariç tutulursa çıplaklık her dönemde toplumsal vicdan ve sağduyu tarafından arsızlık ve hayasızlık olarak görülmüştür.İslâm dininin örtünme emri, ferdin ruh sağlığını, fıtrî yapı ve onurunu, toplumun genel ahlâkını koruma, cinsler ve insanlar arası münasebetlerde dengeyi gözetme, insan haysiyetine yakışır bir cinsî hayat ve aile hayatı kurma gibi çeşitli gayelere yöneliktir. Zaruret halleri dışında, gerek yalnızken gerekse bebek, çocuk ( her kim olursa olsun) yanında çıplak durmak doğru ve edebe uygun değildir. Soru: Camilerde bazı imam ve cemaat tesbih çekerken tesbihi bacak arasına sokarak çekmektedir. Cevap: Camilerdeki imam ve cemaatin bilinçli olarak tesbihi bacaklarının arasına koyarak çektiklerini sanmıyoruz. Gelişigüzel tesbih bacakların arasına kayıyor olabilir. Soru: Hamile kalmak için meryem suresini 41 gece aralıksızmı okumalıyız yoksa birkaç gün ara verilebilirmi Cevap: Kur’an-ı kerim okumak ibadettir ve yalnızca Allah rızası için okunur. Rabbimizden Bir şey isteyeceğimiz zaman dua etmeliyiz. Hadis-i şeriflerde surelerin ve bazı tesbihlerin sayıyla çekilmesine ve okunmasına dair bir rivayete rastlanmamaktadır. Hamile kalmak için söylenen bu durumun aslı sabit değildir. Soru: Mastürbasyon yapmak zinaya girer mi? Cevap: İslâm'ın iki aslî kaynağı olan Kur'an ve Sünnet'te cinsî hayatla ilgili birçok ayrıntılı hüküm yer almaktadır. Bunun için de özel hayatın bir parçasını oluşturan cinsî hayatın dinin bu emir ve tavsiyeleri doğrultusunda düzenlenmesi, müslüman için ayrı bir önem taşır. İslâm akıl ve iradenin bedenî haz ve arzulara tâbi kılınmamasını, insanın şehvetin esiri olmamasını ister evlenip iffeti koruma, cinsî arzularını meşrû ölçüler içerisinde giderme, sağlıklı ve düzenli bir cinsellik dinin emrettiği ve teşvik ettiği bir husus olduğundan geniş anlamda "ibadet" kavramına dahildir. İLMİHAL(D.İ.B) Bu konuda İslam âlimlerinin görüşleri ise şöyledir: İmam Mâlik; "onlar eşleri ve cariyeleri dışında, mahrem yerlerini herkesten korurlar; doğrusu bunlar yerilemezler. Bu sınırları aşmak isteyenler; doğrusu bunlar aşırı gidenlerdir" âyetine dayanarak, bu fiilin sınırı aşmaya dahil ve haram olduğunu ileri sürmüştür. Ahmed b. Hanbel ve İbn Hazm'a göre "meni, vücudun dışarı atmaya muhtaç olduğu birşeydir; onu eliyle atan, kan aldıran gibidir ve caizdir." Ancak Hanbelî fukahâsı bunu "zinâya düşme tehlikesi ve evlenme imkânından mahrum bulunma" şartlarına bağlamışlardır. Mezkur fiil İmam Şâfiî'nin son içtihadına göre haramdır. Hanefîlere göre tahrimen mekruhtur; ancak "yapmadığı takdirde zinâya düşeceğinden korkan bir gencin affedileceği umulur." denilmiştir. Alışkanlık yaptığı ve sıhhati bozduğu takdirde yasak fiiller arasına gireceği şüphesizdir. HAYRETTİN KARAMAN Soru: Ezanları şahit göstererek bir yemin ettim bozmak istiyorum hangi adımları izlemem gerekir? Cevap: Yemin kefareti ödemeniz gerekir. Yemin kefareti on fakiri doyurmak veya giydirmek buna gücünüz yetmezse üç gün arka arkaya oruç tutmaktır. (Bkz. Maide Suresi: 89) Soru: Camiye giderken neden temizliğe daha fazla dikkat etmeliyiz? Cevap: Namaz için camiye gelenlerin, kendi durumuna göre en temiz ve en güzel giysilerini giyinmeleri insana, cemaata ve mescide olan saygının gereğidir Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de "Ey Ademoğulları! Her mescite gidişinizde temiz ve güzel elbiselerinizi giyinin" (el-A'râf, 7/31) Buyuran Rabbimizin emridir. Ayrıca namaz ibadetinin şartlarından biriside namaz kılınan yerin,bedenin ve elbisenin temiz olmasıdır. Soru: Boğazımdan şikayetçiyim.gittiğim dr.bademciklerinin alınması gerektiğini söylüyor.Dini açıdan sakıncası varmı? Cevap: Dini açıdan bademciklerinizin alınmasında bir sakınca yoktur. Soru: Sabah namazı öğle ezanına kadar olur diyorlar bazı hocalar doğru mudur? Cevap: Namaz belli vakitlerde yerine getirilmesi gereken farz bir ibadettir, bir mazeret olmaksızın tembellik ve ihmal yüzünden bile bile namazı vaktinde kılmayan kimse günahkâr olur. Vaktinde kılınamayan sabah namazı güneş doğduktan 45 dk. Yani kerahet vakti çıktıktan sonra güneşin tam tepe noktasında bulunduğu zeval vaktine (öğle ezanından 45 dk önceye kadar) sünnetiyle beraber kaza edilir, öğle namazından sonraya kalırsa sadece farzı kaza edilir. Bu durumda namaz güneş doğduktan sonra kazaya girmiş demektir. Soru: psikolojik sorunlar yaşamak kefaretmidir ben 30 yaşındayım 6 yaşından beri yaşıyorum ? Cevap: Psikolojik sorunlar yaşamak, hastalık, sıkıntı dert keder bunların hepsi sabır gösterildiği isyan edilmediği takdirde elbette günahlara kefarettir.Peygamber Efendimiz bir hadislerinde” Müslümâna bir diken batması ve daha küçük nevi'den bir ezâ isabet ederse Allah muhakkak bu ezaya mukabil, onun seyyielerini ağacın kendi yapraklarını atması gibi keffâretleyip örter." (Müslim Ter., VIII, 40-42.) buyurmuştur. Fakat bu bunlardan kurtulmak tedavi olmamak anlamına gelmez. Mutlaka bir psikiyatra gitmeli ve tedavi olmalısınız. Soru: Eşimin nisap miktarından fazla altını var. evimiz kira, arabamız yok.Bize zekat vermek düşer mi? Cevap: Evet. Nisap miktarı altını olan kişiye zekat düşer. Eşinizin parası onu bağlar. Sizin borcunuz sizi. Eşiniz size yardımcı olabilir. Soru: Eşler evliyken aldatırsa imam nikahı düşermi? Cevap: Hayır.Eşlerin evli iken aldatması ile imam nikahı bozulmaz. Soru: Beraber ettiğimiz yemin için diğer kişinin kefaretinide ben ödesem olurmu ? Cevap: Yemin kefareti para ile ödenecek ise diğer kişi size vekâlet verir siz onun yerine ödeyebilirsiniz. Fakat oruç olarak ödenecek ise kişinin kendisinin tutması gerekir. Beden ile yapılan ibadetlerde vekâlet geçerli değildir Soru: İçki satan işletmelerde içki hariç alışveriş yapmanın hükmü nedir? Cevap: Mümkünse içki bulundurmayan yerlerle alışveriş yapıp zarurî ihtiyaçları oralardan karşılama yoluna gidilmelidir.. Ancak zorunlu durumlarda alışveriş yapılabilir. İçki satılan yerlerden alınan içki haricindeki şeyler helaldir .Onlara mekruh veya haram diyemeyiz.Fakat yaptığımız bu alışverişte içki satan kişiye ve müesseseye maddi yönden destek olunduğu için olabildiğince böyle yerlerden alışverişten kaçınmak lazımdır.. Fakat oturduğu yerde içkisiz bakkal bulunmayan veya yolculuk halinde zarurî ihtiyacı olan bir Müslüman böyle yerlerden alışveriş yapabilir. Soru: Evde muhabbet kuşu beslemek dinizice sakıncası varmıdır? Cevap: Kafese alışmış, serbest bırakılınca hayvanlar tarafından öldürülebilen kuşları kafeste beslemek ve alıp satmak caiz olur Soru: Namaza yeni başladım daha önce kılamadığım namazları nasıl kılmalıyım nasış niyet etmeliyim ? Cevap: Bir namazı vaktinde kılmaya eda, vaktinden sonra kılmaya kaza denir. Namaz belli vakitlerde yerine getirilmesi gereken bir farz olduğu için, bir mazeret olmaksızın tembellik ve ihmal yüzünden bile bile namazı vaktinde kılmayan kimse günahkâr olur. Namaz, kaza edilmekle yerine getirilmiş olur. Ancak vaktinden sonraya bırakıldığı için Allah’tan af dilenmeli, tevbe edilmelidir. Beş vakit namazın farzları ile vitir namazı kaza edilir, sünnetler kaza edilmez. Yalnız sabah namazını vaktinde kılamayan kimse aynı gün öğlenin vaktine az bir zaman kalıncaya kadar farz ile birlikte sünneti de kaza eder. Kaza namazı kılmak için belirli bir vakit yoktur. Gündüz ve gece her zaman kılınır. Yalnız üç mekruh vakitte, yani güneş doğarken, güneş tam tepe noktasında iken ve güneş batarken namaz kılınmaz. Üzerinde çok sayıda kazâ namazı bulunan, meselâ namaza geç yaşlarda başlamış olan kişi, geçmiş namazları kazâ ederken "Vaktine yetişip de kılamadığım ilk sabah /ilk öğle /ilk ikindi /ilk akşam /ilk yatsı namazını kılmaya" şeklinde niyet edebileceği gibi, "Vaktine yetişip de kılamadığım son sabah namazını kılmaya" şeklinde de niyet edebilir. Böylece hangi namazı kazâ ettiği bir ölçüde belirli (muayyen) hale gelmiş olur.Daha geniş bilgi için ilmihal kitaplarına başvurabilirsiniz. Soru: Farkında olmadan kaza orucumu bozdum. Daha sonra aklıma geldi. Orucuma devam etmeli miyim? Cevap: Unutarak bir şey yemek ve içmekle oruç bozulmaz. Peygamberimiz oruçlu olduğunu unutarak yiyip içenlerin oruca devam etmelerini, onları Allah'ın yedirip içirdiğini söylemiştir (Buhârî, "Savm", 26; Müslim, "Sıyâm", 17). Soru: Kurban paramı öğrenci yurduna vermek istiyorum. kurban kesmiş gibi olurmuyum?aynı sevap alınırmı?. Cevap: Kurban ibadeti; ancak kurban olacak hayvanı usulüne uygun keserek yerine getirilebilir. Bedelini infak etmek suretiyle, kurban ibadeti yerine getirilmiş olmaz. Soru: Kola içmek haram mıdır? veya gazlı içecekleri içmek harammıdır, içinde alkol olduğu söyeniyor. Cevap: Yiyecek ve içeceklerden helalini araştırıp almak, hem kendimize hem bakmakla yükümlü olduklarımıza karşı temel bir vazifemizdir. Cola cinsi içecekler bilindiği gibi hiçbir gıda değeri taşımayan su, aroma, tatlandırıcı, köpürtücü, asitlendirici katkı maddelerinden oluşturulmaktadır. Üstelik pek çoğunda kafein ilave edilerek alışkanlık sağlaması temin edilmektedir. Sade gazozlar da dâhil, bütün gazozlarda tat veya koku verici esanslar kullanılır. Bu esanslar, yağ cinsinden maddeler olup suda çözünmezler. Bunları suda çözünür hale getirmek için hem su ile hem de yağlarla tam karışabilen (çözünebilen) ara çözücülere ihtiyaç olur. Bu hususta en bol, en ucuz ve en yaygın olarak kullanılan ara çözücü de etil alkoldür. Etil alkol bunun için gazozların terkibine girer. Cola Allahın yasakladığı içki kategorisinde değerlendirilmemekle birlikte içindeki katkılar ve sağlığa olan olumsuz etkilerinden dolayı şüpheliler kapsamında değerlendirilebilir. Peygamber Efendimiz(s.a.v) ümmetine şüpheli şeylerden kaçınmayı tavsiye etmiştir. Soru: El ile kendini tatmin etme yani cünüp olma,orucu bozar mı?bozarsa ceza-i hükmü nedir? Cevap: El ile kendini tatmin etme orucu bozar. Bir gün kaza orucu tutmak gerekir. Ayrıca yapılan bu iş Allah katında çok çirkin bir iş olarak kabul edilir. Soru: Eşimin 80 gramdan fazla altını var.ancak benim 9 milyar borcum var.borcumdan dolayı zekatı geciktiriyorum.bana yada eşime kurban düşermi?düşerse hangimize. Cevap: Kurban kesmek, akıllı, buluğ çağına ermiş, dinen zengin sayılacak kadar mal varlığına sahip ve yolcu olmayan Müslüman’ın yerine getireceği mali bir ibadettir. Temel ihtiyaçlarından ve borcundan başka 20 miskal (80.18 gr.) altın veya bunun değerinde para veya eşyaya sahip olan kişi dinen zengindir, dolayısıyla Allah’ın kendisine bahşetmiş olduğu nimetlere şükran ifadesi ve Allah yolunda fedakârlığın nişanesi olarak kurban kesmelidir.Yukarıdaki izahattan da anlaşılacağı gibi eşinize kurban düşer. Borcunuzu çıkardıktan sonra kalan paranız nisap miktarına (80.18 gr. altın veya bunun değerinde para veya mal) ulaşıyorsa size de kurban düşer ulaşmıyorsa düşmez. Soru: Kurban kesmek yerine kurbanın parasını bir cemaata versek kurba kesmiş gibi olurmuyuz? A E O Cevap: Kurban ibadeti; ancak kurban olacak hayvanı usulüne uygun keserek yerine getirilebilir. Bedelini infak etmek suretiyle, kurban ibadeti yerine getirilmiş olmaz. Soru: Kurban kesmek yerine islami bir cemaatin kursuna bagış yapmanın dinen sakıncası varmı? Cevap: Kurban ibadeti ancak kurban olacak hayvanın usulüne uygun olarak kesilmesiyle yerine getirilebilir. Bedelini infak etmek suretiyle, kurban ibadeti yerine getirilmiş olmaz. Soru: Ben cok boşalıyorum ve porno filme bakarak boşalıyorum bu igrenç şeyden nasıl kurtulabilirim... Cevap: Bu durumdan kurtulabilmek için öncelikle kararlı olmanız gerekir. Kurtulma konusunda yeterince azimli ve kararlı olursak kurtuluş yolları açılacaktır. Gayrimeşru ilişkilerin tümü harama bakmakla başlar. Bu hususta Rabbimiz şöyle buyurmaktadır: -“ Mümin erkeklere söyle, gözlerini haramdan sakınsınlar, ırzlarını korusunlar. Bu davranış onlar için daha nezihtir. Şüphe yok ki, Allah onların yaptıklarından hakkıyla haberdardır”.(Nur;30) Yine bu konuyla alakalı olarak Peygamber Efendimiz şöyle buyurmaktadır «Ey gençler topluluğu, sizden evlenmeye gücü yeten evlensin. Çünkü evlilik gözü harama bakmaktan son derece önleyici, iffeti de en iyi koruyucudur. Evlenme masrafına gücü yetmeyen kimse de oruç tutsun. Çünkü oruç. kuvvetli bir şehvet kırıcıdır." (İbn Mâce,Nikah-1) Harama bakmayı terk etmenin yanında ibadetlerimize devam konusuna da dikkat etmemiz gerekir. Hadisi şerifte ifade edildiği gibi oruç kötülüklerden korunma yolunda bize yardımcı olmaktadır. Yine Ankebut suresi 45. ayette “ (Ey Muhammed!) Kitaptan sana vahyolunanı oku, namazı da dosdoğru kıl. Çünkü namaz, insanı hayâsızlıktan ve kötülükten alıkor..” buyrulmaktadır. Namazlarımızda düzenli ve daha dikkatli olmamız gerekir. Gayri meşru yollara şeytan teşvik eder, nefis baskı yapar, hisler de sıkıştırır. Onları susturacak en tesirli çare, imanı meselelerle meşguliyet ve insanı günahtan koruyan bir çevrede bulunmaktır. Peygamberimiz (sav) “Ben zina etmek istiyorum” diyen bir gence, “Aynı şeyin kız kardeşine, kızına, halana ve teyzene yapılmasını ister misin?” diye sormuş, delikanlı “hayır” deyince, “Senin zina etmek istediğin kadın da birinin kızı yahut kız kardeşi, yahut da halası, teyzesi değil midir?” buyurarak onu bu işten vazgeçirmiştir.Sizi harama sürükleyen kötü arkadaş çevresinden uzaklaşmak sizin lehinize olacaktır. Allah yardımcınız olsun. Soru: Penis den cıkan pislik sıvı kiloda damladıgı zaman yani kilot pislendigi zaman namaz olur mu? Cevap: İslâm dini temizliğe büyük önem vermiş olup bu aynı zamanda insanın sağlam yaratılışının da gereğidir. Ağır sayılan necis madde eğer katı ise yaklaşık 3.5 gramı (1 dirhem), sıvı ise el ayasını (avuç içi) kapsayacak miktarı ve fazlası vücut, elbise veya namaz kılınacak yerde bulununca namazın sıhhatine engel olur. Temiz olmayan bir maddenin hoşgörü sınırını aşmayan miktarı ile namaz kılmak mekruh sayıldığından, namaza başlanmadan önce her türlü kir ve pis maddelerden temizlenmek gerekir.Hanefî ve Mâlikîler'e göre meni necis olsa da kurumuş ise ovalamakla temizlenmiş sayılır.Küçük abdest bozduktan sonra idrar yolunda kalabilecek idrar damla ve sızıntılarının tamamen kesilmesi için bir süre bekleme, bundan sonra vücuttaki idrar sızıntılarını temizleme işlemine fıkıh dilinde "istibrâ" denilir. Özellikle erkekler açısından istibrâ daha önemlidir. Şayet özür hali söz konusu değilse vücuttan idrar sızıntısı olduğu sürece abdest geçerli olmaz. Bunun için de idrarın vücuttan iyice çıkmasını beklemek, bu amaçla biraz hareket etmek, yürümek veya öksürmek gerekebilir. İdrar sonrası abdest alınmayacak olsa bile, temizlik iyi yapılmadığında geriye kalan idrar sızıntısı elbiseye bulaşacağından bu temizliğe dikkat edilmesi her zaman önemini korumaktadır. Bunun için Hz. Peygamber idrardan sakınmayı emretmiş, kabir azabının çoğunun idrardan sakınmama sebebiyle olacağını haber vermiştir (Buhârî, "Vudû", 55; İbn Mâce, "Tahâret", 26). Soru: Yeni evlendik bi miktar takılarımız var ücretli öğretmenim gelirim 600 tl kurban kesmem farz mı? Cevap: Kurban kesmek, akıllı, buluğ çağına ermiş, dinen zengin sayılacak kadar mal varlığına sahip Müslüman’ın yerine getireceği mali bir ibadettir. Temel ihtiyaçlarından ve borcundan başka 80.18 gr. altın veya bunun değerinde para veya eşyaya sahip olan kişi dinen zengindir, dolayısıyla Allah’ın kendisine bahşetmiş olduğu nimetlere şükran ifadesi ve Allah yolunda fedakârlığın nişanesi olarak kurban kesmelidir. Takılarınız nisap miktarına (80.18 gr) ulaşmış ise kurban kesmeniz size vacip olur Soru: Albarakatürk faizsiz kazanç bankası diyorlar doğrumudur? Cevap: Ülkemizde hususi bir kanunla Özel Finans Kurumları kurulmasına imkân tanınmış ve bugüne kadar altı finans kurumu kurulmuştur: 1. Faysal Finans, 2. Al-Baraka Türk, 3. Kuveyt-Türk Evkaf, 4. Anadolu Finans, 5. İhlas Finans 6. Asya Finans. Bu kurumların kuruluş gayesi ekonomik hayatlarını dinlerine göre yaşayan Müslümanlara, faize bulaşmadan paralarını koruma ve arttırma imkânı sağlamaktır. Bu kurumlar faizsiz banka esasına göre kurulmakta ve "peşin alıp veresi satma, satın alıp uzun vadeli kiraya verme, ortak ticaret, ortak yatırım" gibi yollara başvurarak kazanç sağlamaktadır. Bu kurumlara para yatıran şahıslar, kâr ve zarara ortak olmayı kabul etmektedirler; ancak akıllıca ve ihtiyatlı hareket edildiği için bugüne kadar mezkûr kurumlar müşterilerini zarara sokmamış bazen bankaların verdiği faizden fazla helâl kâr dağıtmışlardır.HAYRETTİN KARAMAN Soru: Dini bayramlarda çalışmak günahmıdır, yada bunu duzenleyen dini kurallar nedir? Cevap: Dini bayramlarda çalışmak günah değildir. Dini bayramlarda çalışıp çalışmamakla ilgili dini bir hüküm yoktur, zaruret halinde çalışılabilir Soru: Aile içinde eşim namahrem sınırları nereye kadardır annem baban kardeşlrim bu sınırları kapsıyor? Cevap: "Mü'min kadınlara da söyle, gözlerini haramdan sakınsınlar, namuslarını da korusunlar. Ziynetlerini ise, görünmesi zarurî olan kısımlar müstesna, açığa vurmasınlar. Başörtülerini de yakalarının üzerini kapatacak şekilde iyice örtsünler. Kocalarından, babalarından, kocalarının babalarından, oğullarından, kocalarının oğullarından, kardeşlerinden, kardeşlerinin oğullarından, kız kardeşlerinin oğullarından, mü'min kadınlardan, cariyelerinden, cinsî iktidarı olmayan hizmetçilerinden ve şehvet çağına gelmemiş çocuklardan başkasına ziynet yerlerini göstermesinler. Gizledikleri ziynetleri belli olsun diye ayaklarını yere vurmasınlar. Hepiniz Allah'a tevbe edin, ey mü’minler, tâ ki kurtuluşa eresiniz." (Nur Suresi 31.) Yukarıdaki ayet-i kerimede de belirtildiği gibi eşinize babanız mahrem, kardeşleriniz ise namahremdir. Kadının yüzü, elleri ve ayakları dışındaki bütün vücudu kendine nikâh düşen namahrem erkeklere haramdır Ancak kendine nikâh düşmeyen kayınpeder gibi mahrem olan akrabaları yanında el, ayak, kol, saç ve benzeri ziynet yerlerini açmaları caizdir. Soru: Mevsimler ve öldükten sonra diriliş arasındaki benzerlik nedir? Cevap: Kış mevsimi geldiğinde kar düşen yerlerde, hayattan ve canlılıktan eser kalmaz. Ağaçlar kupkuru kemik haline gelir, otlar çürür, hayatları biter. Fakat ilkbaharda ölen tabiat yeniden canlanmaya başlar. Ağaçlar altında pörsümüş ve solmuş otlar, çiçekler ve toprağın altındaki tohumlar yeniden canlanır. Bütün mahlûkat ölüm uykusundan uyanır. Her baharda Cenâb-ı Hakk, milyonlarca mahlûkat çeşidini bunun gibi diriltir. İşte bu diriliş; o kadar canlı cereyan etmektedir ki, buna bakan herkes şu kanaate varır: “ Biz de öldükten sonra, aynen bunlar gibi, öbür âlemin baharında haşr olacağız.” Bu durumu Allah-u Teala Kur’an-ı Kerim de şöylece anlatmaktadır.“Allah’ın rahmetinin eserlerine bakın ki, nasıl yeri ölümünden sonra diriltiyor? Şüphe yok ki, O, ölüleri de diriltecektir O, her şeye kadirdir” (Rûm, 30/50 Soru: Hasta bir insan orucunu tutamıyorsa kefaleti ne kadardır bir günde kaç tl vermesi gerekir. Cevap: Hasta ve yaşlılar, tutamadıkları her bir oruç için bir yoksulu doyurabilecekleri gibi, bir fakir doyumluğu fidyeyi ramazanın başında veya sonunda, nakit para veya mal olarak da verebilirler. Bu fidyeyi sağlıklarında ödeyemezlerse, fidyenin ödenmesini vasiyet etmeleri gerekir. Tutulamayan oruçların fidyesi birçok yoksula verilebileceği gibi toplam tutar topluca bir yoksula da verilebilir. 2009 yılı bir günlük fitre miktarı 6,5 tl dir. Soru: Allah'a ulaşmak nedir? Cevap: “ Allah’a ulaşmak” tasavvufi bir ifadedir. Allah’ın veli kulu olmak demektir. Varlığını Allah’ın varlığında yok etmek, benlikten geçmek demektir. Allah’ın emirleri karşısında teslimiyet göstertir Soru: Öğle-ikindi namazlarını okul sebebile kaçırıyorum sabaha kalkamıyorum namazı kılıyımmı kılmayayımmı? Cevap: Ergenlik (bulûğ) yaşına ve belli bir aklî olgunluk düzeyine gelmiş her Müslümanın namaz kılması farz-ı ayındır. Kelime-i şehâdetten sonra İslâm'ın en önemli rüknü olan namaz, günde beş ayrı zaman diliminde olmak üzere kadın ve erkek her müslüman için bir görevdir Namazı terk etmek, kılmamak büyük günahtır. Peygamberimiz, kıyamet gününde hesabı sorulacak ilk amelin namaz olacağını bildirmiştir (Tirmizî, "Salât", 188). Namaz günün belli zaman dilimlerinde yerine getirilmesi gereken bir farzdır. Bu itibarla farz namazlar için vakit şarttır. Bir farz namazın vakti içinde kılınması edâ, vaktinin çıkmasından sonra kılınması da kazâ olarak adlandırılır. Bir namazın özürsüz olarak vaktinde kılınmaması ve ileriki bir vakitte kazâ edilmek üzere ertelenmesi doğru değildir ve günahtır. Bahsettiğiniz mazeret olarak değer kazanamayabilir. Okul içinde de namaz kılacak imkanınız mutlaka bulunmaktadır. Mazeretler nedeniyle vaktinde kılınamamış olan namazın daha sonra kılınması gerekir. Bu sebeple siz vaktinde kılamadığınız namazları en kısa zamanda kaza ederek, namazlarınızı kılmaya devam etmelisiniz. Soru: Adıyamanın menzil köyünde nakşıbendi tarikatı 1 evilya varmış bu doğrumu o adam gerçektende evliyamı dır? Cevap: Evliya; Allah dostları, Allah'ın sevgili kulları demektir.Mutasavvıflara göre velilerin diğer insanlar tarafından tanınması, son derece güçtür.. Her dönemde Allah dostları (Evliyalar) var olmuştur. Allah, veliliğin belirti ve işaretlerini veli kullarının sırlarında meydana getirir ve Allah ile bu kimseden başkası bilemez. İnternette şu adresten istifade edebilirsiniz:http://www.siirlerlemenkibeler.com/KSiirmenkibe/11GuzelNasihatlar/201/1%20(243).htm Soru: Eşimle kavga ederken sinirde üç kere boşol dedim anlamını tam bilmeden pişman oldum ne yapmam gerekir? Cevap: İslam dininde, kocanın, eşini üç kez boşama hakkı bulunmaktadır. Koca, her boşamada bu haklardan birini kaybeder. Üçüncü boşamadan sonra ise evlilik kesin olarak sona erer. Buna göre, bir kişi hanımına aynı anda 3 kere boş ol derse, onu bir ric'i talakla boşamış olur. Ric’i talakla boşanan eşler iddet süresi içinde pişmanlıklarını izhar ederek yeni bir nikâha gerek olmadan, iddet süresi bittikten sonra ise yeni bir nikâhla ve kalan iki talak yetkisi ile evliliklerini devam ettirirler. Soru: Traş bıçağı ile traş olmak günah mıdır? Cevap: Hayır.Traş bıçağı ile traş olmak günah değildir. Soru: kurban için hisseye gircem hisedarın biri kazancı haram var benim kurbanımda tehlikeye girermi Cevap: Kurbanın ibadet niyetiyle kesilmesi şarttır. Kuran’da, kesilen kurbanlık hayvanların et ve kanlarının değil bu kesimi yapan müslümanın niyet, takva ve bağlılığının Allah'a ulaşacağı bildirilmiştir (el-Hac 22/37 Ortaklaşa kesilen kurbana bütün ortakların ibadet niyeti ile katılmaları şarttır. Ortaklardan birinin sadece et elde etme niyetiyle iştiraki diğerlerinin kurbanını geçersiz kılar. Yukarıdaki izahattan da anlaşılacağı üzere kurban ibadetinde önemli olan hissedarların niyetidir. İçlerinden birinin haram kazançla kesiyor olması diğerlerinin ibadetine zarar vermez. Soru: 1. korsan taksicilik yapmak günahmı kul hakkına girermi 2 faizi faizle ödesem günahmı Cevap: Her şeyden önce yasadışı bir iş yaptığınız için vebal altında kalırsınız.Evet kul hakkına girer.Kur'an'da ve Sünnet'te faiz (ribâ) açıkça yasaklanmıştır. Faiz almak ve vermek te dinimizin kesin yasakları arasındadır. Soru: cahilligimde ramazanda bilerek bir kaç kere oruçluyken masturbasyon yaptım bunun için 61 gerekirmi,bu bir kaç gün tek bir kez 61 gün oruç mu tutuluyor yoksa hepsine ayrı ayrı mı tutmak gerekiyor Cevap: Ramazan da oruçlu iken masturbasyon yapmak orucu bozar fakat kefaret (60 gün aralıksız oruç tutmak) gerektirmez. Bozulan gün için bir gün kaza orucu tutmak gerekir.Ramazan ayında birden fazla kefareti gerektirecek şekilde oruç bozulmuş ise her biri için ayrı ayrı kefaret gerekmez, bir defa kefaret orucu yeterlidir. Soru: Biblo ve heykellerin kullanımı dinen uygun mudur? Cevap: İslâm öncesi dönem Araplar tek yaratıcı olan Allah'a inanmakla birlikte O'na, araya vasıtalar koyarak ulaşabileceklerini düşünüyor, bunun için de çoğu insan sûretindeki çeşitli resim ve heykelleri (put) aracı-tanrı kabul ediyorlardı. Başlangıçta insanın estetik duygusunun, yaratıcı düşünce ve hayal gücünün eseri gibi gözüken bu sûret ve heykeller soyut tanrı kavramına ulaşmakta zorlanan kişiler için giderek basit görünüm ve yapısından çıkıp madde ötesi güçleri temsil etmeye, hatta insanın tapınma ihtiyacını karşılayacak ölçüde kutsallık taşımaya başlamıştır. İslâm bu beşerî yanılgının çok yoğun olduğu bir dönem ve toplulukta ortaya çıktığı ve Allah'tan başka hiçbir yaratıcının ve mutlak güç sahibinin olmadığı (tevhid) fikrini tebliğinin odak noktası yaptığı için, haliyle insanları tevhid akîdesinden uzaklaştıracak, şirke bulaştıracak her türlü tehlike karşısında da çok temkinli davranmış, titizlik göstermiştir. Hz. Peygamber'in sûret ve timsal konusunda gösterdiği hassasiyet de bu yüzdendir. Ancak, naslardaki tasvir ile ilgili yasaklayıcı ve tehditkâr ifadelerde İslâm tebliğinin ileri dönemlerine doğru azalma görüldüğü gibi, müslümanların bu ilkel yanılgıdan iyice uzaklaşması ve bu yönüyle şirke bulaşma tehlikesinin azalmasına paralel olarak İslâm âlimlerinin de resim ve sûretler konusunda daha müsamahakâr davranmaya başladıkları görülmektedir. Heykel konusunda daha katı davranılması da yine bu anlayışın sonucudur. Böyle olunca, burada yasaklanan şey, resim ve sûretin bizzat kendisi olmayıp, bunların kişileri şirke götürmesi, kutsallık ve tapınma aracı yapılması durumudur. Zaten dinde haram ve helâle konu olan şeyin eşya (a`yân) değil de fiiller (ef`âl) olduğu söylenirken de bu ifade edilmek istenir. O halde anılan endişe ve tehlikenin mevcudiyeti oranınca yasak oluş hükmünün varlığını koruyacağı, bunun bulunmayıp daha çok bir ihtiyacın, estetik duygunun ifadesi olduğu durumlarda ise bu tür faaliyetleri aslî hükmü olan "mubah" çerçevesinde değerlendirmenin uygun olacağı söylenebilir. Soru: Cinsel ilişki olmadan cunup kalan birinin orucu bozulur mu? Cevap: Mastürbasyon (istimna) yani kendi kendine tatmin yoluyla cünüp olundu ise oruç bozulur. Bir gün kaza orucu tutmak gerekir. Ancak ihtilam yoluyla cünüp olundu ise oruç bozulmaz. Soru: Peygamberler ve kutsal kitaplar olmasaydı allahı düşünebilir miydik? Cevap: Peygamberler ve kutsal kitaplar olmasaydı da biz Allah'ı düşünebilirdik. Nitekim Kur'an-Kerîm'de anlatılan Hz. İbrahim kıssası peygamber ve kutsal kitap olmadan da temiz vicdan sahibi kişinin aklını kullanarak tüm âlemi yaratan yüce bir ilah inancına ulaşabileceğinin açık bir delilidir. (bkz. En'am Suresi 75-79) Soru: imsak vaktini farkında olmadan 2 dk geçirdim. kaza orucum kabul olunurmu? Cevap: Orucunuz makbul değildir. Tekrar tutmanız gerekir Soru: Casiye suresi 18. ayette göre T.C kanunlarına uyulmaması gerektiğini mi söylüyor? Cevap: Sonra da seni din işi konusunda açık bir yola koyduk. Sen ona uy, bilmeyenlerin heva ve heveslerine uyma. (Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığı Meali)Kureyş ileri gelenleri Hz. Peygamber’i devamlı olarak atalarının dinine dönmeye çağırıyor ve bunda ısrar ediyorlardı. Âyet-i kerime uyulacak dinin İslâm olduğunu ve başka isteklere kapılmamak gerektiğini hatırlatmaktadır. Son peygamber ve O’ndan gelecek olan bütün insanlara gönderilen İslam dini bütün diğer dinleri vahyeden Allah’tan gelmiştir. O’na yalnızca diğer insanlar değil, Peygamber de uymak zorundadır. Soru: Darul harp nedir?darul harbın şartları nelerdir? Cevap: Müslüman olmayan bir devletin hâkimiyeti altındaki topraklar için kullanılan fıkıh terimi. İslâm hukukunda ise "İslâmîveya İslâm dışı bir yönetimin hâkimiyeti altındaki ülke" anlamında kullanılır. Buna göre bir ülkenin İslâm veya küfre nisbet bakımından niteliğinin tayin ve tesbitinde temel ölçü yönetim ve hâkimiyettir. Dârülharp, klasik İslâm hukuku kaynaklarında "küfür yönetiminin hâkim olduğu ülke" "kâfir liderin emir ve idaresinin yürürlükte olduğu ülke" şeklinde tarif edilmiştir. Buna göre dârülharp, İslâm dışı devlet ve yönetimlerin hâkimiyet alanını, faaliyet ve hukuk düzenlerinin uygulama sahasını ifade eder. Başka bir deyişle İslâm siyasî hâkimiyetinin sınırları dışında kalan, yönetim ve hukuk düzeni İslâm esaslarına uymayan her ülke dârülharptir. İslâm hukukçuları devletin ülkesini tarif ve tesbit ederken dünyayı iki kısma ayırmışlar, devletin siyasî, iktisadî, idari ve hukukî düzeninin İslâm esaslarına dayandığı, yasama, yürütme ve yargı yetkilerinin İslâmî otoritenin elinde bulunduğu ülkelere dârülislâm, İslâm düzeninin hâkim olmadığı ve bu yetkilerin müslüman otoritenin elinde bulunmadığı ülkelere de dârülharp adını vermişlerdir. "Dârü'1-harp" terkibi her ne kadar İlk bakışta "kendisiyle dârülislâm arasında savaş halinin mevcut olduğu ülke" mânasını ifade ediyorsa da İslâm hukuku kaynaklarında "dârülislâm dışındaki ülkeler" anlamında ve bugünkü "yabancı ülke" tabirinin karşılığı olarak kullanılmıştır. İslâm hukukçularının ülkeleri bu şekilde ikiye ayırmaları ve yabancı ülkeleri dârülharp şeklinde adlandırmaları konusunda bazı Batılı müelliflerin ileri sürdüğü188, müslümanların gayri müslimlere karşı sürekli savaş hali içinde bulundukları ve dolayısıyla dârülislâmın diğer ülkelerle münasebetinin savaş esasına dayandığı, söz konusu ayırım ve adlandırmanın da bundan kaynaklandığı şeklindeki iddia gerçeği yansıtmamaktadır. İslâm hukukundaki hâkim telakkiye göre gayri müslim milletlerle savaşın meşruiyet sebebi onların müslümanlara savaş açmalarıdır; yabancı ülkelerin dârülharp şeklinde adlandırılmasında da Ortaçağ boyunca milletlerarası münasebetlere hâkim olan tarihî ve siyasî şartlar etkili olmuştur. Zira İslâm hukukçularının müslüman devletle gayri müslim devletler arasındaki ilişkilere dair görüşleri ne olursa olsun, tarihî bir vakıa olarak müslümanlarla müslüman olmayanlar arasındaki münasebetler başlangıçtan beri umumiyetle savaş halinde sürüp gelmiştir. Ortaçağ'ın hıristiyan devletlerindeki hâkim telakki, sadece müslümanlara karşı değil kendi dindaşlarına karşı da savaş halinin sürekliliği şeklindeydi. İlk dârülislâmın Medine olması ve dârülislâm kavramının ancak hicret sonrası dönemle ilgili bulunmasına karşılık dârülharp kavramı müslümanlara savaş izninin verilmediği hicret öncesi için de kullanılmıştır. Bazı fıkıh âlimleri, çeşitli konularla ilgili görüşlerine delil getirirken hicretten önceki Mekke'ye atıfta bulunarak oranın İslâm otoritesinin hâkim bulunmadığı dârülharp olduğunu açıkça belirtmişlerdir. Dârülharp, halkının müslüman olması veya ülkenin müslümanlar tarafından fethinden sonra orada İslâm hükümlerinin uygulanmasıyla dârülislâm haline gelir. Ancak bir ülke sadece fethedilmekle değil o ülkenin yurt edinilmesine karar verilip hukuk düzeninin uygulanmasıyla dârülislâma dönüşür. (Diyanet Vakfı ansiklopedisi, c.8, s.537) ---- Soru: Cübbe şalvar sarık takke günlük yaşamda kullanılmasının hükmü nedir?peygamber zamanında ne giyerdi? Cevap: Hz. Peygamber'in hayatına baktığımızda, giyim konusunda şu üç ölçüyü öne çıkardığı görülür: •İsraftan sakınmak; •Giyinmeyi, kibir, gurur, azamet ve gösteriş vesilesi yapmamak; İçinde bulunduğu sosyal sınıfın imkân ve şartlarına uygun biçimde giyinmek. Hz. Peygamber'in giydiği kıyafetlerden -tek istisna ile- hiçbirisi, İslam'la birlikte icat edilmiş olmayıp, onların hepsi de, o günün toplumunda öteden beri giyilegelen giyim-kuşam çeşitleri idi. Nitekim kamîs, izâr, ridâ, cübbe, kulle, nâleyn gibi isimlerle anılan bu kıyafet çeşitleri; İslam öncesinde hanifler, putperestler ve gayr-ı müslimlerce giyilebildiği gibi, İslam'dan sonra da Müslümanlarca giyilmeye devam edilmiş eşyalardır. Ancak, Rasûlullah’ın kıyafette getirdiği tek istisnai yenilik, baş kıyafetinde kendini göstermektedir. Bu da "sarık"tır. Zira mübarek başlarına; burnus veya kalensüve adı verilen bir külah üzerine sarılmış sarık (‘imame) giyerlerdi. Üstlerine giyindikleri elbiseleri de ridâ, izâr ve kamîs şeklinde olurdu. Giyindikleri kıyafet –umumiyetle- iki parça olup; üst parçasına ridâ, alt parçasına da izâr denirdi. Kamîs ismi verilen önü kapalı entari gibi uzun gömlek giyinmeyi ise daha fazla tercih ederlerdi. Gerektiği zaman bunların üzerine; cübbe, aba, bürde gibi adlar verilen hırka nevinden bir kıyafet giydikleri de olurdu. Ayaklarına giydikleri ayakkabı çeşidi ise; nâleyn adı verilen sandal tipi pabuçla, huffeyn denen potin veya mest tipi ayakkabılardır. Bu arada, Rasûlullah Efendimiz; giydikleri elbisede herhangi bir renk üzerinde ısrar etmemişlerdir. Öyle ki; beyaz, siyah, sarı, yeşil ve kırmızı renklerden yapılmış elbiseleri çeşitli zamanlarda giymişlerdir. Ancak kendileri iklim icabı, beyaz rengi tercih ettikleri gibi Müslümanların da beyaz giymesini tavsiye etmişlerdir. Bunun dışında, renk tercihini zevklere bırakmışlardır. Hz. Peygamber, gerek cuma ve bayramlarda, gerek yerli ve yabancı heyetleri kabul ettikleri zamanlarda, resmî kıyafet diyebileceğimiz özel bir kıyafet de kullanmışlardır. Prof. Dr. Ali Yardım ( http://www.sonpeygamber.info/tr/tr/semail-ve-hilye/hz.-peygamberin-semaili) Soru: Dinimizde sakal bırakmanın hükmü nedir?16 yaşındayım sakal bırakmayı seviyorum ailem karşı geliyor? Cevap: Peygamber Efendimiz hadis-i şeriflerinde “sakalı bırakın, bıyıkları kısaltın” buyurmaktadır. Bu ve benzeri hadislere göre sakal bırakmak sünnettir. Soru: islam dininde çarşaf giymenin hükmü nedir?Hz.peygamber döneminde giyiln cilbab bu günkü hangi giysi? Cevap: İslam dinine göre kadının tesettürü el, ayak, yüz hariç bütün bedenin dar ve şeffaf olmayan bir giysiyle kapatılması şeklindedir. Buna göre ölçü hangi kıyafetten ziyade bu şartlara kıyafetin uyup uymamasıdır Soru: Öldüğün zaman kişiye soru soruluyo bu sorular herkezin kendi diline göre mi soruluyor yoksa arabçamı Cevap: Kabir sorularının işinin kendi lisanıyla sorulacağı İslam bilginleri tarafından belirtilmiştir. Ömer Nesefi Şerhu Akaid. Soru: Sahibi cok uzun zamandir olmayan bir tuglayi alip kullanmak harammidir? Cevap: Sahibini araştırmak gerekir. Bulunamazsa bir fakirin kullanması daha iyi olur. Soru: Ben görücü usulü evlendim 5 yıldırda evliyim mehir vermedim su an yapmam gereken bir şey varmı? Cevap: Erkeğin evlenirken karısına verdiği veya vermeyi taahhüt ettiği para veya sair mala mehir denir. Mehir nikahın şartlarından değil sonuçlarından biridir; nikah esnasında belirtilmemiş bile olsa hatta verilmeyeceği şart edilmiş bile bulunsa yine evlenen kadın mehire hak kazanır. Mehirin belirlenmemiş bulunması evlenmenin geçerliliğine zarar getirmez. Evlilik sırasında mehir belirlenmemişse o zaman evlenen kadın misil mehire hak kazanır.. Misil mehir evlenen kızın akrabaları arasında her bakımdan kendi konumundaki kızlara ödenen mehir demektir. Mehir kadının hakkı olmakla birlikte kadın isterse bunu eşine bağışlayabilir. Bu durumda eşinize kendi konumundaki kızlara ödenen mehir miktarında ödemeniz gerekiyor. Mehir eşiniz tarafından size bağışlanmasıda söz konusudur. Bunu almadan da feragat edebileceğini size bildirebilir. Soru: Durumu kötü olan aileme arkadaşlardan fitre istedim ama onun ailem olduğunu söylmedim.verdiler.haram mıdır? Cevap: Fitre almak fakirin hakkıdır. Ailenizin durumunun kötü olduğunu yazmışsınız bu durumda aileniz fitre almayı hak ediyor. Bu aileniz için haram olmaz .Sadece ailenize fitre isterken yanlış beyanda bulunduysanız bu yanlış bir davranış olabilir. Soru: Özel günde iken saçve tırnak kesilir mi? Cevap: Cünüp kimse gusletmedikçe (cünüpken) tıraş olmamalı, tırnak kesmemeli, bedeninden herhangi bir parçanın ayrılmasına sebep olmamalıdır. Bunları gusledip temizlendikten sonra yapmalıdır. Cünüp olan kimsenin yıkanmadan tıraş olması ve tırnak kesmesi haram olmasa da iyi değildir. İmam-ı Gazali. İhyâü Ulûmi’d-Dîn kitabında şöyle diyor: Cünüp olan kimsenin tırnak kesmesi, tıraş olması, etek ve koltuk altını temizlemesi, kan aldırması veya vücuttan herhangi bir parça kopartması uygun değildir. Çünkü âhirette bütün vücud geri döneceğinden yıkanmadan kesilen veya tıraş olunan şey cünüp olarak dönecektir (Mügni'’l-Muhtaç, I, 75; Halil Gönenç, Günümüz Meselelerine Fetvalar). Şayet cünüpken tıraş olur, tırnak keser, bedeninden herhangi bir parça ayrılmış olursa guslüne bir zarar da gelmez, mani filan da olmaz. Sadece (mekruh) işlemiş olur. Muayyen ve lohusa hali devam eden hanımlar için de böyledir. Onlar da bu müddet içinde böyle bir temizlik yapmamalı, bu halden çıktıktan ve guslettikten sonra böyle temizliği yapmayı tercih etmeliler. Şayet yaparlarsa elbette bir şey de lazım gelmez. Gusül sahih olur. Bir vesveseye kapılmaya da gerek yoktur. Soru: köyde bir evimiz var fakat şehirde kirada oturuyoruz. bu ev icin zekat vermelimiyim? Cevap: Zekâta tabi mallarda aranın şartlardan biri de o malın mükellefin kendisinin ve bakmakla yükümlü olduğu kimselerin temel ihtiyaç maddelerinin dışında olmasıdır. Ev temel ihtiyaçtır. Dolayısıyla zekât vermeniz gerekmez. Evinizin kirada olup olmadığını belirtmemişsiniz. Eviniz kirada ise yıllık elinize geçen kira bedeli nisap miktarına ulaşıyor ise bu durumda zekât vermeniz uygun olur. Aksi takdirde zekât vermeniz gerekmez. Soru: iki arabamız var biri iş için .ikisinede zekat vermelimiyiz? Cevap: Bir malın zekata tabi olabilmesi için o malın mükellefin kendisinin ve bakmakla yükümlü olduğu kimselerin temel ihtiyaç maddelerinin dışında olmasıdır. Araba ihtiyaç olduğu için havâici asliyedendir. Dolayısıyla zekatı gerekmez. Ancak bir arabanın yanı sıra ikinci bir arabanın olması lükstür. Bu sebeple zekat gerekmese de Allah’ın bu nimetlerine şükrü yerine getirmek için sadaka vermeniz uygun olur. Soru: Oruçlu halde bir bayanla cinsel ilişkiye girmeden öpüşürken boşalma olursa kazamı-kefaretmi gerekir mi? Cevap: Şehvetin normal cinsel birleşme dışında tatmin edilmesi durumunda kaza gerekir. (Diyanet İlmihali I. Cilt, s.407) bu durum bu kapsamda olduğu için sadece kaza gerekir. Soru: Babam kıbrıs gazisi, Gaziler Derneğinin Polislik sınavında bana yardım etmesi Komisyon Müdürlüğünün gazi yakını olduğum için artı puan vermesi. Sınava girecek olan diğer insanların hakkını gasp etmiş , kul hakkına girmiş olurmuyum? Cevap: Eğer bu artı puan gazi yakınlarının hepsine ise bir sakınca yoktur ama sadece size ise kul hakkı söz konusu olur. Soru: Diş tedavisi nedeniyle iğne kullanılırsa oruç bozulurmu? Cevap: Oruçlu bir kimsenin morfinli veya morfinsiz olarak dişlerini tedavi ettirmesi veya çektirmesi orucu bozmaz. Ancak tedavi esnasında, kan veya tedavide kullanılan maddelerden herhangi bir şeyin yutulması orucu bozar. http://www.diyanet.gov.tr/turkish/duyurular/dok/oruc.pdf Soru: Devlet memuruna zekat ve fitre verlirmi? yangeliri yoksa ve 4 çocuk okutuyorsa verlirmi ? Cevap: İslâm'da zekât ve fitrenin, kişilerin sınıf ve meslek gruplarına bakılmaksızın, kimlere verilip verilemeyeceği açıkça belirlenmiştir. Bu itibarla, belli bir geliri olduğu halde, bu geliriyle asgari temel ihtiyaçlarını karşılayamayan ve başka bir mal varlığı da bulunmayan kişilere zekât verilebilir. http://www.diyanet.gov.tr/turkish/duyurular/dok/zekat.pdf Soru: Oruçluyken banyo yapmanın sakıncası varmı veya ne durumlarda banyo yapılabilir. Cevap: Oruçlu iken banyo yapmanın her hangi bir sakıncası yoktur. Yalnız yıkanma esnasında ağız ve burnundan yanlışlıkla boğaza su kaçmaması konusunda dikkatli olmak gerekir. Soru: Kaşlarım yapışık arasını alsam günahmı dır? Cevap: Eğer bir bayanın kaşlarının arası yapışıksa ve bu görüntü onda anormal bir bozukluk halinde ise kaşlarının arasındaki kılları alabilir. Soru: Ben dostumu çok seven biriyim peki bu sevgi şirk mıdır yani küfür müdür? Cevap: Eğer bu sevgi Allah ve peygamber sevgisinin önüne geçmiyorsa, kişi bu sevgisi dolayısıyla Allah’ın emir ve yasaklarını terk veya red gibi bir tavra girmiyorsa kişinin dostunu sevmesinin bir mahzuru yoktur. Soru: Atatürk resmini odama asıyorum ayrıca atatürk rozetini takıyorum bu küfür mü şırka girer mi? Cevap: Hayır. Küfre veya şirke girmez. Soru: Atatürk'ün düşüncelerini desteklemek ve uygulamak küfür müdür? Cevap: Hayır. Küfür değildir. Soru: Kasaplık günah mıdır? Cevap: Hayvan kesme işini devamlı yapan, bunu meslek edinen kimseye kasap denir. Vahye dayanan dinlerde hayvanların hangilerinin yenileceği ve bunların nasıl kesilip yüzüleceği hakkında bir takım esaslar belirlenmiştir. Hz. Peygamber’in ashabı içerisinde Halid b. Esid b. Ebu’l- İs el- Ümevi, Kiram, Zübeyr, Amr b. As ve Amir b. Küreyz’in kasaplık yaptıkları rivayet edilir. Tarihi kaynaklarda kasaplık konusu saha çok hisbe ile birlikte geçer. Osmanlılar döneminde muhtesib veya bir adamı, hayvan kesilirken orada bulunurdu. Allah’ın adının anılması, hayvanın eziyet etmeden yatırılıp bağlanması, bıçağın keskin ve kesim yerinin temiz olması, Hz. Peygamber’in Allah’ın her işte iyiliği, güzelliği farz kıldığı, öldürürken dahi bunun göz önünde tutulması gerektiği yolundaki hadisine (Müslim, “Şayd”, 57) uyulup uyulmadığı ve bir hayvan kesilirken diğerlerinin onu görmemesi için tedbir alınıp alınmadığı hususlarına dikkat eder, sünnete uygun bir kesim yapmayanlar cezalandırılırdı. Hayvanın canı çıkmadan parçalarının kesilmesi ve yüzmeye başlanması hoş görülmezdi. Kasaplar, dükkan ve çevresinin temizliğine dikkat etmelidir.Kasaplık diğer meşru meslekler gibi meşru bir meslektir. Günah değildir. Soru: Herbalife diye ilaç olmayan bitkisel bi ürün var. ben bu ürünün satışında çalışmak istiyrum. ürün dünyanın 64 ülkesinde faliyette ve türkiyede tarım ve köy işlerinin onayını almış durumda. ama kulağıma bazı sağlık açısından olumsuz şeyler geliyo doğruluğunu bilmiyorum. karalamada olabilirki şirkette bunu kesinlikle kabul etmiyo. ama benm yinede içime bi kurt düştü. işe girersem internet sayesindede biçok kişiye ulaşıcam kimsenn sağlığıyla oynamak istemiyorum. Cevap: Bahsettiğiniz ürün ve şirket hakkında yeterli bilgimiz olmadığından bu konuyla ilgili kararı kendinizin vermesi en doğru olur. Soru: Oruçlu iken grip oldum burun spreyi kullanabilirmiyim. Cevap: Tedavi amacıyla burna damlatılan ilacın bir damlası, yaklaşık 0,06 cm3 tür. Bunun bir kısmı da burun çeperleri tarafından emilmekte olup çok az bir kısmı ise mideye ulaşmaktadır. Bu da, dini açıdan abdestte ağza su vermede olduğu gibi af kapsamında değerlendirildiğinden orucu bozmaz. Oruçlu iken burun spreyi kullanabilirsiniz. Soru: Eşimin eniştesiyle ve diğer akrabalarla hoşgeldin diyerek tokalaşması dinen doğrumudur? Cevap: Bir erkeğin kendisine nikâhı düşebilen yabancı bir kadınla; bir kadının da baba, kardeş ve amcaları gibi mahremleri sayılan erkeklerin dışında diğer erkeklerle tokalaşması caiz görülmemektedir. Peygamber Efendimiz, kendisine biat için gelen Sahabî hanımlara şöyle buyurmuşlardır: “Ben kadınlarla tokalaşmam. Benim yüz kadına söylediğim söz bir kadına söylediğim söz gibidir.” (Neseî, “Biy’a”, 18; İbn Mace, “Cihad”, 43).Hz. Âişe Validemiz (r.a.) ise Resûlullah (a.s.m.)’de gördüğünü şöyle nakletmektedir: “Resûlullah (a.s.m.)’ın mübarek eli hiçbir yabancı kadının eline kesinlikle değmedi.” (Buhârî, “Ahkam”, 49).Hadislerdeki ölçü bu şekilde belirtilmektedir. Bundan dolayı gerek iş hayatında, gerekse ailevî münasebetlerde ve bazı merasimlerde erkeğin kendisine yabancı bir kadınla veya bir kadının yabancı bir erkekle tokalaşması hususunda bir ruhsat bulunmamaktadır. Ayrıca bu bir zaruret de değildir.Sizin bu durumda muhatabınıza söylemeniz gereken tokalaşmanın dinen haram olduğudur. Zaten onun sizi anlayışla karşılaması, fikir ve inancınıza saygılı olması medenî olmanın bir gereğidir. Siz bu hususta tavrınızı belli ederseniz, ileriki karşılaşmalarda meselenin hallolduğunu veya belli bir mecraya girmiş olduğunu göreceksiniz. Soru: yeni evlendik.dini nikah kıyılırken imam abdes alın demedi bizde unuttuk.dinen sakınca varmı..? Cevap: Nikah akdinin geçerlilik ve sıhhat şartları arasında abdestli olmak gibi bir durum yoktur. Dolayısıyla abdestsiz olma hali nikaha zarar vermez. Soru: Sahurda ilaç yutmam gerekiyordu sabah ezanı okunurkan başında hap yuttum orucum bozulur mu? Cevap: Sahur vakti yemek yiyen kisinin-ezan okunmus olsun olmasın-imsak vaktinin girmesiyle birlikte yemeye ve-içmeye son vermesi gerekir. www.diyanet.gov.tr Soru: Tutamadığı orucun fitresini kızının cocuğuna verebilir mi? Cevap: Zekât ve fitrenin, Tevbe suresinin 60. ayetinde sayılanlar dışında kalan kişi ve kuruluşlara verilmesi caiz değildir. Ayrıca zekât verecek kişi, bu şartları taşısa bile; 1) Ana, baba, büyük ana ve büyük babalarına, 2) Oğul, oğlun çocukları, kız, kızın çocukları ve bunlardan doğan çocuklarına, 3) Müslüman olmayanlara, 4) Karı-koca birbirlerine, Zekât veya fitre veremez..www.diyanet.gov.tr Soru: Nisa Suresinde şirk koşanların affedilmeyeceği yazıyor.Burada tövbe affı sağlamazm mı? Yani Müslümanken şirk koşan biri tövbe etse bile artık Müslüman olup iman edemez mi? Cevap: TEVBE sebebi ne olursa olsun bağışlanmayı istemek ve o günahtan dönmek demektir. Dolayısıyla şirke düşen bir insan da tevbe edip rabbinden bağışlanmayı dileyebilir. Samimiyetle tevbe edenin de tevbesi kabul edilir Soru: 16 Yaşında yeğenim var. Annesi vefat etti, babası var acaba yeğenime fitrelerimizi verebilirmiyiz? Cevap: Eğer baba nafakayı temin edemeyecek durumda ise vermeniz uygun olur. Şayet baba çalışıyor ise bu aileden daha muhtaç olan ailelere vermeniz daha uygun olur. Soru: Oruc tutmayan bir kisi fidye verirse oruç tutmuş gibi olur mu? Cevap: Ramazanda özürsüz olarak oruç tutmamak büyük günahtır. Müslüman kişinin mazeretsiz olarak oruç yemesi son derece uzak ihtimaldir. Bununla birlikte ramazanda mazeretsiz olarak kasten oruç yemek, ramazanın saygınlığını ihlâl etmek anlamına geleceği için kefâret ödemek gerekir. Özür durumu, ancak oruç tutmaya engel olan hastalık ve ileri derecede yaşlılık halleridir. Bu durumlarda kişi oruç tutmayıp fidye verebilir. Soru: Çok Namaz borcu olan kişiler bu borclarını nasıl kaza etmeledirler ?(20 yıl borc) Cevap: Yirmi yıllık borcu olan bir kimse yirmi yılı 365 gün üzerinden hesap eder. 20x365=7300 gün eder. Borçlu kişi eğer bayan ise adet günleri ile lohusa günlerini bu zaman diliminden çıkarır. Kalan zaman kaç gün ise bu günleri en kısa zamanda kaza etmek üzere acele eder. Zira insan ömrünün ne zaman tükeneceği belli değildir. Gün içerisinde müsait olduğu zamanlarda kaza namazlarını eda eder. Bu esnada da kıldığı namazları hesaptan düşürür. Bir karışıklığa mahal vermemek adına kağıt üzerinde hesaplama yapmak işi kolaylaştırır. Hesap yapmak, namazları kıldığından emin olup tatmin olmak ve de kazaları eda etmede acele etmek açısından faydalı olur. Soru: Kur'an-ı Kirimi Mealinden okumak için namaz abdesti almak sart mıdır? Cevap: Namaz kılmak, Kâbe'yi tavaf etmek, tilâvet secdesi yapmak, Kur'an'a dokunmak için abdest dinen gereklidir. Sünnî mezheplerin çoğu bunların farz olduğunda görüş birliğinde olup yalnız Hanefîler Kâbe'yi tavafta abdesti vâcip görürler. Kur'an'a dokunmak için abdestin farz olduğu hükmü, Kur'an'a ve Sünnet'e de (el-Vâkıa 56/79; Beyhaký, Sünen, I, 87-88) dayandırılmakla birlikte esasen müslümanların Kur'an'a atfettikleri önemi ve ondan istifadeyi âzami ölçüye çıkarma gayretlerini yansıtan ve bünyesinde birçok sosyal ve psikolojik gerekçeyi barındıran kolektif şuur konumundadır. Yatmadan önce abdest almak, vakit namazları için ayrı ayrı abdest almak, ezan okurken abdestli bulunmak mendup görülmüştür. Hatta mümine mânevî destek sağladığı, âdeta müminin silâhı olduğu, ayrıca Hz. Peygamber'in mümkün olduğu ölçüde abdestli halde bulunduğu göz önünde tutularak İslâm âlimleri müminin imkân ölçüsünde her işe abdestli olarak başlamasını ve abdestli bulunmasını tavsiye etmişlerdir (İlmihal, I, 196). Soru: soru1:Geçen seneden bu yana birkaç ayda bir maaşımdan birikim yapıyorum. Haziran 2009'da 6000.tl olan param şimdi 8000.tl oldu.Bunun hangi miktarı üzerinden zekat vermeliyim? soru2:Borsada mayıs2009 dan itibaren 2000.tl param var, bu paranın zekatı için üzerinden 1sene geçmesi mi gerekiyor? soru3:Ben kiracıyım. heray 450.tl kira veriyorum, bu miktarı borç olarak saymalımıyım? Cevap: Nisabın miktarı, 80.18 gram altın karşılığı paradır. Bu da ortalama 3.608,00-TL’dir. Mevcut durumda paranız nisaba maliktir. Üzerinden de bir yıl geçtiği için diğer borsadaki ve son iki aydaki birikimlerinizi bu paranın üzerine ekleyip 1/40’ını zekat olarak vermelisiniz. (8000 + 2000 =10.000 olur. 10000.TL'nin 1/40 ını verin. Aylık olarak ödediğiniz kira bedeli borç kapsamında değildir. Soru: Eşini kendine bağlatmak büyümüsayılıyo günahmı eğer çaresizsem ne yapmak gerekir ? Cevap: Eşini kendine baglatmak sebebiyle de olsa büyü yaptırmak büyük günahtır. Bu çaresiz durumda aile huzuru için insanın kendi üzerine düşen görevleri yapması bol bol dua etmesi gereklidir. Bu problemi ayrıntılı konuşmak için Sakarya müftülüğü aile irşad ve rehberlik bürosuna telefonla veya bizzat kendiniz ulaşabilirsiniz.Tel:0.264.2773661/135 Soru: Askerde kardeşimin oğlu var zekatımı ve fitremi ona yollamak istiyorum olur mu? Cevap: Zekât ve fitrenin kimlere verilebileceği Kur'an-ı Kerim'de belirlenmiştir (Tevbe Sûresi, 60). Bunlar; fakirler, düşkünler, esaretten kurtulacaklar, borçlu düşenler, Allah yolunda cihada koyulanlar (mukaddesatı korumak için mücadele verenler, ilim tahsil edenler), yolda kalmış olanlar, zekât toplamakla görevlendirilen memurlar ve müellefe-i kulûb adı verilen, kalpleri İslam'a ısındırılmak istenen kimselerdir. Zekât ve fitrenin, Tevbe suresinin 60. ayetinde sayılanlar dışında kalan kişi ve kuruluşlara verilmesi caiz değildir. Ayrıca zekât verecek kişi, bu şartları taşısa bile; 1) Ana, baba, büyük ana ve büyük babalarına, 2) Oğul, oğlun çocukları, kız, kızın çocukları ve bunlardan doğan çocuklarına, 3) Müslüman olmayanlara, 4) Karı-koca birbirlerine,Zekât veremez. Buna göre kardeşinizin asker olan oğluna zekat ve fitre verebilirsiniz. www.diyanet.gov.tr Soru: Kendi eşinle ilişkiden sonra alınan gusul ile zina yapıldıktan sonra yapılan gusül arasında fark var mıdır? Cevap: Fıkıh dilinde cünüplük (=cenâbet), cinsî münasebet veya şehvetle meninin gelmesi (inzal) sebepleriyle meydana gelen ve belirli ibadetlerin yapılmasına engel olan hükmî kirlilik halinin adıdır. Bu durum ise guslü gerektirmektedir. İster evlilik gibi meşru bir yolla olsun ister zina ile olsun fark etmez. Her iki durumda da gusül abdesti alınır. Eşiyle ilişki ile zina ile ilişkiden sonra alınan gusül abdestlerinde şekil açısından fark yoktur. Yalnız şu hakikat unutulmamalıdır ki evlilik ilişkisi meşru ve helaldir. Zina ise haram ve büyük bir günahtır. Gusül abdesti alınarak zinanın sorumluluğundan kurtulunamaz. Soru: Bir insan gusül abdesti oldugu halde Kur'an-ı Kerimi namaz abdesti almadan mealinden okuyabilirmi? Cevap: Gusül, bütün vücudun kuru bir yer kalmayacak şekilde tamamen yıkanmasından ibarettir. Guslün; ağza su almak (mazmaza), burna su çekmek (istinşak) ve bütün vücudu yıkamak şeklinde üç farzı vardır. Gusül sünnet ve adabıyla birlikte şu şekilde alınır: Gusle besmele ve niyet ile başlanır, öncelikle eller ve avret yeri yıkanır, bedenin herhangi bir yerinde kir ve pislik varsa o giderilir, sonra namaz abdesti gibi abdest alınır, fakat su birikintisi varsa ayakların yıkanmasını sona bırakılır, abdestten sonra önce üç defa başa, sonra sağ, sonra sol omuza su döküp, sonra diğer uzuvlar yıkanır. Her defasında beden iyice ovuşturulur. Her âzayı üçer defa yıkamak, suyun kullanımında aşırı davranmamak, avret yerlerini örterek yıkanmak, gusül esnasında konuşmamak, gusülden sonra çabucak giyinmek guslün belli başlı sünnet ve âdâbındandır. Abdestin âdâbı sayılan diğer güzel davranışlar gusül için de geçerlidir. (Diyanet İlmihali, c.1, s.91) Bu durumda gusül abdestinde vücudun tamamına su ulaştığı için abdesti bozan bir durum gerçekleşmediği sürece abdest almadan Kur’an ve meali okunabilir, namaz kılınır. Soru: Oruc tutamayan hasta kisi ne kadar fidye vermelidir?(hasta seker hastası) Cevap: Uzman bir hekim tarafından oruç tutması halinde hasta olacağı bildirilen kimse de hasta hükmündedir. Şifa ümidi olmayan bir hastalık sebebiyle oruç tutamayan kimse, daha sonra kaza etmesi mümkün olmadığından oruç tutamadığı her güne karşılık bir fidye öder. Bu durumdaki bir kimsenin fidye ödemesi vaciptir. Kur’an-ı Kerim’de, “Oruç tutmaya güç yetiremeyenler, bir fakir doyumu kadar fidye öder.” (Bakara 2/184) buyurulmaktadır. Bu ayetten hareketle fidye miktarının, bir kişiyi bir gün için doyuracak yiyecek olarak anlaşılmıştır. Fidye miktarı bir sadaka-ı fıtır miktarıdır. Bu yıl ki fitre miktarı asgari 6.50 tldir. www.diyanet.gov.tr Soru: Ülkemizde ve İslam aleminde okunan mukabele geleneği hangi Halife döneminden beri uygulanmaktadır? Cevap: Mukabele geleneği, Cebrail’in Ramazan aylarında her gece Hz. Peygamber’e gelerek o ana kadar nazil olan ayet ve sûreleri karşılıklı okuyup kontrol etmelerine dayanır. Kur’an’ın Ramazan ayında nazil olmaya başlaması, bu ayda yapılan amellerin diğer zamanlara göre daha faziletli kabul edilmesi de geleneğin yaygınlaşmasında etkili olmuştur. Resul-i Ekrem’in vefatından önceki son ramazanında mukabele iki defa gerçekleşmiştir. Buna arza-i ahire denir. Sahabeden bazıları ramazan ayı gelince aile fertlerini toplayarak onlara mukabele okurlardı. Soru: Oruçluyken sadece öpüşmek ve dokunmak keffaret mi yoksa kaza mı gerektirir? Cevap: Orucun yasakları doğrudan söylenirse yemek, içmek ve cinsel ilişkide bulunmaktır. Bunların dışında kalıp orucun anlam ve gayesine yakışmayan, biraz ileri gidildiğinde orucun bozulmasına sebep olan davranışlar ise mekruh olarak nitelendirilmiştir. Alimler aynı gerekçeyle bir insanın eşiyle sadece öpüşmesini, ona sarılmasını mekruh saymışlardır. Ancak bu durum orucu bozmaz, kefaret veya kaza gerektirmez.(Diyanet İlmihali, 1, 406). Soru: Adetli iken oruç tutulur mu? Cevap: Hanımlar âdetli günlerinde namaz kılmadıkları gibi oruç da tutmazlar. Bugünlerde kılınamayan namazlar daha sonra kaza edilmezken, tutulamayan oruçların Ramazan sonrası kaza edilmesi gerekir. Bu hükmün kaynağı Peygamber Efendimizdir. Muaz (r.a.) anlatıyor: “Ben Hz. Aişe’ye hayızlı bir kadının sadece orucu kaza edip, namazı kaza etmediğinin sebebini sordum. O şöyle cevap verdi: “Biz Resûlullah ile beraber bulunduğumuzda, hayızlı iken sadece orucu kaza etmemizi söyler, namaz hakkında herhangi bir emirde bulunmazdı”. (Buhâri, “Savm”, 14; Müslim, “Sıyam”, 21.) Bu açıdan oruç tutan bir hanım âdet gördüğünü öğrendiği andan itibaren orucu bozulmuş olur. Orucunu akşama kadar sürdürmemesi gerekir. O anda yiyip içebilir. Soru: Bildiğiniz gibi faizsiz çalışan bankalar nakit kredi vermemektedirler.Oysa günümüzde bir çok Müslüman nakit parayla borçlanabilmektedir.Bankanın bayram kredisi reklemını aynen aktarıyorum: ‘kampanya kapsamında, tüm kamu ve özel sektör çalışanları, serbest meslek sahipleri ile emekliler aylık %0,65 faiz oranı ya da peşin komisyon ödeyerek faizsiz, 5.000 TL’ye kadar, 10 ay vadeli Bayram Kredisi Kampanyası’ndan yararlanabilecek.’ Evet bu şekilde faizsiz fakat buna karşılık işlem komisyon masrafı almaları ve bizlerinde bu şekilde kredi kullanmamız caiz olur mu? Cevap: Bankaların verdikleri krediler "faizli borç"tan ibarettir. Komisyon adı altında alınan de faizin bir diğer adıdır. Nitekim (aylık %0,65 faiz oranı ya da peşin komisyon ödeyerek) ifadesi zaten buna işaret etmektedir. Faiz de İslam'ın en büyük yasaklarından biridir. Dolayısıyla bunlar caiz değildir. Bunu veren kurumun banka veya finans kurumu olması arasında hiçbir fark yoktur. Son çıkan bankacılık yasasına göre Finans Kurumları'na yani yeni adlarıyla Katılım Bankaları'na tıpkı diğer bankalar gibi kredi verme yetkisi verildi. Bu açıdan diğer bankalardan hiçbir farkları kalmıyor. Konu oldukça ehemmiyetlidir. Zira yasaklandığı halde faiz almaya devam edenler Allah ve Resulune savaş açmış durumda olmaktadırlar. Allah Teala şöyle buyurmuştur: (Bakara 2/275-279) "Faiz yiyenler, şeytanın içine sokulup aklını çeldiği kimsenin davranışından farklı bir davranış göstermezler. Bu onların, “Alım satım da tıpkı faizli işlem gibidir” demeleri sebebiyledir. Allah alım-satımı helâl, faizli işlemi haram kılmıştır. Her kime, Rabbinden bir öğüt ulaşır da faize son verirse geçmişte olan kendinindir; artık onun işi Allah’a aittir. Kim de devam ederse, işte onlar cehennemliktir. Onlar orada temelli kalacaklardır. Allah faizi eksiltir, sadakaları bereketlendirir. Allah, nankörlük edip duran günahkarların tamamını sevmez. Kimler de inanmış, iyi işler yapmış, namazı kılmış, zekatı vermiş olurlarsa onların Rableri katında ücretleri vardır. Üstlerinde ne bir korku olur, ne de üzüntü çekerler. Müminler ! Allah’tan korkun, faizden geriye ne kalmışsa onu bırakın. Eğer inanmış kişilerseniz (böyle yaparsınız.) Bunu yapmadınız mı bilin ki; Allah ve Elçisi tarafından bir savaşla yüz yüze gelirsiniz. Eğer tevbe ederseniz, ana mallarınız sizindir. Ne haksızlık edersiniz ne de haksızlığa uğrarsınız." (Bakara 2/275-279) Soru: Ananem 76 yaşında bir bayan.zekat ibadetini yerine getirmeye çalışıyor ama öğrendimki herhangi bir hesab yapmadan yıllık 1 milyar zekat veriyordu.acaba zekat ne kadar vermesi gerekiyor? (mal varlığı:50 milyarlık bir evi ve 50 milyar nakit parası var) Cevap: 50 milyarlık ev kendi oturduğu ev ise Havâic-i asliyedendir yani temel ihtayaçtandır ve zekat gerekmez. Bu ev kiraya verilmiş ise kira kazancı birikmiş ve 80.18 gr değeri parayı aşmışsa bunun zekatı hesaplanır ve verilir. 50 milyarlık para için ise 1/40 ını zekat vermek gerekir bu da 1 milyar 250 milyondur. Yani 1.250.- TL'dir. Soru: Göz damlası orucu bozar mı? Genel olarak damlanın oruç üzerindeki etkisi nasıl yorumlanmaktadır? Cevap: Uzman göz doktorlarından alınan bilgilere göre, göze damlatılan ilaç miktar olarak çok az (1 mililitrenin 1/20'si olan 50 mikrolitre) olup bunun bir kısmı gözün kırpılmasıyla dışarıya atılmakta, bir kısmı gözde, göz ile burun boşluğunu birleştiren kanallarda ve mukozasında mesamat yolu ile emilerek vücuda alınmaktadır. Damlanın yok denilebilecek kadar çok az bir kısmının, sindirim kanalına ulaşma ihtimali bulunmaktadır. Bu bilgiler, yukarıdaki bilgilerle birlikte değerlendirildiğinde, göz damlası orucu bozmaz. Tedavî amacıyla burna damlatılan ilacın bir damlası, yaklaşık 0,06 cm3 tür. Bunun bir kısmı da burun çeperleri tarafından emilmekte olup çok az bir kısmı ise mideye ulaşmaktadır. Bu da, dini açıdan abdestte ağza su vermede olduğu gibi af kapsamında değerlendirildiğinden orucu bozmaz.Kulak ile boğaz arasında da bir kanal bulunmaktadır. Ancak kulak zarı bu kanalı tıkadığından, su veya ilaç boğaza ulaşmaz. Bu nedenle kulağa damlatılan ilaç veya kulağın yıkattırılması orucu bozmaz. Kulak zarında delik bulunsa bile, kulağa damlatılan ilaç, kulak içerisinde emileceği için, ilaç ya hiç mideye ulaşmayacak ya da çok azı ulaşacaktır. Daha önce de belirtildiği gibi, bu miktar oruçta affedilmiştir. Ancak kulak zarının delik olması durumunda, kulak yıkattırılırken suyun mideye ulaşması mümkündür. Bu itibarla, orucu bozacak kadar suyun mideye ulaşması halinde oruç bozulur. www.diyanet.gov.tr Soru: Dini nikah şartmı dır? Resmi nikah dini nikah yerine geçer mi? Cevap: Nikâh bir akittir, yani sözleşmedir. İki taraf, aralarında evleneceklerine karar verirler şahitlerin huzurunda bunu ilan eder ve bir karara bağlarlar. Böylece nikâh akdi tamamlanmış olur. Bunu bir hoca da yapabilir, belediye başkanı da muhtar da. Yasalar bu yetkiyi belediye başkanlıklarına, nüfus müdürlüklerine ve köy muhtarlıklarına vermiştir. Bugünkü ortamda nikâhın mutlaka resmileştirilmesi gerekir. Şahitlerin huzurunda bu sözleşmenin imzalanması dinen de yeterlidir. O masada oturan biri “Hayırlı olsun” deyip bir de dua okursa daha iyi olur.Erkeğin kadının hakkına dikkat etmesi ve onu mağdur etmemesi dinen önemlidir. Bu sebeple İslam’da mehr denilen bir şey vardır. Mehr kadının eşinden alması gereken güvencedir. Boşandığında ya da eşi öldüğünde mağdur olmaması için ona verilen bir güvencedir. Bu güvencenin verilmesi şarttır. Bu yerine getirildiğinde dinin istediği şartlar oluşmuş demektir. Soru: Hint kınasıyla geçici dövme yaptırmak günahmı dır?Abdest tutmama gibi bir durum varmı dır? Cevap: Dövme, bilinen şekliyle şöyle yapılır: Vücut, iğne ve benzeri aletlerle kan akacak şekilde yaralanıyor. Sonra aynı yere iç yağı ve bazı maddeler konarak yara iyileşmeye terk ediliyor. Sonunda deri altında koyu yeşil bir şekil meydana gelir. Buhârî ve Müslim’de rivayet edilen hadislerde, Peygamber Efendimiz (a.s.m.), dövme yapmayı ve yaptırmayı yasaklamış, bunları yaptıranın Allah’ın rahmetinden mahrum kalacağını bildirmiştir.Abdeste ve gusle mani olup olmadığına gelince; bir defa dövme derinin altındadır. Yani dış derinin altında yer alıyor. Abdest ve gusülde ise derinin altını değil, üstünü yıkamak farzdır. Dövme de derinin altında kaldığına göre, onun bedenin herhangi bir yerinde bulunması abdeste ve gusle mani olmaz. Üzerinin yıkanmasıyla abdest ve gusül sahih olur.Bilerek veya bilmeyerek böyle bir günahı işlemiş olan kimse de Allah’tan mağfiret diler, tövbe istiğfar eder. İnşallah da kabul edilir.Vücut üzerinde kına veya boyalarla yapılan geçici dövme de caiz değildir. Soru: Annem şeker ve tansiyon hastası, aylığı ve kocası yok. Oruç tutamıyor yemek parası düşermi? Cevap: Maddi durumu yeterli olmadığı için annenizin fidye vermesi gerekmez. Soru: Sahurda Adapazarı'nda oruca niyetlendim. Zonguldak'a gittim. İftarı nereye göre açmam gerekiyor? Cevap: Oruçta iftar gidilen yerin vaktine göredir. Zonguldak’a gittiğinize göre oranın iftar vaktine göre hareket etmeniz gerekir Soru: Yatsı namazı kaza kılınırken vitir namazı da kılınabilir mi? Cevap: Yatsı namazının kazası kılınırken vitir namazının da kazası kılınır. Soru: İcki icen bir kiiiınin orucu kabul olur mu? yanı ramazan ayı içersinde ve namazı kabul olur mu? Cevap: Oruç ve içki birbirinden farklı kategorilerde değerlendirilir. Yani içki içen bir kimse Ramazan ayında farz olan orucu tutarsa ve bu oruca zarar gelmeyecek şekilde ibadetini eda ederse üzerine farz olan bir ibadeti yerine getirmiş olur. Namaz kılmak da aynı şekilde değerlendirilir. Yalnız Kur’an-ı Kerîm’de: “Sarhoş iken ne söylediğinizi bilinceye kadar namaza yaklaşmayın” (Nisa 43) diye emredilmektedir. Yani kul namazı ancak ayıkken kılmalıdır. İçki içmek ise haramdır ve günahtır. Bu günahı işleyen kişi bundan dolayı sorumludur. Soru: Kendi isteğimle cünüp oldum ve sahurdan sonrada sabah boy abdesti aldım,orucum makbulmüdür? Cevap: Oruçlu iken rüyada ihtilam olmak orucu bozmadığı gibi, gusletmeyi geciktirerek cünüp olarak sabahlamak da oruca bir zarar vermez. Ancak, zorunlu bir durum olmadıkça, hemen boy abdesti alınmalıdır. Soru: Bankada çalışmak günahmıdır? Günahsa delili nedir? Cevap: Faizle iş yapan teşekküllerde çalışanların durumunu iki şekilde mütalâa etmek mümkündür. Birincisi, o müessesenin faizle iş yaptığını, çalışmanın mesuliyet getireceğini bildiği halde imkânlarının cazibesine kapılarak girenler; ikincisi ise, vaktiyle girmiş, fakat o zamanlar haramlık ve helâllik cihetine pek dikkat etmemiş, hatta bunun bir mahzur teşkil edeceğini bile düşünmemiş olanlar.Şu husus bilinen bir gerçektir: İslâmiyet faizi tamamıyla yasaklamış, onunla hep mücadele etmiş, faize gidecek yolları kapatacak çeşitli yardımlaşma müesseseleri kurmuş; cemiyetin rahat ve huzurunu faiz belâsının kaldırılmasında görmüştür. Böyle olduğu halde, yüce dinimiz en küçük tasarruflarına varıncaya kadar bütün ticarî ve sınaî muamelelere faizi bulaştırmaya çalışan, her fırsatta milleti faize teşvik eden, insanlardaki yardımlaşma duygusunu sarsan, borç alıp verme gibi iş dünyasını rahatlatan bir âdeti kaldıran faize dayalı müesseseleri tasvip eder mi? Etmeyeceği şüphe götürmez bir gerçektir. Faizle ve faizli işlemlerle meşgul olmak hem âyetlerde, hem de hadislerde yasaklanmış, haram kılınmıştır. Âyetin meali şöyledir:«Faiz yiyenler kendilerini şeytan çarpmış birer mecnundan başka bir halde kabirlerinden kalkmazlar. Böyle olması da onların, ‘Alım satım da ancak faiz gibidir’ demelerindendir. Halbuki Allah alışverişi helâl, faizi haram kılmıştır.» (Bakara, 2/275)Faiz kanalıyla harama bulaşan kimseler hadis-i şerifte şöyle tasnif edilmektedir:«Faizi yiyen, yediren, şahitlik ve kâtipliğini yapan, Allah'ın rahmetinden uzak kalmıştır.» (Müslim, “Müsakat”, 105).Âyet-i kerimede mutlak olarak sadece faiz yiyenler zikredilirken, hadis-i şerifte yiyen, yediren, şahitlik ve kâtipliğini yapan peş peşe sıralanmış ve «Allah'ın rahmetinden uzak olma» cihetinde birlikte ve toptan ifade edilmiştir.Durum böyle iken, faiz kuruluşlarında çalışanlar her ne kadar doğrudan faiz yemiyor ve yedirmiyorlarsa da; muamelesini görmekte, hesap ve yazışmalarını yapmakta, idarî işlerini yürütmektedirler. Gerek memur olsun, gerekse müdür olsun; hadiste geçen «kâtip» mefhumunun içine girmiş olmaktadır.İşte bu hususları bilen bir insanın bilerek bu nevi müesseselere girmesi, tavsiye edilecek bir şey değildir. «Başka bir iş bulamadım», «Zaruret icabı girmem gerekiyor» gibi bahaneleri, kişiyi haklı çıkaracak, üzerindeki mesuliyeti giderecek gerekçeler olarak görmek mümkün değildir. Çünkü helâl ve meşru daire insanın ihtiyacına kâfi gelecek kadar geniştir. Belki meşru dairede bulduğu ve çalıştığı işin ücreti diğerine nispetle bir miktar az olabilir, ama hiç olmazsa şaibeli bir para olmaz. Üstelik böyle faiz esasına dayalı bir kuruluşta çalışmayı bir zaruret olarak kabul etmek de oldukça güçtür. Soru: Spral taktıktan sonra adetim arttı.Bu fazla kan adetten sayılırmı? yoksa örneğin adetim 6 gündür ama benimki 8-9 güne çıktı 6 günden sonra namaz kılmam mı gerekir yoksa adettenmi sayılır? Cevap: Âdeti (âdet düzeni) bulunan kadın bu düzene uyar. Bu durumda değişme uzun süre devam eder, eski düzene dönmezse, âdet düzeni değişmiş sayılacağı için artık yeni düzene göre davranır. Bu duruma göre sizin adetiniz artık yeni durumunuza göre değerlendirilir. Adetli sayıldığınızdan namaz, oruç vb. gibi ibadetlerinizi yapmazsınız. Spiral genel itibarı ile adetlerde düzensizliğe yol açtığı için, sonraki adetleriniz her ay farklı sürelerde olabilir. Bunun on günden az olanı adetten, fazla olanı özürden sayılır. Eğer on günden fazla devam edecek olursa, onuncu günden itibaren guslünüzü alır normal ibadetlerinize devam edersiniz. Ancak onuncu günden itibaren özürlü hükmünde olacağınızdan her namaz için ayrı abdest almanız gerekir. Soru: Adetimin bitiminden bir hafta sonra takrar adet gördüm. oruç tutabilirmiyim namaz kılabilirmiyim? Cevap: Sorunuzda ilk gördüğünüz akıntının adet olup olmadığı, ilk gördüğünüz adetin kaç gün sürdüğü gibi… Açıkça bilgi olmadığı için konuyla ilgili fıkhî bilgiyi vermekle yetineceğiz. Daha net bir bilgi için telefonla bize ulaşabilirsiniz. Bugünkü tıbbî bilgiler âdet kanamasının 11-13 yaşlarda başlayıp 45-50 yaşlarında sona erdiğini, âdet süresinin de 3-6 gün civarında olduğunu ifade etmektedir. Bununla birlikte fizikî bünye, psikolojik durum ve çevre şartlarına bağlı olarak kadınların âdet çağı ve süresi farklılık taşıyabilmektedir. Hanefî mezhebine göre âdetin en az süresi 3, en uzun süresi 10 gündür. İki âdet arasında kalan en az temizlik süresi de 15 gündür (Diyanet İlmihali, 1, 211). On günü aşan adet kanamaları özür olur. Yine on beş günden az olan temizlik süresi içinde görülen adet kanamaları da özürdür. Soru: Oruç tutarken tavla oynamak orucu sakata baglarmı? yani zar atılıyo tavla, internet gibi Cevap: Orucun temel unsuru ve anlamı, yeme, içme ve cinsel ilişki zevklerinden uzak durmak, nefsi bunlardan mahrum bırakmak olduğu için, bu anlama gelecek davranışlar orucun bozulmasına sebep olur (Diyanet ilmihali, 1, 402). Tavla oynamak, internet orucu bozan durumlar arasında yoktur. Bu durumu zamanı faydalı kullanmak açısından değerlendirmek gerekir. ---- Soru: Sabah namaza basladm sabah namaznı ezandan önce kılmısm.Ezandan sonra tekrar kıldım.Tereddüt icersindeyim,aydınlatırmısınız? Cevap: Fecr-i sadık dediğimiz vakitle, yatsı namazının vakti çıkar, sabah namazının vakti girmiş olur. Bu vakit aynı zamanda, sahurun sona erip orucun başlaması (imsak) vaktidir. Ülkemizde ramazan ayında, sabah ezanı imsak vaktinde okunur. Dolayısıyla ramazan ayında okunan sabah ezanından sonra namaz kılınabilir. Ramazandan sonra ise ezan okunmadan imsağın girmesiyle namaz kılınabilir. Sabah namazının ortalık aydınlandıktan sonra kılınması müstehaptır. Bu aydınlığın ölçüsü, atılan okun düştüğü yerin görülebileceği ölçüde bir aydınlıktır. Sizin sorunuzda vakit girmeden kıldığınız nafileye dönüşür. Diğeri vaktin namazıdır. Soru: Hanefi mezhebindenim. süt kardeşimin kardeşi ile evlenebilirmiyim? Cevap: Çocuğun ilk iki yaş içinde sütünü emdiği kadın onun süt-anası olur ve bununla evlenmesi haramdır. Süt-ananın kendi oğul ve kızları, emzirdiği çocuğun sütkardeşleri olur ve bunlarla evlenmesi caiz olmaz. Sütanneden emen sizseniz bu sütannenin diğer çocukları da sizin kardeşiniz sayılacağından onlarla evlenmeniz caiz olmaz. Sütannenin çocuğu sizseniz, annenizden emen çocukla sadece sütkardeş olmuş olursunuz, onun kardeşi ile evlenebilirsiniz. Soru: Ben ayagımı kırdım ve 30 gun alcıda kalacak eşimle ilişkiye girmemde bir sorun olurmu ? Cevap: Söz konusu durumda cinsel ilişkiye girmenin dinen bir sakıncası yoktur. Soru: adanmış birşeyi adak sahibi yapmıyor..kendisi yaşıyor..onun yerine başkası yapsa olur mu? Cevap: Farz veya vacip cinsinden olması gereken adak konusunun eğer yaşıyorsa adayan kimsenin bizzat kendisi tarafından yapılması gerekir. Soru: Oruç tutan kişi namazlarını kılmazsa veya kılamazsa oruçu olurmu? Cevap: Namaz ve oruç Allah’ın yapılmasını emrettiği çok önemli iki ibadettir. Namaz kulun Rabbini hatırlamasının ve Müslümanlığının bir göstergesidir. Yüce Rabbimiz "Beni hatırlamak / anmak için namaz kıl" (Tâhâ 20/14) buyurmuştur. Peygamberimiz (sav) de, kıyamet gününde hesabı sorulacak ilk amelin namaz olacağını bildirmiştir (Tirmizî, “Salât”, 188) Allah ve Rasulü’nün (sav) bu kadar önemle üzerinde durduğu namaz ibadetini yerine getirmemek büyük bir vebaldir. Namaz kılmayan bir kimsenin tuttuğu oruçlar, orucun şartlarına ve manasına uyulduğu ölçüde makbuldür. Soru: Bir insan kendinin imanlımı yoksa değilmi olduğunu nasıl anlayabilir mesela benim imanlı olduğumu nasıl anlarım? Cevap: İman, Kur’an ve sünnette bildirildiği şekliyle iman edilecek hususlara inanmaktır. İman esasları Allah’a (c.c), meleklere, kitaplara, peygamberlere, ahiret gününün muhakkak geleceğine, kadere, hayır ve şerrin asıl yaratıcısının Allah (c.c) olduğuna inanmaktır. Bunlara iman eden kimse mü’mindir. Soru: Kişi eşine boşama NİYETİ İLE Senden SIKILDIM,Senden bıktım,of aman gibi kelimelerle boşama olurmu? Cevap: Burada aslolan eşinizin size bu kelimeyi söylerken ki niyetidir. Boşama maksadıyla söylüyorsa ve bu sürekli tekrarlanıyorsa boşama gerçekleşmiştir. Şakayla yapılan talak da hukukçuların ekserisine göre geçerlidir. Hz. Peygamber “üç şeyin ciddisi de ciddidir, şakası da ciddidir: Nikâh, talak ve talaktan dönme” (Ebû Dâvûd, “Talak”, 9; Tirmizî, “Talak”, 9; İbn-i Mâce, “Talak”, 13). Soru: Annem yeni vefat etti.Annemin amel defterine işlenmek üzere neler yapmalıyım? O kabirde nasıl rahat eder? Cevap: Yapılan ibadetin ve hayırların sevaplarının başkasına bağışlanması caizdir. Kişi, okuduğu Kur’an-ı Kerim’in, yaptığı hatmin, kıldığı namazın ve işlediği bir hayrın sevabını başkasına bağışlayabilir. İster sağ, ister ölmüş olsun, kendisine sevap bağışlanan kimsenin, bundan yararlanacağı umulur. Başkası tarafından bağışlanan sevapla, bir kimsenin bizzat yapması gereken ibadet borçları ödenmiş olmaz ise de, bunlar iyilik ve sevaplarının çoğalmasına ve derecesinin yükselmesine vesile olabilir. Resûlullah (sa.s.) şöyle buyurmuştur:“İnsan ölünce, üç ameli dışında bütün amellerinin sevabı kesilir: Sadaka-i câriye, kendisinden istifade edilen ilim, arkasından dua eden hayırlı evlât.” (Müslim, Vasiyyet 14)Dua eden sâlih evlât ifadesi mü’min evlât olarak değerlendirilmiştir. Kendisini dünyaya getirip yetiştiren anne ve babasına dua eden, onları hayırla anan ve anılmalarına vesile olan, olumlu işler yapan çocuğun yaptıklarından onu yetiştirenler istifade ederler. Aslında ölen kimselerin arkasından dua eden her müslümanın duası ölüye ulaşmaktadır. Annesi ve babası öldükten sonra, onlara bir iyilik yapıp yapamayacağını soran kişiye Hz. Peygamber:“Evet, onlara rahmet dilemek, onlar için istiğfar etmek, vasiyetlerini yerine getirmek, dostlarına hürmet edip ikramda bulunmak, akrabaları ile ilgilenip onlara karşı üzerine düşeni yapmaktır.” buyurmuştur (Ebû Davud, “Edeb”, 129; İbn-i Mace, “Edeb”, 2) Annesinin aniden öldüğünü, şayet konuşabilseydi sadaka verilmesini vasiyet edeceğini zannettiğini, onun adına sadaka verirse sevabının kendisine ulaşıp ulaşmayacağını soran sahabîye de: “Evet, ulaşır. Onun namına sadaka ver” buyurmuşlardır. (Buharî, “Vasâyâ” 19; Müslim,”Zekat” 51).Buna göre, sevabı ölen kimsenin ruhuna bağışlanmak üzere her türlü ibadet yapılabileceği gibi, çeşitli vesilelerle dua da edilebilir. Ayrıca ölen bir Müslüman’ın ardından Allah’tan rahmet dilemek, hayırla yâd etmek ve iyiliklerinden bahsetmek, dinimizin tavsiye ettiği davranış biçimidir. Nitekim Hz. Peygamber, ölülerimizi hayırla anmamızı bizlere tavsiye etmiştir. Diğer taraftan mirasçılar, ölenin varsa borçlarını mutlaka ödemeli, vasiyetlerini yerine getirmelidirler DİYANET AYLIK DERGİ MAYIS 2005, S. 46 /DİN İŞLERİ YÜKSEK KURULUNDAN Soru: Benim çok sıkıntıda olduğum bir konu var bu konu yardımızı istiyorum.Ben eşim 9 aydı ayrıym 9 ay önce tartışrık evi terk etti bende aramadım bir gün beni aradığında telefonla ben ona boşol boşol boşol dedim şimdi tabi pişmalık ve korku var bunu bu derece olduğunu bilmiyordum tekrar eşimle bir araya gelmek istiyoruz acaba nikahta bir sorun varmı.. Cevap: İslâm hukukuna göre boşama için kullanılan sözler iki türlü olabilir. Bunlardan birisi boşanmadan başka bir anlama gelmesi mümkün olmayan sözlerdir. "Seni boşadım, boşsun" gibi. Bunlara açık sözler denir. Diğeri de boşanma anlamına gelebileceği gibi, başka anlamlara da gelebilen sözlerdir. Bu tür ifadelere de kinayeli sözler denir. Bu ayırımın önemi şuradadır ki açık sözlerle yapılan boşamalarda boşayan kimsenin gerçekten boşama niyetine sahip olup olmadığı araştırılmaz. Her hâlükârda boşama hukuken gerçekleşmiştir. Kinayeli sözlerle yapılan boşamalarda ise Hanefîler'e ya boşayanın buna niyet etmiş bulunması ya da halin boşama iradesine delâlet etmesi gerekir. Kocanın bir evlilik içinde sahip olduğu boşama hakkı üçtür. İlk ikisinde koca dilerse belirli şartlarla boşamış olduğu eşine geri dönebilir. Bu geri dönüş bâin talâkta yeni bir nikâhla olur, ric`î talâkta yeni bir nikâha gerek de yoktur. Üçüncü boşama hakkını da kullanan koca istese bile ne yeni bir nikâhla ne de nikâhsız eski eşine geri dönebilir. Bu şekilde kesin olarak ayrılmış eşlerin tekrar bir evlilikte birleşebilmeleri için kadının bir başkasıyla hileli olmayan bir evlilik yapması ve bu evliliğin de zifaf ile fiilen başlaması gerekmektedir. İşte bu ikinci evlilik ölümle veya boşanma ile sona ererse kadın isterse yeni bir nikâhla tekrar birinci eşine geri dönebilir. Bu tedbir tek taraflı irade beyanıyla hukuken kolaylaştırılan boşanmaların suistimal edilmesinin önüne geçilmesi düşüncesiyle getirilmiştir. İslam âlimlerinin bir kısmına göre aynı anda veya aynı temizlik süresi içinde verilen üç talâk bir talâk olarak kabul edilir. Bu durumda eşler isterlerse belirli şartlarla evlilik birliğine geri dönebileceklerdir. Kocaya yeni bir nikâha ihtiyaç olmadan boşadığı karısına dönme imkânı veren boşama türüne dönülebilir boşama anlamında "ric`î talâk" denir. Bir ric`î talâktan bahsedebilmek için evliliğin zifafla fiilen başlamış bulunması ve Hanefîler'e göre boşamanın sarih sözlerle ve şiddet ve mübalağa ifade etmeyen bir tarzda yapılmış olması gerekmektedir. Ayrıca bu boşamanın üçüncü boşama olmaması da şarttır. Bu durumda koca, iddet süresi içerisinde dilerse eşine geri dönebilir. Bunun için yeni bir nikâh yapmaya, yeni bir mehir ödemeye gerek yoktur. Esasen bu özelliğinden dolayı bu boşama türüne ric`î talâk denmiştir. Dönme kocanın açık bir beyanla karısına geri döndüğünü söylemesiyle olabileceği gibi, evlilik yaşamına fiilen geri dönmesiyle de olabilir. Bu özelliği dolayısıyla ric`î talâkta eşler derhal birbirlerinden ayrılmak zorunda değildirler. Ric`i talâkta evlilik iddet süresince de devam ediyor kabul edilir. Bu sebeple dönüş hakkının da bu süre içinde kullanılması gerekir. Bu süre dönüş yapılmadan geçirilirse iddetin bitimiyle ric`î talâk bâin talâka dönüşür. Bâin Talâk, Kocaya boşadığı eşine ancak yeni bir nikâhla dönme imkânı verir. Bu boşama kocanın eşini üçüncü boşaması ise yeni bir nikâh da tarafların bir araya gelmesi için yeterli değildir. (DİYANET İSLAM İLMİHALİ, C.2, S.229)Sizin kullandığınız “boş ol, boş ol boş ol” sözünün üzerinden 3 temizlik müddeti (3 ay) geçmiş ise, yeni bir nikahla eşinize dönebilirsiniz. Eğer 3 temizlik müddeti geçmemiş ise yeni bir nikâha, gerek olmadan dönebilirsiniz. Bundan sonrası için bir talak hakkı elinizden çıkmış olup dikkat etmeniz gerekir. Soru: Bir kimse elektirikli alet vermicem diye yemin ettim sonra yeminimi tutamadım ne yapmam lazım. Cevap: Yemin konusunda Kur'an-ı Kerim'de şöyle buyuruluyor: "Allah kasıtsız olarak ağzınızdan çıkıveren yeminlerinizden dolayı sizi sorumlu tutmaz, fakat bilerek yaptığınız yeminlerinizden dolayı sizi sorumlu tutar. Bunun da keffareti, ailenize yedirdiğinizin (kalite bakımından) orta hallisinden on fakire yedirmek yahut onlar giydirmek yahut da bir köle azat etmektir. Bunları bulamayan üç gün oruç tutmalıdır. Yemin ettiğiniz takdirde yeminlerinizin keffareti işte budur. Yeminlerinizi koruyun. Allah size âyetlerini açıklıyor; umulur ki şükredersiniz." (Mâide: 5/89). Yemin Allah'ın isim ve sıfatları üzerine olur, bunun dışında bir şey üzerine yapılan yemin, dini bakımdan yükümlülük getiren yemin olmaz. Mesela "çocuğumun üzerine yemin ederim ki..." yahut "babamın başı için..." dense bunlar yemin sayılmaz. Allah'ın ve sıfatlarının üzerine yapılan yemin ise "Allah'ı şahit tutmak, O'na veya O'nun adına söz vermek, inanç ileri sürerek insanlara güven vermek" gibi mânalar içermektedir. Bunun kötüye kullanılması, istismar edilmesi, insanlara zarar vermesi ihtimali bulunduğu için maddi ve manevi yaptırımlar ön görülmüştür; yalan yere yeminin dünyada itibar kaybettirmesi, ahirette cezalık olması ile bozulan yeminin keffareti işte bu yaptırımların en önemlilerini teşkil etmektedir. Mümin olur olmaz yerde yemin etmemelidir. İstemeden, dalgınlık veya alışkanlık sonucu ağızdan çıkan yemin sonuç doğurmaz. Bilerek, düşünerek, belli bir söz, istek ve kararı pekiştirmek için yapılan yemin geçerlidir ve sorumluluk getirir. Yalan yere veya meşru olmayan bir konu için yemin etmek caiz değildir. Yalan yere yemin eden kimse günah işlemiş olur ve tövbe etmesi gerekir. Yapılmaması gereken (yapılması haram veya mekruh olan) bir şeyi yapacağım (mesela vallahi seni döveceğim, çalacağım, zarar vereceğim) diye yemin eden kimsenin yeminini bozması, caiz olmayan şeyi "yemin ettim diye" yapmaya kalkışmaması, yeminini bozduğu için de keffaret vermesi gerekir. Yapılması gereken bir şeyi yapmamak üzere yemin eden kimsenin de yeminini bozup keffareti vermesi gerekir. Mesela bir kimse, ana babamı ziyaret etmeyeceğim, namaz kılmayacağım, çocuklarımın nafakasını vermeyeceğim diye yemin etse, "yemin ettim" diyerek bunları terk edemez, yeminini bozar, yapılması gerekeni yapar, keffaretini de öder. Âyette açıkça söylendiği üzere yeminin keffareti gücü müsait olanların şu üç şeyden birini (hangisini isterse onu) yapmasıdır: Ya on fakiri bir gün doyurmak, ya on fakiri giydirmek yahut bir köleyi hürriyetine kavuşturmak. Bunlardan birine gücü yetmiyorsa üç gün oruç tutmak. On fakiri doğrudan doyurmak geçerli olduğu gibi, bir günlük yemek bedelini para olarak ödemek de mümkündür. Yemeğin kalite ve miktarı, yemin eden kimsenin sosyal ve ekonomik durumuna uygun olacak ve devamlı yiyip içtiklerinin orta hallisinden hesap edecek veya yedirecektir. Soru: Allah'ıma hamdolsun, demek ile Tanrımıza hamolsun demek arasında bir fark varmıdır? Cevap: “Allah” lafzı, Yüce Yaratıcının özel ismidir. Bu isim, O’nun kemal, cemal ve celal sıfatlarının ifade ettiği anlamların tamamını kapsar. Allah’ın diğer isimleri Allah’ı tasvir ederler. “Allah” özel isminin hiçbir dilde tam karşılığı yoktur. İlah, tanrı ve benzeri isimler, hem gerçek ve hem de gerçek olmayan tanrılar için müşterek olarak kullanılırlar. Bu kelimeler “Allah” özel isminin tam karşılığı değildirler. Tanrı kelimesi ise köken itibariyle Türkçe bir kelimedir. Bazıları Tanrı kelimesinin, “gökyüzü” ve “şafak” manalarına gelen “tan” dan türediğini belirtmektedir. Kaşgarlı Mahmud, Tanrı kelimesini şöyle açıklamıştır: “Tengri, yüce Tanrı manasına gelir. Kâfirler göğe Tengri derler. Yine bu adamlar büyük bir dağ, ulu bir ağaç gibi gözlerine ulu görünen her şeye Tengri, hakîm kişiye de Tengriken derler” (Divan-ı Lügâti't-Türk, Çev. Besim Atalay, Ankara 1941, s. 111, 376). Tanrı, aslında mabud demektir ve bir çok muhakkık ilim adamının da ifade ettiği gibi Arapçadaki “İlâh”ın, Fransızcadaki “Dieu”nun, Farsçadaki “Hudâ”nın, İngilizcedeki “God”un karşılığı olan bir kelimedir. Ama hiçbir zaman, Cenab-ı Hakk’ın bütün Esmâ-i Hüsnâsını (Allah'ın güzel isimlerini) içeren, İsm-i Zât olan “Allah” kelimesinin karşılığı değildir. Bu bakımdan birçok ilim adamı “Tanrı” kelimesinin “Allah” kelimesinin yani Lafza-i celâlin yerini tutamayacağını ifade etmektedirler. Buna göre Tanrı kelimesi, ilâh kelimesi yerinde kullanılabilir. Tıpkı Huda, Yezdan, Çalap, Diyo ve God kelimelerinin ilah yerinde kullanılabildiği gibi. Fakat Allah yerinde kullanılamaz. Allah, Cenâb-ı Hakk’ın Zâtının has ismidir. Onun için “La ilahe illallah” diyoruz; fakat “La Allah’a illallah” demiyoruz. Evvelâ ilâhlar, tanrılar ne varsa hepsi nefyediliyor, sonra da isbatta, Mutlak Mabud getiriliyor ve sadece Allah vardır, deniliyor. Dolayısıyla Allah’ıma hamdolsun demek yerine Tanrıma hamdolsun demek aynı şey değildir. İkisi farklı şeylerdir. Doğru olan Allah’a hamdolsun demektir. Soru: Dinimizce bii kızdan hoşlanmanın günahı varmıdır? Cevap: Toplumda fertlerin ve aile hayatının korunması, sağlıklı bir cinsî hayatın temini için sadece evlilik dışı cinsî münasebet demek olan zinanın yasaklanması yeterli olmaz. Buna ilâveten, aklın, dinin ve insan tabiatının kötü ve çirkin bulduğu her türlü hayasızlık, fuhuş ve müstehcenlikle mücadele edilmesi, bunları besleyip yaygınlaştıran ortamın da düzeltilmesi ve iyileştirilmesi gerekir. Bunun için de İslâm dini, sadece zinayı yasaklamakla yetinmeyip, zinaya götüren yolları, müstehcenliği, kadın-erkek ilişkilerinde ölçüsüzlüğü ve aşırı serbestliği de önlemeye, buna ilâveten ferde ahlâkî olgunluk ve şahsî sorumluluk yüklemeye, cinsel hayatla ilgili eşler arası birtakım hak ve görevlerden söz ederek aile hayatını koruyup iyileştirmeye özen göstermiştir. Kur'an'da zina ve fuhuş büyük günahlar arasında sayıldığı, zinanın dünyevî ve uhrevî cezasından söz edildiği gibi (Âl-i İmrân 3/135; en-Nisâ 4/15-16; el-İsrâ 13/32), erkek ve kadınların gözlerini haramdan korumaları, avret yerlerini örtmeleri emredilmiş, böylece zinaya giden yolun bir yönüyle kapanmış olacağına işaret edilmiştir (en-Nûr 24/30-31). Bir hadiste Hz. Peygamber dil, ağız, el, ayak, göz gibi organların zinasından söz ederek (Müslim, "Kader", 5) zinaya zemin hazırlayıcı mahiyetteki her türlü gayri meşrû ilişkinin, flört ve beraberliğin de gayr-ı ahlâkî davranışlar olduğunu belirtmiş, bunlardan da sakındırmıştır. Çünkü iffet ve namus bir bütün olup, o ancak onu lekeleyecek her türlü kötülük ve yanlışlıktan uzak kalınarak korunabilir. Soru: Bir kişi bir daha bir işlersem dinden çıkayım dese ve kısmen işlese durum ne olur? Cevap: Esasen iman, aklın hükmü, gönlün rızası ve vicdanın kanâat getirmesi ile olur. Dinden çıkmak da yine bu saydıklarımızın ikrarı ile meydana gelir. Sizin bu söylediğiniz ilmî cehaletin bir sonucudur. Dinden çıkmış olmazsınız fakat bundan sonra özellikle din konusunda söyleyeceklerinizi ve sonuçlarını hesaba katmanız yararınıza olacaktır Soru: Lohusalığın 40 günü dolmadan kanama kesilirde gusl edilirse Ramazan orucu tutulur mu? Cevap: Hanefi mezhebine göre lohusalığın en uzun süresi 40 gündür. Bu süre tamamlanmadan lohusalık kanı kesilebilir. O zaman kanın kesilmesiyle lohusalık bitmiş sayılır. Bu durumda olan bir hanım da güsul abdestini alarak oruç ve namaz gibi ibadetlerine başlamalıdır. Soru: Darul harp olan yerde müslümanların cihad etmesi şartmıdır? Cevap: Darul harp İslam dışı bir yönetimin hakimiyeti altındaki ülke anlamında kullanılır. İslam hukukunda Darul harp Darul İslam dışındaki ülkeler için bugünkü anlamda yabancı ülke tabirini ifade etmek için kullanılır. Cihad ise Allah yolunda can, mal, dil ve diğer vasıtalarla elden gelen güç ve gayreti sarfetmektir. İslamhukukçularının çoğunluğu savaşın meşruiyet sebebinin düşmanın tecavüzü olduğunu Müslümanlara karşı savaşmayanlarla savaşmanın ve sadece Müslümanlığı benimsemediği için bir insanı öldürmenin caiz olmadığını belirtmişlerdir. (Ahmet Özel, “Cihad”, DİA, s. 528, 529) Soru: Müzik dinlemek günah mıdır? Cevap: Müzik, İslâm bilginleri tarafından çokça tartışılan ve hakkında lehte ve aleyhte çok şey söylenen konular arasında yer alır. Müziğin lehinde ve aleyhinde öne sürülen gerekçeler birlikte düşünüldüğünde müziğin mutlak olarak yasaklanmadığı, aksine mubah bırakıldığı sonucuna ulaşılır. Ancak, diğer mubahlar gibi müziğin de haramın işlenmesine vesile yapılmasına karşı çıkılmıştır. Bu itibarla içinde isyan, küfür veya İslâm'ın hoş karşılamadığı sözler bulunan yahut cinsel tahrik, müstehcenlik gibi dinimizce hoş görülmeyen şeylere yol açan müziğin söylenmesi ve dinlenilmesi kesinlikle uygun değildir. Bununla birlikte müzik konusunu gerek önceki devirlerde gerekse zamanımızda bir tercih ve takvâ meselesi olarak değerlendirenler de buluna gelmiştir. Bunların saygıyla karşılanması gerektiği gibi, müzik dinlemeyi bir eğlence unsuru olarak görenlerin de hoş karşılanması gerekir. Soru: Evelnemeyi düşündüğüm kızla 8 aydır görüşüyoruz. tesettürlü üniversite mezunu bir bayan. anlaşamadığım konu ise eşim olacak kişinin çalışması ile ilgili. şu an ülker e ait bir yemek fabrikasında gıda mühendisi olarak çalışıyor. çalıştığı ortamda sürekli yabancı erkeklerle muhattap olmak zorunda kalıyor. çalışma odasında da bir erkekle çalışıyor. yani yabancı bir erkekle başbaşa kalabiliyor. bu duruma dinimiz ne diyor. bu durum dinimize uygun mu? 16 yıl okudum boşuna mı okudum. mutlaka çalışmam lazım diyor. evlenmeyi düşünüyorum ama çalışma ortamından rahatsız olduğum için karar veremiyorum. Cevap: Erkek ve kadın biri diğeri için cinsî uyarıcıdır. Bu sebeple yabancı (aralarında evlilik bağı veya devamlı evlenme engeli bulunmayan) erkek ve kadınların birbirlerine karşı ölçülü ve mesafeli davranmaları gereklidir. Yine, yabancı bir kadının yabancı bir erkekle baş başa kalması da doğurabileceği sakıncalı sonuçlar dolayısıyla yasaklanmıştır. Aralarında devamlı evlenme engeli bulunmayan bir erkek ile bir kadının bir yerde baş başa kalmaları İslâm hukukunda halvet terimiyle ifade edilir. Hadislerde, aralarında nikâh bağı veya devamlı evlenme engeli bulunmayan bir erkek ile bir kadının, başkalarının görüşüne açık olmayan kapalı bir mekânda baş başa kalmaları yasaklanmıştır. Bir hadiste Hz. Peygamber "Kim Allah'a ve âhiret gününe iman ediyorsa, yanında mahremi olmayan bir kadınla yalnız kalmasın; çünkü böyle bir durumda üçüncüleri şeytandır" (Müslim, "Hac", 74; Tirmizî, "Radâ`", 16; Müstedrek, I, 114) buyurmuştur. Böyle bir durum karşı cins için tahrik edicidir, zinaya veya dedikoduya ve tarafların iffetlerinin zedelenmesine yol açabilir. Kötülüğün önlenmesi kadar ona giden yolların kapatılması da önemlidir. Öte yandan iffet ve namus lekelendiğinde geri dönüşü ve telâfisi olmayan bir zarar ortaya çıkmış ve temel bir kişilik hakkı ihlâl edilmiş olur. Cinsler arası ilişkilerde ahlâkî prensiplerin korunması erkek ve kadınların ortak sorumluluğudur.Cinsî uyarıcılık özelliği esas alınarak, kadınların daha da dikkatli davranmaları istenmiştir. Yabancı erkeklerle konuşurken kadınların, kalpte şüphe uyandırmayacak ve karşısındaki kişiyi yanlış anlamaya süreklemeyecek tarzda ciddi ve ağır başlı olarak konuşmaları (el-Ahzâb 33/32), süs ve endamlarını yabancılara göstermemeleri (en-Nûr 24/31), bunun için de sokağa çıktıklarında güzelce örtünmeleri (en-Nûr 24/31; el-Ahzâb 33/59) bu gayeye mâtuf emirlerdir. Hz. Peygamber, kadınların kendi evleri dışında, başkalarına hissettirecek derecede koku sürünerek dolaşmalarını uygun görmemiştir (bk. Tirmizî, "Edeb", 35; "Radâ`", 13; Müsned, IV, 414, 418). Bu hususlara riayet noktasında bir sıkıntı olmadığında kadının çalışmasının bir dinen bir sakıncası yoktur. Yukarıda dikkat çekilen hususların önemini ve bu hususlara riayet etmemenin insan zihninde bırakacağı kalıcı tesirleri düşündüğümüzde; evlenme kararı vermeden önce tarafların bu konularda mutabakatı evlilik müessesinin sağlıklı devamı için elzemdir. Soru: Yurt dışında (Kazakistan) iki yıldır yaşıyorum.Özel bir şirkette üst düzey yöneticiyim. Görünürde uzun yıllar kalacağımı düşünüyorum. Burada kiralar biraz pahalı olduğundan kira yerine ev taksidi ödemek daha mantıklı geldi. Banka çok fakat finans bankaları olmadığından kredi alıp almama konusunda endişe taşıyorum. Hicret diyarı ve gurbet eli diye alabilirsin diyenler oluyor ama gönlüm tam mutmain değil. Bu konuda bilgilerinize ihtiyaımız var yardımınızı bekliyoruz Not:Çevremizde öğretmen arkadaşlarımız var onlar için aynı durum olabilir mi? Cevap: Kuranda ve sünnette faiz açıkça yasaklanmış olup bu konuda bütün İslam bilginleri fikir birliği içindedir. İslam faizi reddedip onun yerini alacak başka kurumlar ikame etmeye önem vermiştir. Bu itibarla böyle kapsamlı bir faiz yasağını, yatırım ve üretim kredileri, konut kredisi, devlet bankası kredisi gibi bazı münferit olay ve örnekler üzerine uygulayıp, taraflara bir zararının olmadığını, aksine iki tarafa da yarar sağladığını, öyleyse helal olması gerektiğini gerektiğini genel bir ilke olarak ileri sürmek de isabetli bir yol değildir. İslam, emir ve yasaklarında genel ve toplumsal yarar ve zararı dikkate alır, yoksa şahısların özel yayar ve zararı ölçü alınmaz. Faiz alıp vermek için İslamın “Zaruretler haramları mübah kılar” ilkesini işletmek de sakıncalı bir yoldur. (Ali Bardakoğlu, “Hukuki ve Ticari Hayat”, İlmihal II, Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığı Yayınları, s.420-421, Ankara 2006) “Hicret diyarı gurbet eli” sözleri daru’l harpte faizin durumunu gündeme getirir. İmam Şafiye göre bir kez müslüman olan ülke ebedi İslam diyarıdır. Endülüs, Filistin, Rusya ve Çinin bir kısmı gibi. Ayrıca Şafi mezhebinde faiz her yerde haramdır. Hanefi mezhebinde İmamı Azam ve İmam Muhammed’e göre daru’l harpde faiz alan günahkar olmaz. Müslüman bir ülkenin daru’l harbe dönüşebilmesi için de İmamı Azama göre daru’l harble bitişik olması, içinde İslam ahkamının tatbik edilmemesi, ahalisinin emniyet ve güvenliklerinin kalmaması şartlarının bir arada gerçekleşmesi gerekir (Halil Günenç, Günümüz Meselerine Fetvalar, c. II, s. 226-227). Soru: İstemeden hatta görmeden kediyi ezdim motorla ve öldü:( hayır vb. ne yapmalıyım? Cevap: Eğer kedi sahipliyse o kedinin değerini sahibine ödemeniz gerekmektedir. Eğer sahipsiz bir hayvan ise hayvan bakımevlerine yardımda bulunmak iyi olur. Soru: Ben İBB'de Sözleşmeli Zabıta olarak görev yapmaktayım.Size yüksek müsadenizle birkaç soru sormak istiyorum. 1-işgaliyeli seyyar satıcılar karakolumuza çay,şeker alıyorlar ayrıca kahvaltıcı kahvaltı,poçacı poça,simitçi simit vs veriyorlar bunları yiyip içmem caiz mi?Bunların hepsi izinli seyyarlar!! ve benim herhangi bir yaptırım gücüm yok çünkü hizmet personeliyim.Yani normal sıradan bir zbt memurunun bile altındayım.Ayrıca kahvaltıyı ben almıyorum gittiğimde dolapta oluyor bende kahvaltımı karakolda yapıyorum.Kahvaltıcı helal ediyor.Simitçiye Çalıştığı fırın hergün zabıtaya, polise simit verebilirsin toplam 10 adet istihkakları var demiş.Bunları size detay olsun beni daha iyi aydınlatasınız diye söylüyorum Hocam.Sizin her söylediğiniz kelime benim için çok önem arz ediyor. 2-Hocam bizim kartlar memur kartı gibi olmadığı için otobüslere binemiyoruz.Bizde 105 tl yol parası alıyoruz.Maaşlarımız sürekli geç yattığından dolayı aldığımız yol paralarını evli olmamız itibariyle evlerimize kullanıyoruz.Otobüse kartlarımızı gösterdiğimiz zaman şifayen şöförler tarafından idare ediliyoruz.Sizce hakka girmiş oluyormuyuz.Yoksa ne olursa olsun otobüse bilet atmalı mıyız? Cevap: Seyyar satıcılardan ücreti ödenmeden alınan şeyler rüşvet hükmündedir ve görevli şahısların bunlardan faydalanması caiz değildir. Bunları kendileri bağışlamış olsalar dahi yine de rüşvet sayılır ve yenilip içilmesi helal değildir.Aldığınız yol parasını başka ihtiyaçlarınız için harcayabilirsiniz fakat otobüse ücretini ödemeden binmeniz doğru değildir. Şoför ücretsiz binmenize müsaade etse bile kamu hakkına girmiş oluyorsunuz. Soru: Eşim ban sürekli boşol diyor. nikah bozuluyor mu? Cevap: Burada aslolan eşinizin size bu kelimeyi söylerken ki niyetidir. Boşama maksadıyla söylüyorsa ve bu sürekli tekrarlanıyorsa boşama gerçekleşmiştir. Şakayla yapılan talak da hukukçuların ekserisine göre geçerlidir. Hz. Peygamber “üç şeyin ciddisi de ciddidir, şakası da ciddidir: Nikâh, talak ve talaktan dönme” (Ebû Dâvûd, “Talak”, 9; Tirmizî, “Talak”, 9; İbn-i Mâce, “Talak”, 13). Soru: Hocam iyi gunler benim ayagımda tırnak mantarı var doktor tırnak cilası verdi bunu sürdügümde abdes geçerli midir? Cevap: Tırnak cilası tırnakta tabaka oluşturduğu için abdeste manidir. Ancak doktorlar tek tedavi yöntemi olarak cila kullanmanız gerektiğini söylüyorlar ise bu durumda sargı hükmünde ele alınabilir yani abdestiniz geçerli olur. Soru: Kadınlarda doğumdan sonra günahlar af olunuyormuş erkeklerdede buna benzer bir durum var mıdır? Cevap: Bir annenin bebeğini aylarca karnında taşıması elbette ki kolay bir durum değildir. Böyle bir durum, zahmeti ve sıkıntıları sebebiyle de günahlara keffâret olur. Bir mümin için en küçük sıkıntı dahi günahların affına vesile iken doğum gibi zahmetli bir hadisenin de günahların affına vesile olması umulur. Ancak doğum yapan kadının günahları af olunur gibi kesin bir yargıda bulunmak doğru olmaz. Bununla birlikte doğum yaparken vefat eden kadının şehit olacağı ve farz borçları ile kul hakları hariç bütün günahlarının affolunacağı hadislerde belirtilir. Şöyle ki: “Kadın hamileliğinde doğum yapıncaya ve çocuğu emzikten keseceği güne kadar Allah yolunda nöbet bekleyen mücahit gibidir. Bu zaman ölürse şehit ecri vardır” (Taberâni). Yine başka bir hadiste ise: “Hamile iken doğumda veya lahusa iken ölen kadın şehittir” (Ebû Dâvûd) denilmektedir. Kadın, hamile olduğunda, gündüz sâim, gece kâim ve Allah korkusu kendisinde galip olan bir mücahit sevabı hak eder. Sonuç itibariyle sizin sorunuza doğrudan değil de dolaylı yoldan cevap vermiş olduk. Nasıl kadınlar için doğumun günahları affedeceğini söyleyemiyor, ancak günahlara kefaret olabileceğini belirtiyorsak erkekler için de aynı şey geçerlidir Soru: Eşime dünya ahiret bacımsın dedim boşandık 10 ay geçti pişman olduk birleşmek istiyoruz ne yapmalıyız? Cevap: Aslında sorunuza net bir cevap verebilmek için eşinize dünya-ahiret bacımsın derken hangi niyetle söylediniz bilmemiz gerekiyor. Şayet bu sözü söylerken boş olmayı kastetmediyseniz boşanma olmaz, evliliğiniz devam eder. Şayet bu sözü söylerken bir talak ile boş olmayı kastetmiş iseniz, tekrar nikah yapmak suretiyle kalan iki talak ile evliliğinize devam edebilirsiniz. Fakat bu sözü söylerken üç talak ile boş olmayı kastetmiş iseniz boş olmuşunuz demektir. Buna göre; sizin boşanmanız bâin, yani boşandığı eşine yeni nikahla dönme imkanı tanınmayan boşanmadır. Soru: 28 yaşindayim ama bekarim dua alan var mi dua nizi bekliyorum Cevap: Sorunuz çok net olmasa da anladığımız kadarı ile bekârsınız ve hayırlı bir eş arıyorsunuz. Size tavsiyemiz hayırlı bir eş olabilmek için elinizden gelen gayreti gösterin. Öncelikle yüce Allah’a karşı kulluğunuza, ibadetlerinize, ahlakınıza daha önem gösterin. Daha sonra bir eş seçerken Hz. Peygamber efendimizin bize tavsiye ettiği kriterlere dikkat edin. Ebu Hüreyre radiyallahu anh'den rivayet edildiğine göre Nebi sallallahu aleyhi ve sellem şöyle buyurdu: "Kadın dört şeyden biri; malı, soyu-sopu, güzelliği ve dini için alınır Elleri toprak dolası, sen dindar olanını seç !" Bu sebeple olmalı ki, ailenin kuruluşundan itibaren dikkat edilecek ana konular Sevgili Peygamber'imizin mübarek hadis-i şeriflerde açıklanmıştır Biz bunlardan bir kaçına işaret etmek istiyoruz Hadisimiz eş seçiminde dikkate alınan dört unsuru, vakıayı tespit çerçevesinde saymaktadır "Vakıayı tespit" demek, insanlar arasında adet olanı, olduğu gibi dile getirmek demektir Yoksa "siz de öyle yapın" anlamında değildir Nitekim Efendimiz açıkça Müslümanlara, eş seçiminde "dindar olanı" tercih etmelerini tavsiye etmiştir Güzelliğin, zenginliğin ve soyluluğun hem geçici hem de olumsuz gelişmelere ve didişmelere gebe nitelikler olduğu binlerce kez tecrübe edilmiştir Ancak "dindarlık", bütün beşeri ve dünyevi özellik ve niteliklerin özünde ve ötesinde, her türlü şart altında faydası görülecek ve kendisiyle mutlu olunabilecek bir vasıftır Dindar eş ve aile bazılarının sandığı gibi sadece sıkıntılı zamanlar için değil, mutlu ve sevinçli zamanlar için de aynı derecede gerekli ve geçerlidir Hz Peygamber'in şu ikazı pek manidardır: " Kim bir kadınla sadece soyu-sopu, şerefi, itibarı için evlenirse, Allah o kimseyi zelil eder Kim bir kadınla sadece malından dolayı evlenirse, Allah onu fakir kılar Kim de gözünü haramdan korumak, ırz ve namusunu muhafaza etmek, akrabası ile ilişkilerini devam ettirmek İçin evlenirse, Allah bu evliliği iki taraf için de hayırlı ve uğurlu kılar" "Rabbimiz! Bize göz aydınlığı olacak eşler ve çocuklar ver!" (Furkan Suresi 25/74) ayetinde "göz aydınlığı" diye nitelenenler herhalde ve öncelikle "dindar eşler"dir Huy güzelliği "dindarlık" la desteklenmesi halinde, sürekli mutluluk sebebi olur Bu da göz aydınlığının ta kendisi olsa gerektir. Tercihini ve seçimini dindar eşten yana kullanması istenen Müslüman erkeklere Hz Peygamber şu gerçeği de hatırlatmıştır; "Mü'minlerin en olgunu, ahlakı en güzel olanlardır Sizin en hayırlılarınız kadınlarına karşı hayırlı olanlarınızdır " bir başka hadiste de: "Geçimini üstlendiği aile bireylerini ihmal etmesi, kişiye vebal olarak yeter. Unutmamalı ki Köklü ve sağlam bir aile yapısı millet hayatının sıhhat ve devamının temel şartıdır. Bizler size bu konuda dualarımızı gönderiyoruz Rabbim gönlünüze göre hayırlı bir eş ihsan etsin. Soru: Tarikata girmek caiz midir? nakşıbendi tarikatı Cevap: Tarikat, hakka ermek için tutulan bir takım kuralları ve zikir yöntemleri bulunan yol anlamınadır. Bu alanla ilgilenen Müslümanlara saflık ve duruluk anlamına gelen sufi denile gelmiştir. İlk sufiler kendilerinden tecrübeli ve yaşlı üstadlardan geniş ölçüde faydalanmakla beraber, belli bir tarikat kurmamışlardır. Görüşlerini ve manevi tecrübelerini sohbet yoluyla çevrelerinde toplananlara aktara gelmişlerdir.Tarikatlar 6-7. asırlarda ortaya çıkmış, zamanla kurumsallaşmışlardır. Tarikatlarda herkes kendi meşrebine, ruh yapısına, dünya görüşüne ve manevi zevkine göre bir yol tutar.Bir tarikata intisab etmek gerekli midir?İnsan, dinî ve hukukî emirlere karşı mükellef olabilmesi için bir kaç devreden geçer. Bu devreler, cenin, çocukluk, temyiz yaşı ve rüşd devreleridir. Buluğ çağına eren ve reşid olan her Müslüman dinî mükellefiyetlerine hiç aracı olmadan kendisi muhatap olur. Zira dinî nasslar mükellef bulunan her Müslüman’a dolaysız olarak yöneliktir. Bu manadan olmak üzere Peygamberimiz (S.A.V.) İslam'da ruhbanlığın olmadığını bildirmiştir.Allah Peygamberimize dini insanlara iletme, tebliğ etme ve öğretme görevi vermiş, kulların iman edip etmemelerinin bile onun yetkisinde olmadığını bildirmiştir. Din bilginleri, tebliğciler, şeyhler ve bu yolda emek verenlerin rolü de, dini ve güzel ahlakı öğretmek ve Müslümanlara bu alanda kılavuz olmaktan ileri geçmez.Kendisini şeyh olarak sunan kişi, etrafındaki Müslümanlara dini doğru şekilde öğretmeli, kendisinin ancak dini öğreten tebliğ eden ve çevresindekilere yardımcı olan bir kişi olarak bildirmelidir. Bu faaliyetlerinde rehberi ve önderi Kitap ve sahih sünnet olmalıdır. Bu iki kaynağa ters düşen gelişmelere sebebiyet vermemelidir.Son yıllarda tarikat adına meydana gelen dinin tasvip etmediği gelişmelere çokça rastlamak mümkündür. Bu gelişmeleri göz önünde bulundurarak şunları söylemek gereklidir.Tarikat uygun tanımıyla alim ve kamil bir mürşidin denetiminde ibadet ve zikir yoluna koyularak İslam'da tevhid hakikatine ulaşmak için tutulan kulluk çizgisidir. Tarikat imamları kendi adlarına birer tarikat kurmamışlar bu çalışmalarını guruplaşmalara götürecek bir faaliyet olarak da sunmamışlardır. Ancak, kendilerinden sonra gelen müridler o imamların süluk ettikleri yoldan gittiklerinden bu yol o imamlara (şeyh) nisbet edilmiştir. Bu itibarla, Müslüman için asıl olan, inanmak, ibadet ve muamelat esaslarını ihtiva eden ve Allah tarafından peygambere vahyedilerek insanlara bildirilen hükümlerin tümüne bağlı kalmaktır. Hiçbir Müslüman’ın herhangi bir tarikate girmek gibi bir dini yükümlülüğü yoktur. Soru: Bana cin musallat olduğuna dair hisler var bunlar psikolojik mi cinni mi nasıl anlaşılır? Cevap: insanlar zaman zaman bu tür hislere kapılabilirler. Bizim size tavsiyemiz, düzenli olarak Fatiha, Ayete’l-kürsü, Felak ve Nass sûrelerini okumanızdır. Ayrıca “Kalpler ancak Allah’ı anmakla huzur bulur” (Ra’d Sûresi 28. ayet) ayeti kerimesini de dikkate alarak, namazlarınıza dikkat etmenizi, Kur’an-ı Kerime sarılmanızı öneririz. Bu tür düşünceleri zihninizde sürekli taze tutarak kendinizi daha fazla tedirgin etmemelisiniz. Kendinize meşguliyetler bulmalı ve yalnız kalıp kendinizi dinlememelisiniz. size cin musallat olduğuna dair hisler konusunda da bir psikologla görüşmelisiniz. Soru: Babam beddua etti. babama çok kötülük yaptım ben şimdi 18 yaşındayım ne yapmalıyım? Cevap: İslam dini evladın anne ve babaya karşı son derece saygılı olmasını istemiş ve onlara karşı en küçük bir hürmetsizliği dahi haram kılmıştır. Bir ayet-i kerimede Allah Teâlâ şöyle buyurmaktadır: “Rabbin kesin olarak şunları buyurdu: O’ndan başkasına ibadet etmeyin! Ana babaya güzellik (iyilik) edin; ya birisi yahut ikisi de yanında ihtiyarlarsa sakın onlara ‘üf’ deme ve onları azarlama, ikisine de tatlı ve güzel söz söyle. İkisine de merhametten acıyarak kucak aç ve de ki: ‘Rabbim! İkisine de merhamet buyur, beni küçükken terbiye ettikleri gibi!’” (İsrâ, 17/23-24). Ayette de belirtildiği gibi Allah Teâlâ Anne-babaya iyilik yapmayı çok önemsemekte ve kullarının yalnızca kendisine ibadet etmelerini istedikten hemen sonra anne-babaya iyiliği emretmektedir. Bu bakımdan evlat, anne-babanın meşru dairedeki isteklerine uymalı ve onların dualarını almalıdır. Anne babanın bedduasından ise sakınmalıdır.Evlat, anne ya da babanın bedduasına maruz kaldığında kötü fiilleri dolayısıyla Allah’tan bağışlanma dilemeli, anne-babadan özür dileyip haklarını helal etmelerini istemeli, bundan sonra da kötü söz ve fiilde bulunmamalıdır. Kişi bu dünyada helalleşemediği takdirde ahirette helalleşme imkânı vardır. Ancak o günde helalleşmek zor olacağı için bu dünyada iken helalleşme yollarını bulmaya çalışmalıdır. Soru: Yavru kertenkeleyi mecbur kaldığım için ve istemeyerek böcek ilacı sıkarak öldürdüm günah olurmu? Cevap: Dinimizde zarar veren böcek haşere vb hayvanların öldürülmesine müsaade edilmiştir. Bunlara eziyet etmek ve işkence etmek yasaktır. Ayrıca hayvanların yakılarak ve suda boğarak öldürülmeleri de yasaktır. Bu durumda sizin için dini bir sorumluluk ve ceza olmasa gerek. Hayvanlar konusunda gösterdiğiniz titizlik ve merhamet takdire şayan doğrusu. Soru: Yarışmaları başarı ile geçirebilmek için dua öğrenmek istiyorum yardımcı olurmusunuz.... Cevap: Yarışmadan kastınız bilgi yarışmaları mı yoksa şansa dayalı yarışmalar mı bilemiyoruz. Bilgi yarışmalarında yarışmalarda sorulabilecek konu ve derslere çalışmak fiili duadır. Çalıştıktan sonra Allah’tan yardım dilemek de tevekküldür. Şansa dayalı yarışmalar için özel bir dua yoktur. Ancak kişi, heyecanının azalması, girdiği sınavlarda ve öncesinde zihninin artırılması, o işin kendisi için kolaylaştırılması için şöyle dua edebilir. Kuran’da bildirildiğine göre Hz. Musa içinde duyduğu heyecanın tebliğ görevini yerine getirmesine engel olmasından çekinmişti. Bunun için de Allah’a şöyle dua etti: Musa: 'Rabbim! Göğsümü genişlet, işimi kolaylaştır, dilimin düğümünü çöz ki sözümü iyi anlasınlar. Ailemden kardeşim Harun'u bana vezir yap, beni onunla destekle, onu görevimde ortak kıl ki Seni daha çok tesbih edelim ve çokça analım. Şüphesiz Sen bizi görmektesin' dedi.(Taha Suresi, 25-35) Kur’an’da “Gerçek hükümdar olan Allah, yücedir. Sana O'nun vahyi tamamlanmazdan önce Kur'an'ı (okumakta) acele etme ve «Rabbim, benim ilmimi artır» de. (Taha 114) şeklinde belirtildiği üzere dua edilebilir. Soru: Organ bagışı günah mıdır ? Cevap: Bilindiği üzere, insan kerim bir varlıktır. Bu itibarla normal durumlarda ölü ve diri kimselerden alınan parça ve organlardan faydalanılması, insanın hürmet ve kerametine aykırı görüldüğünden, İslam fakihlerince caiz görülmemiştir. Ancak, zaruret durumunda, zaruretin mahiyet ve miktarına göre bu hüküm değişmektedir. Söz konusu ayet-i celilelerden, İslâm fakihleri, zaruretlerin bir ölçüde dinen yasaklanmış şeyleri mübah kıldığı ve zaruret halinde sadece ayet-i kerimelerde beyan edilen yasakların değil, zaruret halinin giderilmesi için yapılması zorunlu ve başka bir çare olmayan bütün yasakların zaruret miktarınca işlenmesinin caiz ve mübah olduğu sonucuna varmışlardır. O halde, ölmüş kimselerden tedavi maksadıyla organ ve doku alma ve bunları hasta veya yaralı kimselere nakletme konusunda bir hükme ulaşabilmek için; Zarurete binaen, cesedin kesilmesi, organ ve dokularından bir kısmının alınmasının caiz olup olmadığı, Hastalığın tedavisinin zaruret sayılıp sayılmayacağı (Haram ile tedavinin hükmü) Organ ve doku nakli caiz ise hangi şartlarla caiz olduğunun bilinmesi gerekmektedir. İslam fakihleri, karnında canlı halde bulunan çocuğun kurtarılması için ölü annenin karnının yarılmasına, Başka yoldan tedavileri mümkün olmayan kimselerin kırılmış kemiklerinin yerine, başka kemiklerin nakline, Bilinmeyen hastalıkların öğrenilmesi ve hayatta bulunmaları sebebiyle ölülere nisbetle daha çok şayan-ı ihtiram olan hastaların tedavilerinin sağlanabilmesi için, yakınlarının rızası alınmak suretiyle, ölüler üzerinde otopsi yapılmasının caiz olacağına, Fetva vermişler, canlı bir kimseyi kurtarmak için, ölünün bir parçasını itlaf etmeyi caiz görmüşlerdir. İslam fakihleri, açlık ve susuzluk gibi, hastalığı da haramı mübah kılan bir zaruret saymışlar, başka yoldan tedavileri mümkün olmayan hastaların haram ilaç ve maddelerle tedavilerini caiz görmüşlerdir. Günümüzde kan, doku ve organ nakli ve tedavi yolları arasına girmiş bulunmaktadır. O halde, hayatı veya hayatî bir uzvu kurtarmak için başka çare olmadığında, kan, doku ve organ nakli yolu ile de bazı şartlara uyularak, tedavinin caiz olması gerekir. Nitekim, Müşavere ve Dinî Eserleri İnceleme Kurulunun 25.10.1960 tarih ve 492 sayılı kararında, "tedavileri için kan nakline zaruret bulunan hasta ve yaralılara başka kimselerden kan naklinin; başka kimselerden alınacak parçaların takılmasıyla görmeleri mümkün olduğu takdirde; hayatında buna izin vermiş olan kimselerin, ölümlerinden sonra gözlerinden alınacak parçaların bu durumdaki kimselere takılmalarının caiz olacağı..." beyan edilmiştir. Din İşleri Yüksek Kurulu'nun 19.01.1968 gün ve 3 sayılı gerekçeli kararında ise "yalnız hayatı kurtarmak için değil, bir organı tedavi etmek, hastalığın tedavisini çabuklaştırmak için de kan naklinin caiz olduğu, tıbbi ve hukuki kaidelere riayet edilmek şartıyla kalp naklinin de caiz olacağı..." ifade olunmuştur. Yurdumuz dışında, çeşitli İslâm Ülkelerinin yetkili kişilerince de aynı yolda fetvalar verildiği bilinmektedir. KURULUMUZCA da aşağıdaki şartlara uyularak yapılacak organ ve doku naklinin caiz olacağı sonucuna varılmıştır. Zaruret halinin bulunması, yani hastanın hayatını veya hayatî bir uzvunu kurtarmak için, bundan başka çaresi olmadığının, meslekî ehliyet ve dürüstlüğüne güvenilen bir tabip tarafından tespit edilmesi, Hastalığın bu yoldan tedavi edilebileceğine tabibin zann-ı galibinin bulunması, Organ veya dokusu alınan kişinin, bu işlemin yapıldığı esnada ölmüş olması, Toplumun huzur ve düzeninin bozulmaması bakımından organ veya dokusu alınacak kişinin sağlığında (ölmeden önce) buna izin vermiş olması veya hayatta iken aksine bir beyanı olmamak şartıyla, yakınlarının rızasının sağlanması, Alınacak organ veya doku karşılığında hiçbir şekilde ücret alınmaması, Tedavisi yapılacak hastanın da kendisine yapılacak bu nakle razı olması gerekir. Din İşeri Yüksek Kurulu Kararı Soru: Gizli şeker rahatsızlığım yüzünden doktorum oruç tutmamı yasakladı ramazan ayında ne yapmam gerekiyor? Cevap: Her geçen gün bünyesi zayıflayan hasta ve yaşlılar, tutamadıkları her bir oruç için bir yoksulu doyurabilecekleri gibi, bir fakir doyumluğu fidyeyi ramazanın başında veya sonunda, nakit para veya mal olarak da verebilirler Soru: Annem ölmeden önce vasiyet etti .Yerine gediremedim .Ne yapmalıyım? Cevap: Sorunuzda vasiyetin hangi konuda olduğu açıklanmamıştır. Genel olarak konu değerlendirilecek olursa vasiyet edilen şey maddi veya manevi olabilir. Her iki durumda vasiyetin içeriğinin haram veya helal olmasına bakılır. Dinen yapılması meşru bir şey vasiyet edilmiş ise maddi olan vasiyet için ölenin geride bıraktığı malının üçte biri üzerinden vasiyet yerine getirilir. Manevi ise (örneğin, küs olunan kardeşle barışma, dini hayatına çeki düzen verme vb.) biran önce yerine getirilmelidir. Soru: Eşimden ayrıldım 5 yaşında çoçuğum var görme imkanımda yok sorumluluğum var mı? Cevap: Boşanmak bir çocuk için hayatta en zor şeylerden bir tanesi, belki de en zorudur. Çocuk için baba ne ise anne de o derece önemlidir. Anne baba olmak sorumlu olmak demektir. Hiç kimsenin evladını anne ya da babaya göstermeme gibi bir lüksü yoktur. Bu konuda hukuki olarak haklarınızı aramalısınız. Bu sizin olduğu kadar çocuğunuzun da hakkıdır. Önce bu meseleyi halledip daha sonra ona karşı sorumluluklarınızı şartlar dahilinde yerine getirmelisiniz. Soru: Kuran-ı Kerim-de belva-nın anlamı nedir? Cevap: Belva, kelime olarak dert, çile, musibet, zahmet, imtihan tecrübe anlamlarına gelmektedir. “Darü’l belva”, dünya için bir isim olarak kullanılmakta ve imtihan yeri anlamına gelmektedir. Bu kavram esasen Kur’anî bir kavram olmayıp İslamî literatürde “umum-ı belva” şeklinde yaygın olarak kullanılmaktadır. Bir musibet veya sıkıntının herkesi kapsayacak şekilde yaygın hale gelmesi demektir.(Dinî Kavramlar Sözlüğü, “Umûm-ı belva” maddesi) Soru: Memurların göreve başlarken yaptığı yemin caizmi?Dinden çıkardığı doğru mudur? Cevap: Şu anda memurluğa başlarken bir yemin merasimi yapılıp yemin uygulaması yok. Bildiğim kadarıyla yalnız Milletvekillerinin meclis yemini var. Orada da âmentü'nün esaslarını inkâr ederek yapılan bir yemin şekli yok. "Laikliği" de asıl kendi terim anlamıyla aldığınız zaman, her din mensubunun kendi inancında serbest olması, din, vicdan ve düşünce özgürlüğüne sahip olması anlamında olduğu için, Osmanlılar döneminde gayri müslimlere tanınan mal, can, ırz, inanma ve inandığı dine göre yaşama imkânının verilmesine benzer bir özgürlük kapsamına kendi dinini kökten inkâr etme anlamı yoktur. Bu sebeple terimin yanlış ve kasıtlı yorumlamalar yoluyla baskı aracı olarak kullanılması ârızi bir haldir. Soru: Arkadaşımın yıllar önce bir köpeği varmış.Hayvan 13 yaşına gelmiş kör olmuş başka köpekler buna saldırıp yaralamaya başlamışlar.Hayvan acı çekmesin diye öldürülmesine karar verilmiş.Tüfekle vuracaklarmış ama anneannesi "dinen yasaktır köpek vurulmaz .Köpeğin boğulması ,kedinin kesilmesi gerekir" demiş ve onun sözüne uyup hayvancağızı ağaca iple asmışlar. Dinde böyle birşey var mıdır ? Cevap: Yüce Allah İnsanı yarattıkları içerisinde en değerli bir varlık olarak kabul etmiş bütün yaratılmışları da insanın hizmetine vermiştir. İnsan bu nimetin kendine verilmesi karşılığında yeryüzünde hakla, adaletle ve merhametle davranmakla emrolunmuştur. Nitekim “Nebi (s.a.v) hayvanlara işkence yapanlara lanet etti.” ( Buhari : zebaih : 25 , Ahmet:4/31-33)Ebü’d Derda, Hz. Peygamber’in “Allah bu dilsizler (develer) hakkında hayırlı olmanızı tavsiye etmektedir, onlara güçleri ölçüsünde yük vurun.” dediğini, fazla yükten dolayı kalkamayan bir deve görünce hatırlatmıştır.(ı.Hacer:M.Atiye:2-156) Ebu Hüreyre de şöyle anlatmıştır: “Resulullah bir gün sabah namazını kıldıktan sonra, cemaate yönelerek: Adamın biri sığırını sürüyordu ki, bir ara sırtına bindi ve vurmaya başladı. Bunun üzerine hayvancağız (lisan-ı haliyle): Biz bunun için yaratılmadık dedi, buyurdu.”(Buhari,Enbiya,52) “ Kim av peşinde koşarsa gafil olur.” ( E.Davut, Sayd,4, Tirmizi,Fiten,69)Hayvan sağanlara Hz. Peygamber: “Tırnaklarını kessinler, sağım sırasında uzun tırnaklarla hayvanların memelerini kanatmasınlar.” ( Sindi : H.Ala ı. Mace : sayd.12 ) Abdullah ıbn Amr’dan naklen: “Resulullah (s.a.v.) bir keçiyi sağmakta olan bir adama uğramıştı, Ona: Ey kişi, sağınca yavrusu için de süt bırak, dedi.” ( N. el Heysemi : M. Zevaid:8/196)“Haksız olarak bir serçeyi öldürenden Cenab-ı Hak kıyamet gününde hesap soracaktır.” ( Darimi :2/11 ) Enes (r.a) naklediyor: “Bir yerde mola verince, hayvanlarınızın istirahatını sağlayıncaya kadar ibadetetmezdik.”(E.Davud:Cihad:48)Ayrıca kuşların yuvalarının bozulmamasını, yumurta ve yuvalarının alınmamasını da emretmiştir.” ( E. davud : Cenaiz :1 , Buhari : Edebul müfred : 139) Görüleceği gibi bu hadisler ve benzerlerinden, Peygamberimizin, hayvanların ve kuşların korunmasını, onlara eziyet edilmemesini, temizlik ve bakımlarının yapılmasını, yaratışlarına uygun işlerde kullanılmasını, fazla yük yüklenmemesini, av yasağı koyarak rastgele eğlence için avlanmamalarını emrettiğini açıkça görüyoruz. Bu sözleriyle ve davranışlarıyla O, bugün ancak sözü edilen hayvan haklarını dile getirmiştir. Köpeğin, kedinin nasıl öldürüleceğine dair bir hadis yoktur. Esas olan hayvana eziyet etmeme Soru: Kendinizi helak etmeyin yazıyor kur'an-ı Kerimde bu ne demektir. Nasıl helak etmeyelim? Cevap: Allahu Teala ayet-i kerimede şöyle buyurmaktadır: “Ey iman edenler! Mallarınızı aranızda batıl yollarla yemeyin. Ancak karşılıklı rıza ile yapılan ticaretle olursa başka. Kendinizi helak etmeyin. Şüphesiz Allah size karşı çok merhametlidir.” (Nisa 4/29) “Kendinizi öldürmeyin” cümlesinde hem hayatın hem de kamu düzeninin korunmasını hedefleyen önemli ve ince işaretler mevcuttur. Malların haksız yollardan elde edilip yenilmesi ve faydalanılması yasaklandıktan hemen sonra kendinizi öldürmeyin buyurulması özellikle dikkat çekicidir. Şöyle ki haksızlık, hukuki ve sosyal adaletsizlik anarşiyi doğurur veya körükler, bir kere toplum düzeni bozulup asayiş ortadan kalkınca can güvenliği de tehlikeye düşer, yalnız haksızlığa uğrayanlar değil, başkasının malını haksız olarak alıp yiyen veya başkasının canına haksız olarak kıyan da bu güvensizlikten nasibini alır, kendisi canından olduğu gibi yakınlarının da mal ve canları zarar görür. Ayetin asıl hedefi haksız olarak başkasını öldürmeyi yasaklamak olduğu halde bu başkalarını kastederek “kendinizi öldürmeyin” buyurulması hayat hakkının korunması bakımından çok güçlü bir vurgu taşımaktadır. Zira kişinin kendi hayatıyla başkasının hayatı arasında fark yoktur, bütün hayatlar eşit derecede korunmaya layıktır, korunmaya hakkına sahiptir. Birinin canına kıyan kendi canına kıydığını düşünmeli, bu şuur içinde olmalıdır. (Kuran Yolu Türkçe Meal ve Tefsiri) Soru: Bilemeden haram kılınan bir işi yaptık diyelim ve bunu bilmeden öldük, Allah bizi sorumlu tutar mı? Cevap: Dua ve tevbe ile günahlarımızın silinmesi, affedilmesi mümkündür. Bilmeden haram işlenip tevbe etmeye ömür yetmemişse Allah’ın affetmesi umulur. Fakat bir müslümanın İslam dininin kurallarını, hükümlerini bilme sorumluluğu ve zorunluluğu vardır Soru: Kocam açık giyinmemi istiyor ben açık giyinmek istemiyorum açık giyinirsem günah olur mu? Cevap: Allah’a isyanda kula itaat olunmaz.Örtünme her müslüman kadına farzdır. Bu farziyyet Nur Suresi 31.ayet ve Ahzab Suresi 59.ayet ile sabittir.Nur Suresinde Cenab-ı Allah: “Mü’min kadınlara da söyle “gözlerini(harama bakmaktan )sakınsınlar,ziynetlerini /ziynet sayılan yerlerini meydana çıkarmasınlar /göstermesinler.Ancak (kendiliğinden)görünen (el,yüz)bu emrin dışındadır.Başörtülerini,yakalarının üstüne kadar (boyunlarını örtecek şekilde)koysunlar”....Buyurmaktadır.Ahzab Suresi nde de :”Ey Peygamber!Eşlerine ,kızlarına ve mü’minlerin kadınlarına söyle bir ihtiyaç için dışarı çıktıkları zaman,kendilerini baştn ayağa bolca örten ,şeffaf olmayan )dış elbiselerini üzerlerine iyice giyinip törünsünler.Buyurmaktadır. Yani kadınlar saçlarını ,başlarını,kulaklarını,sinelerini,gerdanlarını açık tutmayıp bu surette iyice örtsünler ve o halde bu emri yerine getirecek baş örtüsü kullansınlar.Anlatılan ölçüler dahilinde müslüman kadınların başlarını örtmeleri farzdır.(Elmalılı 4 3507) Hz.Peygamber’den beri de uygulama böyledir. Bunun aksini düşünmek yüce Kur’an’ın emrini menfaate ve arzuya uydurmaktır. Ayrıca T.C Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığı Din İşleri Yüksek Kurulu Başkanlığı da 03.02.1993 tarih ve 6 nolu karar ile bu belirtilen ölçülere uygun olarak kadınların tesettürlerinin ve başlarını örtmelerinin farz olduğunu yayınlamıştır. Eşinizin, açık gezmeniz isteğini yerine getirmeniz ,Cenab-ı Allah’ın farz kıldığı bir hükme karşı gelmek olacağı için mümkün görünmemektedir.Bütün bunlara rağmen hem örtünüp hem de şık olabilirsiniz.Eşiniz bu duruma razı olabilir. Soru: İnsanın boşluğuna gelip şu olursa kurban kesicem demesi kurban kesmesini gerektirir mi? Cevap: Konu ‘adak’ ile doğrudan ilgili olduğu için bu soruya cevap vermeden önce adak nedir? Kaç kısma ayrılır? Bir adağın geçerli olabilmesi için hangi şartlar gerekir? Sorularına yanıt arayalım. Allah’ın rızasını tahsile vesile olan ibadet türlerinden birisi de adaktır. Bir Müslüman’ın, ‘şartlı veya şartsız’ farz veya vacip cinsinden bir ibadeti yapacağına dair Allah’a söz vererek bu ibadeti kendisine borç kılmasına adak (nezir) diyoruz. Başka bir ifadeyle adak, kişinin, dinen yükümlü olmadığı bir ibadeti kendisine vacip kılmasından ibarettir. Adakta, her ibadette olduğu gibi öncelikle Allah’ın rızasını kazanmak gaye edilir. Başka bir ifadeyle adağın Allah rızası için yapılması, olmazsa olmaz şartlarındandır. Aksi halde makbule şayan olmaz. Adaklar, şarta bağlı olma ve olmama durumlarına göre iki kısımda incelenmektedir. Şarta bağlı adaklarda kul, arzu ettiği sonuçları elde etmeyi, bu ibadeti yapmaya bir vesile kılacağına dair Allah-u Teala’ya önceden söz verir. Bu sözü ibadet tavrı içinde verir. Şartlı adaklarda dikkat etmemiz gereken husus, bunu pazarlığa çevirmemektir. Yani Allah’ın rızasını kazanmayı arzu etmeksizin, ‘şu işim olursa şu kadar oruç tutacağım’, ‘Oğlum iş kurarsa bir kurban keseceğim’, ‘Okulu bitirirsem sadaka vereceğim’ gibi, birinci plana ulaşmayı hedeflediğimiz amacı alıp ibadeti salt ona tabi kılmak; yani haşa Cenab-ı Hakk’a, ‘Sen benim şu işimde bana yardımcı ol ki, ben de Senin için şu kadar ibadet yapayım’ dercesine ibadeti salt o işin olması şartına bağlamak caiz değildir. Adağa niyet ederken, ‘Şu işim olduğu zaman Allah rızası için sadaka vermek adağım olsun’ der, içinden de o işinin olması zamanını, Allah rızası için sadaka cinsinden bir ibadeti yapmaya vesile kılmayı amaçlar. Yani birinci planda amacı Allah’ın rızasını kazanmaktır; o işinin olması ise yalnızca vesiledir. Şartsız adaklarda ise kişi kendisini, yükümlü olmadığı bir ibadeti kayıtsız ve şartsız olarak yapmakla yükümlü tutar. Mesela; şartsız bir şekilde ‘Allah rızası için bir gün oruç tutmak adağım olsun’ veya ‘Bir kurban kesmek adağım olsun’ ya da Tasadduk etmek adağım olsun’ demesi şartsız adaktır. Bu adağı bir işin olması şartına bağlı olmadığı için hemen yerine getirmek vacip olur. Hanefi mezhebinde adakta bulunmak mubahtır. Adağı yerine getirmekse ittifakla vaciptir. Bir adağın geçerli olması için şu şartlara dikkat etmek lazım: 1- Adanan ibadetin cinsinden farz veya vacip bir ibadet bulunmalıdır. Mesela oruç tutmak, kurban kesmek, namaz kılmak, sadaka vermek adanabilir; çünkü her birinin cinslerinden farz veya vacip bir ibadet vardır. 2- Adak, kişinin zaten yapmakla yükümlü olduğu bir ibadet olmamalıdır. Mesela ‘Beş vakit namaz kılacağım’ veya ‘Ramazan’da bir ay oruç tutacağım’ diye adakta bulunulması geçersizdir. 3- Adanan şey, yapılması mümkün ve meşru olmalıdır. Mesela, mülkiyetinde olmayan bir mal, sadaka olarak vermek üzere adanamaz. Ciddi bir özre bağlı olarak oruç tutamayan birisi, orucu adak konusu yapamaz. Geçen bir günde namaz kılmak adanamaz; adanırsa da yapmak imkan dışı olduğundan adak geçerli olmaz. 4- Adak bizzat ibadet cinsinden olmalıdır. İbadete vesile olan vecibeler, mesela abdest almak, ezan okumak, mescide gitmek adanamaz. 5- Adanan iş, isyan, bid`at, günah ve masiyet ihtiva etmemelidir. Adak, zamana, mekana, belli bir paraya, belli bir fakire, belli bir güne hasredilemez. Mesela; ‘Allah rızası için, falanca fakire, şu kadar sadaka vereyim’ diye adayan birisi; bu adağını diğer bir fakire, düşündüğünden daha fazla veya daha az bir sadaka verdiğinde yerine getirmiş olur. Ya da, ‘Allah rızası için mezbahada kurban keseyim’ diye adayan birisi bu kurbanı—etini yememek şartıyla—evinde kestiğinde adağı yerine gelmiş olur. Bütün bu yazılanlar dikkate alındığı vakit, adağın öyle basit bir şey olmadığı, aksine ciddiye alınması gerektiği dikkati çekmektedir. Her beklenti halinde adakta bulunmayı adet haline getirmek ise doğru değildir. Sonuç olarak şunu söylemek gerekir ki, siz gerçekten bilinçli olarak ‘şu işim olursa kurban keseceğim’ dediyseniz, gerçekleştirmek üzerinize vacip olan bu adağı yerine getirmelisiniz. Şayet gerçekten adak niyeti olmaksızın olayın büyüklüğünü ve gerçekleşmesinin imkânsızlığını ifade etmek için mübalağa maksatlı söylediyseniz mükellefiyetiniz yoktur. Ancak şunu da söylemek gerekir ki, bu tarz söylemleri adet haline getirmemek daha doğrudur. Soru: Yolda giderken 100 euro buldum.Bunu bozdurup ihtiyacı olana gıda yardımı yapsam olurmu yada borç ödenir mi? Cevap: Yolda veya herhangi bir yerde bulunan para ve diğer kıymetli şeyler ya alınmaz geçilir ya da alınıp muhafaza edilerek sahibi aranır. Alınmadan gidilirse hiçbir şey lâzım gelmez. O takdirde hiçbir mesuliyet ve korku yoktur. Ama alınıp da sahibine verilecekse yapılacak işler vardır. Şöyle sıralamak mümkün olur. Bulunan şey bulunduğu yerden uzaklaştırılmadan şahitlendirilir: “Ben şu kadar parayı yahut şu değerde bir şeyi buldum. Sahibini aramak niyetiyle de aldım. İsmim, evim, adresim şudur, gelsin alsın, sizler şahid olun” denir ve bir sene kadar bu para ve mal ilân edilir. Bu müddet zarfında sahibi çıkarsa verilir. Çıkmazsa sahibi adına bir hayır yerine yahut da müstahak bir fakire şahit tutularak hibe edilir. Şayet muhafaza esnasında bu mal zayi olur, çaldırılırsa bakılır, zayi oluş, alâkasızlıktan mı? Yoksa kendi malı gibi muhafaza ettiği halde vaki olan bir kazadan mı? Kendi malı gibi muhafaza titizliği gösterdiği halde uğradığı ziyandansa ödetilmez. Eğer buluntu mal diye ilgisizliktense ödetilir. Ödemezse sahibine borçlu kalır. Bu mesuliyeti bakımından bulunulan mal kolay kolay alınmamalı, alınacaksa sonundaki bu mesuliyet ve mükellefiyetler iyi düşünülerek alınıp vecibeleri yerine getirilmelidir. Basit buluntular bekletmeyi icap ettirmezse de değerli olan buluntular bir sene kadar bekletilir, ilân yapılır, sonra hibe edilir (Ahmet Şahin). Soru: Allahın dilediği kullarını saptırması ne demektir?Dilediği kulları: seçtiği kulları anlamınagelmez mi? Cevap: Sözlükte gizleme, kaybolma, sapma, unutma ve doğru yolu bulamama gibi anlamlara gelen dalalet, hidâyet kavramının zıddı olup bilerek veya bilmeyerek doğru yoldan sapma demektir. Dalâlet kavramı, bir çok ayette yer almaktadır. İşte onlar hidâyete karşılık dalâlet satın alanlardır (Bakara, 2/16). Bize doğru yolu göster, kendilerine lütuf ve ikramda bulunduğun kimselerin yoluna; gazaba uğramışların ve sapmışların yoluna değil(Fatiha, 1/6-7). (Verdiği misallerle) Allah ancak fasıkları saptırır.. (Bakara, 2/26); Allah kimi hidâyete erdirmek isterse onun göğsünü İslâm’a açar ve her kimi de saptırmayı dilerse onun da göğsünü göğe çıkıyormuşçasına daraltır, sıkar…(En’am, 6/125). De ki:”Ey insanlar, işte size Rabbinizden gerçek geldi. Artık yola gelen, kendisi için gelir; sapan da kendi zararına sapar. Ben sizin üzerinize vekil değilim!" (Yunus: 51/108). İşte Allah, kâfirleri böyle şaşırtır (Mü'min, 60/74), Allah, zâlimleri şaşırtır. (İbrâhîm: 72/27), Allah, bir kavmi doğru yola ilettikten sonra, sakınmaları gereken şeyleri kendilerine açıklamadıkça onları saptıracak değildir. Allah her şev i bilendir. (Tevbe: 113/115) Bu ayetlerden anlaşıldığı üzere Allah, doğru yolda olanları şaşırtmıyor, çağırdığı doğru yola gelmeyenleri, kendi sapıklıkları, şaşkınlıkları içinde bırakıyor, onları zorla doğru yola götürmüyor. Çünkü zorlama, sorumluluk yasasına aykırıdır. Allah'ın çağırdığı doğru yola gelenler felaha ererler. Ama o çağrıya uymayıp sapıklık içinde kalanlar, ebedî ziyana uğrarlar Allah kime yol gösterirse, işte yola gelen odur. Kimi de şaşırtırsa, işte ziyana uğrayanlar onlardır. (A'râf:39/178) Kâinatta her şey, Allah'ın elindedir. Çağrısına gelmeyeni Allah, kendi haline bırakır, o da kendi başına yol bulamaz. Çünkü O'nun çağırdığı yoldan başka kurtuluş yolu yoktur. Her şeyi Allah yaratır. Öyle ise hidayet de, dalâlet de Allah'ın yaratmasıyla olur. Ama bunlar insanın seçimine bırakılmıştır. İnsan seçer, Allah yaratır. İnsan aklıyla herhangi bir yönü seçtiği için yaratan Allah olduğu halde sorumlu insandır. Allah insanları yaptıkları kötülükler nedeniyle sapıtır. İnsanlar yaratıldığında Allah'ın kelamına açık fıtrat üzere yaratılır. Günah işleyince insanın kalbinde hafif kapanma olur. 2. günah biraz daha kapatır. 3. günah, 5. günah, 10. günah derken bir gün kalp kapanır. İşte bu günahları işlemek suretiyle kişiler kendi kalplerini kendileri kapatmış olurlar. 1 Süleyman Ateş, “Dalalet”, Kuran Ansiklopedisi. 2 Mahmut Toptaş, “En’am Suresi 125. ayet tefsiri”, Şifa Soru: İnsan öldükten sonra iskat verilmesi mecburi mi? Fakir olan vermezse ne olur? Cevap: İbadetlerde ıskat, namaz, oruç, kurban, adak, kefâret gibi ibadet ve borçları ifa etmeden vefat eden bir kimseyi bu borçlarından kurtarmak için fakirlere fidye ödenmesi işlemini ifade eder. Burada fidyeden maksat söz konusu ibadetlerin yerine geçmesi amacıyla yapılan nakdî veya aynî ödemelerdir. Devir, ıskat için fakirlere nakdî bedeli tamamen vermek yerine muayyen bir miktarı hibe edip tekrar hibe yoluyla ondan geri alma ve toplam borç miktarına ulaşıncaya kadar bu hibe ve karşı hibe işlemini devam ettirme usulünün adıdır. Yakını vefat eden maddi gücü olmayan bu işlemi de gerçekleştirmek isteyen kimse içindir. Iskat ve devir için dini bir zorunluluk da yoktur.Kaldı ki; Kur’an-ı Kerim’de sadece oruç tutmaya gücü yetmeyen sürekli mazeret sahibi kimselerin fidye vermesinin emredildiği, bunun dışındaki ıskat-ı savmın âyette yer almadığı, ıskat-ı salâtın ve devir işleminin ise Kur'an veya Sünnet'ten herhangi bir delile veya fıkhî hüküm elde etmede kullanılan bir usule dayanmadığı açıktır. Zaten bedenî ibadetler ruhun Allah'a yükselişini sembolize ettiği, kişinin kendini geliştirip eğitmesine yardımcı olduğu ve tabii olarak mükellef açısından birçok mânevî ve derunî yararlar taşıdığı için bunların sıradan bir borç-alacak ilişkisi çerçevesinde mütalaa edilmesi ve neticede ıskat usulünün alternatif ifa olarak görülmesi bu ibadetlerin ruh ve amacına aykırıdır. Ancak vefat eden kimsenin yakınlarının ölen kişinin uhrevî mesuliyetini azaltacak bir şeyler yapabilme yönündeki iyi niyeti, bazı fıkıhçılara göre ihtiyat ve temenniden öte gitmez. Fakat neticede fakirlere tasaddukla sonuçlanan ıskat işlemine de engel olunmamıştır. Bu sürecin tabii bir devamı olarak fakirler için de devir usulünün bulunması, ıskat ve devrin İslâm toplumunda hızla yaygınlaşmasının temel âmili olmuştur. Mazeretsiz olarak tutulmayan ve kazâ edilmeyen oruçlar için ıskat-ı savmın, bütünüyle ıskat-ı salâtın ve devrin cevazı yönünde Kur'an'da, sünnette veya sahâbenin ve müctehid imamların fetvalarında hiçbir açıklama yer almaz. Ancak, bütünüyle ıskat ve devrin uygulamada giderek yaygınlaşması, bunun İslâm'ın öngördüğü veya cevaz verdiği bir usul olarak algılanmasına, insanların sağlıklarında ibadetleri ifada tembellik etmesine veya ihmalkâr davranmasına, İslâm'ın bu âdet sebebiyle yanlış anlaşılmasına ve haksız ithamlara mâruz kalmasına yol açmaktadır. Ancak ölen için bir şeyler yapıp Allah'ın rahmetini umma, dinî bir görevi ifa etme, bu vesileyle ihtiyaç sahiplerine yardım etme gibi birçok farklı niyetin iç içe olduğu, psikolojik ve iktisadî sebeplerin ve sosyal baskının ön plana çıktığı bu işlemin sadece ilmî ve şeklî bir yaklaşımla bid`atlardan ve yanlışlardan arındırılması da kolay görünmemektedir. Din adına yapılan bu tür yanlış uygulamaları önlemenin belki de en etkili yolu, geride kalanların ölenler için yapabilecekleri en iyi hizmetin onların namaz-oruç borcu için para ödemek değil kendi ibadetlerini düzenli şekilde yerine getirmek, dünyada iyi bir müslüman olarak yaşamak ve ölen yakınları için, sevabını onlara bağışlamak üzere hayır, eser, iyilik, ibadet ve dua yapmak olduğu bilincine ermeleridir. (Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığı, İlmihal C.1, S.370-376) Soru: Bir arkadaşıma onun tanımadığı biri hakkında kötü konuşsam gıybet olur mu? Cevap: Tanınmayan kişinin veya tanındığı halde ismi veya sıfatı belirtilmeyen kişi hakkında konuşulması gıybete girmez. Ancak ismi veya sıfatı belirtilmediği halde kimin hakkında konuşulduğu bilinirse yine gıybet olur. Bu bakımdan dikkat etmek gerekir Soru: Kuran-ı Kerim'in hayatımızdaki yeri ve önemi nedir? Cevap: Yüce Allah Kuran-ı, insanlara doğru yolu göstermek için göndermiştir. Kuran' da, Allah'ın istediği gibi iyi, doğru, dürüst insan olmanın yolları anlatılmaktadır. Kuran'ı okuyup anlayan insan, onda en doğru inanış esaslarını, en güzel ahlak kurallarını ve dinin en temel kural ve ilkelerini bulabilmektedir. Bunun için, Kuran'ı okuyup anlamak çok gerekli ve faydalıdır. Allah'tan yeni bir kitap gelmeyeceği için yeni ihtiyaçlara göre Kuran’ın zaman zaman yeniden yorumlanması (tefsir edilmesi) gerekir. işte Kuran tefsirleri böylece ortaya çıkmıştır ve çıkmaktadır. Kuran’ı Arapça aslından okumak ibadet sayılmış ve sevap kabul edilmiştir. Bunun için Müslümanlar, Kuran okumaya çok önem vermişlerdir. Şurası bir gerçek ki Kuran sadece yüzünden ve ibadet niyetiyle okunmak için gönderilmemiştir. Asıl olan, Kuran’ın manasını anlamaktır. işte bu yüzden, Müslümanlar, kendi dilleriyle yapılmış olan meal ve tefsirleri okumalı ve üzerinde düşünmelidirler. Bu da bir ibadettir ve çok sevaptır. 5.2. Davranışlarımızda Kutsal Kitabımızdaki Öğütleri Dikkate Alalım Davranışlarımıza yönelik öğütlerin Kuran'da yer aldığının Yüce Allah şöyle bildirmektedir: Andolsun ki biz Kuran'ı öğüt almak için kolaylaştırdık... 2 Buna göre, Kuran, aynı zamanda bir öğüt kitabıdır. Davranışlarımızı Kuran'ın öğütlerine göre düzenlediğimizde başlıca şu ahlaki özellikler karşımıza çıkıyor: a Adaletli olmak b. Doğruluktan ayrılmamak c. Utanma duygusuna sahip olmak ç. Ölçülü olmak d. Hoşgörülü olmak e. Yumuşak huylu olmak f. Güvenilir olmak g. Cömert olmak h. Sabırlı davranmak, aceleci olmamak 1. Böbürlenmemek, kibirli yürümemek i. Vefalı olmak, nankör olmamak j. Büyükleri saymak, küçükleri sevmek k. Yoksulu, yetimi, kimsesizi kollamak 1. Haram yememek, kul hakkını gözetmek gibi Müslüman olarak günlük hayatta Kuran'ın öğütlerini dikkate almalıyız; onları davranışlarımızda rehber edinmeliyiz. O zaman huzuru ve mutluluğu daha çabuk yakalarız. yakalarız. Soru: Ben 27 yaşındayım.(erkek). Bir kızı seviyorum ve ona soyledim o da beni seviyor. Ve ailesini haberi olmadan 8 aydır her sabah işe gitmeden once bulusuruz kahvaltı yaparız konusuruz ve gene aksam iş çıkışıda bulusur otobüse bindiririm. Ve ileriye dönük her seyi konuşuyoruz.Cocuklarımzın bile isimlerini koyduk.:) bunları ne kadar istekli ve birbirimiz ne kadar tanıdığımızı belirtmek için anlatıyorum kendiside 22 yasında namazını kılan hanım hanım biri bende namazımı kılarım.Bunları bilgi olsun diye soyluyorum. Bizim sorunumuz tabiî ki annesi. biz görücüye gittik ama beni annesi görür görmez dönmüş kızına dişlerini ısmış olmaz bu iş demiş.Bize karşı Allah var bir saygısızlığı olmadı. Biz ayrıldıktan sonra asla, ölümü çiğner çıkarsın, bula bula bunumu buldun, neresini sevin, boyuna mı, posuna mı , parasına mı , fındık faresi ( boyumuz aynı. Annesi boylu poslu olsun istiyormuş hep.) evi yok ne yapacaksın asla asla demiş. Bende önce 3 kişiyle nişanlamış üçü de olmamış hatta en sonuncunun 2 çocuğu varmış 35 yaşındaymış sırf zengin diye vermişler. Sonradan evli olduğunu öğrenince ayırmışlar.Yani kısaca annesinin varı yoğu para zenginlik.Gösteriş boylu poslu biri olacakmış ve 15 yaşından beri de görücüler gelip gidiyormuş.kız ilk defa kendi başına benimle tanışıp sevdi.Diğerleri ile hep evde ailesiyle görüşmüşler.Annesi aslın toplantılara kuran okumak için çağrılan bir kişi.annesi bir evet dese zaten babası mülayim ee kardeşleride biri bir yaş büyük yani küçükler. ben inşallah Mali Müşavir olacağım bitirme sınavlarım kaldı.Allahın izni ile kimseye de muhtaç olmam Ama kıza diyorum bak ben isler olur olmaz hep eleman olarakda kalabilirim sende gerekirse çalışmak zorunda kalırsın diye hep söylüyorum ve kabul ediyor.Sonuç olarak da aile dostları emekli bir imam var annesinin saygı duyduğu birisi.Onunlada gittim konuşutm, oda annesiyle konuşmuş ama nafile Hoca da demişki tek bir şey aklıma geliyor demiş. Siz bir suya ve şekeri bir hocaya okutun yada ayetlerini bulun ben bile okurum demiş. Ben de korkuyorum bu işi yapmaktan ailemin temelini çürük oluşturmaktan, tabii en önemlisi günaha girmekten.Hoca da demiş ki niyetimiz temiz amelimiz Salih bunda bir şey yok.Sevdiğimde illa bu işi yapalım bak hoca bir şey yok dedi diyor.Yapmazsak ben hocalara sorayım dedikçe de beni ilgisizlikle, evlenmemizi çok istememekle suçluyor.şimdi yapmazsak bak sen bir şey yapmadın hocaya bile gitmedi diyecek. Bende yapacağımız bu işin büyüye girip girmeyeceği merak ediyorum.Günah bir şey yapmayalım hocam bunda bır şey yoksa nasıl yapılır tarif edermisiniz. Yoksa yazın benimle gelirse kaçalım diyorum gelmezse de bu işi bitirmeyi düşünüyorum. Biraz zor bitiririm bu işi de neyse saygılar.. Cevap: Yazdıklarınızdan anladığım kadarıyla yapılmak istenen iş büyüdür. Zira siz suya ve şekere okutup sevdiğiniz kızın annesine içirmeyi, bu suretle annenin sizi sevmesini ve bu evliliğe rıza göstermesini amaçlıyorsunuz. Netice itibariyle yapılmak istenen şey büyüdür. Halbuki İslam dini büyü yapma ve yaptırmayı büyük günahlardan saymış ve ona şiddetle karşı çıkmıştır. Büyünün gerçeklik ve etki derecesinin ne olduğu tartışması bir tarafa, İslam âlimleri Allah’ın dilemesi dışında büyünün kimseye bir zararının dokunmayacağını, Müslüman’ın büyüyle uğraşması ve büyü yaptırmasının haram olduğunu ifade etmişlerdir (İlmihal, II, 154). Size tavsiyem şudur ki Allah’a dua edin. Bu tür şeylere tevessül etmeyin, zira yukarıda da söylediğim gibi Allah dilemez ise büyü kimseye tesir edemez. Siz, Allah’a bu iş hayırlı ise nasip etmesi yönünde dua edin inş. Rabbim size bir kolaylık sağlayacaktır. Soru: Zevk suyu guslu gerektirirmi? Cevap: Cinsel temas sonunda haz ve heyecan içinde, fışkırarak gelen yapışkan sıvıya meni (sperm) denir. Bu gelirse gusül gerekir. Cinsel duygu, heyecan, tenle temas vb. sonunda meni değil de daha az, açık renkli, yapışkan ve fışkırmayan bir sıvı gelirse buna mezi denir; meziden dolayı gusül gerekmez, yalnızca abdest alınır. İdrardan sonra veya başka zamanlarda cinsel etkilenme, haz, uyanma sözkonusu olmadan gelen açık renkli, fışkırmayan, yapışkan ve az miktardaki sıvıya da vedi denir, bu da yalnızca abdesti bozar.(Hayrettin karaman) Soru: Hz. Peygamberimiz (S.A.V) Medineye hicret ettiginde ilk ne yapmıştır? Cevap: Kuba’dan Medine’ye doğru yola çıkan Peygamberimiz Aleyhisselam ,Salim b.Avf oğullarının oturdukları Ranuna vadisine geldiği zaman ,Cuma namazı vakti girmişti. Peygamberimiz Aleyhisselam orada Cuma namazını kıldı. Bu Peygamberimiz’in kıldığı ilk Cuma namazıydı. Peygamberimiz Aleyhisselamın yanında bulunan ve Cuma namazı kılan cemaat da yüz kişi idi. Peygamberimiz Aleyhisselam, bu Cuma günü ayakta dikilerek bir hutbe irad buyurdular (Asım KÖKSAL, İslam Tarihi) Soru: Banka kredisi kullanmak (geri ödemedeki faiz açısından) harammı? Cevap: İslâm'a göre faiz câiz olmadığı için normal hâllerde (zarûret bulunmadığında) banka kredisi kullanmak da caiz değildir. Burada zarûretten maksat, giderilmediği takdirde normal olmayan sıkıntılara sebep olan ihtiyaçtır. Meselâ insan yeterli beslenmez, giyinemez, tedâvi olamaz, oturacak bir mesken sağlayamaz... ise zarûrete düşmüş sayılır. Soru: Şafii mezhebinde bir kez süt içmeyle süt kardeş olunurmu.Bir kez süt emmenin nikaha bir engeli varmı? Cevap: Hukukçuların çoğunluğuna göre çocuğun ilk iki yaş içerisinde emdiği süt az olsun çok olsun süt hısımlığının meydana gelmesi için yeterlidir. İmam Şâfiî ise süt hısımlığının oluşabilmesi için ilk iki yaş içinde beş fâsılalı ve doyurucu emişin şart olduğunu söylemektedir. İki yaşından sonra emmiş olduğu süt müçtehidlerin çoğuna göre bu tür bir hısımlık ve evlenme yasağı doğurmaz (Diyanet İlmihali, c.2, s. 216). Soru: Katılım bankaları (faizsizbankacılık denen) bankalardan konutalmak için kredi kullanmak caiz midir? Cevap: Katılım bankaları kesin olarak faizli kredi vermiyorlar ve mevzûat gereği diğer bankalar gibi doğrudan faizli kredi veremezler. Diğer -caiz ve meşru olan- banka hizmetleri dışında ana iştiğal konuları "ortaklık, kiralama ve peşin alıp vade farkıyla satma"dan ibarettir. Bu sebeple mezkür bankalara "Katılım Bankası" denmiştir ve manası "Kâr ve zarara katılım" demektir. Soru: Mekke dönemi gelen ayetlerin özellikleri nelerdir? Cevap: Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a.) peygamberlik döneminin yarıdan fazlası, 12 sene, 5 ay,13 günü Mekke'de geçmiştir. Mekke'de Allah'tan aldığı emirle İslâm'a davet etmeye başlayan Hz. Peygamber'e vahiy iniyor, o da bu vahiyleri insanlara tebliğ ediyordu. İşte bu dönemde inen âyetlere mekkî âyetler adı verilmiştir. Sûreler ve âyetler, toptan ve bir defada inmemiştir. Yüce Allah'ın takdir ettiği durum ve ihtiyaçlara göre âyet âyet, parça parça ve bazen da sûre sûre inmişlerdir. Kur'an'ın Mekke döneminde inen miktarı, bütün sûrelerin 19/30'udur. Buna göre, Allah'ın Mekke döneminde gönderdiği âyetlerin 6666 olarak kabul edilen bütün âyetlere oranı, yaklaşık 2/3'ünü (4500 civarı) oluşturur. Buna göre, Kur'an-ı Kerim'in büyük çoğunluğu, Mekke'de nâzil olmuştur. Mekke'de inen âyetler ve sûreler, daha çok yeni dine davet, dinin temelleri, inanç (itikad) ve ahlâk esasları, dua ve öğütler gibi hükümleri ve konuları kapsar. Aslında ibadetler ve hukuk, büyük ölçüde inanç ve ahlâka dayanır. Mekkî âyetler, Arapları, Cahiliye Devri'nin her türlü kötülüklerinden, bunların özellikle inanç alanına yansıyan bölümü olan küfür ve şirkten uzaklaştırmaya yöneliktir. İbadetlerle ilgili bir kısım hükümler bu dönemde konuldu. Mekke'de namaz ve onunla ilgili ibadetler emredilip farz kılınmıştır. Mekke döneminde başka bir ibadet emredilmemiştir. Nikâh, talâk, îlâ, zıhâr ve yemin konularına ilişkin belirli bir takım çekirdek hükümler, bu devrede konuldu. Mekke'de inen âyetlerdeki hukukî hükümler hem sayıca azdır, hem de genel ve mücmel (kısa ve öz) bir özellik taşır Mekke döneminin sonlarına doğru, Hz. Peygamber (s.a.), Medinelilerle yaptığı bey'atlerde cinayet, hırsızlık ve zina gibi bazı hükümleri ortaya koydu. Mekke'de inen ahkâm âyetlerini, yıllara göre şöylece gösterebiliriz: 610 (peygamberlik/bi'set yılı): Namaz (sabah ve akşam kılınan namazlar), abdest. 621 (hicretten bir yıl önce): Beş vakit namaz. Mekke dönemi, Hz. Peygamber (s.a.) ve onun çağrısına uyanların, siyasî ve hukukî açıdan Mekke şehir devleti içinde bir azınlık olarak yaşadıkları dönemdir Soru: Plastik'ten bebekler yapılıyor.Bizlerde bebeklerimize satın alıyoruz. Günaha girermiyiz? Cevap: Hz. Âişe'nin bebek ve kanatlı at şekillerinde oyuncaklarının bulunduğu, Hz. Peygamber'in bunları gördüğü ve tebessümle karşıladığı rivayet edilir (Ebû Dâvûd, "Edeb", 62). Bilginlerin çoğunluğu çocuk oyuncaklarının yasak kapsamı dışında kaldığını ifade etmişlerdir (Diyanet ilmihali, cilt 2).Çocukların oynadığı bebek, hayvan vb. oyuncaklar, heykel mânâ ve mahiyetinde olmadığı için caiz görülmüştür. Nitekim Hz. Âişe'nin ilk evlilik yıllarında çocukluk arkadaşlarıyla bu neviden oyuncaklar oynadığını Rasûl-i Ekrem görmüş ve tasvip etmiştir (Buhârî, K. el-Edeb, 81; Müslim, K. el-Edeb, 54; Hayrettin Karaman, Günlük Hayatımızda Helaller ve Haramlar). Soru: S-1)Satranç, S-2)Okey oyunu(masada numaralı taş ve tahtalarla oynanıyor).Dinen günah mıdır? Cevap: Kumara bulaştırılmadığı, gerek Allah'a gerek aile ve topluma karşı görevler aksatılmadığı, o sırada daha önemli ve gerekli bir şey ihmal edilmediği sürece satranç ,tavla ve okey oynanmasında dinen bir sakınca yoktur.(Diyanet İlmihali c;2 s;121 ) Soru: Eşimle sinirle tartışırken ağzımdan (kalbimden değil) 3 kere boşol dedim. acaba boşandık mı? ne yapmalıyız? Cevap: Hz. Ali, İbn Mes`ûd, Ebû Mûsâ el-Eş`arî'ye, İbn İshak, İbn Teymiyye’e, göre aynı anda veya aynı temizlik süresi içinde verilen üç talâk bir talâk olarak kabul edilir. bu durumda eşler isterlerse belirli şartlarla evlilik birliğine geri dönebileceklerdir. (Diyanet İslam İlmihali, c.2)Bir erkek, nikahlı eşini, iki âdet kanaması arasındaki süre içinde ancak bir talak ile boşayabilir; yani kaç derse desin bir talakla boşamış olur. Kadını daha sonraki iki âdet arasında iken bir daha boşarsa ikinci boşama da gerçekleşmiş olur. Sizin durumunuzda, yeniden nikah akdi yaparak evliliğe dönebilirsiniz, ama kocanızın iki boşama hakkı kalmış olur, bundan sonra bu hakkı kullanmayın, israf etmeyin. (Prof.dr.Hayrettin Karaman Web sitesi, Sorulan sorular) Soru: Hocam bayan biri bol eşofmanla(dar pantolon değil) namaz kılınır mı? Cevap: Avret, insan vücudunda başkası tarafından görülmesi ayıp ya da günah sayılan yerlerdir. Setr-i avret, avret sayılan yerleri örtmek demektir. Namazın farzlarındandır. Giyilen şeyin, tenin rengini göstermeyecek kalınlıkta veya dokuda olması gerekir. Vücut hatlarını belli eden elbise ile namaz kılmak mekruh olmakla birlikte kılınan namaz geçerlidir (Diyanet, İlmihali, c. 1) Erkeklerin pijama veya eşofmanla, kadınların da tesettürü sağlayabilecek şekilde dikilmiş olan gecelik ve sabahlıkla evlerinde namaz kılmaları mekruh olmaz. Bir mü’min namaz kılarken İlâhî huzura çıkmanın şevk ve heyecanını yaşar İşte böyle bir hâlette bulunan mü’minin namaza hazırlanırken de ayrı bir hassasiyet, itinâ ve titizlik içinde bulunması gerekir. Namazın farz, vacip ve sünnetleri yanında, müstehap ve âdâbına da azamî ölçüde riâyet etmesi onun namazdaki mânevî hisse ve feyzinin derecesini arttıracaktır. Aynı şekilde namazın mânâ ve ruhuna ters düşen, namazı bozan, mekruh kılan davranış ve hareketlerden kaçınmak, uzak durmak da o nisbette namazın sevap ve faziletini çoğaltacaktır (Mehmed Paksu, İbadet Hayatımız). Gerek evde, gerek diğer yerlerde tek başına da olsa namazların temiz ve güzel bir kıyafetle kılınması, şüphesiz daha iyidir (Din İşleri Yüksek Kurulu, diyanet aylık dergi, 2005 sorular ve cevaplar). Soru: Din hakkında bildikleriniz nelerdir? Cevap: - Din tarihin bütün devirlerinde ve bütün toplumlarda daima mevcut olan evrensel ve köklü bir olgudur. İnsana hitap eden ve insan için söz konusu olan din, insanla beraber var olmuş ve tarih boyunca varlığını sürdürmüştür. Din insanlığın vazgeçilmez bir gerçeği olması sebebiyle bundan böyle de varlığını devam ettirecektir. Tarihin hangi devresine bakılırsa bakılsın dinsiz bir toplum görülmemektedir. İnsanlık tarihinin her döneminde din, canlılığını korumuş ve insan hayatının ayrılmaz bir vasfı olma karakterini sürdürmüştür. Bunun da temel sebebi, insanın dinî bir varlık olması, başka bir ifadeyle dinî duygunun, fıtrî (doğuştan gelen) bir özellik olarak insanın kendi öz varlığı hakkındaki şuur ile birlikte ortaya çıkması, bu şuur ile birlikte gelişmesidir. Din duygusu insanın doğuştan beraberinde getirdiği bir duygudur. İnsan, her zaman ve her yerde yüce, kudretli ve ulu bir varlığa sığınma, ona güvenme ve ondan yardım dileme ihtiyacını hissetmiştir. Bu sığınma ve güvenme duygusu, din ile karşılanmaktadır. Dinin fıtrî oluşu Kur'an'da şu şekilde belirtilmektedir: "Sen yüzünü bir hanîf olarak dine, Allah'ın fıtratına çevir ki O, insanları bu fıtrat üzerine yaratmıştır. Allah'ın yaratması değiştirilemez" (er-Rûm 30/30). İnsan, yapısı itibariyle dine muhtaçtır. Çünkü insan ruh ve bedenden ibarettir. Bedenî ihtiyaçları karşılamak nasıl hayatın bir gereği ise, mânevî varlığın devamı da ruhî ihtiyaçlarının karşılanmasına bağlıdır. Onun bu ihtiyaçlarını karşılayan en köklü müessese ise dindir. İnsanın, yüce bir kudretin mevcudiyetini kabul edip ona yönelmesi, dua ve niyaz ile ona sığınması, doğuştan getirdiği sığınma, güvenme ve bağlanma duygularının en güzel karşılığıdır. Bu güvenme, sığınma ve bağlanma duyguları insanda öylesine köklüdür ki tarih boyunca bütün insanlar şu veya bu şekilde bir kişi, nesne veya varlığa kutsallık ve yücelik nisbet edip bağlanmışlardır. Kendisine yönelinecek, sığınılacak en mükemmel varlık ise şüphesiz kâinatın yaratıcısı olan Allah'tır. Çeşitli dinlerde farklı isimlerle anılan, çeşitli şekillerde tasvir edilen yüce kudret veya kutsal varlıkların özünde bu inanç yatmaktadır. Her şeyi var eden bir yüce kudretin mevcudiyetini kabul edip ona bağlanma insanı kuvvetlendirdiği gibi, dua, niyaz ve Allah'a sığınma insanı yüceltir. Din fertleri mukaddes duygu ve alışkanlıklarda birleştiren, toplumları yücelten ve geliştiren bir kurumdur. Din insanlara yön verip, onları iyi ve faydalı şeyler yapmaya yönelten bir hayat nizamıdır. Din aynı zamanda ahlâkî bir müessese olarak insanlara yön veren, en mükemmel kanunlar ve en sıkı nizamlardan daha kuvvetli bir şekilde kişiyi içten kuşatan, kucaklayan ve yönlendiren bir disiplindir. İnsanın psikolojik yapı ve yaşayışında karşılaştığı yalnızlık, çaresizlik, korkular, üzüntü ve sarsıntılar, hastalıklar, musibet ve felâketler karşısında ona ümit, teselli ve güven sağlayan en son sığınak din olmuştur. Ayrıca dinî yaşayışın insanı ruhî bunalımlardan koruduğu; kendisine ve çevresine karşı daha duyarlı ve dengeli yaptığı bilinmektedir. Dindeki âhiret inancının hem dünya hayatındaki davranışlarda etkili olduğu hem de insandaki ebediyet duygusuna cevap verdiği ortadadır. İnsanlığın mânevî ve zihnî gelişmesinde dinin önemli payı vardır. (DİA, I,6-8) Soru: Namazda ettehiyyat yerine kurandan bir sure veya türkçe bir başka dua okunabilir mi? Cevap: Namazda tahiyyatı okumak namazın vacipleri arasındadır. Bu sebeple tahiyyat okunmalıdır. DİA, I, 250 Başka bir dua ya da süre okunmaz çünkü oturuş için tahiyyat süresi tahsis edilmiştir. Soru: Futboldaki transfer parası günah mıdır? Cevap: Spor alanında amatör ve profesyonel anlamda transfer işlemleri farklı olarak yapılmaktadır. Amatör alanda federasyonun mevzuatı bellidir. Profesyonel anlamdaki işlemler bir nevi hizmet alım-satımı sözleşmesi niteliğindedir. Futbolcu veya klüp hizmet ve yetenekleri için bir değer ortaya koyarlar. Anlaştıkları ücret karşılığında sözleşmeye imza atarlar. Yani ticari bir akit yapılır. Bu akdin gereği veya bozulması durumunda ne yapılacağı zaten hukuken bellidir. Bu konuda da aldatma, hile, kumar, rüşvet, faiz gibi dinimizin yasakladığı haksız bir kazanç sözkonusu olmadıkça transfer parasına günah veya haram diyemeyiz. Soru: Borsaya para yatırmak faiz midir? Bütün hisse senetlerini kapsıyormu? Cevap: Günümüzde borsa denildiğinde genel olarak hisse senetlerinin, tahvil, hazine bonosu ve kambiyo belgelerinin alınıp satıldığı yer anlaşılmaktadır. Tahvil, hazine bonosu gibi faizli borç senedi mahiyetindeki kıymetli evrakın alım-satımı, -ister devlet isterse şahıs ve şirketler olsun- faizli bir işlem olduğu için caiz görülmemektedir. Dövize endeksli tahvil ve borç senetleri için de durum böyledir. Şirketlere ortaklığı temsil eden hisse senetleri ve şirketlerin kâr-zararına ortaklığı belgeleri bunlardan farklıdır. Günümüzde hisse senetleri, bir ortaklık belgesi olmaktan öte bağımsız olarak alınıp-satılan bir mal hâline gelmiştir. Yine kâr getiren bazı tesisler kâr ortaklığı yoluyla halka açılmış, böylece faizden kaçınan kesimin birikimleri de değerlendirilerek toplanan sermaye ile yeni iş ve istihdam alanları açılmıştır. Kısaca ifade etmek gerekirse günümüz İslam bilginlerinin çoğu hisse senedinin alınıp-satılmasına şu şartla cevaz vermektedirler: Hisse senetleriyle işlem yapılacak şirket; faiz, içki imali ve ticareti, karaborsacılık, hile, yalan ve aldatma gibi dinen caiz olmayan alanlarda faaliyet göstermemelidir. Soru: Bana bazen şirkle ilgili düşünceler gelior, korkuyom acaba şirke mi girdim , ben çok şükür allaha inancım tam bana bazen sanki şirk koşmuşum gibi gelior ne yapmalıyım? Cevap: Bu düşünceler şeytanın vesveseleridir. İnsanın bu düşüncelerden dolayı imanına zarar geleceğini düşünmesi imanının göstergesidir. Hadis-i şerifte Peygamberimiz: Şeytan “seni kim yarattı” diye vesvese verir. O kişi “Allah yarattı” derse “O’nu kim yarattı” diye vesvese verir. Böyle vesvese gelince “Ben Allah ve Resulüne iman ettim” desin(Buhari) buyurmuştur. İmanla ilgili vesveselere kapılan bir kişi bu düşüncelere önem vermemeli, dikkate almamalıdır. Ayet-i kerimede Cenab-ı Allah “Ey iman edenler şeytanın yoluna (ve vesveselerine) uymayın” buyurmaktadır. (Bakara,208) Yine bu vesveselerden Allaha sığınılması şu ayetlerde anlatılır: “De ki: “Cinlerden ve insanlardan; insanların kalplerine vesvese veren sinsi vesvesecinin kötülüğünden, insanların Rabbine, insanların Melik’ine, insanların İlah’ına sığınırım.” (Nas Süresi 1-6)İnsana imanla ilgili bu vesveseler gelince Ben Allah’a ve Resulüne iman ettim diyerek şu duayı okunabilir: "Allahümme ya Mukallibel kulüb, sebit kulübena ala dinik" "Ey kalbleri evirip çeviren Allah'ım!Bizim kalblerimizi de dininde sabit eyle" Bu vesveseler takıntı haline gelmişse psikologa başvurulmalıdır. Soru: Bir evlat ana babasının yanlışlarını yüzlerine karşı söyleyebilir mi? Cevap: Ana babaya iyilik edip onları incitmekten kaçınmanın önemine dair pek çok âyet ve hadisin yanında, ahlâk kitaplarında da konuya büyük önem verilmiş; onların, birer insan olarak tabii haklarının yanında; evlâtların onlara karşı yerine getirmeleri gereken birçok görevden söz edilmiş olup bunların başlıcalarını şöyle sıralamak mümkündür: Maddî ve mânevî ihtiyaçlarını karşılamaya, huzurlu bir yaşama ortamı sağlamaya çalışmak, istetmeden vermek, kendilerinden aşırı fedakârlıklar beklememek, haklarında şikâyetçi olmamak, kusurlarını saklayıp iyiliklerinden söz ederek itibarlarını korumak, uyarılmaları zorunlu olan durumlarda ise uyarıları incitmeden yapmak, hayatta iken ve öldükten sonra haklarında duacı olmak, haram olmayan konularda isteklerini yerine getirmek, hayır ve ibadetlerine yardımcı olmak, öldüklerinde vasiyetlerini yerine getirmek ve arkalarından hayır hasenatta bulunmak, hâtıralarını yaşatmak üzere dostlarıyla ve sevdikleriyle ilişkiyi devam ettirmek, nihayet dinin ve örfün gerekli veya güzel bulduğu diğer hususlarda lâzım geleni yapmak(Diyanet İlmihali c:II s: 530) Soru: Anne ve Babanın çocularında hakları vardır. Çocuklarınında onlar üzerinde hakları var mıdır? Cevap: Anne babanın çocukları üzerinde hakları olduğu gibi ,çocukların da anne baba üzerinde hakları vardır.Bu hakları üç noktada toplamak mümkündür: 1. Çocuğun maddî ihtiyaçlarının karşılanması. Çocukların beslenme, barınma, giyim kuşam ve sağlık gibi maddî ve bedensel ihtiyaçlarının karşılanması ailenin başta gelen görevidir. Hz. Peygamber, kişinin hayır yolunda harcadıkları içinde sevabı en bol olanının, aile bireylerine yaptığı harcamalar olduğunu belirtmiş; başka bir hadisinde de, "İnsanın aile bireylerini sefil bırakması günah olarak kendisine yeter" (Ebû Dâvûd, "Zekât", 45) buyurmuşlardır. 2. Çocuğa sevgi ve şefkat gösterilmesi. Peygamber efendimizin gerek kendi çocukları ve torunlarına gerekse diğer çocuklara karşı son derece şefkat, merhamet ve sevgi hisleri duyması, onları bağrına basıp okşaması, öpmesi, hatalarını bağışlaması, şakalaşması, hatta oyunlarına katılması ile ilgili pek çok hadis rivayet edilmiştir. Onun çocukara olan bu düşkünlüğünü yadırgayan birini, "Allah senin kalbinden merhameti söküp almışsa ben ne yaparım!" (Buhârî, "Edeb", 18) diyerek eleştirmiştir. 3. Çocuğun eğitimi. Çocuğun dinî, ahlâkî ve meslekî eğitimi ailenin en zor ve o kadar da önemli görevidir. Müslüman ahlâk ve eğitim bilginleri Allah'ın rab (terbiye edici, eğitici) şeklindeki ismini de buna delil gösterirler. Hz. Peygamber'in, "Ben ancak bir öğretmen olarak gönderildim" (İbn Mâce, "Mukaddime", 17) anlamındaki hadisi ise eğitimin bir peygamber mesleği olduğunu gösterir. Eğitimin temel amacı ise çocukların bilgide ve ahlâkta donanımlı olmalarını sağlamaktır. "Hiçbir baba çocuğuna güzel terbiyeden daha değerli bir miras bırakamaz" (Tirmizî, "Birr", 33) anlamındaki hadisin açık ifadesi yanında, "İlim talep etmek her müslümana farzdır" (İbn Mâce, "Mukaddime", 17) mânasındaki hadis de bu hususta ebeveyne sorumluluk yüklemektedir. Aile ortamı aynı zamanda bir eğitim ortamı olduğundan çağdaş eğitimciler gibi müslüman eğitimci ve ahlâkçılar da aile eğitiminin önemi ve tarzı üzerinde geniş olarak durmuşlardır. Başta Mâverdî'ye ait Edebü'd-dünyâ ve'd-dîn ve Gazzâlî'ye ait İhyâü ulûmi'd-dîn adlı ölümsüz eserler olmak üzere ahlâk ve eğitim konularındaki sayısız eserde yer alan bu husustaki önerileri şu şekilde özetlemek mümkündür: Büyükler, davranışlarıyla çocuklar için iyi örnek olmaya önem vermeli; eğitim sırasında onları büyük yerine koymayıp kendileri onların düzeyine inmeli ve onları anlamaya çalışmalı; oyun oynamalarına fırsat vermeli, eğitici oyunlara yönlendirmeli, onlara daima doğru ve tutarlı bilgiler vermeli; hoşgörü ilkesine özenle riayet etmeli; ancak bunun ölçüsünü iyi ayarlayarak çocukların şımarıp arsızlaşmasına yol açmamaya özen göstermelidirler.(Diyanet İlmihali II :520-521) Soru: Bir kitap da okuduğıuma göre hac 3 farklı zamanda yapılabliyormuş.Doğru mudur? Cevap: Hac, "Mekke şehrindeki Kâbe'yi ve civarındaki kutsal sayılan özel yerleri, özel vakit içinde, usulüne uygun olarak ziyaret etmek ve yapılması gereken diğer menâsiki yerine getirmek" demektir.Kâbe'yi ziyaretle ilgili ibadetlerden biri de "umre"dir. Ziyaret belirli zamanda ve Arafat vakfesiyle birlikte olursa "hac"; belirli bir zamana bağlı olmayarak vakfesiz yapılırsa "umre" adını alır. Umre yapmanın özel bir vakti olmadığından umre için her zaman ihrama girilebilir.Hac ayları girmeden hac menâsikinden hiçbiri yapılamaz.Haccın farzlarını yani "ihrama girme", "Arafat vakfesi" ve "ziyaret tavafı"nı, kendileri için belirlenmiş özel vakitlerinde yapmak haccın geçerlilik şartıdır. Hac törenleri (menâsik), hac ayları içinde yapılır. Hac ayları, hac menâsikinin yapılacağı aylar olup, şevval ve zilkade ayı ile zilhicce ayının ilk on günüdür. Bu aylardan önce hac menâsikine başlanmaz. Ayrıca hacla ilgili vakfe, tavaf, sa`y, şeytan taşlama gibi menâsikten her birinin bu aylar başladıktan sonra belirlenen vakitler içinde yapılması gerekir, aksi halde sahih olmaz. (Diyanet İslam İlmihali) Soru: Hanefi fıkhında abdestin farzları arasında niyet yer almaz ama namazın farzları arasında niyet yer alır. şimdi biz temiz sayılacak bir denize girdik ama içimiz de abdest alma niyeti yok. denizden çıktığımız zaman namaz kılabilirmiyiz. kılamaz isek abdestimiz olmaz ise neden abdestte niyet farz değilde namazda farz. namazım olursa bunu kaynak gösterebileceğim bir kitap var mıdır? Cevap: Farz, yapılması din yönünden kesin şekilde gerekli olan herhangi bir görevdir. Kesin olarak şer'î bir delil ya Kur'anın açık bir âyeti yahut peygamberimizin sağlam bir hadisi ile yapılması emredilen ve istenen görevdir. Namaz ve zekât gibi...Abdestle ilgili olarak Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de, "Ey iman edenler! Namaza kalktığınızda yüzlerinizi, dirseklere kadar kollarınızı yıkayın, başınızı meshedin ve topuklara kadar ayağınızı yıkayın. Eğer su bulamazsanız temiz toprakla teyemmüm edin" (el-Mâide 5/6) buyurulur. Bu âyet Medine döneminde nâzil olmuş ise de, müslümanların Mekke döneminde mi`rac gecesinde namazın farz kılınmasından itibaren namaz öncesinde mendup bir davranış olarak abdest aldıkları bilinmektedir. Âyet bunu müstakil bir hükümle teyit etmiş, ayrıca abdestin her amel için değil namaz için farz kılındığını açıklamıştır. Hz. Peygamber de hem müslümanlara fiilî olarak abdestin nasıl alınacağını göstermiş hem de abdestsiz olarak kılınacak hiçbir namazın Allah katında kabul olunmayacağını belirtmiştir (Buhârî, "Vudû", 2; İbn Mâce, "Tahâret", 47).Abdestin farzları, bir fiilin abdest sayılabilmesi için onda bulunması zorunlu olan ana unsurlar demektir. Abdestin farzları ilgili âyette (el-Mâide 5/6) zikredildiği üzere dörttür: 1. Yüzü yıkamak. 2. Kolları dirseklerle birlikte yıkamak. 3. Başı meshetmek. 4. Ayakları topuklarla birlikte yıkamak.Abdestin bu dört farzında Sünnî fıkıh mezhepleri ittifak etmiştir. Ancak Hanefî mezhebinin dışında kalan diğer üç Sünnî mezhebin buna bazı şartları da ilâve ettiği görülür. Meselâ niyet bu üç mezhebe göre, abdeste başlarken besmele çekmek Hanbelîler'e göre, dört farzın âyette sayılan sıraya uygun yapılması (tertîb) Şâfiî ve Hanbelîler'e göre, bu işlemlerin ara verilmeden yapılması (muvâlât) Mâlikî ve Hanbelîler'e göre farzdır.Abdestin farzlarının yerine getirilmiş olması kuşkusuz alınan abdestin fıkhen geçerli (sahih) olması sonucunu da doğururAbdestin başlıca sünnetleri şöyle sıralanabilir : Abdest almaya niyet etmek, başlarken besmele çekmek, elleri bileklerle birlikte üç defa yıkamak( Diyanet İlmihali c.1)Teyemmüm edecek kimse, Ne İçin Teyemmüm edeceğine niyet eder. Kur’an-ı Kerim’de, “eğer hasta iseniz, yolculukta bulunuyorsanız, tuvaletten gelmişseniz veya kadınlara yaklaşmışsanız ve de su bulamamışsanız, temiz bir toprağa yönelip, onunla yüzlerinizi ve ellerinizi meshedin (teyemmüm edin)” buyurulmaktadır. (Nisa, 43; Maide, 6)Namaz hususunda niyet Allah için safiyetle namaz kılmayı istemek ve hangi namazın kılınacağını bilmektirNamazın geçerli olması için niyetin gerekli olduğunda İslâm bilginleri ittifak etmişlerdir. Hanefî mezhebine göre farz namazlar, vitir namazı, adak namazı ve bayram namazları için belirleme şarttır. Niyetin kalp ile yapılması esas olup dil ile söylenmesi şart değildir. Bununla birlikte ayrıca dil ile de söylenmesi daha iyi olur ve bu tarzda niyet, çoğunluğa göre müstehaptırNiyet etmek: Abdesti, namaz kılmaya veya abdestsizliği gidermeye veya Yüce Allah'ın emrini yerine getirmeye niyet ederek almak.Niyet kalb ile olur, Dil ile "Niyet ettim Allah rızası için abdest almaya" denilmesi güzel görülmüştür. Niyetin vakti, elleri veya yüzü yıkamaya başlama zamanıdır. ( Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Büyük İslam İlmihali) Bu durumda Hanefi mezhebine göre; niyet kasdı olmasa dahi denize girip çıktığında abdest almış olur. Çıktığında o abdestle namaz kılabilir. Yalnız abdestin farzına sünnetine ve adabına rayet edilerek abdest alınması tercih edilen durumdur. Soru: İçki satılan mağazada satış elemanı olarak kazanılan maaş helal midir? Cevap: Dinimize göre, içki içmek haram kılınmıştır. İçmek haram olduğu gibi alış-verişi de yasaktır. İçkinin imâli ve sonraki safhaları hakkında hadis-i şerifte şöyle buyrulmuştur: "Nebî (s.a.v), içki hakkında on kişiyi lanetlemiştir: (İçki, şarap vb. imâl etmek için üzüm, arpa vb.) Sıkan, kendisi için sıkılan, içen, taşıyan, kendisi için taşınan, içiren, satan, parasını yiyen, satın alan ve kendisi için satın alınan..." (Tirmizî, Büyû', 59; İbn Mâce, Eşribe, 6). Şayet çalışma zarureti söz konusu ise en kısa zamanda helalinden başka bir iş buluncaya kadar bu mağazada çalışılabilir. Niyet burada çok önemlidir. Soru: Dinimizde insanlar arasında küslük yaşanması günah mı? Cevap: Konuşmayı kesmek (küsmek ve darılmak) câiz değildir. Kur’an-ı Kerim’de: “Mü’minler ancak kardeştirler. O halde iki kardeşinizin arasını bulup barıştırın. Allah’tan korkun, tâ ki esirgenesiniz” hükmü beyan buyrulmuştur. İslâm fıkhında kardeşlik; sadece sözde kalan bir hadise değildir. Nafaka, zekât, selâm verme, hakkı tavsiye etme, karz-ı hasen verme, maddî ve mânevî yardımda bulunma gibi vazifelerle tahkim edilmiştir Ayrıca Resûl-i Ekrem (s.a.v): “Kendi nefsi için istediğini, kardeşi için de istemedikçe (tam manasıyla) iman etmiş olmaz” buyurarak; “Kardeşlik Hukuku’nun” korunmasının imanla ilgili olduğunu hatırlatmıştır. Meşru bir sebeple küsmek mümkündür. Ancak meşru bir sebep yokken; bir Müslüman’ın diğer bir Müslüman’a üç günden fazla küsmesi, selâmı ve muâşereti kesmesi câiz değildir. Nitekim Resûl-i Ekrem (s.a.v)’in: “Bir Müslüman’ın kardeşi ile üç günden fazla dargın (küs) durması helâl olmaz. Üç günü doldurunca, hemen ona gidip selâm vermelidir, o da selâmına karşılık verirse ikisi sevapta ortak olurlar. Karşılık vermezse, o günaha batmış, selâm veren dargınlıktan çıkmış olur” buyurduğu bilinmektedir. Bir babanın oğluna: “Sen kumar oynamayı bırakıncaya kadar, seninle konuşmayacağım” demesi, terbiyeye dayanan bir hadisedir. Bir süre ile kısıtlı değildir. Resûl-i Ekrem (s.a.v) ve ashabı; mazeretleri bulunmadığı halde cihada katılmayanlarla konuşmamışlardır. Nihâyet onların tövbe etmesi ve bu tövbelerinin Allah-u Teâlâ (c.c) tarafından kabul edilmesi sonucu (ki bu arada 50 günden fazla süre geçmiştir) konuşmaya başlamışlardır. Burada da; meşru bir sebep mevcuttur. Birbirine dargın olan iki Müslüman; aralarındaki anlaşmazlığı gideremezse, durum ne olacaktır? Âyet-i Kerîme’de: “O halde iki kardeşinizin arasını bulup barıştırın” emri verilmiştir. Duruma vakıf olan Müslümanlar; anlaştırmak ve barıştırmak için kendilerini görevli hissetmelidirler. Bu konu ile ilgili olarak Resûl-i Ekrem (s.a.v)’in teşvikleri vardır. Nitekim: “Size nafile namaz, oruç ve sadakadan daha üstün bir şeyi haber vereyim mi?” buyurur. Sahabe-i Kiram: “Evet!.. (seni dinliyoruz) Ey Allah'ın Resûlü!..” deyince Resûlullah (s.a.v): “(Küs olan) iki Müslüman’ın arasını bulmak, barıştırmaktır. Çünkü aranın bozulması, kökünden kazır. Saçı kazır demiyorum, dini kazır” buyurmuştur. Soru: Sandalyede namaz kılan kişi önüne seccade koyması muhakkak gerekir mi? Cevap: Sandalyede namaz kılan kişinin önüne seccade koyması gerekmez. Namaz kılarken kişinin önüne seccade koyması daha temiz bir şeyin üzerinde namaz kılma ihtiyacından kaynaklanır. Namaz kılınan yerde necaset olmaması gerekir. Bununla birlikte seccade namazın farz ya da sünneti de değildir. Dolayısıyla konulmamasında her hangi bir sakınca yoktur. Soru: Özel sigorta şirketlerinin yapmış olduğu bireysel emeklilik sisteminde dinen sakınca var mıdır ? Cevap: Devletin kurduğu ve yürüttüğü kurumlardan emekli olmak caiz olmakla birlikte bankaların ve sigorta şirketlerinin yaptıkları bireysel emeklilik caiz değildir! Burada banka ve şirketin amacı, paranızı faizle işletip sonra (faizi ile) size geri vermekten ibarettir Soru: Eşimin ailesiyle oturmak zorunda bırakılıyorum.Huzursuzum, yapamıyorum. Dinen bu duruma mecburmuyum? Cevap: Dinen eşinizin ailesi ile oturmaya mecbur değilsiniz. Fakat bir yabancı bile olsa büyüğe saygı göstermek dinimizin emridir. (Hz. Peygamber s.a.v bir gün ashabıyla otururken içeriye bir yaşlı girince, grubun içindeki gençler o yaşlıya yer vermekte biraz yavaş davranmış Hz. Peygamber efendimiz bunun üzerine “Büyüklerine saygı göstermeyen, küçüklerini sevmeyen bizden değildir.” Buyurmuştur.) Evinizi toparlayıp, yemek yapmak gibi bir mecburiyetiniz de yok ama yapmadığınızda sonuçları ile siz yüzleşirsiniz. Siz eşinizin ailesini hoş karşılamazsanız o da sizin ailenizi hoş karşılamaz, belki huzursuzluklar da böyle gün yüzüne çıkmaya başlar. Şunu da unutmamalı ki büyük anne ve büyük baba yanında büyüyen çocuklar daha sosyal ve daha mutludurlar. Bilinen bir gerçektir ki, insanı üretici olduğu sürece değil, yaşadığı sürece değerli bulan, ona aile ortamında bakan bir aile kadar hiç bir şey mutlu edemez Hangi darülaceze sakini gerçekten mutludur? İnkâr edilemez bir gerçektir ki, herkes evinde rahat eder Evler ve aileler birbirlerine tahammül etmesini bilen sadakat ve feragat sahibi eşler sayesinde huzur yuvası olabilir Bu sebeple "aile yuvasını" geçici hevesleri tatmin ocağı olarak değil, sonuçları itibariyle öteki dünyaya uzanan, oradaki hayatın şeklini tayin eden "ebedi bir kurum" olarak görmek gerekmektedir Böylesi bir bakış açısına sahip eşlerden oluşan aileler, daha doğrusu "dindar aileler" dünya için olduğu kadar gerçek istikbal için de güven kaynağıdır Sevgili Peygamberimiz bir başka hadislerinde, dünyada elde edilmesi için gayret gösterilmeye değer bulduğu kıymetleri "şükreden gönül, zikreden dil ve ahiret işlerinde (bir rivayete göre de imanı yaşamakta) kocasına yardımcı olan dindar hanım" olarak bildirmiştir. Anne babasına bakmak eşinizin olmazsa olmazı olduğuna göre ona yardımcı olmaya çalışmak dünya ve ahiret saadetinin anahtarı olsa gerektir. Soru: Çürük dişime kanal tedavisi uygulandı, eve geldiğimde gece ihtilam oldum gusül abdestini nasıl almalıyım? Cevap: Diş doldurmak bir tedavidir. Tedavi edilen uzvun üstünün -sargı, dolgu, alçıya alma gibi- geçici veya devamlı olarak kapatılması gerekiyorsa (tedavi bunu gerektiriyorsa) kapatılır. Kanal tedavisi de bu bağlamda değerlendirilir. Dolgu, sargı, alçı yapılırken hastanın abdestli ve gusüllü olması da gerekmez. Abdestli olmak, yaranın, çürüğün, kırığın üstünü kapatırken değil, sağlam ayağa, üzerine meshetmek üzere mest giyerken gereklidir Soru: Sözlümle telefonla konuşuyoruz, birbirimize sevgi sözcükleri söylüyoruz, caiz midir? Cevap: Bir evlilik vaadi olan nişanlanma İslâm hukukunda taraflara evlilik mecburiyeti getirmez. Öte yandan nişanlılık taraflara evliliğin verdiği beraber yaşama hak ve yetkisini vermez. Nikâh akdi yapılmadan nişanlıların, aralarındaki sıcak ilgiye ve ileriye mâtuf iyi niyetli beklentilerine rağmen mahremiyet bakımından âdeta iki yabancı gibi oldukları ve bu mahremiyet sınırlarına dikkat etmeleri gerektiği gözden uzak tutulmamalıdır. Ancak kendi başlarına karar verebilecek derecede yetişkin ve aklı başında nişanlıların eşya bakmak üzere çarşıda dolaşmaları; konuşmak ve birbirlerini daha yakından tanımak amacıyla herkese açık mekânlarda oturmaları, toplumun bu yönde müsamahasının bulunduğu durumlarda nişanlılık hukuku çerçevesinde mâkul ve meşrû karşılanabilir.. Diyanet ilmihal, 2/201 Soru: Niçin birden çok din vadır? Cevap: İslam’a göre ilk din tevhit dinidir. İlk insan Hz. Âdem aynı zamanda bir peygamberdir ve Tevhit dininin ilk tebliğcisidir. Hz. Âdem Allah’tan aldığı emirleri ilk önce kendi çocuklarına anlatmıştır. Hz. Âdem’den itibaren insanlar tek olan Allah’a inanmaya başlamışlardır. Fakat daha sonra insanlar, Tevhit çizgisinden uzaklaşmışlardır. Tevhit dininden uzaklaşan insanlar, yeni bir takım şeylere tapınma ihtiyacı içerisinde olmuşlar ve ilkel dinler ortaya çıkmıştır. Böylece insanlar, doğru yoldan ayrılmış, Allah’tan başka varlıkları tanrı edinmişlerdir. Yüce Allah’ın Hz. Âdem ile insanlara bildirdiği hak din unutulmuş, yerini batıl dinler almıştır. İnsanlık, karanlık, cehalet ve ilkelliğe dalmıştır. Tüm varlıklarda bir ruh olduğuna inanan insanlar daha sonra bu ruhlara tapmaya başlamışlardır. Bazıları da yağmur, rüzgâr, şimşek, bulut gibi tabiat kuvvetlerini tanrılaştırmışlardır. Daha sonra gizli bir takım güçlere inanarak bu güçleri şekillendirmişler ve putçulukla birlikte çok tanrıcılık ortaya çıkmıştır. Zamanla çok tanrıcılıktan iki tanrıcılığa ve daha sonra da tek tanrı inancına dönmüşlerdir. İnsanlar, güneşe, ay ve yıldızlara tapmaya başlamış, yeryüzündeki olayların nedenini gökyüzünde aramaya başlamışlardır. Tevhit inancından ayrılan bir grup insan ateşe tapmış, başka bir grup insan da inandığı tanrılarının bir sembolü olan putlara tapmaya başlamışlardır. Başkaları da tek Allah’a inanmakla birlikte O’ndan başka yedek ilahlar da edinmeye başlamıştır. Bununla birlikte her dönemde tek Tanrı inancına sahip insanlar da olmuştur. Tevhit dininden sapmalar olunca Allah, insanları müjdeleyip inkârcıları korkutacak ve onlara doğru yolu gösterecek yeni peygamberler ve kitaplar göndermiştir. Tebliğ ile görevlendirilen hiç bir peygamber tevhit çizgisinden ayrılmamıştır. Gönderilen dinlerin asılları değişmemiş fakat ayrıntılarda bazı değişiklikler olmuştur. Bu değişiklikler de zaman ve mekana göre doğan ihtiyaçlardan kaynaklanmıştır. Sonradan gelen peygamber önceki dine ait bazı hükümleri ortadan kaldırmış, yerine yenisini koymuştur. Böylece en son din olan İslam ile bu gelişme zirveye ulaşarak tamamlanmıştır. Bu arada inanç esasları değişmemiştir. Bu nedenle Hz. Adem’in getirdiği tevhit dini ile Hz. Muhammed’in getirdiği İslam dininin inançları arasında bir fark yoktur. Her peygamberin getirdiği inanç sistemiyle tevhit dininin esasları korunmuştur. Yüce Allah’ın gönderdiği Peygamberlerin çağrısına kimi insanlar uymuş, kimileri de bu daveti reddedip eski batıl dinlerini devam ettirmişlerdir. Böylece dünyada hak ve batıl dinler varlıklarını beraberce sürdürüp gitmişlerdir. Kur’an’da Allah’ın akıl ve irade verdiği insanlara doğru yolu, inanılması ve uyulması gereken esasları öğretmek için peygamberler gönderildiği açıkca vurgulanmıştır; “Şüphesiz biz seni, müjdeci ve uyarıcı olarak gerçekle gönderdik. Geçmiş her ümmet içinde mutlaka bir uyarıcı buluna gelmiştir. Eğer seni yalancı sayıyorlarsa bil ki, öncekileri de yalanlamışlardı. Peygamberleri onlara belgeler, sayfalar ve nurlu kitaplar getirmişlerdi.” (Fatır 24-25) Gönderilen dinlerin peygamberleri insanlara hak dini kabul ettirebilmek için uzun mücadelelere girişmişlerdir. Aslında hiç bir peygamber yoktur ki insanlarla uzun bir mücadele sürecine girmemiş olsun. Çünkü her toplumda gönderilen hak dini kabul edenler olduğu gibi inkârcılar da çıkmıştır. Kur’an’da pek çok ayette “yalanlayanların sonuna bir bakın” ifadeleri yer almaktadır. Gönderilen dinleri ilk önce kabul etmeyenler olduğu gibi onları daha sonra aslını bozarak değiştirenler de olmuştur. Bu değiştirilen dinler Yahudilik ve Hıristiyanlık gibi aslında ilahi ve hak din iken daha sonra bozulmuşlardır. Günümüze kadar bozulmadan gelen ve kıyamete kadar da bozulmayacak olan tek din ise İslamiyet’tir. Soru: Düğünde kız babası bir masaya oturtuyor aradan çok geçmeden oğlan babası anası kaldırıyor dinimizcene protokol Cevap: Düğündeki birçok adap örfidir. Bir yere oturma kalkma durumu için peygamberimizin bazı hadisleri vardır. Büyüklere yer verilmesi, âlimlere yer verilmesi, önceden orda oturanın öncelikli hakka sahip olması gibi. Soruyla alakalı şu hadisi şerifi peygamberimiz buyurmuştur. "Biriniz, kendisinin oturması için, kimseyi yerinden kaldırmasın! Lâkin meclisi genişletip, gelene yer açın ki, Allah da sizin yerinizi genişletsin!" (Buhârî). Düğünlerde ailelerin karşılıklı birbirini üzmekten uzak durması gerekmektedir. Yeni evlilerin mutlu zamanları böyle acı olaylarla gölgelenmemelidir Soru: Bal tefsiri doğruluğu nedir ? Cevap: Bal tefsiri adıyla bilinen hikâye, herhangi bir hadis-i şerife dayanmamaktadır. İnsanları meşgul etmek ve zihinleri karıştırmak için uydurulmuş bu tür hikâyelere hiçbir zaman değer verilmemelidir. Kur’an ve sünnet doğrultusunda yazılmış eserlere müracaat etmeliyiz Soru: Bir ilköğretim okulunda öğretmen olarak çalışıyorum devlet memuruyum.Şu an 2,5 aylık bir bebeğim var.yaklaşık 20 gün sonra doğum iznim bitiyor.20 günün sonunda ya görevimin başına gitmem gerekiyor ya ücretsiz izne ayrılmam gerekiyor.Çalışmaya başlamak istemiyorum çünkü bebeğim henüz çok küçük ek gıdalara başlayıncaya kadar çalışmak istemiyorum.Ücretsiz izine ayrılmam da ekonomik olarak bizi zorlayacağından bu seçeneği de kullanamam. Bu durumda 3. bir seçenek olarak 40 günlük rapor hakkımı kullanarak iznimi uzatabilirim.amcak bu durumda devlet hem bana hem de benim yerime çalışan öğretmene maaş verdiğinden;bana verilen maaş haram mıdır? Cevap: Şayet devlet size kırk günlük rapor alma hakkı tanıyor ise bu size hastalık halinde kullanmak üzere verilmiş bir haktır. Sizin durumunuz ise buna uymuyor, zira devlet size zaten doğum öncesi ve sonrası dinlenmek üzere ücretli olarak toplam on altı hafta izin veriyor. Sizin bu işe tevessül etmeniz ise hiç ahlâkî değildir. Soru: Cehennimin en alt tabakasına ne ad verilir? Cevap: Kur'ân-ı Kerim'de "Şüphesiz cehennem, onların hepsinin buluşacağı yerdir. Onun yedi kapısı vardır ve her kapıya onlardan bir grup ayrılmıştır." (Hicr, 15/43-44) buyrularak cehennemin yedi kapısı olduğu bildirilmektedir. Elmalılı Tefsirinde "Onun, o cehennemin yedi kapısı vardır. Yani gireceklerin çokluğundan dolayı yedi giriş kapısı veyahut azgınlığın çeşit ve derecelerine göre, önce Cehennem, sonra Lezzâ, sonra Hutame, sonra Sa'îr, sonra Sekar, sonra Cehîm, sonra Hâviye isminde yedi tabakası vardır. Her kapı için, onlardan (o azgınlardan) bir grup ayrılmıştır." denilmektedir. (Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır, Hak Dini Kur'an Dili, Hicr suresi) "Hâviye"; "Yuvarlanılan yer" demektir.” Kâria suresindeki ayette geçen ateşe "Haviye" denilmesinin sebebi ise, oraya gireceklerin alabildiğine derin olan cehennemin dibine doğru yukarıdan aşağıya tepesi üzerine düşmelerinden ötürüdür. (Kurtubi, Tefsir, Kâria suresi) Soru: 70 bin kelime-i tevhid çekmenin fazileti diye bişey var mıdır? Cevap: Kelime-i Tevhidi vird edinmek güzeldir. Belirli bir sayı söz konusu yoktur. Kur'ân-ı Hakîm'de ve Sünnet-i Seniyye'de zikir hakkında belirli bir sayı bildirilmemiştir. Sadece namazlardan sonra ve yatmadan önce 33'er kere "Sübhanellah, Elhamdülillah ve Allahu Ekber" demek tavsiye edilmiştir. (Buharî, Daavat 18; Tirmizî, Salat 185; Ebû Davut, İmaret 20) Bunun dışında herkes ne kadar zikir çekeceğini kendi özel durumlarına göre tayin edebilir. Ayrıca Arapça'da 7, 70, 70 bin gibi ifadeler kesretten kinayedir. Yani çokluğu ifade etmektedir. Soru: Evleneceğimiz kişi kaderimizde mi yazılıdır yoksa biz kendimiz mi seçeriz? Cevap: İslâm dininde muteber anlayışa göre Allah Teala, olayları ve imkânları yaratır. Kuluna verdiği cüz'î iradeyle tercih imkânı tanır. Yani fiili işleyip işlememek arasında kuluna izin verir. Kul da bu iradeyi kullanarak fiili (davranışı, işi vs.) kendisi kesbetmiş olur. Dolayısıyla fiilin sonuçlarını kul hak etmiş olur. Ancak bütün bu olmuş ve olacakların bilgisi Allah Teala'ya malumdur. Alîm ism-i şerifiyle her şeyin bilgisi Allah Teala'nın indindedir. Allah Teala'nın bilmesi ona doğrudan müdahale etmesi anlamına gelmez. Ancak kul dua eder, O'ndan yardım isterse, kuluna güzel imkânlar açarak yardım edebilir. Evlenemeyen kimselerin çoğunluğu zamanında kendilerine sunulan imkânları ellerinin tersiyle itip bir nevi beğenmemezlik yaptıkları için uzun zaman kendilerine imkân sunulmayan kimselerdir. Her şey zamanında kıymetlidir. Uygun kimseler ile karşılaşıldığı takdirde hemen değerlendirilmelidir. Uygunluğun kriteri olarak yakışıklılık/güzellik, zenginlik, soy-sop gibi unsurlara bakılıp da, iç güzelliği, ahlâk, denklik, gönül rızası gibi unsurlar ihmal edildiği zaman ileride karşılaşacakları problemleri kadere bağlamak da haksızlık olacaktır. Kısacası her şeyin bilgisi Allah Teala'nın indinde mevcut olup, Allah Teala'nın izni dâhilinde kişi, fiillerini kendisi tercih eder ve sonuçlarına katlanır. Soru: Katılım Bankalarının işleyişi caiz midir? Cevap: Katılım Bankaları başka bir değişle, Özel Finans Kurumları (ÖFK); banka sayılmayan, İslamî esaslara göre fon kabul edip kaynak kullandırabilen tasarrufları değerlendirme ve kredi verme yöntemleri olarak faiz yerine kâr-zarar ortaklığı esasına dayalı olarak çalışan kurumlardır. Dünyada “İslamî banka” olarak adlandırılan kuruluşlara ülkemizde Özel Finans Kurumu denmiştir.Ülkemizde 1984 yılından sonra 6 ÖFK kurulmuş, bunlardan İhlas Finans Kurumu faaliyetlerine son vermiştir. Halen 5 ÖFK faaliyet halindedir. Kuruluş tarihi sırasına göre: Al Baraka Türk, Faisal Finans Kurumu, Kuveyt Türk Evkaf Finans, Anadolu Finans Kurumu, Asya Finans Kurumu.ÖFK’ların Özellikleri:1- Faizsizdir: Bu bankaların en ayırt edici özelliği çalışmalarında faize yer vermemeleridir. Yani, sağladıkları kaynaklara faiz ödemezler; kullandırdıkları kaynak için müşterilerinden faiz tahsil etmezler.2- Ticaretle Bağlantılıdır: İslam’da faizin haram, ticaretin ve kârın helâl olması bu kuruluşları müşterileriyle ticarî nitelikli iş yapmaya yöneltir. Para ticareti İslâm’da yasak olduğuna göre, kâr etmek için mal ticareti gerekli olur. 3-Sermaye Bağlantılıdır: Saf İslamî bankacılığın kâr-zarar ortaklığı (mudaraba) veya sermaye iştiraki (muşaraka) içerdiği genellikle kabûl gören bir gerçektir.4- Yatırımlar ahlâka uygun konularda yapılmalıdır: Yatırımlar; sadece İslam dininin yasaklamadığı konular çerçevesinde gerçekleştirilmelidir. Bu bağlamda İslamî yatırım: Çevre dostu, sadaka verici, toplum iştirakini sağlayıcı, insanî değerlere saygılı, porno, silahlanma, alkol ve kumarı dışlayan yatırımlar olmalıdır.Yukarıda zikri geçen özellikler göz önüne alındığı takdirde katılım bankalarının işleyişinin caiz olduğunu söyleyebiliriz. Soru: 5ooo TL para var 2000 TL gelirim var2 senedir ev taksiti 750.tl ödüyorum 20.000tl zekat borcum olur mu? Cevap: 20.000 TL zekât ödemeniz gerektiğini nasıl hesapladınız bilmiyorum. Ancak bu doğru bir hesaplama değil. 5000 TL paranız olduğunu, 2000 TL de geliriniz olduğunu ve 750 TL de ödemede bulunduğunuzu söylüyorsunuz. Size burada düşen nisap miktarına ulaşmış olan birikmiş paranızdan yıllık olarak 1/40 oranında zekât vermenizdir. Nisap miktarına ulaşmayan paradan zekât verilmez. Paranızın nisap miktarı ise 85 gr altın ya da 595 gr gümüşün değerine denk gelmesidir. Maaşınızdan aslî ihtiyaçlar haricinde biriktirme imkânınız var ise yılsonunda birikmiş olan toplam paradan 1/40 oranında zekât vermeniz gerekir.Zekâta tabi mallarda aranan özelliklerden biri de o malın, mükellefin kendisini ve bakmakla yükümlü olduğu kimselerin temel ihtiyaç maddelerinin (havâic-i asliye) dışında olmasıdır (Diyanet İlmihali, I, 432). Temel ihtiyaçlar ise, kişinin hayatını korumak ve insan onuruna yakışır bir şekilde sürdürmek için muhtaç olduğu şeylerdir. Bir kimsenin yeme, içme, barınma, sağlık, iş ve meslek edinme, seyahat, dinlenme ve eğitim gibi tabii ve temel ihtiyaçlarını içinde yaşadığı toplumun genel iktisadi seviyesine göre lüks ve aşırı sayılmayacak ölçüde gidermesi mümkün ve meşrû görünmektedir. İnsanın her arzu ettiği şey de elbette ki zarurî ihtiyaç değildir (Diyanet İlmihali, I, 433). Soru: Ben nişanlılık sürecinde dini nikah kıyan bir gencim.Üniverstede tanıştığım arkadaşımla 3 sene görüştükten sonra bu işe kalkıştım.İkimizde bu sene atandık ve öğretmenliğe başladık.Ben eşimin okulda çalışırken başını açmasının ve müdür ile diğer erkek öğretmenlerin onu görmesinin günah olduğunu ve bu vebalin doğrudan bana da yansıdığını öğrendim.Rabbim hidayet nasip etti ve ben eşime gel ALLAH(C.C)’ın razı olacağı bir ortamda başını açmadan çalışmayı düşün dedim.Üniverstedeyken bu fikrimi ilerde bakarız diyerek hep olumlu karşılıyodu.Ancak mesleğe başlayıp para kazanmaya başlayınca,çevresininde etkisiyle artık emekliliğe kadar devlet bünyesinde başını açarak çalışacağını söyledi.Ben buna razı olmadığımı,yiyeceğini ve ğiyeceğini üstlenmemin farz olduğunu söyledim.Benimde helal dairesi içerisindeki bu isteğime uyması gerektiğini hatırlattım.Kendisi ailesiyle konuşmuş ve “ya çalışmama izin ver ya da beni boşa” aşamasına getirdiler olayı.Bende o zaman bitsin dedim. Babasının vekil tayin ettiği kişiye “eşimin mehrini hediye etmesi şartıyla onu boşadığımı aksi halde boşamayacağımı” söylemiştim.Bu arada aramızda ne “sahih halvet” gerçekleşti,ne de “aynı evde baş başa bir gecemiz oldu”. “kızlığına dair herhangi bir durumda” olmadı. Ama aradan bir ay geçmiş boşanalı bana arkadaşlar aracılığıyla mehrimi istiyorum diye haber gönderiyor şimdi.Oysa ayrılırken son kez sarılayım dedi sana.Banada hep dua et falan dedi.Bense hala dua ediyodum ona.Zaten nişanıda borç harç yapmıştım.Beni zor durumda bırakmak için böyle yapıyo.Dinen nikahı da o bitirmiş olmuyo mu acaba? Eğer mehir hak ediyosa RABBİMİN emirleri içn borç harç öderim ama ben ornu hiç zor durumda bırakmadım ve halada dua ediyodum kendisine Mehir hak ediyor mu? Cevap: Bayanın talebi doğrultusunda boşama istediğine erkeğin bir şartla beraber verdiği olumlu cevab "şartlı boşama" kategorisindedir. Erkek "seni boşarım ama sana verdiğim mehri bana iade edeceksin" dese ve bayan da bunu kabul etse böyle bir boşama caizdir. Bu durumda boşamayı yapan ve nikahı bitiren erkektir. Yalnız buna götüren sebepler iki taraftan da kaynaklanabilir ki iki tarafın da yüzde yüz anlaştığı durumda artık anlaşma şartlarına bakılır. Eğer bu şartı koşmamış olsa idiniz "mehir hak ediyor mu" sorunuzun cevabı "evet" hak ediyor olacaktı". Bu durumda sahih halvet olmadığı için mehrin yarısı sizde diğer yarısı da nişanlınızda kalacaktı. Ama sizin durumuzda boşama şarta bağlandığı ve şart da karşı taraf tarafından kabul edilip boşama bu minvalde gerçekleştiği için artık eski nişanlınızın sizden mehir talep hakkı yoktur. Geri ödememeniz durumunda da sorumlu olmazsınız. Size tavsiyemiz her iki tarafında konu ile ilgili daha kapsamlı bilgiye ulaşıp hususen kız tarafının pürüz olarak gördüğü noktanın daha kolay çözüme kavuşması için eski nişanlınız ile beraber İL MÜFTÜLÜĞÜ AİLE DANIŞMA MASAMIZA müracaat etmeniz konu ile ilgili uzmanlarla taraflar bir aradayken bir çözüm bulmanızdır. Soru: Vücut gelistırme icin kullanılan amino asitlerde domuz katkısı bulunuyor mudur? Cevap: Herhangi bir gıda veya gıda takviyesinde domuz yağı ve katkıları bulunması durumunda bu ürünü tüketmek haramdır. Burada domuz yağı ve katkısının içerikteki oranına bakılmaz. Çünkü çoğu haram olanın azı da haramdır. Vücut geliştirmek için kullanılan amino asitlerin içersinde eğer domuz yağı ve katkısı varsa tüketilmesinin haram olacağında şüphe yoktur. Sorunuzda ifade ettiğiniz gıda ürünlerinin içeriği konusu hakkında başvurulması gereken mercî Sağlık Bakanlığı'dır. Yazılı olarak Sağlık Bakanlığı'na konu ile ilgili bilgilenmek istediğinize dair başvurmanız konu ile ilgili daha net bilgilere ulaşmanızı sağlayacaktır. Ürünün içeriğindeki maddelerde domuz katkısının kesin olarak bulunmadığı ile ilgili tam bir bilgiye ulaşılamazsa ve şüphe hasıl olursa "şüpheli şeylerden uzak durumuz" hadis-i şerifine binaen tıbbî bir zaruriyet olmadan bu ürünlere mesafeli durmak daha doğrudur. Ayrıca kullandığımız ürünlerin sağlığımıza kısa veya uzun vadede zararlı olması, bu ürünlerin kullanımının zarar oranına ve şekline göre dinen haram, tenzihen ve ya tahrimen mekruh olacağı sonucunu da beraberinde getirir. Soru: Cemaate sonradan yetişen namazı imamla kılıyor peki cemaat sevabı mı yoksa tek kişi sevabı mı alır? Cevap: İmama namazın başında değil, birinci rek‘atın rükûundan sonra, ikinci, üçüncü veya dördüncü rek‘atlarda uyan kimseye mesbûk denir. Bu kişi son rekâtta da olsa cemaate yetişmiş olur ve cemaat sevabını alır Soru: Gusülde vücudun heryerini değil sadece suyun ulaşamaycağı yerleri ovuşturarak yıkıyorum, bu doğru mudur? Cevap: İlmihal türü kitaplarda yer alan, boy abdesti alan kimsenin vücudunda iğnenin deliği kadar kuru yer kalmaması tavsiyesi gerçek mânada değil, vücudun su ile iyice yıkanması gerektiği şeklinde anlaşılmalıdır. Suyun ulaştığından emin olduktan sonra her tarafı ovmak Hanefi mezhebine göre farz değildir guslün sünnetlerindendir maliki mezhebine göre farzdır Soru: İmam Buharî, Peygamberimizden yaklaşık 200 yıl sonra dünyaya gelmiş. 600 bin hadis bulmuş ve 7200 tanesini sahih kabul etmiş ve kitaba almış. Her hadis için gusledip iki rekat namaz kılıp istihareye yatmış. Böylece 600 bin defa bunları tekrarlamış. 60 yıl yaşadığına göre resmen yalan söylüyor. Çünkü bu süre bu işleri yapmaya müsait değil. Akla da aykırı bir durum. Buhari kimdir, güvenilir midir? Cevap: BUHÂRÎ ve ESERİ el-Câmiu’s-Sahîh’i (Sahîh-i Buhârî); Muhammed b. İsmâil b. İbrâhim el-Buhârî, h. 194 (810) yılında Buhâra’da doğmuştur. On yaşlarında iken hadise karşı derin bir ilgi duymuş ve hadis ezberlemeye başlamıştır. Memleketindeki hocalarından ders aldıktan sonra, o günün belli başlı ilim merkezleri olan Şam, Basra, Hicaz, Kûfe, Bağdat ve Mısır’da tahsîline devâm etmiştir. Ders aldığı hoca sayısının bini bulduğu ifâde edilir. Ezberlediği hadis sayısı ise kendi ifâdesiyle, yüz bini sahih, toplam üç yüz bindir. Kırk yıl kadar süren ilim yolculuğu sonunda Buhâra yakınlarındaki Hartenk’e yerleşmiş ve h. 256 (870) yılında 62 yaşında iken vefât etmiştir. Döneminin en büyük âlimlerinden olan Buhârî’nin hadis bilgisi defâlarca yoklanmıştır. Bir keresinde 100 kadar hadisin sened ve metinleri karıştırıldıktan sonra Buhârî’ye okunmuş ve bu hadisler hakkında ne diyeceği sorulmuştur. Buhârî hepsini ezberden düzeltmiş ve soranların hayranlıklarını kazanmıştır. Bir çok kereler muhtelif kişilerce ve defâlarca tekrâr edilen bu imtihanlar ona âlimler arasında haklı bir ün ve mevkî kazandırmıştır. Buhârî telif hayatına daha öğrencilik yıllarında başlamıştır. Onun küçük, orta ve büyük Târih, Edebü’l-Müfred, ed-Duafâ adlı kitapları yanında Kütüb-i Sitte’nin birinci kitabı kabul edilen el-Câmiu’s-Sahîh’i (Sahîh-i Buhârî) çok özel bir yere sâhiptir. Buhârî eserini, hocası İshak b. Râhûye’nin (v. 238/ 852) “Biri çıkıp sahih hadisleri toplayan bir kitap telif etse…” işâreti üzerine, büyük bir gayret ve titizlikle meydana getirmiştir. Onun gösterdiği dikkat ve titizliğin güzel bir neticesi olarak eseri Kur’an’dan sonra en sağlam kitap olarak İslâm âlimlerinin beğenisine mazhar olmuştur. Hadis edebiyatı tarihi içinde bir dönüm noktası kabul edilen Sahîh-i Buhârî sadece sahih yâni güvenilir hadisleri toplamak maksat ve gayretinin sonucudur. Buhârî eserine 7275 hadis almıştır ve bunları konularına göre tanzim ve tertîp etmiştir. Aynı hadîsin çeşitli rivâyetlerini bir yerde toplamak yerine, ilgili olduğu yerlerde tekrar etmek sûretiyle bir hadisten birden fazla hüküm ve pratik sonuçlar çıkarılabileceğini göstermiştir. Gerçekten bir çok yönden üstünlüklere sahip olan bu eser İslâm ilim çevrelerinin ve Müslüman halkın dikkatini çekmiştir. Hakkında yapılan çalışmalar iki yüzü geçmiştir. Bize aktarılan tüm bu bilgilerden hareketle, Buharî İslam aleminin kabul ettiği sağlam kaynaklardan birisidir. Zaman zaman zikrettiği hadisler içerisinde zayıf hadisler olsa da güvenilir kaynakların başında gelmektedir. Her şeyin baş döndürücü bir hızla değiştiği modern zamanların bakış açısıyla Buharî’yi değerlendirmek yanlış bir bakış açısıdır. Zamanını tv ve bilgisayar karşısında geçiren günümüz insanı belki de bunu tekrar gözden geçirmelidir. Öldürülen bu vakitlerle insan neler yapabilir bunu tasavvur edebilmek zor olmasa gerektir. Hatta bu konuya günümüzden bir örnek de verebiliriz. İki ay gibi bir sürede Kur’an’ı hıfzeden bir öğrencimiz bunun çok da zor olmadığını bizlere yakinen göstermiştir. Bu konuda daha detaylı bilgi almak istenirse Müftülüğümüz fetva hattına başvurulabilir. Soru: Alevi erkeğin hanefi mezhebinden bir bayan ile evlenmesi caiz midir? Cevap: Allah'a, Peygamber'e, Kur'an'a ve âhirete iman eden herkes (diğer iman esasları bu dördünün içindedir) mümin ve Müslüman kabul edilmelidir. Alevî olsun Sünni olsun bu hususları kabul eden her Müslüman birbirinin din kardeşidir. Dolayısıyla Hz. Ali, Mehdi vb. konulardaki düşünceleri, ibadet ve ameldeki bazı farklılıkları sebebiyle Alevî kardeşlerimizle sosyal ilişkilerden kaçınmak yanlış bir telakkidir. Aradaki ortak ve farklı noktalar, bu iki Müslüman gurubun bir arada kardeşçe yaşamalarına engel olmamalıdır. Farklı inanış ve anlayışlar tartışma dışı bırakılır, taraflar farklılıklarından dolayı aşağılanmaz ve kınanmaz, devamlı ortak noktalar vurgulanırsa bir arada kardeşçe ve hayırlı işlerde işbirliği içinde yaşamaları daha da kolaylaşacaktır. Tüm bu zikredilenlerden hareketle bir Alevî ile Sünnî’nin evlenmesine haram diyebilmek mümkün değildir. Ancak, evlilikte göz önünde bulundurulması tavsiye edilen kültürel benzeşme önem arz etmektedir. Böyle bir evlilikte ileriye yönelik problemlerin çıkması ihtimali de göz önünde bulundurulmalıdır. Dolayısıyla mezhep farkından ziyade, huzurlu bir evliliği tehdit eden kültürel ve bireysel unsurlara dikkat etmekte fayda vardır. Soru: Bir bayan ile evlenmeden evlilik hakkında konuşmanın dinimizce sakıncası varmıdır? Cevap: Bir bayanla evlenmeden kendisi ile evlilik maksadıyla evlilik hakkında konuşmak şu şekilde caizdir: Bu iki kişi, mahremiyet bakımından iki yabancı olduklarını ve bu mahremiyet sınırlarına dikkat etmeleri gerektiği gözden uzak tutmamalıdır. Konuşmak ve birbirlerini daha yakından tanıyıp beraber bir aile kurup kuramayacaklarına karar vermek amacıyla herkese açık mekânlarda oturmaları, toplumda fitnenin oluşmasına veya taraflardan birinin zarar görmesine neden olmayacak şekilde görüşmeleri mâkul ve meşrû karşılanabilir. Fakat burada önemle üzerinde durulması gereken taraflar birbirlerine karşı ölçülü davranmalı, baş başa kapalı bir mekanda yalnız kalmamalı, iç disiplin ve kendine hakimiyet ile gözü ve gönlü haramdan korumaya çalışmalı, güzelliklerini hususen ifşa etme gibi karşısındakinin kalbinde şehvet ve şüphe uyandıracak söz ve tavırlardan uzak durmalıdırlar. Soru: Yaklaşık olarak 12 haftalık hamileyken doktor ayrıntılı ultrason incelemesinden sonra bebekte eksensali hastalığının olduğunu tespıt etti.yanı bebeğin kafatasının oluşmadığını sadece ince bir zarla örtülü olduğunu bunun da beynine zarar verdiğini açıkladı. biz de araştırdığımızda böyle bebeklerin yaşama şansı olmadığını doğsalar bile bir kaç saat içinde öldüklerini öğrendik.gittiğimiz ikinci doktor da aynı şeyleri söyleyince bebeği aldırmak zorunda kaldık.ama vicdanen rahatsız olduk.bu durumun dinen hükmü nedir? Cevap: Anne karnındaki bir bebeğe(cenine)yaşama hakkını ilk oluşma anından itibaren Allah vermiştir.Ceninin sakat doğması maddi anlamda yük olması aile denge ve huzurunu etkilemesi yaşam tarzını bozma ihtimali toplumsal açıdan sosyal istikrarı engellemesi vb.gerekçelerle kürtaj yapılması cinayet anlamına gelir. Cenine karşı bir cinayet işlenmesi halinde gurre tabir edilen bir ceza-tazminat ödenir. Gurrenin miktarının, sünnetteki tatbikat örneğinden (Ebû Dâvûd, "Dıyât", 19; Tirmizî, "Dıyât", 15) yola çıkarak beş deve, altın ve gümüşün o asırdaki değerine göre yaklaşık 212,5 gr. altın veya 1785 gr. (Hanefîler'e göre 1487,5 gr.) gümüş olduğu görülmektedir. Gurre ceninin mirası kabul edilir ve düşmesine sebep olan kimse hariç vârisleri arasında paylaştırılır. Gurrenin ödenmesi için çocuk düşürmenin kasten veya hata ile olması, anne veya baba tarafından işlenmesi farketmez. Şâfiî ve Hânbelî fakihleri gurre ile birlikte kefâret ödenmesini de gerekli görürler. Bu hükümler de İslâm'ın insan hayatına verdiği değerin açık bir göstergesidir kürtaj yapılması cinayet anlamına gelir. Soru: Hz.Adem Hz.Havva neden cennetten kovuldu? Cevap: Kur'an-ı Kerim'e göre Hz. Adem ve Hz. Havva cennete yerleştikten sonra orada Allah'ın nimetlerinden diledikleri gibi faydalanıyorlardı. Allah, onları yasak ağaca yaklaşmamaları hususunda uyardı: Ey Adem! Eşin(Havva) ile birlikte cennete yerleş; orada çekinmeden istediğiniz her yerde cennet nimetlerinden yiyin; sadece şu ağaca yaklaşmayın; sonra ikiniz de zalimlerden olursunuz" (Bakara, 2/35) Kur'ân-ı Kerim'de bu ağacın mahiyeti hakkında bilgi verilmemiştir. Sadece şeytanın, Hz. Adem ve Hz. Havva'ya çirkin yerlerini göstermek için "Rabbiniz başka bir nedenden değil, sırf melek olursunuz yahut ebedi kalıcılardan olursunuz diye şu ağacı size yasakladı" (A'raf, 7/20) ve "Ey Adem! Sana ebedilik ağacını ve yok olmayacak bir hükümranlığı göstereyim mi?" (Taha, 20/120) diyerek onları yanılttığı belirtilmektedir. Bu konuda sahih hadislerde de başka bilgi yoktur. Bazı İslami kaynaklarda bu ağaç hakkında hayrı ve şerri bilme ağacı veya üzüm asması, buğday, incir ağacı vb. bitki türlerinden biri olduğunu bildiren rivayetler olmakla beraber bunlar sahih kabul edilmemiştir. (Abdullah Aydemir, Tefsirde İsrailiyyat, s.256-257) Hıristiyanlar, Hz. Adem'in yasak ağaca yaklaşmakla büyük bir günah işlediğine, Allah'ın gazabına uğradığına, onun bu günahının kıyamete kadar her yeni doğan çocuğa geçtiğine, dolayısıyla onların da günahkâr olarak doğduklarına, ancak vaftiz edilmek suretiyle cehennemlik olmaktan kurtulacaklarına inanırlar. İslam alimleri, Hz. Adem'in yasak ağaçtan uzak durma emrine uymaması konusunda bazı görüşler ileri sürmüşlerdir. Ehli sünnet alimlerinin çoğu bunun bir günah olduğunu, yani Hz. Adem ve Hz. Havva'nın yasağı çiğnemek suretiyle emre karşı geldiklerini ve bu yüzden asi olduklarını kabul etmişlerdir. Ancak bazı alimler Taha suresinin 115. ayetinde geçen "Andolsunki, biz daha önce Adem'e emir vermiştik, ancak o unuttu ve biz onu azimli bulmadık" mealindeki ifadeyi göz önüne alarak Hz. Adem'in yasaklanmış ağaca günah işleme azmi olmaksızın dalgınlıkla yaklaştığını belirtmişlerdir. Nitekim tabiîn dönemi alimlerinden Hasan-ı Basri "Vallahi, o unuttuğu için asi oldu." demiştir. (Razi, Tefsir, 22/127) Ayrıca bu durum, Hz. Adem cennette iken ve peygamber değilken gerçekleşmiştir. Soru: Kredi ile ev almanın hükmü nedir Cevap: İslam evi, Müslüman’ın asli ihtiyaçlarından biri saymış, zekât matrahına da dâhil etmemiştir. Buna rağmen içine faiz karışan para ile ev alımı caiz görmemiştir. Bu durumdaki kişi eğer malı var ise onu satar ve onunla ev satın alabilir. Malı yok ise bir başkasından ödünç para bulabiliyorsa bu şekilde satın alabilir. Şayet bu imkânı da yok ise kirada oturmaya devam eder. Soru: Namaz kıldıktan sonra seccadeyi kapatmanın fıkıhta yeri varmıdır? Cevap: Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.): “Yeryüzü bana mescit kılındı.” (Buhari, Teyemmüm 1) buyurmaktadır. Temiz olan her yerde kişi ibadetini yapabilir. Asr-ı saadette seccade olarak özel bir şey yoktu. İlerleyen zaman içinde ibadet yapılan yerlerin temizliğinin sağlanması için Müslümanlar tedbirler almışlardır. Camilerdeki halılar, evlerdeki ve işyerlerindeki seccadeler bunun bir örneğidir. Seccadeyle namaz kılan bazı kimseler, temizlik hassasiyetleri sebebiyle seccadeyi kapatırlar. Sonradan orada namaz kılacak kimsenin bilhassa ellerinin ve alnının temas ettiği yerler temiz olsun diye.Kimileri “Eğer kapatmazsan şeytan namaz kılar” derler. Bunun bir aslı ve dayanağı yoktur. Keşke açık bırakılsa da şeytan kılsa! Ancak durum böyle değildir.Eğer seccadenin secde edilen kısmını kapatmak bir gereklilik olsaydı camilerimizde de aynı şeyi yapmamız gerekirdi. Bu ise mümkün değildir.Netice olarak, namaz sonrası seccadeyi kapatmak dini bir vecibe değil, temizlik düşüncesiyle yapılan örfî bir uygulamadır. Temiz tutma düşüncesiyle yapıldığı sürece bir engel yoktur. Dini bir mesele hâline getirilmesi ise sakıncalıdır. Soru: Kur'an la yönetilmeyen ülkede ölen asker şehitmidir? Cevap: Şehitlik peygamberlikten sonra en yüce manevi mertebedir. Kur'an-ı Kerim, şehitlerin Allah katında diriler olduğunu, onlara ölü denemeyeceğini, ilahi nimete mazhar üstün kişiler olduğunu ifade eder. (Âl-i İmran 3/169, 170, 171, 195) Rasulullah (sav), "Allah yolunda hudutta bir gün nöbet beklemek, hudut dışındaki yerlerde bin yıl nöbet tutmaktan daha hayırlıdır." (Dârimî, Cihâd 32) buyurarak Müslüman askerlerimizi müjdelemektedir. Şehitlikle ilgili olarak ise "Cennete giren hiç kimse dünyaya geri dönmek istemez, yeryüzünde olan her şey orada vardır. Ancak şehid böyle değil. O, mazhar olduğu ikramlar sebebiyle yeryüzüne dönüp on kere şehit olmayı temenni eder. " buyurmuşlardır. (Buharî, Cihâd 5, 21; Müslim,İmâret 108, 109, (1877); TirmizÎ, Fedâilu'l-Cihâd 13, (1643); Nesâi, Cihâd 30, 6, 32) Vatan müdafaasından maksat, sadece sahip olunan toprakları korumak olmayıp, bunun arka planındaki esas gaye, o topraklar üzerinde yaşayan insanların dinini, canını, malını, ırz ve namusunu korumak ve milletin fertlerini hürriyet içinde yaşatmaktır. İnsanların canını, malını, ırzını korumak için canını feda eden her bir müslüman, şehittir. Çünkü canını feda ettiği değerler yücedir ve şehitlik, bu değerleri korumak adına canını feda etmektir. Soru: Tırnaklarımı yememek için acı cila kullanmak istiyorum ama namaz kıldığım için abdeste mani olur mu? Cevap: Tırnaklara sürülen ve tırnakta tabaka oluşturan her türlü cila vb. madde abdeste manidir. Bunun yerine eczanelerde satılan tırnak yemeyi engelleyici spreyleri tavsiye edebiliriz. Soru: Sigorta şirketlerinde çalışmak caiz midir? Cevap: Bu konuda sigorta şirketlerinin sistemlerinin nasıl işlediği konusu belirleyicidir. Eğer sözkonusu sigorta şirketi faizsiz bir işleyişe sahipse bu şirkette çalışmak dinen uygundur fakat faiz esasına dayalı şirketlerde çalışmak böyle değildir. Bu durumda çalışan kimselerin kendilerine dinen meşru bir iş bulmaları gerekir. Soru: Eşim de benim gibi memur, her ikimizde ayrı ayrı kurban kesmemiz gerekiyor mu? Cevap: Kurban kesmek, Müslüman, aklı başında, erginlik çağına varmış, mukim (seferi olmayan) imkânı yerinde olan herkes için vaciptir. Buna göre dinen zengin olan erkek gibi, dinen zengin olan kadının da kurban kesmesi gerekir. Dinen zengin olmak ise kişinin aslî ihtiyaçları dışında nisap miktarınca yani 85 gr. altın ve buna denk para veya malının olmasıdır. Memur gibi sabit gelirli eşlerin her birinin ihtiyaçları dışında ayrı ayrı mal yahut paraları varsa her ikisi de kurban kesmelidir. Eğer bu imkan eşlerden sadece birinde varsa bir kurban kesmek kafidir. Böyle bir mala sahip değillerse zaten kurban kesmekle mesul değillerdir. Soru: Namazı terketmenin cezası dinimize göre nedir? Cevap: Namazı terketmek, kılmamak büyük günahtır. Peygamberimiz, kıyamet gününde hesabı sorulacak ilk amelin namaz olacağını bildirmiştir (Tirmizî, "Salât", 188) Namaz kılmak, Müslümanlığın dışa yansıyan temel göstergelerinden biri sayıldığı için İslâm bilginleri farziyetini inkâr etmeksizin namazı terkeden kimse için, mevcut bazı rivayetleri de kendi anlayışlarına göre değerlendirerek, bazı müeyyideler öngörmüşlerdir. Gayet tabiidir ki namaz ve diğer ibadetler Allah rızâsı için ve içten gelerek yapıldığında anlamını ve amacını gerçekleştirmiş olur. Bunun dışında birtakım zorlamalarla veya gösteriş için kılınan namazların bir değeri olmadığına göre, namazı terkedenler için fakihlerin kendi zamanlarına göre öngördükleri müeyyideleri kamu düzeni ve genel ahlâk ilkesi açısından değerlendirmek gerekir. Esasen bu müeyyidelerin dayandırıldığı hadislerin büyük çoğunluğu, namazın terkedilmesinin müeyyidesini değil, İslâm dininde namaz ibadetinin önemini gösterme amacına yönelik bulunmaktadır. Kimsenin kimseyi zorla müslüman etme hak ve yetkisi bulunmadığına göre, bu dine mensup olanlar kendi özgür iradeleriyle bu dini seçmiş olacaklar ve bu dinde oldukça önemli bir yeri bulunan namaz ibadetinden haberdar olacak ve bunu zevkle yerine getireceklerdir. Soru: Elde su değmemesi gereken bir yara var. Mesh yapmak sureti ile alınan gusül abdesti kabul olurmu? Cevap: Devamlı burun kanaması, idrarı tutamama, devamlı kusma, yaranın devamlı kanaması gibi abdesti bozan ve kısmen süreklilik taşıyan bedenî rahatsızlıklara ilmihal dilinde özür (mazeret), böyle kimselere de özürlü kimse (mâzur, mâzure) denilir.İslâm dini kolaylık ve rahmet dinidir. Namaz başta olmak üzere kişilerin ibadetlerini zamanında ve gerektiği şekilde yerine getirebilmeleri hem bir görev hem de bir haktır. Bu sebeple İslâm dini kişiye gücünün üstünde yük yüklememiş, ibadet hayatı da dahil daima kolaylığın sağlanmasını, zorluk ve sıkıntının önlenmesini ilke edinmiştir. Bu sebepledir ki normal durumlarda abdesti bozan şeyler konusunda özürlü kimseler için özel hükümler getirilerek bu kimselerin ibadet etmesine fırsat tanınmıştır.Su bulunmadığında veya suyun kullanımının sağlığa zararlı olduğu durumlarda teyemmüm imkânı, yaranın üstüne mesh hükümleri de yine İslâm'ın hem namazı ferdin aslî görevi ve dinin direği saymasının hem de kolaylık prensibinin birer örneğidir.Üzerindeki ilâç, merhem bulunan yaraların meshi de sargı üzerine mesh hükmündedir. Üzerinde sargı bulunan bir organın abdest alırken su ile yıkanması sağlık açısından zararlı ise, bu sargı çözülmeyip üzerinin meshedilmesiyle yetinilir. Yapılan bu mesh o uzvu hükmen yıkama sayılır. Hatta mesh de zararlı ise ondan da vazgeçilebilir. Sargının çoğunluğunu sadece bir defa meshetmek yeterlidir. Sargının abdestsiz veya cünüp iken sarılmış olması meshe engel olmadığı gibi bu meshin süresi de yoktur. Soru: 60 sene once olen babannemın oldugu mezara annemın gomulmesınde bır sakınca var mıdır? Cevap: Kabir temininde güçlük bulunduğu takdirde, daha önce defin yapılmış bir kabre, önceki ölünün çürüyüp sadece kemiklerinin kalacağı bir sürenin geçmesinden sonra ikinci bir cenaze defnedilebilir. Bu süre iklim, bölge ve toprak özelliklerine göre değişiklik gösterebilir. İkinci defin önceki ölünün kemikleri dikkatlice bir kenara toplandıktan sonra yapılır. ---- Soru: Dinimize göre para karşılıgı mezar yeri almak caiz midir? Cevap: Mezar için yer satın almakta bir sakıncadan söz edilmemiştir. Hattâ özellikle ölüm olaylarında mezar yeri bulma zorluğu söz konusu olabilecek yerlerde bunun câiz olacağı açıktır. Mekruh olduğu söylenen davranış, kendisi için tabut hazırlamaktır. Hz. Ebû Bekîr`in, elinde kazma kendisi için mezar kazmaya giden birisini gördüğünde: "Kabrî kendine hazırlama, kendini kabre hazırla" dediğini ve insanın nerede öleceğini bilemeyeceği için, ölmeden önce kendisine mezar hazırlamanın da hoş olmadığını söylemiştir. Ama Fıkıh kitaplarımızda; kişinin kendisi için kabir kazmasında bir sakınca yoktur, bu hareketi karşısında ecir de alır. Nitekim Ömer b. Abdil`azîz, Rabî b. Haysem ve başkaları bunu yapmışlardır, denir. Bu konuda mekruh olmadığında söz birliği edilen davranış, kendisi için kefen hazırlamaktır. Çünkü ona duyulacak ihtiyaç kesindir. Soru: Haksız kazanç yolları nelerdir? Cevap: Karşılıklı rıza esasına dayanmayan, aldatma üzerine kurulu ticari uygulamalar Kur’ân-ı Kerim’de yasaklanmıştır. Kur’ân-ı Kerim’de: -“Mallarınızı aranızda haksız sebeplerle yemeyin…” (Bakara, 188)-“Ey iman edenler! Mallarınızı aranızda batıl yollarla yemeyin. Ancak karşılıklı rıza ile yapılan ticaretle olursa başka. Kendinizi helak etmeyin. Şüphesiz Allah size karşı çok merhametlidir.” (Nisa, 29) buyrulmaktadır. Bununla birlikte Kumar, Rüşvet, Nesîe Faizi, Hırsızlık, Gasp, Karaborsacılık vb. kazanç türleri dinimizin yasakladığı kazanç yollarındandır. Soru: Kurban bayramından önce iş yeri için işçilere dağıtmak üzere kurban kesebilirmiyiz? Cevap: Vacip olan udhiyye kurbanı dışında nafile veya adak niyetiyle kesilen hayvanların etleri dağıtılabilir. Vacip olan kurbanın kesilmesi için kurban kesme günlerinin (Eyyam-ı nahr) girmesi gerekir. Soru: Öbür dünyaya göçtüğümüz zaman bu dünyayı ve yaptıklarımızı hatırlayacakmıyız? Cevap: İnsan dünyayla ilgili bazı şeyleri hatırlayacaktır. -“Sûra üfürülür. Bir de bakarsın kabirlerden çıkmış Rablerine doğru akın akın gitmektedirler. Şöyle derler: “Vay başımıza gelene! Kim bizi diriltip mezarımızdan çıkardı? Bu, Rahman’ın vaad ettiği şeydir. Peygamberler doğru söylemişler.” (Yâsin, 51-52)- “İman edip salih ameller işleyenlere, kendileri için; içinden ırmaklar akan cennetler olduğunu müjdele. Cennetlerin meyvelerinden kendilerine her rızık verilişinde, “Bu (tıpkı) daha önce (dünyada iken) bize verilen rızık!” diyecekler. Halbuki bu rızık onlara (dünyadakine) benzer olarak verilmiştir. Onlar için orada tertemiz eşler de vardır. Onlar orada ebedi kalacaklardır.” (Bakara, 25) “Onlar cennetlerdedirler. Birbirlerine suçlular hakkında sorular sorarlar ve dönüp onlara şöyle derler: “Sizi Sekar’a (cehenneme) ne soktu?” Onlar şöyle derler: “Biz namaz kılanlardan değildik.” “Yoksula yedirmezdik.” “Bâtıla dalanlarla birlikte biz de dalardık.” “Ceza gününü de yalanlıyorduk.” “Nihayet ölüm bize gelip çattı.” (Müddessir, 40-47) Bu vb. ayetler bu duruma işaret etmektedir. Soru: Hastalığı görülmeyen kurbanı kestikten sonra veteriner tarafından yenemez kararı verilen kurbanın hükmü nedir? Cevap: Şayet önceden hasta olduğu bilindiği halde kesilirse kurban olmaz. Ancak hastalığı kurbandan sonra anlaşılan ve veteriner tarafından da yenemez kararı verilen kurban geçerlidir. Ancak eti yenmez. Soru: Namazdaki sayılı ve belli şekillerdeki hareketlerin manası nedir? Cevap: Namazın sayı ve şekil tarafının hikmeti (sırrı, sebebi, derin manası) üzerine yorumlar yapılmıştır, ama bunlar beşeridir, kullar kendi hal ve intibalarına göre yapmışlardır, herkesi bağlamaz. Kısaca şunu söyleyebilirim: Namazdan maksat Allah ile daha canlı, daha yakın, daha etkili... ilişki kurmaktır. Bu maksatla yapılan başka bir hareket namazın yerini tutmaz (tutsaydı o da emir veya tavsiye edilirdi). Bu yaklaşma (kurb, tekarrub) ve beraber olma (huzur, vuslet) tecrübesinde zihin, şuur ve beden işbirliği yapmalıdır; bu üçlü işbirliği amacı daha kolay sağlar. Ellerimizi yukarıya kaldırarak "Allahu ekber: Allah uldur, ondan ulusu yoktur" dediğimiz zaman önümüzdeki dünya işlerini, mâsivâyı (Allah'tan başka ne varsa hepsini) arkaya atarız; çünkü hiçbir şey O'ndan büyük ve önemli değildir, sonra O'nun kelamı (Kur'an) ile konuşmaya başlarız, bu konuşma bizde, sevgilisinin mektubunu okuyan aşık misali bir hasret, bir iştiyak, bir kavuşma arzusu uyandırır, bu arzuyu tatmin için huzurda eğiliriz, bu hareket arzuyu biraz daha kamçılar, yerlere kapanmak isteriz, bu da tam olsun diye tekrar düzelir ve oradan secdeye gideriz, secde kulun Allah'a en yakın olduğu andır, orada mirac yaşanır, sonunda oturur tahiyyât okuruz; tıpkı mirac sonrası Efendimizin okuduğu gibi. Tahiyyat Allah'a içten niyazımızı, övgümüzü, duygularımızı sunmaktır, karşılıklı selamlaşmaktır, yaşanan tecrübe sonunda tanıklık ederek O'nun varlık ve birliğini güçlü bir şekilde dile getirmektir. Soru: Son zamanda çıkan bir şahıs Kur'an'ın simetriğine baktığını ve bazı olayların haber verildiğini söylüyor. Söyledikleri doğru mudur? Cevap: Kur'an'ın simetriğine, açılan bir sayfanın ilk âyetine, sûrelerin başlarında yer alan harflere, bazı kelimelerin ebced hesabındaki rakkam karşılıklarına... bakarak gaibden haber vermenin, bazı sonuçlar çıkarmanın ilimde ve dinde bir dayanağı yoktur. Gaybı Allah'tan başkası bilemez, yukarda sayılan yollardan gaybın bilinebileceğine dair bir âyet, hadis ve Peygamber uygulaması da mevcut değildir. Bu harfleri ve usulleri kullanarak birbirine zıt sonuçlar çıkarmak da her zaman mümkündür. Kur'an-ı Kerim falcılara, büyücülere, kâhinlere kaynak ve araç olsun diye değil, açık âyetlerini anlayarak doğru yolu bulmamıza, Allah'ın rızasına uygun bir hayat yaşamamıza rehber olsun diye gönderilmiştir. ---- TALÂK - BOŞANMA TALAK Evlilik bağının ; çözülmesi, evlilik ilgisinin kesilmesi anlamına gelen Talâk, aile hukukuyla ilgili, kadın haklarıyla her yönüyle bağlantılı bulunan bir konudur. İslâm Dini, şartlar elverdiğinde evlenmeyi ne kadar tahrik ve teşvikte bulunmuşsa, zorunluluk olmadığı takdirde kart boşamayı da o nisbette kınamış ve bunu önlemek sadedinde bir takım maddî ve mânevi müeyyideler koymuştur. Sağlam ve istikrarlı aile yuvası kurmak, İslâm'ın öngördüğü amaçlardan biridir. Kârı koca arasında, -tarafların haklarına saygı gösterilmek şartiyle- sevgi ve saygı bağlarını en ölçülü ve anlamlı biçimde geliştirmiş bunun kopmasına rastgele cevaz vermemiştir. Kur'ân'da Karı koca arasındaki hakların ve mânevi bağın önemi şu sözlerle belirtilmektedir : «Verdiğinizi kadından geri alır mısınız? Nasıl alırsınız ki, birbirinize iyice katılıp haşhaşa kaldınız ve sizden bu hususta sağlam bir söz de almışlardı.»1 Resûlüllah (S.A.V.) Efendimiz evliliğin ne kadar kutsal bir müessese olduğunu belirtirken, boşamanın da o nisbette kötü bir yol olduğunu şöyle açıklıyor : «Allah katında helâlin en sevilmiyeni, boşamaktır.2 «Kadın kocasına karşı ifsad eden (onu lekeliyen) kimse bizden değildir.»3 Kadının da boşanma isteği -bir zaruret olmadıkça- hoş karşılanmamış, bu yola giren kadınlar kınanmıştır. Allah Resulü şöyle buyuruyor : «Herhangi bir kadın kocasından -hiçbir sakınca yokken- boşanma İsteğinde bulunursa, Cennet kokusu o kadına haram olur.»4 TALAK : Sözlükte, boşamak, boşanmak, salıvermek ve terketmek mânalarında kullanılır. Istılah (Terim) olarak ; Evlilik bağını çözmek, evlilik ilgisine son vermek, nikâh kaydını belli lâfızlarla kaldırmak, anlamında kullanılmıştır. Talâk'ın Tefsiri : Yukarıda belirtilen sözlük ve terim mânalarıdır.5 Talâk'ın Rüknü : Erkeğin karısına : «Sen boşsun..demesi veya buna benzer bir söz söylemesidir.6 Talâk'ın Şartları : Bu genellikle iki maddede özetlenmiştir : Birincisi, zevc'in (koca) talâk'a yani boşamaya ehil olması; ikincisi : Zevce'nin (karı) sahih bir nikâhla evlenmiş bulunması veya talâk'a mahal olmaya elverişli mu'tedde (şer'î bekleme süresi içinde) bulunmasıdır. Bu iki şartı dikkate aldığımızda, çocuğun, delinin ve uyuyan kimsenin talâkı (boşaması) vaki sayılmaz. Bunun gibi, sahih bir ni-hakla nikâhlı bulunmayan yabancı bir kadım boşamak anlamsız sayılır. Ayrıca, hürmet-i müsahare veya denksizlik (kefaet) gibi bir öö-beple nikâh akdi fesh edilen ve bu nedenle iddet (şer'î bekleme süre) içinde bulunan bir kadını boşamak ta anlamsız ve hükümsüzdür. Sözü edilen iki şarttan başka bir de yine talâkın vukuu ile ilgili üç şartı daha vardır : 1. Talâk'ın anlam taşıyan bir söz ile yapılması, 2. İstisnâ ile kayıtlanmaması, 3. Talâk'm zevceye ya hakikaten ya da mâna cihetiyle izafe edilmesi... O halde sadece niyet getirilerek boşamayı düşünmek, yeterli değildir. Bunun herhalde bir lâfız ile söylenmesi gerekir. Talâk lafzını kullanırken istisna anlamında «inşaallah» ile kayıtlarsa, vâki olmaz. Sunu biraz daha açıklayalım : Adam, karısına : «Seni -inşaallah boşadım» veya «Sen benden -inşaallah- boşsun..» derse, kadın boşanmış olmaz. Çünkü talâkta istisnaya yer verilmiştir. 7 Talâk'ın Hükmü : Ric'î (veya Rec'î) talâkta iddetin bitmesiyle ayrılmaları gerçekleşeceği gibi, bâin talâkta iddet bitmeden ayrılmaları gerçekleşmiş olur. 8Üç talak tamamlanınca da nikâhın helâlliği giderilmiş ve' kadın artık o erkeğe haram olmuş olur.9 İleride Ric'î ve bâin talâkların tarifi yapılmıştır, (bak. s. : 78) 10 Talâk'ın Vasfı : Aslına nazaran sakıncalıdır. İhtiyaca nazaran mubahtır. İleride talâkın bu vasıfları açıklanacaktır. Ayrıca sünnî ve bid'î olmak üzere iki ayrı vasfı daha vardır. Bu da yeri gelince belirtilip tanıtılacaktır. 11 Talâk'ın Taksimi : Talâk iki kısma ayrılır : Sünni ve Bid'î. Sünnî, sünnete uygun biçimde meydana gelenidir. Bid'î, sünnete aykırı biçimde meydana gelenidir. Bu iki kısımdan her biri de iki kısma ayrılır : Sayı ile ilgili bulunan, vakit ile ilgili bulunan.12 Sünnî Talâk : Sayı va vakit hususunda Sünnî talâk iki türlüdür : Hasen ve Ah-sen (iyi ve daha iyi - güzel ve daha güzel). Ahsen (daha iyi) olan talâk : Karısını cinsel temasta bulunmadığı temizlenmiş devre için de ric'î bir talâkla boşaması ve iddetin sona ermesine kadar terketmesidir. Veya kadın hamile ise, gebe olduğu belirgin hale gelinceye kadar terketmesidir. Hasen (iyi olan) talâk : Karısını cinsel temasta bulunmadığı temizlik devresi içinde bir talâkla boşaması, sonra ikinci temizlik devresinde ikinci talâkla, üçüncü temizlik devresinde üçüncü bir talâkla boşamasıdır.13 O halde sünnet talâk sayısında, kendisiyle cinsel temasta bulunulan kadınla, bulunulmayan kadın arasında fark yoktur. Vakit hususunda, ise, sadece kendisiyle cinsel temasta bulunulan kadın hakkında sabit olur. Kendisiyle cinsel temasta bulunulmayan kadına gelince, onu temizlik devresiyle ayhali devresinde boşamak arasında bir fark yoktur.14 Kocası ile Sahih Halvette bulunan kadın talâk vaktine riâyet hususunda kendisiyle cinsel temasta bulunulan kadın gibidir. Onu da vakti gözeterek boşamak sünnettir.15 Sünnet talâkın vakti konusunda Müslüman kadınla Ehl-i Kitaptan olan kadın ve câriye eşit durumdadırlar. Yani boşanmaları gerektiğinde her üçü hakkında da sünnet talâk vaktinin gözetilmesi tavsiye edilmiştir.16 Sünnet talâk vakti kabul edilen kadının temizlik devresi, ondan önceki ayhali devresinde kocası kendisiyle cinsel temasta bulunmamış veya o devrede onu boşamamış olması şartiyledir. O halde kadın ayhali devresinde iken kocası -günah işleyerek- onunla cinsel temasta bulunur veya onu bir talâkla boşarsa, artık ondan sonraki temizlik devresi sünnet talâk devresi olmaktan çıkar. Ama ayhali devresinde bir talâk-i ric-i ile boşar, sonra henüz temizlenmeden karısına rücu' eder (döner) ve sonra kadın temizlik devresine girince onu tekrar boşamak isterse, bu da sünnet boşama vakti kabul edilir. Fukahanın bunda görüş birliği vardır.17 İçinde cinsel temasta bulunmadığı temizlik devresinde «Seni terk ettim» diyerek beyiiunette bulunur, yani karısını bir veya iki. talâk-i bâin ile boşar, sonra tekrar onunla evlenirse bulunduğu temizlik devresi içinde onu tekrar boşayabilir. Bunda icmâ' vardır.18 İçinde cinsel temasta bulunmadığı temizlik devresinde karısını bir talâkla boşar, sonra ayni temizlik devresi içinde ona sözlü müracaatta bulunursa, o takdirde ayni temizlik devresi içinde ikinci kez onu boşaması, İmam Ebû Hanîfe'ye göre, sünnî talâk sayılır. îmam Ebû Yusuf'a göre ise, sünnî sayılmaz.19 Bu hususta el ile dokunmak öpmek veya tenasül cihazına bakmak da sözlü müracaat hükmündedir. O halde karısının elini şehvetle tutup 'Sen sünnete uygun üç talâkla boşsun, derse, üç talâk hemen ardarda vaki olur. Çünkü kadının elini şehvetle tutması, her talâk vaki olduktan sonra hemen müracaat etmesi anlamına gelir ve bu anlamla üç talâk ardarda hemen vaki sayılır.20 Cinsel temasta bulunarak müracaat ederse, o takdirde bu tarz boşamak sünnî sayılmaz. Bunda da icmâ' vardır.21 BİD'Î TALÂK : Bid'i talâk, az yukarıda da belirtildiği gibi sünnete uygun olmayan boşama şeklidir. Bu da Sünni Talâk gibi, sayı ve vakit itibariyle iki türlüdür : Birincisi : Bir tek temizlik devresi içinde bir kelime veya farklı birkaç kelime ile kadını üç talâkla boşamaktır. Böyle bir boşamada bulunan kimse sünnete aykırı davranışta bulunduğu için günahkar sayılır. İkincisi : Kendisiyle cinsel temasta bulunduğu ve ayni zamanda ayhali görmekte olan karışım ayhali içindeyken veya içinde cinsel temasta bulunduğu temizlik devresindeyken boşamaktır. Ric'i talâk olduğuna göre, bu durumda karısına müracaat etmesi, yani dönmesi, en sahih kavle göre vâcibdir. Çünkü boşama şekli sünnete aykırıdır.22 Bâin talâk sünnî değildir. Mezhebin zahir rivayeti böyledir. Hu-lu' talâkı, ister ayhali -halinde olsun, ister onun dışında olsun, sun-nîdir. 23Fukaha bu konuda kadının da alacağı ivaz karşılığında boşanmaya razı olması durumunda bunu ayhalinde veya onun dışında ihtiyar etme hakkına sahip bulunduğunu belirtmiştir. Kadın ayhalinde boşanmayı ihtiyar ederse, o takdirde kaadınm onları ayırmasında bir sakınca yoktur.24 Kadın Ayhali Görmüyorsa Nasıl Boşanır? Kadın ya yaşlandığı ya da başka bir sebepten dolayı ayhali olmuyorsa, o takdirde kocası onu sünnete uygun biçimde boşamak istiyorsa, önce bir talakla boşar, bir ay geçince ikinci bir talâkla bo-şar ve üçüncü bir ay geçince üçüncü bir talâkla boşar. İmam Ebû Ha-nîfeye göre, bu ve iddet konusunda aylar günler sayısı itibariyle takdir edilir. İmam Ebû Yusuf'tan da bu anlamda bir rivayet vardır. Yani doksan gün geçmedikçe kadının iddeti (şer'î bekleme süresi) tamamlanmış olmaz. Ayhali görmeyen kadının da her talâkı için otuz gün geçme beklenir. Ve böylece üç talâk doksan günde tamamlanmış olur. 25 Gebe Kadını Boşamak : Gebe kadını bir sebepten dolayı boşamak zorunda kalan kimse, onunla cinsel temasta bulunduktan sonra da boşaması caizdir. Ancak sünnete uygun boşayabilmesi için, her iki boşama arasında bir ay ara vermesi gerekir. Bu da yine İmam Ebû Hanife ile îmam Ebû Yusuf a göredir.26 O halde kadın ayhali görenlerden ise, kocası da kendisiyle cinsel temasta bulunmuşsa, ona : «Sen sünnete göre boşsun» derse, ayni anda bir talâk vaki olur, eğer kadın temizlik devresinde bulunuyor ve bu temizlik devresinde kocası onunla cinsel temasta bulunmamışsa.. Ama kadın ayhali bulunur veya temizlik devresindedir fakat kocası onunla cinsel temasta bulunmuşsa bu devrede, hemen bir talâk vaki olmaz, sünnet yakti gelinceye kadar bekler. Cinsel temasta bulunduğu karısına, «Sen üç defa sünnet© uygun boşsun..» der ve kadın da ayhali görenlerden ise, bu birkaç yorum ister : Eğer her temizlik devresinde bir talâkla boşamayı niyet etmişse, niyetine göre vaki olur. Hiçbir şey niyet etmemişse, yine her temizlik devresinde bir talâk vaki olur. Eğer üç talâkın birden vaki olmasına niyet etmişse, niyeti sahihtir. Çünkü üç talâkın birden vaki olması sünnet ile meydana gelen bir örftür. Her ay başında bir talâk vaki olmasına niyet etmişse, niyet ettiği gibi vaki olur. Kadın ayhalinden kesilmiş, yani artık göremez. olmuşsa, o takdirde kocası ona -eğer kadınla cinsel temasta bulunma da gerçekleşmişse- : «Sen sünnete uygun üç defa boşsun.." derse, bir talâk derhal vaki olur, sonra bir ay geçtiğinde ikinci, bir ay daha geçtiğinde üçüncü talâk vaki olur.27 Karısına : «Sen Sünnete Uygun Boşsun» Derse : Adam karısına sayı belirtmeden «Sen sünnete uygun boşsun..» elerse ve kadında ayhali görenlerden ise, adamın bu sözü, içinde cinsel temas vuku, bulmamış temizlik devresine rastlarsa, derhal bir talâk vaki olur. Raslamazsa, beklenir, temizlik devresi girince vaki olur. Kadın gebe bulunur veya ayhalinden tamamen umutsuz olursa, söylendiği an bir talâk vaki olur.28 Adam bu sözüyle üç talâkın birden vaki olmasına niyet etmiş veya üç talâkın temizlik devrelerine tefrik edilmesini düşünmüşse, o takdirde birinci niyetine göre, üç talâk ile temizlik devresinde birden vaki olur. İkinci niyetine göre, her temizlik devresinde bir talâk vaki olur.29 Ne var ki Fahrü'l-İslâm Sadrü'ş-Şehîd ve Hidâye sahibi ile fu-kahadan bir cemaat, bu durumda üç talâka birden niyet ederse, bu ölçüdeki niyeti sahih değildir, demişlerdir. 30Çünkü «Sünnete uygun» tabiri, böyle bir niyete ters düşmektedir. Ancak bir talâk vaki olur.31 Bir talâka niyet ederek «Sen sünnete göre boşsun» der ve bunu ^»âin talâk anlamında düşünürse, bâin talâk olmaz. Bununla iki ta-ılâk kasdetse iki talâk vaki olmaz. Bu sözüyle bir talâk kasdederse, sadece bir talâk vaki olur. 32 Karısına «Her Ay Sen Sünnete Uygun Boşsun» Derse : Karısına «her ay sünnete uygun boşsun» derse, bakılır : Eğer kadın ayhalinden artık umutsuz olmuşsa, ay hesabıyla iddeti dikkate alarak her ay bir talâkla boşanmış olur. Ayhali görmek suretiyle iddeti hesaplanıyorsa, sadece bir talâkla boşanmış olur. Ancak her ay üç talâk ile boş olmasına niyet etmişse o takdirde üç talâk vaki olur.33 Kadın ayhalinden umudunu kesenlerden ise, kocası kendisine : «Sen aylara göre boşsun» derse, o takdirde her ay başında bir talâk vaki olur. Eğer kadın ayhali görenlerden ise, kocası ona : «Sen ayhali durumuna göre boşsun» derse, kadın her ayhali görmekle bir talâk vaki olur. Ayhalinden umudunu kesenlerden ise, bu söz ile hiçbir şey gerekmez. «Sen sünnete uygun iki talâkla boşsun» derse, içinde- cinsel temasta bulunmadığı her temizlenme devresinde bir talâk vaki olur.34 TALÂKLA İLGİLİ LAFIZLAR : Talâkla ilgili lafızlar genellikle sünnete uygun olup olmama ba-. lamından ikiye ayrılır : Sünnete uygun olan talâk lâfızları, bid'at sayılan talâk lafızları. Sünnete uygun olanları şöyle belirtmişlerdir. Sünnete uygun - Sünnetteki hükme göre - Sünnet üzere - Sünnet Talâk - tddet - îddet Talâkı - Adalete Uygun Talâk - Dini Talâk -tslâm Talâkı - En güzel .Talâk- En uygun Talâk - Hak Olan Talâk -Kur'ân'a Uygun Talâk - Kitab'a Uygun Talâk gibi. Bunların hepsi sünnetle ilgili vakitlere -niyetsiz olarak- hamle dilir. «Allah'ın Kitabıyla boşsun» ya da «Allah'ın Kitabıyla beraber boşsun» der ve bununla sünnet talâka niyet ederse, vakitlerine uygun biçimde vaki olur. Böyle bir niyeti yoksa, talâk derhal vaki olur. Çünkü Allah'ın Kitabı hem sünnet talâka, hem bid'a talâka göre vaki olan talâka delâlet etmektedir; bu bakımdan, söylenen sözlerde niyete ihtiyaç vardır. Bid'a Olan Talâk Lafızları : «Sen bid'aye göre boşsun» veya «Bid'a talâkıyla boşsun» veya «zulüm talâkıyla, günah talâkıyle boşsun» veya şeytan, talâkıyle boşsun» derse, bakılır . Bununla üç talâka niyet etmişse, üçü. de vaki olur. 35 KİMLERİN TALÂKI VAKİ OLUR, KİMLERİN TALÂKI VAKİ OLMAZ : Ergen olup akli başında olan her erkeğin talâkı vaki olur. ister hür, ister köle olsun, isterse kendi iradesiyle boşasın, isterse zorlanarak boşasın farketmez. (Ancak Mâliki mezhebinde zorlananın talâkı vaki olmaz. Şaka Yollu Boşamak : îslâm evlilik müessesesini her zaman korumuş, ona lâyık olduğu değeri verirken, karı bocadan her birinin haklarını tefminat altına almıştır. Rasgele kadın boşamayı uygun görmediği gibi, şaka veya laf olsun diye karı boşama sözlerini ağza alıp kadının onurunun zedelenmesine cevaz vermemiştir: Bu bakımdan şaka veya lâf olsun di ye karısına «Sen benden boşsun..» diyen erkeğin bu boşamasının hüküm ifade edeceğini kabul etmiştir. Çünkü B,esûlullah (A-S.) Efendimiz şöyle buyurmuştur : «Üç şeyin ciddisi de ciddi, şakası da ciddidir ı Nikâh, Talâk, ve Ric'a.» (Bir veya iki talâk-ı ric'î ile boşadıktan sonra iddet bitmeden karısına dönen kimsenin sözlü veya fiili dönüşü ister ciddi, ister şaka yollu olsun farketmez.)36 Bunun gibi, yanlışlıkla dili kayıp karısını boşayan kimsenin bu tarz boşaması da vaki sayılır. Bu bakımdan mü'min kimse hem davranışlarına, hem ağzından çıkacak söze her zaman dikkat etmek ve kendini kontrolde bulunmak zorundadır.37 «Sen Boşsun» Cümlesinin Anlamını Bilmese Bile... Bir kimse «Sen boşsun» cümlesinin nasıl bir hüküm taşıdığını veya nasıl bir mâna ifade ettiğini bilmese bile, ma'zur sayılmaz ve karısını boşamış sayılır. Allah katında boşamamış sayılsa bile, dinde zahirî hüküm bunu ifade eder.38 Çocuğun Talâkı Vaki Olur Mu? Çocuk akledecek yaşta da bulunsa şayet nikâhlı bir sözlüsü bulunuyorsa, «Sen boşsun» veya «Nihâklı Karım Benden boştur» dese, hiçbir hüküm ifade etmez. Çünkü boşamaya ehil değildir. Deli, uykuda olan baygın bulunan ve dehşete kapılıp bir an için ne dediğinin farkında olmayan kimselerin de talâkı vaki sayılmaz. Çünkü onlar da durumları itibariyle boşamaya ehil değildirler.39 Bunağın Talâkı Vaki Midir? Ne söylediğini bilmiyecek kada: bunamış olan kimsenin bu durumda boşaması geçerli sayılmamıştır. Çünkü boşamaya ehil değildir. Ancan bunaklık ara sıra geliyor, bu arada kendini toparlayıp ne söylediğini kontrol edebiliyorsa, o takdirde bakılır, iyice bunaklaşıp dengesini kaybettiği vakit «boşamışsa» buna itibar edilmez, yani boşaması geçerli sayılmaz. Dengesi yerinde bulunduğu vakit boşamış-sa o takdirde geçerli sayılır. Sahih olan da budur...40 Birsam (Sanrı) Hastalığına Yakalananın Talâkı Vaki Midir? Birsam, ruhî bunalıma benzer bir hastalıktır. Zaman zaman insan dengesini kaybeder ve kendinden geçebilir. Bu durumda ağzından boşamayla ilgili bir söz çıkacak olursa, geçerli sayılmaz. Çünkü Böyle bir halde boşamaya ehil değildir. 41 Boşama İçin Çocuğa Vekâlet Verilir Mi? Fukahanın çocuğuna göre, bir adam, karısını boşamak için aklı eren bir çocuğa vekâlet verir, çocukta bu vekâlete dayanarak kadını boşarsa, geçerli sayılır. Sahih olan da budur.42 Çocuk kendi nikâhlısını boşamaya ehil olmadığı halde vekâletle bu işe ehil sayılmıştır. Çünkü vekâlet veren adam bu işe ehildir. Do-layısiyle geçici olarak çocuk ta onun vasıtasiyle ehil sayılıyor. Sarhoşun Talâkı Vaki midir? Hanefî fukahasının hemen hepsine göre, alkollü içkilerden herhangi birini içip sarhoş olduktan sonra karısını boşayacak olursa, bu boşaması geçerlidir. 43Ancak Mâliki Mezhebine göre, yerle göğü, kadınla erkeği tefrik edemiyecek kadar sarhoş olanın talâkı geçerli sayılmaz. Hanefî imamlarından bir kısmı görüşü benimse-miş-tir.44 Üzüm, Hurma, Arpa dışındaki maddelerden elde edilen içkilerden sarhoş olanın boşamasının geçerli olup olmadığı ihtilâf konusudur. Fukahanın bir kısmına göre, bunların da diğer içkilerden far: ki yoktur. O takdirde boşaması geçerli sayılır. Ancak Fakih Ebû Cafer, geçerli sayılmaz, demiştir. Çünkü diğer tahıllardan veya baldan elde edilen içkiden sarhoş olan kimsenin boşaması, İmam Ebû Hânife ile îmam Ebû Yusuf'a göre geçerli değildir. İmam Muhammed'e göre, geçerlidir. Bu meselede îmam Muhammed'in içtihadına göre fetva verilir.45 Dayaktan Sersemleşen Kimsenin Talâkı Vaki Midir? Dayaktan sersemleşip dengesini kaybeden veya kendi başını bir i tarafa vurmak suretiyle sersemleşen kimsenin bu durumda talâki vaki değildir.46 «Karımı Boşadım» Demesi İçin Zorlanan Kimse : «Karımı boşadım» diye ikrarda bulunması için adam zorlanır ve dayanarmyarak evet öyle demiştim, derse, onun bu sözü geçerli değildir. Çünkü daha önce demediği bir sözü söyledim diye ikrarda bulunması, yalana dayalı bir ikrardır. Bu bakımdan geçerli sayılmamıştır.47 Hükümdar, Karısını Boşaması İçin Adamın Bir Vekil Tutmasını İsterse : Devrin hükümdarı, karısını boşaması için adamın bir vekil tutmasını ister ve kabul etmediği takdirde.zorlarsa, adam da ister istemez birine bu konuda vekâlet verirse, vekîl boşadığı takdirde bu geçerli sayılır. Diğer Mezhep imamları buna muhalefet etmişlerdir.48 «Karımı Boşa» Diye Birini Vekîl Tutarsa : Karısını boşamak için birisini kendine vekîl tutar, vekâleti alan adam içki içip sarhoş okluktan sonra müvekkili adına onun karısını boşarsa, fukahadan bir kısmına göre talâk vaki olmaz. Ama çoğuna gotfe- vaki olur. Yani vekilin bu durumdaki boşaması geçerlidir.49 Dilsizin Talâkı İşaretle Vaki Olur Mu? Ya doğuştan dilsiz olur, ya da sonradan böyle bir arıza meydana gelir, artık her şeyi işaretle anlatmaya alışırsa, o takdirde nikâhlı karısını işarette bulunarak boşarsa, geçerli sayılır. İsterse bu durumda boşadığını yazı ile ifade edebilsin, isterse edemesin, farket-mez.50 Ama dilsizin bilinen ve alışılan işareti yoksa, rasgele yaptığı işaretten bir şey anlasümıyorsa, o takdirde işaretle yapacağı boşama geçerli sayılmaz. 51Hatta işaretinde şüphe ediyorsa, yine de geçerli sayılmaması uygun görülmüştür. Dili.geçici olarak tutulmuşsa, o takdirde işaretle kan koşaması geçerü sayılmaz. Dilsizin işaretinden boşama anlamı anlaşılır ve bunun da ikiden aşağı olduğu bilinirse, bu talâk ric'î kabul edilir. Dilsiz meramını yazı üe anlatabilecek kadar okuma yazma biliyorsa, o takdirde karısını boşadığını yazı ile ifade ettiğinde bu geçerli kabul edilir.52 Adam Murted Olup Dar-İ Harbe Geçerse : Evli bulunan bir Müslüman dinden çıkar ve hemen sonra Dar-i Harbe geçerse, karısı boşanmış sayılmaz. Ancak kadının henüz id-deti bitmeden tekrar adam İslâm ülkesine dönerse, talâkı vaki olur. Bunun gibi kadın irtidad eder de Dar-i Harbe geçerse, boşanmış sayılmaz. Bu durumda henüz ayhali görmeden tekrar İslâm ülkesine dönerse, İmam Ebu Hanîfe'ye göre, yine de boşanmış sayılmaz. îmam Ebû Yusuf'a göre boşanmış sayılır. Bunu biraz daha açıklayalım : Nikahlı kadın dinden çıkıp dar-i harbe (gayr-i müslim bir ülkeye) geçer ve bu arada kocası onu boşar, o da henüz ayhali görmeden tekrar İslâm ülkesine dönerse, Ebu Hanîfe'ye göre, kocasının talâkı geçerli sayılmaz. Çünkü kadının irtidad etmesiyle zaten birbirinden ayrılmış kabul edilirler. Artık söylenen talâkın bir hüküm taşımaması gerekir. İmam Ebu Yusuf bu görüşe muhalif kalmıştır.53 İKA-İ TALÂK (Boşamanın Gerçekleşmesi) Boşamanın gerçekleşmesi, diğer bir deyimle talâkın vaki' olması konusunda fukaha titizlikle durmuş ve buna çok geniş yer ayırmışlardır. Bu da İslâm Hukukunun aile bölümünde Aile Hukukuna verilen önemi belirtir. Konunun hem önemi, hem de rahat anlaşılması dikkate alınarak yedi bölüm halinde işlenmiştir. Biz de ayni metoda uyarak her bölümü ayrı bir başlık halinde yazdık : 1. Sarih (açık belli) talâk, 2. Talâkı zamana izafe etmek, 3. Teşbih-i Talâk, 4. Cinsel temasta bulunulmadan meydana gelen talâk, 5. Kinaye (örtülü -maksadı dolaylı anlatma) Talâk, 6. Yazılı Talâk, 7. Başka bir dilde talâk. 54 SARÎH TALÂK Sarih talâk, açık ve maksadı yansıtır şekilde belli lâfızlarla yapılan talâktır. Açık olduğu için niyete muhtaç değildir. Adamın ağzından çıktığı takdirde hüküm ifade eder, niyeti ne olursa olsun ona itibar edilmez. Bunu bir misal ile değerlendirelim : «Sen boşsun», «Sen boş ol-muşsundur», «Seni boşadım» gibi sözler sarih (açık) tır, niyete muhtaç değildir. İsterse böyle söylerken birden fazla talâka veya ibâne (bâin olarak yapılan talâk) anlamına, niyet etmiş olsun ya da hiçbirine niyet etmemiş olsun, sadece bir talâk vaki olur.55 O halde karısını bağlı bulunduğu kayıttan, bağdan serbest bırakmaya niyet ederek «Sen boşsun» derse, kazaî olarak niyetine itibar edvmez ve bu husustaki sözü kabul edilmez. Ancak diyaneten böyle niyet ettiğini dikkate alarak karım boşanmadı der ve evlilik hayatını sürdürürse, bu onunla Allah arasındaki bir husustur. Ancak ne var ki kadın bu durumda hâkim gibidir, kocasının böyle bir boşama sözü karşısında kendisine artık yaklaşma imfcânı vermesi helâl olmaz. Aynı zamanda kocasının böyle söylediğine dair âdil bir şahidin gelip kadının yanında şehadeıte bulunması halinde de kadın kendini kocasına teslim etmemekte yetkilidir. Kocası, «Sen bağlı bulunduğun kayıttan, bağdan boşsun*, derse, o takdirde niyet yok, sarih lâfız bulunduğu için kazai olarak talâk vaki olmaz. Bunun gibi, «Sen şu kayıttan, bağdan boş sun» der ama aslında boşamaya niyet ederse, bu niyeti ne kazai olarak, ne de diyaneten muteber sayılır. Çünkü ortada sarih bir lâfız vardır, hüküm ona göredir. «Sen şu işten boşsun» derse, kazaî olarak talâk vaki olmaz. Ancak diyaneten kendi niyet ve vicdaniyle başbaşa bırakılır.56 «Sen şu amelden üç defa boşsun» der ve .bununla talâka niyet etmezse, yine de karısını üç talâkla boşamış sayılır, kazaî olarak «talâka niyet etmedim» sözüne itibar edilmez.57 Adam karısına Ey Boşanmış kadın!» derse, bakılır : Eğer bu kadın daha önce başka bir erkekle evli iken boşanmışsa veya ölen kocası tarafından bir iki talâkla boşanrnışsa, bu söz bir hüküm ifade etmez. Çünkü geçmişteki bir olayı hatırlatmaktan ibaret kalır. Agna. böyle bir şey önce olmamışsa, o takdirde talâk vaki'olur. «Sana boşanma» veya «Sana Talâk» derse, İmam Ebû Hanîfe'ye göre, bununla talâka niyet ederse, talâk vaki olur. Böyle bir niyeti yoksa bir şey gerekmez. îmam Ebû Yusuf'a göre, niyet ederse talâk vaki' olur, etmemişse, boşama yetkisini karısına tevdi' etmiş sayılır. Bu durumda kadın isterse boşanabilir. «Talâk gerekli ol!» der ve bununla boşanmaya niyet ederse, talâk vaki olur. «Talâkım sana vâcibdir» derse, niyet etsin etmesin talâk vaki' olur. «Talâk senin üzerine vâcibdir» derse, hüküm yine böyledir.58 «Senin talâkın benim üzerimedir» derse talâk vaki' olmaz. «Senin talâkın benim üzerime farz veya vâcib veya sabittir» derse, beldenin örfüne göre amel edilir. O beldede bu gibi elfaz ile boşama yapılıyorsa, talâk vaki' olur, yapılmıyorsa vaki' olmaz. En Sahih olan görüş de budur. Nitekim Sadrü'-Şenîd talâk vuku' bulmuş olur, demiştir. Diğer fakihler ayrı görüş izhar etmişlerdir. 59Bunlardan ünlü fakîh el-Merğinanî, bu çeşit elfaz ile talâk vaki' olmaz demiştir. Karısına «Sen boş ol!» derse îmam Muhammed'e göre, talâk vaki olur. «Sen boşsun- boşsun» veya «Sen boşsun, sen boşsun» ya da «Seni cidden boşadım, seni cidden boşadım» derse ya da «Sen boşsun, seni boşadım» derse, kadınla cinsel temasta bulunulmuşsa, o takdirde iki talâk vaki' olur. Adam, «Ben ikinci sözle sadece birinci sözümü kuvvetlendirmek istedim, ikinci bir talâkı kasdetmedim dese, kazaî olarak kabul olunmaz. Ancak kendisiyle Allah arasında diyaneten tasdik edilir. Karısına «Sen boşsun» der, orada bu sözü işiten bir adam ona : «Ne dedin?» diye sorar, o da «karımı boşadım» diye cevap verirse, veya «O boştur, dedim» derse, kazaî olarak bir talâk vaki' olur.60 «Sen boşsun, boşsun, boşsun» der ve bir şarta bağlamazsa, kadın kendisiyle cinsel temasta bulunulmuş durumda ise üç talâk, bulunulmamışsa, bir talâk vaki' olur. Bunun gibi, «Sen boşsun ve yine boşsun ve yine boşsun» veya «Sen boşsun, sonra yine boşsun, sonra yine boşsun» derse, kadınla cinsel temasta bulunulmuşsa üç talâk, bulu-nulnıamışsa bir talâk vaki' olur.61 Adam karısına «Sen boşsun, sen boşsun, sen boşsun» der ve sonra da birincisi üe talâk kasdettim, ikincisi ve üçüncüsü ile onu anlatmak istedim derse, diyâneten tasdik olunsa bile kazaî yönden üç talâk vaki1 sayılır.62 Bu konuda genel kaide şudur : Arapça sözlükte talâk lafzı (vav) harfiyle veya (vav)sız tekrarlandığı takdirde tekrarlandığı kadar talâk vaki olur. İkinci veya üçüncü tekrarla boşamayı kasdetmedim, dese bile, kazaî yönden itibar edilmez. Buna bir iki misal verelim : «Ey boşanmış, sen boşsun» veya «Seni boşadım, sen boşsun» gibi. Gerçi Türkçemizde bu tür sözleri tekrar ederken genellikle yirgül kullanılır. Arapça'da virgül yoktur, (vav) ve benzeri atıf harflerinden biri kullanılır. Yine Arapça sözlüğe göre, tekrarlar harfiyle yapılırsa, ikinci ve üçüncü tekrar ile talâk vaki olmaz, meğer ki buna niyet etmiş bulunsun.. Türkçemizde bu farkı belirlemek çok zordur. O takdirde talâk konusunda yapılan tekrarlarda adamın niyetine başvurulması en uygun yoldur. «Sen boşsun iddet (şer'î bekleme süresine) başla» derse, niyetine başvurulur, ikinci lafızla da talâk kasdetmişse iki talâk vaki olur, ckasdetmemişse bir talâk vaki olur. «Sen boşsun ve sen...» derse, fetâvâ sahiplerine göre bir talâk vaki olur. Önce «Sen boşsun» der ve az sonra da «ey boşanmış!» diye seslenirse, sadece bir talâk vaki sayılır. İki karısı bulunur da hiç biriyle cinsel yaklaşmada bulunmadığı halde «Karım boştur karım boştur.» der ve bunu iki defa tekrar ederse, her ikisini de bâin talâkla boşamış sayılır. «Ben sadece birisini boşadım» demesine itibar edilmez. Bu, İmam Ebu Yusuf'un görüşüdür. Sözü edilen adam iki karısıyla da cinsel temasta bulunduğu halde böyle söylerse, o takdirde hangisini kasdederek söylemişse, o .boşanmış olur.63 Kadın : Beni Boşa Derse : Kadın kocasına : «Beni boşa, beni boşa, beni boşa!» der ve bu cümleleri (vav) harfiyle kullanır, kocası da ona cevaben -. «Seni boşadım,» derse, isterse üç talâka niyet etmemiş olsun, kadın üç talâkla boşanmış olur. Ama kadın (vav).. harfi kullanmadan : «Beni boşa beni boşa beni boşa!» der, kocası da «boşadım..» diye cevaplandırır-sa, adam bu durumda üç talâka niyet etmişse üç vaki oh*x, bir talâka niyet etmişse sadece bir talâk vaki olur.64 Seni Boşadım, Bir Defa Değil, Derse : Adam karısına «Seni boşadım, bir defa değil» derse, sadece iki talâk vaki olur. Ünlü Fakîh Ebu'l-Kaasım es-Saffar da ayni hususu belirtip öyle fetva vermiştir. 65 Sen Şu Kadar, Şu Kadar Boşsun, Derse : Adam karısına sen şu kadar, şu kadar boşsun, derse, üç talâk vaki olur. Nasıl ki «Sen on b!r defa veya dokuz defa boşsun» dediğinde üç talâk vaki oluyorsa, bu da öyle.66 Ancak bu hüküm Hz. Ömer'in içtihadına dayanılarak verilmiştir. Çünkü Resûlüllah (S.A.VJ Efendimiz ile Birinci Halîfe Ebu Bekir siddîk (R.A.) devrinde bu ve benzeri sözlerden dolayı bir talâk vaki olacağı hükme bağlanmış ve uygulamada ona göre amel edilmiştir. Hazret-i Ömer (R.A.) halkın bu konuyu kötüye kullandığım dikkate alarak işe biraz daha ciddiyet kazandırmak için üç talâk vaki olur diye içtihadda bulunmuş, Ashab-ı Kiram da onun bu içtihadını uygun karşılamışlardır. Yeri gelince tekrar bu konuya dönülecektir. Adam karışım bir veya iki talâkla boşadıktan sonra karısının anası içeri girip onu kınamaya başlar, adam da bu yüzden «bu ikincisi» veya «üçüncüsü» olsun derse, kayınvalidesi onu kınarken talâkı söz konusu yapmışsa, o takdirde adamın ağzından çıkan bu sözlerle ikinci veya üçüncü talâk da vaki sayılır. Ama kayınvalidesi talâkı söz konusu yapmaz da sadece kınar, o da yukarıda belirtilen sözlerle karşılık verirse, niyetine bakılır : Boşamayı kasdetmişse talâk vaki' olur, kasdetmemişse, vaki' olmaz.67 Kadın Kocasına Beni Boşa» Derse : Kadın kocasına «Beni boşa» diye teklifte bulunur, kocası da «öyle yaptım» derse, kadın boşanmış olur. Kadın «artır..» der, adam da öyle yaptım» derse, yine de talâk vaki' olur. 68 «Karını Üç Talakla Boşadın Mı?» Diye Sorarsa : Üçüncü bir şahıs adam gelip «sen karını üç talâkla boşadın mı?» diye sorar, o da «Evet, bir talâkla boşadım» derse, îmam Muham-med'e göre, kıyasa bakılırsa üç talâk vaki' sayılır, ama biz bu konuda kıyasa değil, istihsan yapıyor ve bir talâk vaki' olur diyoruz.69 Kadın Kocasına «Beni Üç Talâkla Boşa» Derse : Kadın kocasına «beni üç talâkla boşa» der, kocası da seni ibâne ettim, yani talâk sebebiyle senden ayrıldım, derse, bu soruya cevap teşkil ettiğinden üç talâk vaki' sayılır.70 Kadın «Beni üç talâkla boşa» der, kocası da «Sen boşsun» veya (F) harfini atıf veya sebep kullanarak «sen boşsun» derse, bir talâk vaki' olur. Ama bu soruya karşılık «Seni boşadım» derse, üç talâk vaki' olur.71 Kadın «Ben boşum» der, erkek de «evet...» derse, kadın boşanmış sayılır. «Sen karını boşamadın mı?» diye sorar, o da «evet, boşadım» derse, kadın boş olur. 72 Bu Şehrin Kadınlarından Hepsi Boştur, Derse : Adam ya «dünyadaki bütün kadınlar» veya bulunduğu şehri kasdederek «bu şehrin bütün kadınları boştur» derse, karısı boş. düşmez. Ancak karısının boş düşmesine niyet getirmişse, o takdirde talâk vaki' olur. Fetva buna göredir. îmam Ebû Yusuf da bu görüştedir. İsterse «hepsi» tabirini kullanmasın sadece «Şehrin kadınları boştur» deşin, farketmez. En sahih olan da bu tesbittir. Ama sokaktaki veya şu evdeki kadınlar boştur, der ve gösterdiği sokak veya evde kendi karısı da bulunuyorsa, o takdirde talâk vaki' olur.73 Kaadıhan ise kendi fetavâsında «Bu şehrin veya bu kasabanın kadınları boşturlar» derse, o şehir veya kasabada kendi karısı da bulunuyorsa, o takdirde karısı boş olur.» diye bir madde açıklamıştır. «Sen üç ilesin» derse, eğer bunu talâk konusu üzerinde durdukları bir sırada karısına hitaben söylerse, üç talâk vaki' olur. Ben üç talâka niyet etmedim dese bile onun bu itirazı kabul olunmaz. Ama ortada talâk konusu yokken böyle derse, niyetine göre amel edilir. 74 Kadın Kocasına «Beni Boşa» Der, Kocası Da Üç Parmağıyla İşaret Ederse : Kocası hiç konuşmaz da sadece onun bu teklifine karşılık üç parmağını gösterir, talâk vaki' olmaz. Vaki' olabilmesi için diliyle söylemesi gerekir.75 Biri sahih nikâhla, diğeri fasit nikâhla evlendiği iki karısı bulunur, ikisinin de adı bir olur, adam karisinin ismini anarak «Falan kadın benden boştur» der ve sonra fasit nikâhlı bulunan karısını kasdederek böyle söylediğini iddia ederse, kazaî yönden bu,iddiası tasdik olunmaz. Çünkü fasit nikâhlı kadının nikâhı zaten hükümsüzdür, boşanmasının bir anlamı yoktur. «Bir kadını boşadım» veya «Bir kadın boştur» der ve sonra da kendi karımı kasdetmedim, derse, tasdik edilir, yani bu sözü kabul edilir. Ama «Hatice boştur» der ye sonra da ismi Hatice olan karımı kasdetmedim, derse bu sözüne itibar edilmez, talâk vaki' olur.76 Adam kendisini kasdederek «Bunun karısı boştur» der ve iki karısı bulunur ve her ikisi de bilinip tanınıyorsa, bu durumda adam talâkı dilediğine çevirebilir.77 Adam «Zevcem olan bir kadını boşadım» veya «Evlendiğim kadını boşadım» yâ da «Benim bir zevcem vardı, onu boşadım» der ve sonra bilinen tanınan karısını değil, bilinmiyen bir karısını kasde-derek böyle söylediğini iddia ederse, bu sözüne itibar edilir.78 Eğer adam, «Benim bir zevcem var, sizler şahid olun ben onu boşadım» der, bilinen-ve tanınan zevcesi de «kocam bu sözüyle beni kasdetti» diye iddiada bulunursa, bu durumda bilinen zevcenin sözüne itibar edilerek ona göre hüküm verilir. Çünkü adamın «şahid olgn» demesi, şimdiki zamanla ilgili bir şahid tutmadır. Adamın, birisinin adı Zeynep, diğerinin adı Halime olan iki karısı bulunur, Halime'ye hitapla «Sen Zeynepsin?» diy& sorar, o da evet, der ve «Sen boşsun» diye ilâve ederse, kadın boşanmış olmaz. Ama adam «Ey Zeyneb, sen boşsun» der, iki karısından hiç biri ona cevap vermezse, Zeyneb hakkında talâk vaki' sayılır. Karşısındaki Zeyneb adındaki karısına diğer karısının ismiyle hitap edip «Hatice, sen boşsun» der ve eliyle işarette bulunursa, o takdirde Zeyneb hakkında talâk vaki' olur. Çünkü burada söze değil işarete itibar edilir.79 Karşısında gözünün iliştiği kadını nikâhlı kansı Zeyneb sanarak «Zeyneb, sen benden boşsun» der ve eliyle işarette bulunmaz, sonra dikkat edildiğinde o, kadının Zeyneb değil adamın diğer nikâhlı karısı Ayşe'dir. O takdirde Zeyneb kazaî bakımdan boşanmış sayılır, ama diyâneten değil.80 «Yüzünde ben bulunan karım Halid kızı Fatıma'yı boşadım» derse, kadının yüzünde ben bulunmasa bile, değil mi ki babasının ismiyle anılmıştır, o takdirde talâk vaki' sayılır.81 Adam hiçbir niyet taşımadan karşısında oturmakta olan kadını kasdederek : «Oğlum falanın anası olan şu oturan Hatice'yi boşadım» der ve oturan kadının Hatice olmadığı anlaşılırsa, adamın karısı boşanmış sayılmaz 82 Adam karısına hitapla : «Talâkım al...» der, kadın da aldım, derse, talâk vaki olur. Karısına seslenerek : «Allah seni boşadı!.» derse, boşamak için bir niyet taşımasa bile, açık bir ifade kullandığından talâk vaki' olur.83 En sahih olan da bu tesbit ve görüştür. El-Muhit sahibi de aynı görüşü benimsemiştir. Yine karısına : «Allah senin talâkını diledi» veya «Allah senin boşanmana hükmetti» ya da «Ben senin talâkını arzu ettim» der ve cidden boşamak için niyet edip söylemişse, talâk vaki' olur. Böyle bir niyeti yoksa vaki' olmaz. Ama, «Boşanmanı sevdim» veya «Talâkın hoşuma gitti» ya da (Boşanmana razı oldum veyahut «Boşanmanı istedim» derse, talâk vaki' olmaz. Çünkü mücerred bu husus sevmek veya arzulamak hüküm taşımaz. «Senin talâkından beri oldum» derse, en sahih tesbite göre, talâk vaki' olmaz. 84Bunun gibi, «Senin talâkından ben beriyim» veya «Senin talâkından kendimi beri kıldım» derse, sahih olan görüşe göre, talâk vaki' olmaz, isterse talâka niyet etmiş bulunsun.85 Karısına «Sen boşsun ama benim bu hususta üç günlük muhayyerlik sürem var» derse, talâk vaki' sayılır ve şart hükümsüzdür. Adam karısına «Muttalaka» adını sana koydum, veya 'Senin adın boşanmış kadındır1 derse, talâk vaki' olmaz. Bu kazai yönden böyledir; diyâneten ise, onunla Allah arasındaki bir husustur. 86«Talâkını sana bağışladım» derse, bu sarih bir talâk sayılır, niyet etsin etmesin talâk vaki' olur. «Seni boşamaktan vazgeçtim» der ve fakat böyle demekle onu boşanmaya niyet ederse, talâk vaki' olmaz. Çünkü boşamaya delâlet eden bir hüküm mevcut değildir, aksine boşamamayı ifade eder bir söz vardır.87 Ama «Talâkın terkettim» der ve boşamayı niyet ederse, o takdirde talâk vaki, olur. Çünkü talâkı terk bir bakıma o bağı koparmak demektir. Karışma «Sen boşsun» der ve biraz sustuktan sonra üç defa derse, bakılır : Eğer bu susması nefesi kesildiğinden dolayı ise üç talâk vaki' olur, bundan dolayı değilse, sadece bir talâk vaki' olur. Ama «Sen boşsun» dedikten sonra susar ve oradakilerden biri, «kaç talâkla boşadm?» diye sorar, o da «üç talâkla..» diye cevap verirse, üç talâk da vaki' olur. 88Pişman olup, ben üç talâka niyet etmedim, dese bile kazaî olarak bu sözüne itibar edilmez. Çünkü ilk ağzından çıkan söz açıktır, yorum istemez.89 Yine karısına «Sen boşsun» der ve «üç» veya «üç defa» demek isterken birisi elini onun ağzına dayayıp konuşturmaz ve o da vazgeçerse, sadece bir talâk vaki' olur. Çünkü niyet kuvveden fiile çıkmamıştır. «Sen boşsun» ise sadece bir talâkın vaki' olmasını gerektirir. 90 Kadın kocasına hitapla : «Beni üç talâkla boşa..» der, kocası da olumlu cevap vermek isterken birisi eliyle onun ağzını tutar ve az sonra elini kaldırdıktan sonra «istediğini verdim» derse, üç talâk vaki' olur. Semsü'l-İslâm da böyle fetva vermiştir.91 Boşama lafzının kadının herhangi bir cüz'üne izafa ederek söylerse, eğer bu cüz' kadının bütününü yansıtır anlamda ise talâk vaki' olur. «Sen boşsun», «Boynun boştur», «Ruhun boştur», «Bedenin veya cismin boştur», «Yüzün veya başın boştur» derse, talâk vaki' olur. Ama söz konusu ettiği cüz'ü bedeninin bütününü yansıtmıyorsa o takdirde talâk vaki' olmaz. Meselâ : «Elin veya parmağın ve ayağın boştur» demesi bu cümledendir.92 Ancak «Elin boştur» deyince bununla bütün bedeni kasdetmişse, o takdirde kadın boşanmış olur. Bunun gibi, «göbeğin veya dilin yada kulağın veya burnun boştur» derse, talâk vaki' olmaz. Ama bunları söylerken kadının bedeninin tamamını kasdederse, o takdirde vaki' olır.93 «Karın, sırt gibi bir cüz'ü ifade ederek söylenen talâk, en sahih tesbite göre vaki' değildir. Meğerki bununla bedenin tamamım kas-detmiş olsun.94 Sayı itibariyle bir nisbet belirterek, meselâ : «Yarın, üçte birin Veya dörtte birin boş olsun» derse, sahih görüşe göre, talâk vaki' olur.95 «Kanın boştur» derse, en sahih rivayete göre, talâk vaki' sayılır. Çünkü kan bir balama bedenin tümünü temsil eder. Ama bu konuda muhtar olan kavi, talâkın vaki' olmamasıdır. Çünkü bu tür deyimler bedenin tümüne şamil gelir şekilde kullanılmaz.96 Saçm veya tükrüğün ya da tırnağın boştur» demek bir hüküm ifade etmiyeceğinden bu kabil sözlerle talâk vaki' olmaz. Diş, damar ve benzeri şeyler de böyledir.97 Karısına «Senden başın boş olsun» veya «yüzün boş olsun» derse, «senden» demekle sadece o kısmı kasdettiği anlaşılacağından talâk vaki' olmaz. Bunun gibi elini karısının başına veya boynuna koyarak «Şenin bu azan boş olsun» derse, yine de talâk vaki' sayılmaz. En sahih olan görüş ve tesbit de budur.98 «Ama karışma işaret ederek «bu baş boş olsun» derse, sahih kavle göre, talâk vaki' olur. Çünkü «senden bu baş» demeyip «bu baş» diyerek bütün bedeni kasdettiği anlaşılır.99 «Senin göbeğinden yukarı yarı kısmın bir talâkla, göbeğinden aşağı diğer yarı kısmın iki talâkla boş olsun» derse, bu mesele hakkında sarih bir rivayet yoksa daf sahih olan görüşe göre, üç talâk vaki' olur. El-Muhit sahibi Serahsî de ayni görüştedir. 100 Yarım Talâkla Boşsun : Karısına «Sen yarım talâkla boşsun» derse, bir tam talâk vaki' olur. «Sen iki yarı talâkla boşsun.» sözüde aynı hükme girer. «Üç nısıf talâkla boşsun.» derse, iki talâk vaki olur. Sahih olanda bu görüştür. «Sen iki talâkın yarısıyla boşsun» derse, yine bir talâk vaki' sayılır. «îki talâkın iki yarısı» derse, iki talâk vaki' olur. «İki talâkın üç yansı ile boşsun» derse, üç talâk vaki' sayılır. «Sen yarım talâkla ve üçte bir talâkla ve altı da bir talâkla boşsun» derse üç talâk vaki' sayılır. Çünkü her talâkı nekre tatlik üzerine'atıf yapmıştır. Nekrenin atıf yoluyla tekrarı, ikincinin birinciden başka olduğunu ifade eder.101 Kanlarından birini bir talâkla boşadıktan sonra diğer karısına «o talâğa seni de ortak ettim* derse, o da bir talâkla boşanmış olur. Üçüncü karısına «Seni de onların talâkına ortak ettim» derse, onun iki talâkı vaki' olur. Dördüncü karısına «Seni de o üçünün talâkına ortak ettim» derse, o da üç talâkla boşanmış sayılır.102 «Falan kanm üç talâkla boştur» ve «falan karım da bu talâkta onunla beraberdir» veya «bunu da onu talâkta ortak ettim» derse, her iki karısı da üç talâkla boşanmış sayılır.103 Üç karısına birden «Sizler hepiniz üç talâkla boşsunuz» derse veya «sizleri üç talâkla boşadım» söylerse, her biri üç talâkla boşanmış olur. 104Ayni sözü dört karısına birden söylese, hüküm yine böyledir. Karısına «Seni beş talâkla boşadım» der, kadın "da «Beş çoktur, üç talâk kâfidir» der, o da «Seni üç talâkla geriye kalan ikisiyle de kumanı boşadım» derse, birinci kadın üç talâkla boşanmış olur. İkinci kadın hiçbir talakla boşanmış sayılmaz. Çünkü üçten sonraki talâklar boş ve anlamsızdır. Bu bakımdan ikinci kadının nikâhına te'-sir etmez.105 îki karısına hitaben «Aranızda iki talâk olsun» derse, her biri bir talâkla boşanmış olur. «İkinizi iki talâka ortak ettim» sözü de ayni hükmü taşır. Kanlarından birini bir talâkla, diğerini, iki talâkla boşadıktan sonra üçüncü karışma seni de bu ikisine ortak ettim boşamada, derse, ister kendisiyle cinsel temasta bulunulmuş olsun, ister olmasın üçüncü kadın üç talâkla boşanmış olur. Bir karısını üç talâkla boşar ve ikinci karısına «sana bu talâklardan pay ayırdım» derse, bakılır : Bu sözüyle bir talâka niyet etmişse, bir talâk, üçe niyet etmişse üç talâk vaki1 olur. Dört karısına, «aranızda bir talâk» derse, her biri bir talâkla boş düşer. Bunun gibi, «aranızda iki veya üç talâk» derse, her biri iki ya da üç talâkla boşanmış olur. «Aranızda beş talâk» derse, her biri iki talâkla boşanmış olur, altı ve yedi de derse hüküm böyledir. «Dokuz talâk var» derse, her biri üç talâkla boşanmış olur.106 «Sen boşsun ve sen...» derse, iki talâk vaki' olur. îki karısına «Şu boştur şu...» derse, niyet etmedikçe ikinci kadın hakkında talâk vaki' olmaz. Ama «şu boştur ve şu...» derse, o takdirde ikinci kadın hakkında da talâk vaki' sayılır. Kanlarına «Sen sonra sen, sonra sen boşsun» derse, sadece üçüncü kadın hakkında talâk vaki' sayılır. «Sonra» yerine vav harfi de kullansa hüküm yine böyledir. Dört karısı bulunur, onlardan birine «Sen» bir diğerine «sonra sen», üçüncüsüne «sonra sen», dördüncüsüne «sonra sen boşsun» derse, dördüncü kadın hakkında talâk vaki' sayılır.107 Kendisiyle cinsel temasta bulunulan karısına «Sen bir defa boşsun, hayır iki defa...» derse, üç talâk vaki' olur. Ama henüz cinsel temasta bulunulmayan kansma derse, sadece bir talâk vaki' olur. Karısına «Sen boşsun ve boşsun ve boşsun, hayır belki şu (ikinci karışma işaret ederek)..» derse, birinci kadın üç, ikinci bir talâk boşanmış olur.108 Henüz cinsel temasta bulunulmayan kansını kasdederek, «Bu boştur bir talâkla, bir talâkla, bir talâkla, hayır belki şu diğeri...» derse, ikinci kadın üç talâkla, birinci kadın bir talâkla boşanmış olur. Bu konudaki misalleri çoğaltmak mümkün. Ancak burada anlatılmak istenilen şudur : Sarih (açık) talak maksadı yansıtır ölçü ve anlamdadır, ayrıca niyete ihtiyaç yoktur. Adamm ağzından çıktığı takdirde hüküm ifade eder. Bunu birçok misallerle, anlatan fıkıh kitaplarımız hayli geniş tutmuşlardır. Bîz araştıncılan aydınlatmak amacıyla biraz misal vermekle yetiniyoruz. 109 TALÂKI ZAMANA İZAFE ETMEK Adam kansma «Yarın sen boşsun.» derse, başka bir niyeti de yoksa, fecir doğunca talâk vaki' olur. Adam ben yarın günün sonunu kasdederek böyle söyledim, derse, kazaî yönden bu sözüne itibar edilmez, ama kendisi bunda ısrar ederse, onunla Allah arasındaki bir durumdur. Ne var ki İmamların bu hususta ictihad ve görüş farkı var : îmam Ebû Hanîfeye göre, adamın bu sözüne itibar edilir. İmameyne göre edilmez. «Ramazanda sen boşsun» derse.'bu sözü söyledikten sonra eri7 senekleri ilk Ramazan kabul edilir ve o Ramazanın.girmesiyle talâk vaki' olur. Sen perşembe gününde boşsun» derse, yine hüküm böyledir, ilk gelecek olan perşembe talâk vaki' olur. Adam ben bununla ikinci Ramazanı veya ikinci Perşembeyi kasdettim dese de bir hüküm ifade etmez. Kazaî yönden bu böyledir. Diğer husus onunla Allah arasındadır. 110 «Altı gün sonra benden boşsun» derse, yedinci gan güneş batınca kadın boşanmış olur. Bu, halkın örfüne göre böyledir. «Bugün boşsun yarın» veya «yarın boşsun bugün» şeklinde bir ifade kullanırsa, birinci şekilde ayni gün talâk vaki' olur, ikinci şekilde bir gün sonra...111 «Sen bugün ve yarın boşsun» def, (vav) harfini atıf olarak getirirse, bu durumda sadece o gün için bir talâk vaki' olur, ikinci gün vaki' olmaz. Eğer «Sen yarın ve bugün boşsun» derse ayni gün bir talâk ikinci gün de bir talâk vaki' olur.112 «Sen bugün boşsun ve yarın geldiğinde...» derse-, derhal bir talâk vaki' olur, ikinci gün kadın iddet içinde sayılır ve bir talâk da o gün vaki' olur.113 «Sen bugün boşsun yarın geldiğinde» der, atıf harfi olan (vav) kullanmazsa, kadın ikinci gün fecir doğunca bir talâkla boşanmış olur.114 Adam geceleyin karısına : «Bu içinde bulunduğun gece boşsun ve gündüzünde de..» derse, bir talâk hemen vaki' olur, gündüz girince talâk vaki' olmaz. Ancak buna niyet etmişse o takdirde gündüz-leyin de bir talâk vaki' olur. Geceleyin «Sen gündüzünde boşsun ve gecende..» derse bir talâkı hemen vaki' olur, ikincisi de gündüz girince.. «Sen gecende ve gündüzünde boşsun» veya gündüzleyin «Sen gündüzünde ve gecende boşsun» derse, her vakit için bir talâk vaki' olur. «Sen bugün ve yarından sonra boşsun» derse, îmam Ebû Hani-feye göre iki talâk vaki' olur, İmam Ebû Yusuf da ayni görüştedir.115 «Sen ya yarın, ya da yarından sonra boşsun» derse, sadece yarından sonra bir talâk vaki' olur. ,Çünkü iki vakte izafe edilen talâk ile ikinci vakitte talâk vaki' olur. Genel kaide budur.116 «Sen bugün ve yarın ve yarından sonra boşsun der ve hiç bir niyet taşımazsa, ancak bir talâk vaki' olur.117 Ama her gün için bir talâkın vaki' olmasına niyet etmişse, o takdirde her gün bir talâk vaki* olmak suretiyle üç günde üç talâk vaki' olur. Fethü'l-Kadîr Sahibi Kemal İbn Hümam da ayni hususu tesbit etmiştir. «Sen her ay başında boşsun» derse,' üç talâkla üç ay başında boşanmış olur. Ama «Sen her ay boşsun» derse, sadece bir talâk vaki' olur. Bunun gibi «Sen her cuma. boşsun» der ve niyeti de her cuma günü olursa, böylece her cuma günü bir talâk vaki' olmak suretiyle üç cumada üç talâk tamamlanmış olur. Ama bununla zaman içerisinde gündüzleriyle gelip geçen her cumayı kasdetmişse, o takdirde bir talâk vaki' olur.118 «Sen her gün boşsun» veya «Sen ebediyen boşsun» ya da «Sen günlerce boşsun» veya «Sen bugün ve yarın ve yarından sonra boşsun» derse, sadece bir talâk vaki' olur. Ama «Sen her günde bir talâkla boşsun» veya «Ne kadar bir gün geçerse sen boşsun» derse, her gün bir talâk vaki1 olmak suretiyle üç günde üç talâkla boşanmış olur.119 Karışma «Şen günlerden sonra boşsun» derse, İmam Ebî Yusuf'a göre, talâk ancak bir hafta geçtikten sonra vaki' olur. «Bir günün gelmesiyle sen boşsun» derse, bu sözü geceleyin söylerse, fecrin doğmasıyla talâk vaki' olur. Güneş doğduktan sonra söylerse, ikinci gün ayni vakit girince kadın boşanmış olur. Bunun gbi «bir günün geçmesiyle sen boşsun» aerse, eğer bunu gece söyle-mişse, ertesi gün güneşbatınca talâk vaki' olur. Gündüzleyin söyle-mişse, ikinci gün ayni saat girince kadın boş olur. «Üç gün gelmesi neticesinde sen boşsun» veya üç günden sonra boşsun» derse, eğer bu sözü geceleyin söylemişse üçüncü gün fecir doğunca, gündüz söylemişse, dördüncü gün fecir doğunca talâk vaki' olur. «Üç günün geçmesiyle sen boşsun» derse, bunu geceleyin söyle-mişse, üçüncü gün. güneş batınca talâk vaki' olur.120 «Seninle evlenmeden önce sen boşsun» derse, bir şey vaki' olmaz.121 «Sen eve girmeden bir ay önce boşsun veya «Falan adam gelmeden bir ay önce sen boşsun» derse, bir ay dolmadan kadın eve girer veya seferde olan adam gelirse, bir şey vaki' olmaz. Ama tam bir ay geçtikten sonra kadın eve girer veya seferde olan gelirse, o takdirde kadiri boş düşer. «Sen bu aydan önce boşsun» derse, derhal talâk vaki' olur,. Eğer karısına «Falan adamın ölümünden Dır ay önce sen boşsun» derse, eğer o adam bir ay tamam olduktan sonra ölürse kadın boşanmış olur. Bu, imâm Ebû Hanîfe'ye göredir. îmameyn'e. göre, adam öldükten sonra talâk vaki' olur; bir ay dolmadan ölecek olursa, bir şey gerekmez. Bunda icmâ'a vardır. Eğer karısına «Sen Ramazan girmeden bir ay önce boşsun» derse, Şaban'ın evvelinin girmesiyle talâk vaki' olur. «Sen benim ölümümden veya kendi ölümünden, bir ay Önce boşsun» dedikten sonra koca veya karısı ölürse, ölümden bir ay önce boşanmış kabul edilir.. tmameyne göre, talak vaki' olmaz.122 «Sen falan ye falan adamın ölümünden bir ay önce boşsun» der ve o adamlardan, biri henüz ay dolmadan ölürse, bu tür bir talâkla kadın boşanmış sayılmaz. Ama bir .ay tamamlandıktan sonra o adamlardan biri ölecek olursa, o takdirde talâk vaki' olur; artık diğer adamın ölmesine bakılmaz. Bunun gibi, «Sen falan ve falan adam gelmeden bir ay önce boşsun» der ve o adamlardan biri henüz bir ay dolmadan seferden gelirse, talâk vaki' olmaz. Ama o adamlardan biri bir ay tamamlanınca, yani adamın boşama lafzını söylediği saatten itibaren bir ay sonra gelir, diğeri de ondan sonra gelirse, talâk vaki' olur. Çünkü ikisini, aynı anda gelmesi âdet yönünden mümkün değildir. Bu bakımdan ikinci adamın gelmesini beklemeye gerek yoktur. Karısına «Sen Kurban ve Ramazan bayramından bir ay önce boşsun» derse, Ramazan hilâli görüldüğünde kadiri boşanmış olur. Çünkü iki bayramın hilâlini ayni anda görmek mümkün değildir, bu bakamdan artık Kurban bayramı hilâline bu hususta itibar edilmez. ramazan hilâli esas kabul edilir.123 Eğer «Sen kurban bayramından önce boşsun» derse, talâk derhal vaki' olur.124 «Sen yarından hemen az önce veya falan adam gelmeden hemen az önce boşsun» derse, artık burada saniye konusu üzerinde durulmaz, fecir doğunca veya adam seferden gelince kadın, boşanmış olur. El-Hakim Ebû'1-Fazl da ayni görüştedir. «Sen Kurban gününden sonra boşsun» derse, kurban gününün gecesi geçtikten sonra talâk vaki' olur. «Sen Kurban günüyle beraber boşsun» derse, kurban günü fecir doğunca kadın boşanmış olur. Eğer karısına «Benim ölmemle veya senin ölmenle birlikte sen boşsun, derse, bir şey vaki' olmaz. Yani bu tarz söz bir hüküm taşımaz.125 Karısına «Evvelinde cuma günü bulunan günden bir gün önce veya evvelinde cuma günü bulunan günden bir gün sonra sen boşsun» derse, her iki durumda da cuma gününün girmesiyle kadın boş-düşer. «Sen bugün hariç bir ay sonra» boşsun derse, o gün dışında bir ay geçince kadın boşanmış olur. Bu Konuda Genel Kaide Şudur Talâk iki fiille ilgili bulunursa, en son meydana gelen fiil sebebiyle vaki' olur. İki fiilden biriyle ilgili bulunursa, onlardan ilk meydana gelen fiille talâk vaki' olur. Eğer hem fiil, hem vakit ile ilgili bulunursa, her birinin gerçekleşmesiyle bir talâk vaki'' olur. Çünkü ikisi ayni şey değil, farklıdır.'' Falan adam geldiğinde ve falan adam geldiğinde sen boşsun» derse İkisi gelmeden talâk vaki' olmaz. Ama cümlenin ikinci kısmım öne alıp Sen boşsun falan adam. geldiğinde ve falan adam geldiğinde» derse, ikisinden hangisi önce gelirse talâk vaki3 olur. İkinci cümleyi edatla şart cümlesi arasına alıp söylediğinde de hüküm böyledir.126 Bunun gibi, «Sen boşsun yarın geldiğinde ve yarından sonra geldiğinde» derse, yarından sonraki gün girince talâk vaki olur. 127 TALÂKI BENZETME VE ONUN VASFI Talâkı bir şeye benzeterek söylemeğe Tesbîh-Î Talâk denir. Halk arasında böyle benzetme yoluyla karı boşamak eksik değildir. Bu bakımdan fukaha bu meseleye geniş yer vermiş ve bol misal ile değerlendirmeye çalışmışlardır. Biz de konunun iyice anlaşılabilmesi için fukahanın verdiği bol misallerden bir kısmını kitabımıza aktarıyoruz : «Sen şu kadar sayı gibi boşsun» derken birden fazla sayısı olmayan bir şeye benzetirse, imam Ebû Hanife'ye göre sadece bir talâk-ı bâin vaki' olur. Meselâ :. «Sen şu on tane güneş gibi boşsun- derse, güneş sadece bir tane olduğu için, bir talâk vaki' olur. Elinde hiç para bulunmadığı halde «Elimdeki para sayısınca boş ol» derse, yine bir talak vaki' olur. «Şu havuzdaki balıklar sayısınca boş ol» der ve havuzda da hiç balık bulunmazsa, yine bir talâk vaki' sayılır.128 Talâk Belirsiz Bir Sayıya İzafe Edilirse : Adam karısına «İblisin kılları sayısınca boş ol! derse, İblisin kıları bilinmediği için, sadece bir talâk vaki'. olur. Ama izafe edildiği şey aslında vardır ama bir sebepten giderilmişse yine hüküm böyledir. Meselâ : Senin bacağındaki kıllar veya benim bacağımdaki kıllar sayısınca boş ol!» der, fakat daha önce kıllar arsenikle giderildiği için bacakta hiç kıl bulunmazsa,, o takdirde talâk hiç vaki' olmaz. Çünkü şart mevcut değildir.129 Bunun gibi, başının kıllarını yine ya arsenik ya da başka kimyevî bir ilaçla tamamen gidermiş, dazlak duruma gelmişse, «Başımdaki kıllar sayısınca boş ol!» derse, hiçbir talâk vaki' olmaz. Çünkü yine şart mevcut değildir. Çanağa ekmek doğradıktan sonra henüz üzerine çorba dökmeden «Şu çanaktaki ekmek parçası sayısınca boş ol!» derse, üç talâk vaki' olur. Resûlüllah ve Ebûbekir devirlerini dikkate alan fukaha-ya göre, bu durumdada sadece bir talâk vaki' olur. Ama çorbayı üzerine döküp karıştırdıktan sonra, söylerse, ittifakla bir talâk vaki olur.130 «Sen bin gibi veya bin misali boş ol!» derse, üç talâk vaki' olur. Çünkü belli bir sayıya benzetilerek söylenmiştir. İsterse böyle söylerken bir talâka niyet etmiş olsun, hüküm değişmez. Ama İmam Ebu Hanîfe ile İmam Ebû Yusuf a göre, bir talâka niyet etmişse veya hiç niyet etmemişse, sadece bir talâk-ı bâin vaki' olur. Fetva bu ikisinin görüşüne göredir. «Sen bin gibi boşsun» derse, bir talâk-ı bâin vaki' olur. Fukaha bu meselede ittifak halindedir. Karısına «Sen bin sayısı gibi veya üç sayısı gibi boşsun» derse, kazaî yönden üç talâk vaki' olur. Başka bir şeye niyet etse bile bu durumda niyeti hükümsüzdür, itibar edilmez.131 Eğer, «Sen üç gibi boşsun» derse, o takdirde üç talâka niyet etmişse üç talâk, bir talâka niyet etmişse bir talâk vaki' olur. Hiçbir şeye niyet etmemişse, yine de bir talâk-ı bâin vaki' olur. Bu, İmam Ebû Hanîfe ile İmam Ebû Yusuf a göredir.132 «Sen yıldızlar gibi boşsun» derse, üç talâka niyet etmemişse, İmam Muhammed'e göre bir talâk vaki' olur. Niyet etmişse, o takdirde üç talâk vaki''olur. 133Yine İmam Muhammed'e göre, «Sen yıldızlar sayısı gibi boşsun» derse, üç talâk vaki' olur. Çünkü burada «sayı» tabirini kullanmıştır.134'' Adam karısına «Sen yıldızlar sayısınca veya toprak sayısınca ya da denizler sayısınca boşsun» derse, üç talâk vaki' olur. Ama «Sen sütunlar gibi boşsun» veya «Sen denizler gibi veya dağlar gibi boşsun» derse, İmam Ebû Hanîfe'ye göre, bir talâk-ı bâin vaki' olur. Bunun gibi, «Sen deniz büyüklüğünce veya dağ büyüklüğünce boşsun» derse hüküm yine aynidir. Ancak bu durumda üç talâka niyet etmişse o takdirde üç talâk vaki' olur. Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan da aynî ölçü ve anlamda fetva vermiştir. «Kumlar sayısınca benden boş ol» derse, bi'1-icmâ' üç talâk vaki olur. îmam Halvanî de ayni görüştedir. Fetva buna göre verilmiştir. «Ev dolusu benden boş ol» derse, üç talâka niyet etmemişse, o takdirde bir talâk-i bâin vaki' olur.135 «Sen susam danesi büyüklüğünde boşsun veya hardel danesi büyüklüğünde boşsun» derse, üç imama göre de bir talâk-i bâin vaki' olur. îmam Radıyüddin Serahsî de ayni hususu belirtmiştir. Sahih olan da budur. Bu hususta kaide şöyledir : İmam Ebû Hanîfe'ye göre, talâk konusunda, boşamayı bir şeye benzetirse bâin-i sağîr (küçük bâin) olur. Kendisine benzetilen şey ister büyük, ister küçük olsun farketmez. îmam Ebû Yûsuf a göre, küçük bir şey benzettiği takdirde bir talâk-i ric'î olur. Öiğer bir rivayette küçük büyük ne olursa olsun benzetmede talâk-i ric'î olur. Ama dağ büyüklüğünce veya dağ büyüklüğü gibi boş ol, derse, bi'l-icmâ bâin olur.136 Karısına «Sen kar gibi boşsun» derse, İmam Ebû Hanîfe'ye göre bu bir talâk-i bâin sayılır. îmameyne göre, bununla beyazlık anlamını kasdetmişse bir talâk-i ric'î, soğukluk mânasını kasdetmişse bir talâk-i bâin vaki' olur. «Sen yarım dirhem ile boşsun» veya «Sen. beş akçe gibi boşsun derse, bir talâk-i bâin vaki' olur. Bir veya iyi ya da üç parmağım göstererek «Sen işte böyle boşsun» derse, gösterdiği parmak sayışma göre talâk vakiî olur. Tabii burada açık tuttuğu parmaklara itibar edilir, kapalı olanlara değil. 137İtimad edilen tesbit de budur. İbn Nüceym de ayni görüştedir. Bu bakımdan adam ben böyle yapmakla avucumu veya yumuk olan parmaklan kasdettim derse, doğru kabul edilmez. «Sen bunlar gibi boşsun» der ve üç parmağını gösterirse, bunun'la üç talâka niyet etmişse üç talâk, bir talâka niyet etmişse bir talâk vaki' olur. Çünkü buradaki benzetme her ikisini de ihtimal tutmaktadır.138 Karısına, üç parmağına'işaret ederek «Sen bunun ve bunun ve bunun gibi «boşsun..» derse, bununla üç talâka niyet ederse üç, bir talâka niyet ederse bir talâk vaki' olur. Hiç niyet etmezse yine bir talâk vaki' olur.139 Yine karısına : «Sen talâk-i bâin ile boşsun» veya «Sen herhalde boşsun», «Sen en fahiş talâkla boşsun», «Sen şeytan talâkıyla boşsun», «Sen bid'a talâkıyla boşsun», «Sen Dağ gibi talâkla boşsun» gibi sözler sarfederse, eğer bununla üç talâka niyet etmemişse, sadece bir talâk-i bâin vaki' olur. Bu Hususta Genel Kaide : Talâkı, kendisiyle vasıflanmıyan bir sıfatla anarsa, o sıfat hükümsüzdür ve bu nedenle vaki' olan talâk, talâk-ı ric'î sayılır. Buna bir örnek verelim : «Sen, senin üzerine vaki olmayacak talâkla boşsun» veya «Sen boşsun ama ben bu hususta muhayyerim, dilersem geri denebilirim» gibi vasıflar geçerli değildir. Çünkü kadın üzerine vaki' olmayacak diye bir talâk şekli olmadığı gibi, talâk da erkeğin ağzından çıkaktan sonra muhayyerlik de yoktur. Talâk kendisiyle vasıflanan sıfatla vasıflandığında, ya bir fazlalığı ifade etmez veya eder. Bunlara birer misal verelim : «Sen güzel talâkla veya daha üstün talâkla veya daha sünnet talâkla veya daha iyi talâkla veya daha âdil talâkla ya da daha hayırlı talâkla boşsun» derse, bu bir fazlalık ifade etmez. Çünkü talâk bu vasıflarla vasıflandığında vasıfların daha iyisi söz konusu olamaz. Veya fazlalık ifade eder : «En şiddetli talâk» demek gibi. Birinci şekilde söylenen talâk ric'îdir, ikinci şekilde söylenen bâindir. O halde adam karısına : Sen en çirkin veya en fahiş veya daha uzun veya daha büyük talâkla boş ol!» derse, bununla bir veya iki talâka niyet ederse bir talâk, üç talâka niyet ederse üç talâk vaki' olur.140 «Sen uzunluğuyla ve eniyle boşsun» derse, bu talâk-i bâin vaki' olur. Üç talâka niyet etse bile, hüküm aynıdır.141 Adam karısına «Sen umum talâkla boşsun» derse, iki talâk vaki' olur. «En çok talâkla boşsun» derse, üç talâk vaki' olur. «En az talâkla boşsun» derse, bir talâk vaki' olur. «Sen her talâkla veya bütün talâkla boşsun» derse, üç talâk vaki' olur. «Sen her talâkla beraber veya her talâktan sonra boşsun» derse, kadın üç talâkla boşanmış olur.142 «Sen ne az, ne çok talâkla boşsun» derse, muhtar olan kavle göre, üç talâk vaki' olur. Fakih Ebû Ca'fer'e göre, iki talâk vaki1 olur. «Sen çok talâkla boşsun» veya «Sen bütün talâkla boşsun» derse, birinci şekilde iki, ikinci şekilde üç talâk vaki* olur. Kadınla cinsel temasta bulunduktan sonra «Seni bir talâkla bo-şadığımda o bir bâin talâk olur» der ve sonra bir talâkla boşarsa, bir talâk-i ric'i olur. Çünkü henüz boşamadan önce şu talâkla demesi bir hüküm ifade etmez. «Eve girdiğimde sen boşsun» der sonra ben bu boşamayı bâin veya üç talâk sayıyorum (kabul ediyorum) diye ilâvede bulunursa, henüz eve girmediği için bu sözler de bağlayıcı olmaz ve hüküm taşımaz.143 CİNSEL TEMAS MEYDANA GELMEDEN BOŞAMAK Buna Fıkıh'ta «Talâk-ı Kable'd-Duhul» denir. Ayrı bir bölümüde işlenmesi, farklı hükümler taşıdığı içindir. Kendisiyle cinsel temasta bulunulan kadınla, bunun arasında boşanma konusunda da bazı farklar vardır. Bunları örnekler vermek suretiyle açıklamamız daha yararlı olur : Adam evlendiği kadınla cinsel temasta bulunmadan üç talâkla boşarsa, üçü de vaki' olur. Ama talâkı tefrik edip ayrı ayrı söylerse, birinci talâkla bâin olur, böylece ikinci ve üçüncü talâk vaki' olmaz. Meselâ : «Sen boşsun boşsun boşsun.. veya «Sen bir talâkla boşsun ve bir...» derse, sadece bir talâk vaki' olur.144 Şöyle ki : tik telaffuz edilen talâk, ilk birinci talâk'ın vukuunu gerektiriyorsa, bir talâk vaki' olur. Başka bir talâkın vukuunu gerektiriyorsa, iki talâk vaki' çlur. Meselâ : «Sen bir talâktan önce talâkla boşsun» derse, sadece bir talâk vaki' olur. Ama «Sen evvelinde bir talâk bulunan bir talâkla boşsun» derse, iki talâk vaki' olur. Burada bir incelik var, çok dikkat etmek gerekir. Bütün bu durumlarda kendisiyle cinsel temasta bulunduğu kadın iki talâkla boşanmış olur.145 «Eğer önünde iki talâk bulunan bir talâkla boşsun» derse, bu takdirde üç talâk vaki' olur. Bunun gibi, «ikiye beraber bir talâkla boşsun» veya «evvelinde iki talâk bulunan bir talâkla boşsun» veya «iki talâkdan sonra bir talâkla boşsun» derse üç talâk vaki olur. «Sen yirmi bir defa boşsun» derse, üç talâk vaki' olur. «On bir talâkla boşsun» derse, yine üç talâkla boş olur. Ama «Bir ve 'on talâkla boşsun» derse, sadece bir talâk vaki' olur. Bunun gibi, «Bir ve yüz talâkla, veya bir ve bin talâkla boşsun» derse, yine Ebû Hanîfeye göre, bir talâk vaki' olur. Çünkü bütün bu durumlarda kadınla henüz cinsel temasta bulunulmamıştır. Ama İmam Ebû Yusuf a göre, böyle de olsa üç talâk vaki' olur.146 «Seni bir ve yarım talâkla boşadım» derse, imamların üçüne göre, iki talâk vaki' olur. «Yarım ve bir talâkla boşsun» derse, îmarn Ebû Yusuf'a göre, iki talâk, îmam Muhammed'e göre, bir talâk vaki' olur. Sahih olan îmam Muhammed'in görüşüdür.147 «Sen bir talâkla ve bir de başka talâkla boşsun» derse, iki talâk vaki' olur. «Sen herhalde boşsun» veya «Sen bâin olarak boşsun» derse talâk vaki' olur. Ama «herhalde» ve «bâin» kelimesini söylemeden ölürse, bir şey vaki( olmaz.148 «Sen boşsun şahid olan üç..» derse, bir talâk vaki' olur. «Eğer eve girersen sen bir ve bir talâkla boşsun» derse, İmam Ebû Hanîfe'ye göre, kadın eve girecek olursa, sadece bir talâk vaki' olur. îmameyne göre, iki talâk vaki' olur.149 Yine henüz cinsel temasta bulunmadığı nikâhlı karısına : «Eğer eve girecek olursan sen boşsun ve boşsun ve boşsun» derse, kadın eve girecek olursa, İmam Ebû Hanîfe'ye göre, bir talâk vaki' olur. îmameyne göre, üç talâk vaki' olur. Ama eğer şartı cümlenin sonunda getirirse, meselâ, «Sen boşsun ve hoşsun ve boşsun eğer eve girersen» o takdirde kadın eve girecek olursa, bi'1-icmâ' üç talâk vaki' olur. Ama atıfsız olarak «Eğer eve girecek olursan, sen boşsun, boşsun, boşsun» derse, birinci talâk şart ile, ikincisi hal ile vaki' olur; üçüncüsü hükümsüz kalır. Şartı cümlenin sonuna alıp «Sen boşsun boşsun boşsun eğer eve girersen» der ve bu durumda kadın da eve girerse, birinci talâk hemen yani kadın eve girmeden vaki' olur, gerisi hükümsüz kalır. Tabii kadın yine kendisiyle cinsel temasta bu-lunulmamışsa, böyledir. Ama bu durumda kadınla cinsel temas meydana gelmişse, iki talâk fil-hal vaki olur, üçüncüsü şartı bağlı kalır.150 KİNAYE LAFIZLARLA TALÂK Daha önce Sarih Lafızlarla Meydana Gelen Talâk üzerinde durmuş, gerekli açıklama yapılmıştır. Talâka delâlet eden açık lafızlarla vaki' olan talâkın niyete ihtiyacı yoktur. Bâin veya ric'î olması arasında bu bakımdan fark yoktur. Kinaye lâfızlarla vaki' olan talâkın niyete ihtiyacı vardır. Çünkü kullanılan lafızlar hem talâk'da, hem başka mânalarda kullanılması mümkün ve muhtemel olan türdendir. Bu bakımdan ona kinaye (üstü kapalı, dolaylı) denilmiştir. Bunun için fukahamn hemen hepsi, kinaye lafızla söylenen talâk ancak niyet ile vaki' olur. Çünkü hangi mânada kullanıldığı açık değildir demişlerdir.151 Talâk-I Kinaye Üç Kısma Ayrılır : 1. Cevap ihtimalini de taşıyan lâfızlardır : «Durumun senin elindedir», «Beğendiğini seç», «îddet (Şer1! bekleme süresi) bekle» gibi. Bunlar kadının boşanma isteğine karşı verilen cevap ihtimalini daha çok taşıyan kelimelerdir. Kadının cidden bu yolda bir talebi olmuşsa, o takdirde talâk vaki' olur. 2. Hem cevaba, hem de talebin reddine ihtimali olan lâfızlar : «Çık git», «Bir tarafa çekil», «Kalk git» «Gözümden kaybol», «Kendini örtün» gibi. Bu lâfızlar kadının boşanma talebine cevap ihtimali taşımakla beraber, o isteği reddetme anlamına, da gelebilir. Duruma göre hüküm taşır. 3. Hem cevap, hem sövme, azarlama ihtimali taşıyan lâfızlar : «Sen haramsın», «Sen bâinsin» «Sen kopmuşsun», «Sen ayrılmışsın» gibi. Bunlar kadının boşanma isteğine cevap ihtimali taşıdığı gibi, sende hayır yoktur, sen hayır ve iyilikten kopmuşsun, sen faziletten ayrılıp uzaklaşmışsın ihtimalini de taşır. Bu üç durumda nasıl hareket edilir ve nasıl hükmedilir? Bunun için fukaha bu üç durumu da rıza hali, talâk müzakeresi hali ve âfke hali diye üç kısma ayırmışlardır : Rıza halinde kinaye lâfızlardan hiç biriyle talâk vaki' olmaz. Ancak talâka niyet ettiğini iddia ederse, o takdirde adamın sözüne itibar edilir, Niyet etmedim diye yemin ederse, kabul edilir. Çünkü bu . durumda söylenen sözlerin talâktan başka mânalara da ihtimali mevcuttur. Bir de bu durumda sarih (açık) talâk hükmünde olan kinâi lâfızlar var ki bunlarda niyete pek ihtiyaç yoktur ve istisna teşkil ederler. Müzakere halinde söylenen kinâî lâfızlarla talâk vaki' olur. Ancak cevap ve redde ihtimali kuvvetli olan durumlar müstesna. Çünkü o durumda kadının talâk isteğini red anlamı da mevcuttur. 152Öfke halinde söylenen kinaî lâfızlardan red ve azarlamaya ihtimali olanlarında adamın niyetine müracaat edilir. Böyle bir niyeti yoksa, o takdirde kadını azarlama anlamı taşır ve talâk vaki' olmaz. Ancak bu durumda red ve azarlama ihtimali taşımıyan lâfızlardan biri söylenirse, «îddet bekle,» durumun senin elindedir» gibi artık niyete baş vurulmaz. Çünkü bu lâfızlar yalnız talâka elverişlidir; daha çok kadının talâk isteğine cevap mânasını taşır. «İddetini bekle», «Rahmini temizle» gibi lâfızlarla «Sen ve bir..tabirlerle bir talâk-i ric'î vaki' olur, İsterse bu lâfızları söylerken ti veya üç talâk'a niyet etmiş bulunsun, yine de birricT talâk vaki' aydır. Özetliyecek olursak : Rıza halinde kullanılan kinai lâfızlar niyete muhtaçtır. Muza-:ere-i talâk ve öfke hallerinde niyete ihtiyaç yoktur. Konuyu biraz daha açıklayalım : Niyete muhtaç olmaksızın söylendiği takdirde bir talâk-i ric'î va-â olan lafızlar : «Sen mutallâkasm (boşanmışsın), «Seni tatlik ettim (boşadım) Sen taliksin (boşsun)». Bu sözlerde niyet aranmaz. Niyet etsin etmesin bir ric'i talâk vaki olur, Boş>ol»., «Talâkın bana farzdır», «Talâkın bana gereklidir» «TaLâkın üzerime lâzımdır», «Seni boşadım», «Sen burdan falan yere kadar boşsun», «Sen benim hesabıma boşsun», «Talâkını sana bağışladım» gibi lâfızlarla da sadece bir ric'î talâk vaki' olur. «Sen talâksın (boşanmasın)» sözüyle üç talâka niyet ederse, sahin kabul edilir ve üç talâk vaki' olur. «Talâkın üzerime olsun» sözüyle Örfe yönelik bir ric'i talâk vaki' olur. «Şart olsun sözüne gelince, bunu talâk anlamında kullanan yerlerde talâk hükmüne sokulur ve «üç talâka niyet etse bile- sadece bir ri'cî talâk vaki' olur. «Birden üçe kadar boş ol» sözü ise, iki ric'î talâkı gerektirir. «Ey boş!» «Ey boşanmış!» sözleriyle de birer ric'i talâk vaki' olur. Adam bununla azarlama kasdettiğini söylese bile kazaen tasdik olunmaz. Talâk anlamında bilinen sözlerle vaki' olan talâk, bâin sayılır; meselâ : «Sen bana haramsın», «Ben sana haramım» «Sen bana nâmahrem oldun» «Sen haramsın..»' gibi sözlerle talâka niyet edilsin edilmesin, birer bâin talâk vaki' olur. Ayrıca bu gibi tabirlerle zihar ve îlâ'ya niyetin sahih olacağını fukaharun çoğu kabul etmiştir. Niyet edildiği takdirde ric'î talâk sayılan kinaî sözler : «İddetini bekle», «Rahmini temizle» «Sen «Sen birsin», «Talâkının yolunu açtım, boşalttım», «Talâkını sana ödünç verdim» «Allah senin talâkım diledi..» gibi lâfızları söylerken boşamaya niyet ederse, her biriyle bir ric'î talâk vaki' olur. «Sen benim katım değilsin», «Ben senin kocan değilim» gibi sözlerle bâin veya ric'i talâk vaki' olacağı hakkında farklı görüşler vardır. Genel, kaide olarak, sarih (açık) lâfızlarla söylenen talâkda üçe niyet etmek sahih sayılmamıştır. Kinai lafızlarda ise üç talâka niyet sahih sayılmıştır. Niyet edildiği takdirde bâin talâk vaki1 olan kinaî sözler : «Senden ayrıldım», «Seni terk ettim», «Yolunu boşaltıp açtım», «Talâkını terk ettim», «Benden kurtuldun», «Benden uzak ol», «Benden ayrıl da muradına er», «Aramızda nikâhı feshettim», «Aramızda nikâh yoktur», «Seni bıraktım», «Evlen», «Şimdiden sonra anam ol», «Seni istemiyorum, kime istersen git», «Hangi yola gitmek istersen gidebilirsin», «Bana yabancı ol. gibi sözler. Bunlarla bir talâka veya üç talâka niyet edebilir. Bunlarla ilgili fetvalardan örnekler : «îddetin bekle» veya «Rahmini temizle» veya, «Sen birsin» derse, isterse üç talâka niyet etmiş bulunsun, sadece bir ric'î talâk vaki' olur. «Kendine koca ara» derse, bir talâka niyet etmişse bir, üç talâka niyet etmişse üç talâk-i bâin olur.153 Nikâhlı karısını bir talâkla boşadıktan sonra «sen bâinsih» der ve bununla ilk talâka niyet ederse, yine de bir talâk-ı bâin vaki' olur. Ama üç talâka niyet ederse, üçü de vaki' olur.154 Karısına hitapla «Nikâhı feshettim» der ve bununla boşamaya niyet ederse, bir talâk vaki' olur. îmanı Ebû Hanife'ye göre, üç talâka niyet ederse üçü de vaki' sayılır.155 «Sen bana kadın değilsin veya olamazsın» veya «Ben senin kocan değilim» veya biri ona «Karın var mıdır?» diye sorduğunda, o da «hayır» derse, bakılır : Adam ben bunu yalan söyledim, diye idia ediyorsa, rıza ve gazab hallerinden birinde de söylemiş olsa bile, ısdîk olunur, talâk vaki' olmaz. Ama ben bununla boşamaya niyet ;tim, derse talâk vaki' sayılır. «Seninle evlenmedim» der ve bunun-i boşamayı kasdederse, yine de talâk vaki' olmaz. Bunda icmâ' va' olmuştur.156 Bunun gibi, «Benim hiçbir karım yoktur» der Ve bununla talâkı asdederse, yine de talâk vaki' olmaz. «Vallahi sen benim karım değilsin» veya «Vallahi sen benim için adın değilsin» der ve bununla talâka niyet ederse, fukahanın icma'-rla, talâk vaki' olmaz. Bunun gibi «Benim sana hiçbir ihtiyacım yok-ur» demesi de aynı hükme girer. «Seni sevmiyorum», «Sana iştiha e ilgi duymuyorum», «Sana hiç de rağbetim yoktur» gibi sözler de talâka niyet edilse bile- talâk sayılmaz.157 «Ben senden bâin (ayny)ım veya «Ben sana haramım» der ve »ununla boşamaya niyet ederse; talâk vaki' olur. Ama sadece «Ben lâinim» veya «Ben haramım» der ve boşamaya niyet ederse, talâk raki' olmaz.158 Adam karısıyla boşama konusunu müzakere ederken, »Seni bâin aldım (ayırdım)», «Senden bâin oldum (ayrıldım)», «Seni salıver-lim» «Seni sana hibe ettim», «Seni yoluna bıraktım», «Sen hürsün», aldıkları hisse dikkate alınarak bu taksim yapılmıştır. Fakir ve aynı zamanda çalışıp kazanmaktan âciz olan adamın birisi ana-baba bir, birisi yalnız anabir, birisi de yalnız baba bir üç tane kızkardeşi bulunursa, nafakasının beşte üçünü ana-babe. bir kızkardeşi, Deste birini bababir kızkardeşi, beşte birini de ana bir kız kardeşi karşılar. Bu da mirastaki paylarına orantılıdır.516 Baba İle Oğul Nafaka Konusunda İhtilâfa Düşerse : Babası fakir olduğunu iddia ederken, oğlu onun zengin olduğunu söylerse, babası iddiasını isbat edemediği, yani beyyine ile doğruluğunu kanıtlamadığı takdirde, oğlunun sözüne itibar edilir.517 Babası Muhtaç Olduğu Halde Oğlu Nafaka Vermezse : Babası çok fakir ve âciz olduğu halde oğlu ona nafaka vermez ve onu zorlayıp nafakayı alacak hâkim de bulunmazsa, o takdirde baba kendisine yetecek kadarını oğlunun malından çalabilir. Hâkim varsa, çalması günah kabul edilir, durumunu hâkime bildirmesi gerekir.518 Babasının sadece oturacak bir evi ve binecek bir hayvanı bulunur, başkaca bir geliri olmazsa, o takdirde oğlunun onun yiyecek ve giyeceğini karşılıyacak kadar nafaka vermesi gerekir. Ancak babasının oturduğu ev büyük olup ihtiyaç fazlası bir bölümü bulunuyorsa, o zaman fazla kısmı satıp geçinmesi gerekir.519 DİNLERİ AYRI OLANLARIN NAFAKA DURUMU Dinleri ayrı olanlar birbirine nafaka vermekle yükümlü sayılmazlar. Ancak karı koca, evlad ile ana babası, torun ile dedeleri, torun ile nineleri arasında dinleri ayrı da olsa- nafaka hükmü aynen câridir. O halde Hıristiyan olan bir kimseye, Müslüman fakir kardeşinin nafakasını vâcib değildir. Bunun aksi de vâcib değildir. Yani Müslüman bir kimseye, Hıristiyan olan fakir kardeşinin nafakası gerekmez.520 Dar-İ Harpte Bulunan Ana-Babamn Nafakası : Ana-baba dar-i harp (gayr-i müslim bir ülke) de bulunursa, dar-i İslâm'daki oğulları onların nafakasını karşılamaya zorlanamaz. Ancak kendi rızalarıyla verirlerse, buna da engel olunmaz. Ana-baba îslâm ülkesine iltica da etseler, hüküm yine böyledir.521 Bunun gibi, ana-baba îslâm ülkesinde oturur, oğullan ise dar-i harpte oturur, ancak İslâm ülkesine sığınırsa, yine de ana babasının nafakasını vermek için zorlanmaz. Gayr-i müslim vatandaşlar arasındaki nafaka hükmü, Müslümanlar arasında câri olan hükme göredir.522 Gayr-i müslim vatandaş İslâm'a girer, karısı ise Kitap Ehlinden , değilse, birbirinden ayrılmaları sağlanır ve kadının nafakası ona gerekrnez. Yani iddet içinde bulunan o kadına adam nafaka vermekle t yükümlü sayılmaz. Ama kendi arzusuyla verirse, buna da engel olunmaz. Ama kadın İslâm'a girer, kocasıyla bu yüzden ayrılırlarsa, adam İslama girsin girmesin, iddet içinde bulunan karısına nafaka vermesi gerekir.523 Köle Ve Cariyelerin Nafakası : Köle ve cariye ister sıhhatli, ister hasta, ister kör ve sakat, isterse çalışacak durumda olsunlar, nafakaları efendilerine vâcibdir. Vermediği takdirde hâkim zorla ahp köle ve cariyelerin yiyecek, giyecek ve mesken ihtiyaçlarını karşılar. Bugün artık köle ve câriye kalmadığına göre, bu konu üzerinde fazla durmamıza gerek görmüyoruz.524 ---- 1 Nisa Sûresi, Ayet: 21. 2 Ebû Dâvud - Hâkim: îbn Ömer (RA.) 'dan. 3 Ebû Dâvud – Nesâi. 4 Eshab-ı Sünen - Tirmizi - Hadistin Hasenün, demiştir. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/21-22. 5 Bahririk tbn Nüceym - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 6 El-Kafî -. Hakim-i Şehîd - El-Mervezî. 7 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/22-23. 8 Fethü'l-Kadîr - Kemal b. Hümam. 9 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. 10 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/23. 11 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/23. 12 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/23-24. 13 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. 14 El-Hidaye - Merğinani - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 15 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. 16 Tatarhaniyy. 17 EzZahîre - Burhaneddin Mahmud. 18 El-Bedayi' – Kâsanî. 19 Ez-Zahîre - Burhaneddin Mahmud. 20 El-Mebsut - Şemsü'l-Eimme Serahsü. 21 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsül-Eimme Halvanî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/24-25. 22 El-Kâfi - Hakim-i Şerhi Merkezî. 23 Hulu, genellikle bir ivaz kaışıhğında meydana gelen talaktır. 24 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/25-26. 25 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/26. 26 El-Hidâye – Merğinanî. 27 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/26-27. 28 Şerh-i Tahavî - Fetâvâ-yi Kindiyye. 29 El-Mebsut - Şemsü'l-Eimme Serahsî. 30 Et-Tebyin – Zeylaî. 31 Şerhu Camii's-Sağir – Kaadıhan. 32 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/27-28. 33 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. 34 El-Bedayi' – Kâsanî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/28. 35 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/28-29. 36 Ebû Dâvud - Tirmizî - îbn Mâce : Ebû Hüreyre (R.A.) 'den. 37 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. 38 Ez-Zahîre - Burhaneddin Mahmud. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/29-30. 39 Fethü'l-Kad'r - Kemal b. Hümam - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/30. 40 El-Cevheretü'n-Neyyire - Fetâvâ'yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/30. 41 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/30-31. 42 Tatarhaniye - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye : 1/353. 43 El-Muhiıt - Radıyüddin Serahsî - Fetâvâ-yi Hinidyye. 44 Kitabu'l-Fıkhi Alâ'l-Mezahibi'l-Arbaa : 4/284. 45 Fethü'l-Kadîr - Kemal b. Hümam. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/31. 46 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/31. 47 Şerh-i Tahavî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/31-32. 48 Bahriraik - tbn Nüceym - Fetava-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/32. 49 Tatarhaniyye - El-Mebsut - Şemsu 1-Eimme Serahsî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/32. 50 Ma'racü'd-Dİraye - Fethü'l-Kadir - Kemal îbn Hümam. 51 El-Mobsut - Şemsûl'-Eimme Serahsî. 52 El-Hidaye = Merğinanî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/32-33. 53 Ez-Zahîre – BurhaneddinMahmud. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/33. 54 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/33. 55 El-kenz Burhaneddin Mahmut. 56 Et-Tebyin- Zeylar. 57 El-İhtiyar. 58 Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 59 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. 60 El-Bedayi' – Kâsanî. 61 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Eimme Halvanî. 62 Fetâvâryi Kaadılıan. 63 Ez-Zahîre - Burhaneddin Mahmut. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/34-37. 64 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/37. 65 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/37. 66 Tatarhaniyye - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 67 Fetâvâ-yi Kadıhan. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/37-38. 68 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/38. 69 Fetava-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/38. 70 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. 71 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Eimme Halvanl. 72 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/38. 73 Fethül-Kadîr - Kemal İbn Hümam. 74 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/38-39. 75 Fetavâ-yi Hindiyye. 76 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serâhsi - Fetava-yi Hisndiyye. 77 Fetavâ-yi Kaadıhan. 78 Ez-Zahire - Burhaneddin Mahmud. 79 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. 80 Tatarhaniyye. 81 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. 82 Bahrirâik - tbn Nüceym. 83 El-Hulaaa -. Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 84 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. 85 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. 86 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. 87 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahi. 88 El-Hulasa - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 89 Tatarhaniyye -. Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 90 El-Muhit - Radiyüddin Sarahsi (Teşkik-Î Tahyîr Bahsi). 91 Ez-Zahîre - Burhaneddin Mahmud. 92 El-Muhit - Radiyüddin Serahsî. 93 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Eimme Halvani - El-Cevheretü'iı-Neyire. 94 El-Kâfî - Hâkim-i Şehîd Mervezâ. 95 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. 96 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Eimme Halvani. 97 Siracü'lVehhac - Fethü'l-Kadîr - Kemal İbn Hümam. 98 Et-Tebyîn – Zeylaî. 99 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. 100 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/39-43. 101 El-Muhit - Radiyüddin Serahsi - Fetâvâ-yi Htndiyye. 102 Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 103 El-Muhlt - Radıyüddin Serahsi. 104 Gayetü's-Sürucî - El-Mebsut - Şemsü'l-Eimme Serahsî. 105 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. 106 Fethü'l-Kadir - Kemal İbn Hümam. 107 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. 108 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. 109 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/43-45. 110 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 111 Tatarhaniyye - El-Hidâye – Merğinanî. 112 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Eimme Halvanî. 113 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. 114 Ez-Zahîre - Burhaneddin Mahmud. 115 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. 116 El- Kâfi - Hâkim-i Şehid Mervezî. 117 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahs. 118 Bahr-i Râik - tbn Nüceym. 119 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Seralısî. 120 El-Muhît - Radıyüddin Serahaî. 121 El-Hidıye . Merginani. 122 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. 123 El-Muhit - Radıyüddih Serahsi. 124 Ez-Zabife - Burhaneddin Mahmud. 125 El-Kafî Hâkim-i Şehîd Mervezi. 126 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. 127 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/45-50. 128 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî - Fetftvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/50. 129 Fethül-Kadir - Kemal tbn Hümam - Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. 130 Muhtarü'l-Fetâvâ"- Fetava-yi Hindiyye. 131 El-Bedayi' Kâsanî. 132 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. 133 El-İhtiyar Şarhül-Muhtar. 134 Et-Tebyîn – Zeylaî. 135 El-Hidaye – Merğinani. 136 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'1-Eünme Halvanî. 137 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadriıan - Fetavü-yi Hindiyye. 138 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadüıan - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 139 El-Bedayi' „ Kâsani. 140 Et-Tebyîn Zeyîai. 141 El-Muhit - Radiyüddin Serahsi. 142 Fetavâ-yi Kadıhan. 143 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyyo. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/50-54. 144 El-Hidaye – Merginani. 145 Siracü'I-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Eimme Halvanî. 146 El-Muhit - Radıyüddîn Serahsî. 147 El-Cevheretü'n-Neyy ire. 148 Bahrirâik - İbn Nüceym - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 149 El-Cevheretü'n-Neyyİre. 150 Siracü'l-Vehhac Şemsü'lEimme Helvana. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/54-56. 151 El-Cevheretü'n-Neyyire. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/56. 152 El-Kâfi- Hâkim-i ŞehldMervezi. 153 Şerhü'l-Vikâye - Fetâfâ-yi Hindİyye. 154 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. 155 Mi'racti'd-Diraye. 156 El-Bedayi' , Kâsanî. 157 Bahrİrâik - îbn Nüceym. 158 El-Muhit - Radıyücidin Serahsî - Fatâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 159 Fetavâ-yi Kaadıhan. 160 Siracû'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Eimme Halvanî. 161 El-Hulasa - Fetava-yi Hindiyye. 162 Fetavâ-yİ Kaadıhan. 163 Mecmu'un-Nevazil , Hızanetü'l-Fıkıh - Ebu Leys Semerkandî. 164 Mi'racû'd-Diraye = Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 165 Ez-Zahîre - Burhaneddin Mahmud. 166 El-Muhit - Radıyüddîn Serahsî. 167 El-Hulasa - Fetâva-yi Hindiyye. 168 Tatarhaniyye -. Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/56-62. 169 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/62. 170 Bahrirâİk - Ibn Nüceym. 171 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/62-63. 172 Fetâva-yi Kaadıhan - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 173 El-Hulâsa - El-Mebsut - Şemsü'lEimme Serahsî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/63-64. 174 Fetavâ-yi Kaadıhan - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 175 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/64-65. 176 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. 177 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. 178 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/65. 179 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/65-66. 180 Bedayiu's-Sanayi' - Kasani : 2/336. 181 Bedayi'us-Sanayi' - Kasani ; 2/336. 182 Bedayiu's-Sanayi1 - Kasanı: 2/337. 183 Bedayiu's-Sanayi' - Kasani: 2/337. 184 Bedayiu's-Sanayi' - Kâsani: 2/337. 185 Bedayiu's-Sanayi' - Kasam : 2/337. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/66-68. 186 Fetâvâ-yi Bezzaziyye : 1/524 - Bahrirâik : 3/36. 187 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/68-69. 188 Kitabul-Fıkhı Aiâ'l-Mezahibi'l-Arbaa: 4/272. 189 Kitabu'l-Fıkhi Ala'l-Mezahibl, Arbaa : 4/272. 190 Kitabu'l-Fıkhı Ala'l-Mezahibi', Arbaa : 4/375. 191 Bezzaziyye : 1/531 - 532 - Fethü'I-Kadir : 3/118. 192 Bahriraik - îbn Nüceym ; 3/360. 193 Fetavâ-yi Hindiyye : 1/410. 194 Fetavâ-yi Hindiyye : 1/393 - Bahriraik : 3/335. 195 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/69-73. 196 El-Cevheretü'n-Neyyire - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 197 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'I-Eimme Halvanî. 198 Et-Tebyîn – Zeylâi. 199 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Eimme Halvanî. 200 El-îhtiyar Şerh-i Muhtar - El-Musili. 201 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/73-74. 202 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/74. 203 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/74. 204 El-Bedayi' = Kâsani. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/74. 205 Fetava-yi Htadiyye. 206 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Eimme Halvanl. 207 El-Bedayi' – Kâsanî. 208 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsİ. 209 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsül-Eimme Halvanî. 210 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. 211 El-Hidâye , Merğinani. 212 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/74-76. 213 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Eimme Halvanî. 214 Fetavâ-yi Kaadıhan. 215 El-Muhit -. Radıyüddin Serahsi. 216 Nehrü'l-Faik - İbn Nüceym - Et-Tecnîs – Hâherzade. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/76-77. 217 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Etanme Halvanî. 218 Mi'racü'd-Diyare -- Fetavâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/77. 219 El-Muhit -. Radıyüddin Serahsî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/77-78. 220 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/78. 221 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/78. 222 Fetava-yi Kaacbhan. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/78. 223 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/78. 224 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. 225 Fetava-yi Kaadıhan. 226 En-Nihaye - Fetavâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/78-79. 227 El-Bedayi -. Kâsanî -. Fetavâ-yi Hindiyye. 228 Et. Tebyin – Zeylai. 229 El-Bedayi' – Kasanî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/79. 230 Et-Tebyîn - Zeylai - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 231 Fetâvâ-yiy Kaadıhan. 232 El-Kâfi - Hakim-i Şehîd Mervezi. 233 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî - Fetavâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/79-80. 234 Timurtaşi - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/81. 235 El-Bedayi' – Kâsani. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/81. 236 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsül-Eimme Haİvanî. 237 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/81. 238 Ez-Zahire - Burhaneddin Mahmud. 239 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. 240 EI-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. 241 El-Hidâye - Merğinani - Fetâvâ-yi Hîndiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/82. 242 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/82-83. 243 Tepyînül-Hakayik – Zeylai. 244 El-Cevheretü'n-Neyyire - Fetavâ-yi Hilndiyye. 245 Fethü'l-Kadîr - Kemal İbn Hümam. 246 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. 247 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Eimme Halvani. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/83-85. 248 EI-Hidâye – Merğinani. 249 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/85. 250 El-Hidâye - Merğinanî - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 251 Bahrirâik - İbn Nüceym. 252 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/85. 253 Mi'racü'd-Dirâye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/86. 254 Fethü'l-Kadir - Kemal İbn Hümam. 255 El Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. 256 Tatarhaniyye - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/86-87. 257 El-Hidâye - Merğinanî - El Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/87. 258 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/87. 259 Bahrirâik - Ibn Nüceym - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/87. 260 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/87. 261 El-Muhit - Radiyüddin Serahsî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/88. 262 Fazla bilgi içn bak : Rur'ân Ahkâmı Ve Mezhep İmamlarının Görüş Farkları: C. 1, S. 237 - Celâl YILDIRIM - Bahar Yayınevi – İstanbul. 263 Ahmed Bin Hanbel: Hz. Ali (RA.)'den. 264 Tirmizi : Câbir b. Abdülah (R.A.) dan. 265 İbn Mâce. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/88-90. 266 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan - Fetâ,va-yi Hindiyye. 267 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/90. 268 El-Kâfi - Hâkim-i Şehîd Mervezi. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/90-91. 269 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. 270 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/91-92. 271 El-Bedayi'- Kâsani. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/92-93. 272 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/93-94. 273 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/94. 274 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/94-95. 275 Fethü'lKadir - Kemal îbn Hümam. 276 Et-Tebyin - Zeylai - Fetâvâ-y i Hindiyye. 277 Şerh-i Câmü's-Sağîr – Kaadıhan. 278 El-Bedayi' - Kâsani - El-Hidâye – Merğinanî. 279 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi - El-Bedayi' – Kasanı. 280 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/95-96. 281 El-Hidâye – Merğinani. 282 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/96. 283 Fethü'l-Kadir - Kemal tbn Hümam - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 284 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/96. 285 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/96-97. 286 El-Hidâye - Merğinani - El-Bedayi1 – Kâsanî. 287 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 288 El-Cevheretü'n-Neyyire. 289 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. 290 El-Cevheretü'n-Neyyire - Fetavâ-yi Hindiyye. 291 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. 292 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Eimme Halvani. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/97-98. 293 Fetâvâr-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/98. 294 Fetâva-yi Kaadılıan. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/98. 295 Siracül-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Eimme Halvani. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/99. 296 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/99. 297 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan - Fetavâ-yi Hindiyye. 298 El-Cevheretü'n-Neyyire. 299 Fethü'l-Kadir - Kemal İbn Hümam. 300 Nehr-i Faik - îbn Nüceym. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/99. 301 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/100. 302 Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye - El-Bedayi' – Kâsanî. 303 Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye - Gâyetü'l-Beyân. 304 Şerh-i Tahavî. 305 Gâyetü'l-Beyân - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 306 Cevheretü'n-Neyyire. 307 Tatarhaniyye. 308 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/100. 309 Şerh-i Tahavî - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/102. 310 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Eimme Halvani. 311 Bahr-i Râik - îbn Nüceym. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/102. 312 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/102. 313 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/102-103. 314 Nûr Sûresi, Âyet: 7. 315 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/103. 316 Fazla bilgi için bak. : Tefsir-i Kurtubî - İbn Cerîr Taberî - Ibn. Kesir - Ebû'l-Fidâ. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/103-104. 317 El-Kâfî - Hâkim-i. Şehîd El-Mervezî. 318 El-Mubit - Radıyüddîn Serahsî. 319 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/104. 320 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/104. 321 El-Bedayi' - Kasanı - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 322 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Eimme Halvaiü. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/104-105. 323 Gayetü'l-Beyan - Fetavâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/105. 324 El-Bedayi' – Kâsani. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/105. 325 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Semsü'l-Eimme Halvanî. 326 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/105-106. 327 El-Bedayi' – Kâsani. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/106. 328 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/106. 329 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/106. 330 Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 331 El-Hidâye – Merğinanî. 332 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/106. 333 El-Bedayi' – Kâsanî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/106-107. 334 Fetâvâ-yi Kerhi - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 335 Fetâvâ-yi Kerhi - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/107. 336 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Eimme Halvani. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/107. 337 Şerh-i Camü'l-Kebir -El-Hasîrî - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 338 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'.l-Einune – Halvanî. 339 Gaayetü's-Süruci - Fetâvâ.-yi Hindiyye. 340 Gaayetu s-Sürucî - Fetavâ-yi Hindiyye. 341 El-Hidâye - Merğinanî - El-Mebsut - Şemsül-Eimme Serahsî. 342 El-lhtiyar Şerhü'l-Muhtar – Musuli. 343 Et-Tahrir - Şerhu Telhîs'l-Câmi'i-Kebîr. 344 El-Mubit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/107-109. 345 En-Nihaye - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 346 Bahr-i Râik - İbn Nüceym. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/109. 347 El-Bedayi -. Kasanı. 348 Siracül-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Eimme Halvanî - El-Hidâye – Merğinani. 349 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/109-110. 350 Şerhu Câmii's-Sağır ~ Kaadıhan. 351 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. 352 Et-Tebyin - Zeylai - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 353 El-Bedayi – Kâsanî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/110-111. 354 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/111. 355 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/111. 356 Et-Teby İn Zeylai - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye : 1/524. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/111. 357 Fetâvâ-yi Kadıhan. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/111-112. 358 Mi'racü'd-Diyare - Fetâvâ-yi Kadıhan. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/112. 359 El-Kafî - Hakim-i Şehit el-Merkezî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/112. 360 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/112. 361 El-Mebsut - Şemsü'l-Eimme Serahsİ - Siracü'l-Vehhac - Semsüll-Eimme Halvanl. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/113. 362 El-Bedayi' - Kâsanî - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyyo. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/113. 363 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. 364 Bahr-i Râik - İbn Nüceym. 365 Şerh-i Tahavi - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 366 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. 367 Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/113-114. 368 El-Bedayi' Kâsaiü. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/114-115. 369 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/115. 370 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/115. 371 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/115. 372 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/115. 373 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 374 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Eimme Halvanî. 375 Nükaye - Sadru'ş-Şerîa Ubeydullah. 376 Gayetü's-Sürucî - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 377 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemsü'l-Eimme Halvanî. 378 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. 379 Fetâvâ-yi' Kaadıhan - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 380 Mi'racü'd-Diraye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/116-117. 381 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. 382 El-Kâfi - Hâkim-t Şehîd Mervezi. 383 Şerh-i Tahavi - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 384 El-Bedayi' – Kasanı. 385 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/117-18. 386 El-Hidâye – Merginani. 387 EI-Bedayi' – Kâsanî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/118-119. 388 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/119. 389 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/119. 390 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. 391 Efendisine çocuk doğuran câriye. 392 El-îhüyar Şerhü'l-Muhtar - El-Musuli. 393 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/119-121. 394 El-Hidâye = Merğrnani. 395 Bu örfe ve bazı akiflara dayalı bir ictihaddır. 396 Şerh-i Tahavi - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/121-122. 397 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/122. 398 Fetâvâ-vi Hindiyye. 399 El-Kâfi HAkim-i Şehid Ei-Mervezî. 400 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/122. 401 Tatarhaniyye - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/122-123. 402 Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye : 1/539. 403 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/123. 404 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/123. 405 El-Yenabi' - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 406 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/123. 407 El-Kâfî - Hâkim-i Şehîd El-Mervezî. 408 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/124. 409 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/124. 410 El-Kâfî - Hâkim-i Şehid El-Mervezî - Bahrirâik - İbn Nûceym. 411 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/124. 412 Nehr-i Faik - İbn Nüceym. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/124. 413 El-Ayni Şerhü'1-Kenz - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/125. 414 Fethü'l-Kadir - Kemal tbn Hümanı. 415 El-thtiyar Şerhü'l-Muhtar - El-Musuİî. 416 El-Bedayi1 - Kâsani - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 417 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. 418 El-Hidaye . Merğinanî. 419 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/125-126. 420 Et-Tebyin - Zeylaî - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/126. 421 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/126. 422 Fethü'l-Kadîr - Kemal îbn Hümam. 423 Tatarhaniyye - Fetavâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/126-127. 424 El-Bedayi' – Kasani. 425 El-Bedayi1 – Kasanî. 426 Bahrirâik - İbn Nüceym. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/127-128. 427 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/128. 428 Fetavâ-yi Kaadıhan - Fetava-yi Hindiyye. 429 El-Cevheretü'n-Neyyire. 430 Tatarhaniyye - Fetava-yi Hindiyye. 431 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/128-129. 432 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/129. 433 Fetava-yi: Kaadıhan - Fetava-yi Hindiyye. 434 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/129. 435 Bak El-CevHeretü'n-Neyyire. 436 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/129-130. 437 Fetavâ-yi Kaadıhan. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/130. 438 El-Bedayi' – Kâsanî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/130. 439 Et-Tebyîn – Zeylaî. 440 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/131. 441 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. 442 El-Bedayi1 – Kâsani. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/131. 443 El-Cevheretü'n-Neyyire - Fetava-yi Kaadıhan. 444 Tatarhaniyye - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/131-132. 445 Ez-Zahire - Burhaneddin Mahraud. 446 El-Bedayi;' – Kâsanî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/132. 447 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/132. 448 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsİ - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 449 Et-Tebyin – Zeylaî. 450 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadihan - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/132-133. 451 Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 452 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/133-134. 453 El-Bedayi' Kâsani. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/134. 454 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/134. 455 Tatarhaniyye - Fetâ-vâ-yi Hindiyye - Fethü'l-Kadîr. 456 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi - El-Kinâye - Fetavâ-yi Kaadıhan. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/134-135. 457 Fetâva-yi Kaadıhan - Fetavâ-yi Hindiyye. 458 El-Cevheretü'n-Neyyire. 459 El-Bedayi1 – Kâsanî. 460 Tatarhaniyye - Fetâvâ-yi Hidiyye. 461 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/135-136. 462 Fetâva-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/136. 463 Hakim-i Şehid el-Mervezî - Fetavâ-yi Hindiyye. 464 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/136. 465 Nehrü'1-Fâik - îbn Nüceym. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/136. 466 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan - El-Bedayi' – Kâsani. 467 El-Bedayi1 – Kasanı. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/137. 468 El-Ayni Şerhü'1-Kenz. 469 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/137. 470 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/138. 471 Gaayetü's-Sürucî - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 472 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. 473 El-Hidâye , Merğinanî. 474 Fethü'l-Kadîr - Kemal îbn Hümâm. 475 Fetâvâ-yİ Hindiyye - Fethü'l-Kadir - Kemal îbn Hümâm. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/138-139. 476 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/139. 477 Fetâv-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/139. 478 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadıhan. 479 El-Bedayi' – Kâsanî. 480 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/139-140. 481 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 482 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/140. 483 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/140. 484 El-Cevheretü'n-Neyyire. 485 Fetâvâ-yi Kaadihan - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 486 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. 487 Fetâ.vâ-yi Hindiyye : 1/561 - Mekteb-i îslâmiyye. 488 El-Kâfi - Hâkim-i Şehid El-Mervezî. 489 Cevâhir-i Ahlatî - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 490 El-Hidâye – Merğinani. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/141-142. 491 El-Muhit - Radiyüddin Serahsî. 492 Ez-Zahîre - Burhaneddin Mahmud. 493 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. 494 Siracü'l-Vehhac - Şemaü'l-Einune Hatvanî. 495 Ez-Zahire - Burhaneddin Mahmud. 496 Fetavâ-yi Kaadıhaa – Kudurî. 497 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/142-143. 498 Ez-Zahîre . Burhaneddin Mahmud. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/143. 499 El-Hulasa - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/143-144. 500 El-Hulasa - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 501 El-Muhit - Kadıyüddin Serahsi. 502 Fetava-yi Kaadıhan - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/144. 503 Fazla bilgi için bak: El-lhtiyar Şerhü'l-Muhtar. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/144-145. 504 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/145. 505 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/145. 506 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/. 507 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/145-146. 508 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/146. 509 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/146. 510 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/147. 511 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/. 512 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsi - Fetâvft-yi Hindiyye. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/147-148. 513 El-Bedayi' – Kâsaiü. 514 Fetâvâ.-yi Hindiyye. 515 Şerh-i Tahavî. 516 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/148-150. 517 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/150. 518 Bahrirâik - İbn Nüceym - Fetâvâ-yi Hindiyye. 519 Ez-Zahîre - Burhaneddin Mahmud. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/150. 520 El-Hidâye = Merğinanî. Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/150. 521 El-Muhit = Radıyüddin Serfthst. 522 El-Muhit - Radıyüddin Serahsî. 523 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/150-151. 524 Celal Yıldırım, Kaynaklarıyla İslam Fıkhı, Uysal Kitabevi: 3/151. ---- |} |- id="ddetay39" | | align="left" style="padding-top: 6px" valign="center"| |} ---- (UTC) ---- Talak (Erkeğin Boşama Hakkı) Kur’ân’a göre talak, kocanın hakkıdır. Talakla ilgili fiillerin faili kocalardır. Kadının evliliği sona erdirme hakkına iftidâ denir. Allah Teâlâ şöyle buyurur: الطَّلَاقُ مَرَّتَانِ فَإِمْسَاكٌ بِمَعْرُوفٍ أَوْ تَسْرِيحٌ بِإِحْسَانٍ. “O talak iki defadır. Her birinden sonra kadını ya iyilikle tutmak, ya da güzellikle ayırmak gerekir.” (Bakara 2/229) Âyetteki الطَّلاَقُ (el-talaku) ifadesinin başındaki “ال = el” marifelik ekidir; kelimeyi et-talâku şeklinde okutur ve “o talak” anlamı verir. Talakın ne olduğu talak sûresinde açıklanmıştır. Allah Teâlâ şöyle buyurur: يَا أَيُّهَا النَّبِيُّ إِذَا طَلَّقْتُمُ النِّسَاءَ فَطَلِّقُوهُنَّ لِعِدَّتِهِنَّ وَأَحْصُوا الْعِدَّةَ وَاتَّقُوا اللَّهَ رَبَّكُمْ لَا تُخْرِجُوهُنَّ مِنْ بُيُوتِهِنَّ وَلَا يَخْرُجْنَ إِلَّا أَنْ يَأْتِينَ بِفَاحِشَةٍ مُبَيِّنَةٍ وَتِلْكَ حُدُودُ اللَّهِ وَمَنْ يَتَعَدَّ حُدُودَ اللَّهِ فَقَدْ ظَلَمَ نَفْسَهُ لَا تَدْرِي لَعَلَّ اللَّهَ يُحْدِثُ بَعْدَ ذَلِكَ أَمْرًا. فَإِذَا بَلَغْنَ أَجَلَهُنَّ فَأَمْسِكُوهُنَّ بِمَعْرُوفٍ أَوْ فَارِقُوهُنَّ بِمَعْرُوفٍ وَأَشْهِدُوا ذَوَيْ عَدْلٍ مِنْكُمْ وَأَقِيمُوا الشَّهَادَةَ لِلَّهِ ذَلِكُمْ يُوعَظُ بِهِ مَنْ كَانَ يُؤْمِنُ بِاللَّهِ وَالْيَوْمِ الْآَخِرِ وَمَنْ يَتَّقِ اللَّهَ يَجْعَلْ لَهُ مَخْرَجًا. وَيَرْزُقْهُ مِنْ حَيْثُ لَا يَحْتَسِبُ وَمَنْ يَتَوَكَّلْ عَلَى اللَّهِ فَهُوَ حَسْبُهُ إِنَّ اللَّهَ بَالِغُ أَمْرِهِ قَدْ جَعَلَ اللَّهُ لِكُلِّ شَيْءٍ قَدْرًا. “Ey Peygamber! Kadınları boşadığınızda iddetleri içinde boşayın ve iddeti sayın. Rabbiniz Allah’tan çekinin; onları evlerinden çıkarmayın. Onlar da çıkmasınlar; açık bir fuhuş yapmış olurlarsa başka. Bunlar Allah’ın sınırlarıdır. Kim Allah’ın sınırlarını aşarsa kendine kötülük etmiş olur. Bilemezsin, belki Allah bunun ardından yeni bir durum ortaya çıkaracaktır. Kadınlar sürelerinin sonuna geldiklerinde onları ya mâruf 1 ile tutun veya mâruf ile ayırın. İçinizden güvenilir iki kişiyi şahit tutun; şahitliği Allah için yerine getirin. İşte bu size, içinizden Allah’a ve Ahiret gününe inanan kimseye verilen öğüttür. Kim Allah’tan çekinirse o, ona bir çıkış yolu açar. Beklemediği yerden ona rızık verir. Kim Allah’a güvenirse o, ona yeter. Allah emrini yerine getirendir. Allah her şey için bir ölçü koymuştur.” (Talak 65/1-3) Allah, her şey gibi, talak için de bir ölçü, bir standart koymuştur. Yukarıdaki âyetler bu ölçüyü gösterir. Ömer‘in oğlu Abdullah, karısını adetli iken boşamıştı. Ömer, bunu Allah’ın Elçisi sallallahu aleyhi ve selleme sorunca ona şöyle demişti: “Söyle ona, eşine dönsün; temizleninceye kadar ayrılmasın. Sonra eşi âdet görüp tekrar temizlenirse bundan sonra ister devam etsin, isterse ilişkiye girmeden onu boşasın. İşte bu, o iddettir ki, Allah kadınların ona göre boşanmalarını emretmiştir2“. Abdullah b. Ömer dedi ki; “Peygamberimiz, yaptığım boşamayı geçersiz saydı ve şu âyeti okudu: “Ey Peygamber! Kadınları boşadığınızda iddetleri içinde boşayın.” Yani onları iddetlerinin başlangıcında boşayın.”3 Eşini boşamak isteyen erkeğin yapacağı şeyler şöyle sıralanabilir: 1. İddet içinde boşamak 2. İddeti saymak, 3. Kadını evden çıkarmamak, 4. Kadının evden çıkmaması, 5. Süre içinde veya süre sonunda iyilikle tutmak veya iyilikle ayırmak. 6. Kadını gerek boşarken gerek dönüş sırasında ve gerekse ayrılırken iki kişiyi şahit tutmak. A- İDDET İÇİNDE BOŞAMA Buradaki iddet, boşanan kadının, kocasının evinde geçirmek zorunda olduğu süredir. Kadın bu süre içinde kocasıyla aynı evi paylaşır ama onunla cinsel ilişkiye girmez. Çünkü iddeti kendi başına beklemesi gerekir. Allah Teâlâ şöyle buyurur: وَالْمُطَلَّقَاتُ يَتَرَبَّصْنَ بِأَنفُسِهِنَّ ثَلاَثَةَ قُرُوَءٍ “(Kocaları tarafından) boşanmış kadınlar kendi başlarına üç kur’ beklerler.” Adet halinde ilişki yasak olduğu4 için kadın zaten kendi başınadır. İddet süresi içinde kocası ile aynı evi paylaşacağından buradaki kur’, onunla ilişkiye girebileceği temizlik dönemidir. Öyle ise talakın iddet içinde olması, kadının bu sırada adetten temizlenmiş ama kocasıyla ilişkiye girmemiş olması demektir. Abdullah b. Ömer öyle yapmadığı için Allah’ın Elçisi sallallahu aleyhi ve sellemin çok sinirlendiği rivâyet edilmiş5 ona, fazladan bir temizlik dönemi bekleme cezası vermiştir. Çünkü eşini, birinci temizlikten sonra değil, ikincisinden sonra boşayabileceğini söylemiştir. Bunun önemli hikmetleri vardır. Erkek, adet gören eşiyle ilişkiye giremeyeceğinden huzursuz olabilir. Kadın adetten temizlenince erkeğin ona arzusu üst sınıra çıkar. İlişkiye girince arzusu azalır. Erkeğin karısını, ilişkiye girmediği temizlik döneminde boşayabilmesi boşama önünde tabii bir engel oluşturur. İddet, âdet gören için üç temizlik müddetidir.6 Adetli iken boşama gerçekleşemeyeceği için böyle bir kadının eşi ile ilişkiye girmeden geçirdiği toplam süre üç adet ve üç temizlik süresidir. Bu da üç ay kadar sürer. Âdetten kesilen, adet görmeyen veya hamile olan kadınların iddeti ile ilgili olarak şöyle buyurulmuştur: وَاللَّائِي يَئِسْنَ مِنَ الْمَحِيضِ مِن نِّسَائِكُمْ إِنِ ارْتَبْتُمْ فَعِدَّتُهُنَّ ثَلَاثَةُ أَشْهُرٍ وَاللَّائِي لَمْ يَحِضْنَ وَأُوْلَاتُ الْأَحْمَالِ أَجَلُهُنَّ أَن يَضَعْنَ حَمْلَهُنَّ وَمَن يَتَّقِ اللَّهَ يَجْعَل لَّهُ مِنْ أَمْرِهِ يُسْرًا “Adetten kesilmiş olanlar hakkında şüpheye düşerseniz iddetleri üç aydır; adet görmeyenler de öyle. Hamile olanların süreleri doğumları ile biter. Kim Allah’tan sakınırsa Allah onun işinde bir kolaylık oluşturur.” (Talak 65/4) Erkek, bu durumlarda olan eşini her an boşayabilir. Onun iddeti, boşama anından itibaren başlar. B- ŞAHİT BULUNDURMA Boşamanın şahitler huzurunda olması şarttır. Allah Teâlâ Talak Suresi 2. âyette şöyle buyurur: وَأَشْهِدُوا ذَوَيْ عَدْلٍ مِنْكُمْ وَأَقِيمُوا الشَّهَادَةَ لِلَّهِ “İçinizden güvenilir iki kişiyi şahit tutun; şahitliği Allah için yerine getirin.” İlgili âyetler dikkatle düşünülürse talakın her safhasının şahitlerle tespitinin şart olduğu ortaya çıkar. Bunlardan ilki, boşamanın gerçekleştiği andır. Bu andan itibaren müslümanlara yüklenen bir görev vardır. Allah Teâlâ şöyle buyurur: وَإِنْ خِفْتُمْ شِقَاقَ بَيْنِهِمَا فَابْعَثُواْ حَكَمًا مِّنْ أَهْلِهِ وَحَكَمًا مِّنْ أَهْلِهَا إِن يُرِيدَا إِصْلاَحًا يُوَفِّقِ اللّهُ بَيْنَهُمَا إِنَّ اللّهَ كَانَ عَلِيمًا خَبِيرًا “Karı-kocanın arasının açılmasından korkarsanız, erkeğin ailesinden bir hakem ve kadının ailesinden bir hakem gönderin; düzelmek isterlerse, Allah aralarını buldurur. Allah bilir ve işin iç yüzünden haberdardır.” (Nisa 4/35) Boşamanın şahitlerle tespiti halinde müslümanlar durumdan haberdar olup harekete geçerler. Yoksa bu görevi yerine getirmeleri zorlaşır. Erkek, iddetin bitmesini beklemeden eşine dönebilir. Bu konuda Allah Teâlâ şöyle buyurur: وَبُعُولَتُهُنَّ أَحَقُّ بِرَدِّهِنَّ فِي ذَلِكَ إِنْ أَرَادُواْ إِصْلاَحًا “Kocalar arayı düzeltmek isterlerse, onlara iddet içinde dönmeye daha çok hak sahibidirler”7(Bakara 2/228) İddet içinde dönme, arayı düzeltme şartına bağlandığına göre bu konuda erkeğin niyetinin sorgulanmasına ve durumun tespitine ihtiyaç olur. Kötü niyetli olduğu tespit edilirse dönmesine imkân verilmez. Onun için bu safhanın da şahitlerle tespiti gerekir. Süre sonunda dönme de iyi niyet şartına bağlanmıştır. Bu sebeple o safha da şahitlerle tespit edilmelidir. Allah Teâlâ şöyle buyurur: وَإِذَا طَلَّقْتُمُ النَّسَاء فَبَلَغْنَ أَجَلَهُنَّ فَأَمْسِكُوهُنَّ بِمَعْرُوفٍ أَوْ سَرِّحُوهُنَّ بِمَعْرُوفٍ وَلاَ تُمْسِكُوهُنَّ ضِرَارًا لَّتَعْتَدُواْ وَمَن يَفْعَلْ ذَلِكَ فَقَدْ ظَلَمَ نَفْسَهُ وَلاَ تَتَّخِذُوَاْ آيَاتِ اللّهِ هُزُوًا وَاذْكُرُواْ نِعْمَتَ اللّهِ عَلَيْكُمْ وَمَا أَنزَلَ عَلَيْكُمْ مِّنَ الْكِتَابِ وَالْحِكْمَةِ يَعِظُكُم بِهِ وَاتَّقُواْ اللّهَ وَاعْلَمُواْ أَنَّ اللّهَ بِكُلِّ شَيْءٍ عَلِيمٌ “Kadınları boşadığınızda bekleme sürelerinin sonuna varırlarsa ya maruf8 ile tutun, ya da maruf ile serbest bırakın. Onları zarara uğratıp haklarına saldırmak için tutmayın.9 Bunu yapan, kendini kötü duruma düşürür. Allah’ın âyetlerini hafife almayın. Allah’ın üzerinizdeki nimetini düşünün. O, indirdiği Kitap ve doğru bilgi ile sizi uyarmaktadır. Allah’tan çekinin. Bilin ki, Allah her şeyi bilir.” (Bakara 2/231) Erkeğin eşine, süre sonunda iyi niyetle döndüğünün veya ondan güzellikle ayrıldığının da şahitlerle tespiti gerekir. Allah Teâlâ şöyle buyurur: “Kadınlar sürelerinin sonuna geldiklerinde onları mâruf ile tutun veya maruf ile ayırın.” (Talak 65/2) Demek ki, talakın her safhasının şahitlerle tespiti şarttır. Buradaki her bir şahit hem olayı tespitte hem de mahkemede şahitlik yapabilecek özellikte olmalıdır. Bu sebeple akıllı, bü-luğa ermiş. dilsiz veya kör olmayan âdil10 kimselerden olmaları gerekir. Namuslu birine zina iftirasında bulunup ceza giymiş olan11 kimselerin şahitliği ile usul veya fürudan olan kimselerin lehteki şahitliği kabul edilmez.12 C- İDDETİ SAYMA GÖREVİ Talak 1. âyette iddeti sayma görevi erkeğe verilerek şöyle buyurulmuştur: “Ey Peygamber! Kadınları boşadığınızda iddetleri içinde boşayın ve iddeti sayın.” Adeti gören kadın, iddeti saymakla görevli olan erkektir. Bu emir onun, bu süre içinde eşiyle yakından ilgilenmesini zorunlu kılar. Eğer iddeti saymazsa dönüş imkanı varken süreyi geçirerek hakkını kaybedebilir. Kadın, iddeti ile ilgili olarak kocasını doğru bilgilendirmek zorundadır. Allah Teâlâ şöyle buyurur: (وَلَا يَحِلُّ لَهُنَّ أَنْ يَكْتُمْنَ مَاخَلَقَ اللَّهُ فِي أَرْحَامِهِنّ) “Allah’ın rahimlerinde yarattığını gizlemeleri o kadınlara helal olmaz.” َ(Bakara 2/228) Âdet olduğu halde olmadım derse günaha girer. “Allah’ın rahimlerinde yarattığı” şey çocuk da olabilir. Hiçbir kadın babasız çocuk doğurmak istemez ama hamileliğini gizleyerek bir an önce kocasının evinden ayrılmak isteyebilir. Hamile kadın adet görmez. Kocasının evinden ayrılması için adet gördüğünü söylemesi gerekir. Bu da onu günaha sokar. D- KADININ EVDEN ÇIKMAMASI VE ÇIKARILAMAMASI Talak 1. âyette boşanmış kadının iddet süresi içinde evden çıkması veya çıkarılması yasaklanarak şöyle buyurulmuştur: “Onları evlerinden çıkarmayın. Onlar da çıkmasınlar; açık bir fuhuş yapmış olurlarsa başka” Burada sözü edilen ev, kocanın evi olmasına rağmen kadının evi sayılmıştır. Demek ki iddet süresi içinde kadın o evi, kendi evi gibi kullanacaktır. Ev kadının olsaydı, onun oradan çıkarılmasından veya çıkmasından bahsedilemezdi. Kadın evden çıkar veya çıkarılırsa eşleri barıştırmakla görevli hakemlerin işi zorlaşır. Ayrıca başkalarının yanında birbirlerinin kötü hallerini ortaya dökerek soğukluğun artmasına sebep olabilir ve kötü niyetli kişilerin engeline takılabilirler. Bir de yaklaşık üç ayı bir çatı altında, ilişkiye girmeden geçiren eşler yumuşayabilir ve boşanmaya yol açan sebepleri ortadan kaldırabilirler. Talak 1. âyetin sonunda “Bilemezsin, belki Allah bunun ardından yeni bir durum ortaya çıkaracaktır” buyrulması bunu gösterir. E- HUDUDULLAH = ALLAH’IN KOYDUĞU SINIRLAR Talakla ilgili âyetlerden Talak 1, Bakara 229 ve 230’da hududullah ifadeleri geçer. Talak 2. âyet ise şöyle biter: “İşte bu size, içinizden Allah’a ve Ahiret gününe inanan kimseye verilen öğüttür. Kim Allah’tan çekinirse o, ona bir çıkış yolu açar.” Bu hüküm ile Bakara 231. âyette yer alan “Allah’ın âyetlerini hafife almayın” hükmü de hududullah anlamındadır. Allah Teâlâ bir âyette şöyle buyurur: “(Allah’ın cennet sözü verdiği kişiler) Tevbe edenler, ibadet edenler, hamd edenler, gezenler, rükû edenler, secde edenler, iyiliği emredenler, kötülükten alıkoyanlar ve Allah’ın hududunu koruyanlardır. İşte o müminleri müjdele.” (Tevbe 9/112) Bu âyetle birlikte toplam altı âyette, talak konusu üzerinde titizlikle durmamız emredilmiştir. Hududullah ifadesi, hiçbir konuda talakta olduğu gibi tekrarlanmamıştır. Bu da bu konunun ne kadar önemli olduğunu gösterir. Talak 1. âyetteki sınırlara uymayan, kendini zora sokmuş olur ama yaptığı talak geçerlidir. Bunlar; kocanın iddeti sayması, eşini evden çıkarmaması, onun da çıkmamasıdır. Bu konuda Allah Teâlâ şöyle buyurur: “Bunlar Allah’ın sınırlarıdır. Kim Allah’ın sınırlarını aşarsa kendine yazık etmiş olur.” Çünkü iddetin sonuna kadar erkeğin eşine dönme hakkı vardır. Eğer iddeti saymazsa sürenin bittiğini fark edemediği için bu hakkı kaybedebilir. İddet süresi içinde koca eşini evden çıkarmazsa anlaşmazlığın çözümü kolaylaşır. Durumu gözden geçirip daha sağlıklı bir sonuca varabilir. Kadın evden ayrılmazsa o da kocasını ikna etme fırsatını yakalar. Bu süre içinde onun, kocasına karşı davranışlarında tek yasak cinsel ilişkidir. Bu da kocasının kendine olan ilgisini artırır. Koca dönme kararı verir ve bunu şahitlerle tespit ettirirse o yasak da kalkar. Talak 2, Bakara 229 ve 230’da belirtilen sınırlara uyulmadığı takdirde talak geçersiz olur. O âyetlerin hükümleri kendi yerlerinde gösterilmiştir. F- EŞİNE DÖNME KARARI Erkeğin eşine dönmesi, kocanın iyi niyetine bağlıdır. Allah Teâlâ şöyle buyurur: “Eğer kocalar arayı düzeltmek isterlerse, kadınlara iddet içinde dönmeye daha çok hak sahibidirler.”13 (Bakara 2/228) Yani iddet sonunda dönebileceklerine göre, iddet içinde öncelikle dönebilirler. Ama arayı düzeltme niyeti yoksa, mesela boşamayı şartlarına uygun yaptıktan sonra iddet bitmeden eşine dönüp iddetin kalan kısmında tekrar boşayacak olsa yaptığı dönüş geçersiz sayılır ve iddet süresinin bitiminde eşiyle ilişkisi kesilir. Eşine zarar vermek veya iddetini uzatmak için de dönemez. Allah Teâlâ şöyle buyurur: وَإِذَا طَلَّقْتُمُ النِّسَاءَ فَبَلَغْنَ أَجَلَهُنَّ فَأَمْسِكُوهُنَّ بِمَعْرُوفٍ أَوْ سَرِّحُوهُنَّ بِمَعْرُوفٍ وَلَا تُمْسِكُوهُنَّ ضِرَارًا لِتَعْتَدُوا وَمَنْ يَفْعَلْ ذَلِكَ فَقَدْ ظَلَمَ نَفْسَهُ وَلَا تَتَّخِذُوا آَيَاتِ اللَّهِ هُزُوًا وَاذْكُرُوا نِعْمَةَ اللَّهِ عَلَيْكُمْ وَمَا أَنْزَلَ عَلَيْكُمْ مِنَ الْكِتَابِ وَالْحِكْمَةِ يَعِظُكُمْ بِهِ وَاتَّقُوا اللَّهَ وَاعْلَمُوا أَنَّ اللَّهَ بِكُلِّ شَيْءٍ عَلِيمٌ. “Kadınları boşadınız, onlar da bekleme sürelerinin sonuna vardılarsa artık ya mâruf ile tutarsınız veya mâruf ile ayırırsınız. Onlara zarar vermek ve haklarına saldırmak için tutmayın. Bunu yapan, kötülüğü kendine yapar. Allah’ın âyetlerini arzularınıza alet etmeyin. Allah’ın üzerinizdeki nimetini düşünün. İndirdiği Kitap ve doğru bilgi ile o, size öğüt vermektedir. Allah’tan çekinin ve bilin ki, Allah her şeyi bilir.” (Bakara 2/231) “Allah her şey için bir ölçü bir standart”14 koyduğu için buraya kadar anlatılanlar ölçüye uygun olarak yapılan birinci talakı gösterir. G- TALAKIN SAYISI Allah Teâlâ şöyle buyurur: “O talak iki defa olur. Her birinden sonra kadını ya iyilikle tutmak, ya da güzellikle ayırmak gerekir. Onlara verdiklerinizden bir şey almanız size helâl olmaz.15 Eşler, Allah’ın koyduğu sınırlarda duramayacaklarından korkarlarsa başka. Allah’ın koyduğu sınırlarda duramayacaklarından siz de korkarsanız kadının fidye verip kendini kurtarmasında her ikisi için de bir günah yoktur.16 Bunlar Allah’ın koyduğu sınırlardır; onları aşmayın. Kim Allah’ın koyduğu sınırları aşarsa, işte yanlış yapanlar onlardır.”/b Ayetteki “O talak iki defa olur” hükmü, Allah’ın, ölçüsünü belirlediği yukarıdaki talakın en fazla iki kere olabileceğini gösterir. “… Bunlar Allah’ın koyduğu sınırlardır, onları aşmayın. Kim Allah’ın sınırlarını aşarsa, işte yanlış yapanlar onladır” hükmü ise bu ölçüye uymayan talakların geçersiz olduğunu gösterir. Şarta veya belli bir zamanın gelmesine bağlanan talâk çeşitleri de bu ölçüye uymadığından geçersizdir. Üçüncü boşamada yukarıdaki kurallar geçerli olmaz. Allah Teâlâ şöyle buyurur: فَإِنْ طَلَّقَهَا فَلَا تَحِلُّ لَهُ مِنْ بَعْدُ حَتَّى تَنْكِحَ زَوْجًا غَيْرَهُ فَإِنْ طَلَّقَهَا فَلَا جُنَاحَ عَلَيْهِمَا أَنْ يَتَرَاجَعَا إِنْ ظَنَّا أَنْ يُقِيمَا حُدُودَ اللَّهِ وَتِلْكَ حُدُودُ اللَّهِ يُبَيِّنُهَا لِقَوْمٍ يَعْلَمُونَ. “Erkek üçüncü defa boşarsa, artık bu kadın ona helal olmaz.17 Kadın evlenir, bu koca da boşarsa bakarlar; Allah’ın koyduğu sınırlarda duracakları kanaatine varırlarsa birbirlerine dönmelerinde bir günah yoktur. Bunlar Allah’ın sınırlardır. Allah bunları, bilen bir topluluk için açıklamaktadır.” (Bakara 2/230) Talakın üç ile sınırlanması fıtrata uyar. Çünkü istenmeyen bir işten sonra en çok iki kez özür kabul edilir, üçüncüsünde kabul edilmez. Bunu Musa aleyhisselam ile Hızır olayında da görürüz. Musa Hızır’a: Sana öğretilenden bana da bir olgunluk bilgisi öğretmen için seninle gelebilir miyim?” dediği zaman Hızır: “Gel, ama sen benimle beraber olmaya dayanamazsın. İç yüzünü bilmediğin bir şeye nasıl dayanacaksın?” Bana uyarsan, ben sana anlatıncaya kadar hiç soru sorma!” demişti. Musa aleyhisselam iki kere soru sorunca Hızır’a “Eğer bundan sonra sana bir şey sorarsam benimle arkadaşlık etme. Çünkü artık benim tarafımdan beyan edilecek son özür noktasına ulaştın” demişti. Üçüncü soruyu da sorunca Hızır, “İşte bu benimle senin aranı ayırır” demişti.18 Üçüncüden sonra artık özür kabul edilmez. Tıpkı bunun gibi üçüncü talaktan sonra kocanın özür beyan etme imkanı sona erer ve eşler birbirinden ayrılırlar. Bu da fıtrata uygun bir boşama olur. Bundan sonra herkes kendi yoluna gider. Bu arada kadın bir başka erkekle evlenir, o erkek ölür veya onu usulüne uygun olarak boşarsa, bu kadın kendini daha önce üç talakla boşamış olan eşiyle yeniden evlenebilir. Bu husus, yukarıdaki âyetin hükmüdür. Cahiliye Arapları talakı bilirlerdi. Fakat bunun belli bir sayısı yoktu. Koca karısını boşar, iddet esnasında ona döner ve bu işi istediği kadar yapabilirdi. Böylece karısına ne kocalık yapar ne de başkasıyla evlenmesi için onu serbest bırakırdı. İddeti bitse dahi evlenmesini yasaklayabilirdi.19 İslam, sınırsız talak hakkını üçe indirdi ve ilk ikisinde kocaya iddet içinde dönme hakkı tanıdı. Üçüncü boşamadan sonra bu hakkı tanımadı. Dolayısıyla karısını, âdetten temizlenmişken, ilişkiye girmeden boşayan kişi, bir boşama hakkını kullanmış olur. Süre sonunda ayrılığa karar vermenin bu konuda bir etkisi yoktur. Evliliği devam ettirme kararı verilirse boşama meydana gelmiş fakat evlilik yeniden kurulmuş olur. H- ÜÇ TALAK KONUSU Mevcut mezhepler, doğru talakın yukarıdaki gibi olduğunu kabul ederler ama o ölçülere uymayan talakı geçerli sayarlar. Bunun sebebi, Talak sistemini kurarken Talak Suresinin ayetlerini temel almamaları, diğer ayetlere de şartlı yaklaşmalarıdır. Bu sebeple talakla ilgili ayetleri ve hadisleri büyük ölçüde değerlendirme dışı bırakmışlardır. Bu hususa aşağıda küçük bir örnek verilecektir. Dört mezhebe göre erkek eşini, adetli iken veya onunla ilişkiye girdiği temizlik döneminde bir talakla boşayabileceği gibi birden fazla talakla da boşayabilir. Eğer eşine; “seni üç talakla boşadım” demişse aynı anda üç talak meydana gelir ve evlilik tamamen sona erer. Şarta veya belli bir zamanın gelmesine bağlanan talâk da geçerlidir. Ne boşama sırasında, ne dönme sırasında ne de iddet bitiminde ayrılırken şahit bulundurma şartı vardır. Erkeğin eşine dönmesi halinde iyi niyetli olup olmadığına da bakılmaz. Bütün bunların Kur’ân’a aykırı olduğu açıktır. Şimdi mezhepleri bu duruma getiren gelişmelere üç talak örneğini verelim. 1. Peygamberimizin Dönemi İbn Abbâs’ın bildirdiğine göre Abdu Yezîd, karısı Ümmü Rukâne’yi boşamış, Müzeyne kabîlesinden bir kadınla evlenmişti. Kısa bir süre sonra kadın Allah’ın Elçisine gelmiş ve Abdu Yezîd’in iktidarsız olduğunu ima için başından aldığı bir kılı göstererek, onun bana ancak şu kıl kadar faydası olabilir. Benimle onun arasını ayır.” demişti. Allah’ın Elçisi sallallahu aleyhi ve sellem buna öfkelenerek Adamın oğlu Rukâne’yi ve kardeşlerini çağırdı. Sonra orada bulunanlara o iki çocuğu göstererek: “Bunu şu ve şu bakımlardan, diğerini de şu ve şu bakımlardan Abdu Yezîd’e benzer buluyor musunuz?” diye sordu. “Evet” dediler. Allah’ın Elçisi Abdu Yezîd’e: “Onu boşa” diye emretti. O da isteneni yaptı. Sonra, “Önceki eşine; Rukâne’nin annesine dön.” dedi. Abdu Yezîd: “Ey Allah’ın Elçisi! Ben onu üç talakla boşadım.” dedi. “Biliyorum, sen ona dön” dedi ve şu âyeti okudu: “Ey Peygamber! Kadınları boşadığınızda iddetleri içinde boşayın ve iddeti sayın.” (Talak, 65/1)20 İbn Abbâs’ın bildirdiğine göre Abdu Yezîd’in oğlu Rukâne de babası gibi karısını üç talak ile boşadı, sonra buna fazlasıyla üzüldü. Allah’ın Elçisi sallallahu aleyhi ve sellem ona, karısını nasıl boşadığını sordu. “Üç talakla”, dedi. “Bir mecliste mi?” diye sordu. “Evet”, dedi. “Bu bir talaktır, istersen ona dön” dedi. O da hemen döndü.21 2. Sahabe Dönemi İbn Abbâs’ın bildirdiğine göre Allah’ın Elçisi sallallahu aleyhi ve sellem ve Ebû Bekr devri ile Ömer’in halifeliğinin ilk iki yılında üç talak, bir talak sayılırdı. Hattâb oğlu Ömer: “İnsanlar ihtiyatlı olmaları gereken bir konuda aceleci davranmaktalar. Acaba onu, onların aleyhine geçerli saysak mı?” dedi ve geçerli saydı.22 Kaynaklar, bu tarihten sonra fetvaların şaşırtıcı bir şekilde değiştiğini göstermektedir. Yukarıdaki hadisleri rivâyet eden Abdullah b. Abbâs da görüş değiştirmiştir. Mücâhid diyor ki; İbn Abbâs’ın yanındaydım, bir adam geldi, karısını üç talakla boşadığını söyledi. İbn Abbâs bir süre sessiz kaldı. Karısını ona döndüreceğini sandım. Sonra söze şöyle başladı: “Biriniz tutup ahmaklık yapıyor, sonra İbn Abbâs! İbn Abbâs! demeye başlıyor. Allah şöyle buyurmuştur: “Kim Allah’tan korkarsa o ona bir çıkış yolu yaratır.” (Talak, 65/2) Sen Allah’tan korkmadın. Ben de sana bir çıkış yolu görmedim. Rabbine isyân etmişsin. Karın senden ayrılmıştır. Allah Teâlâ şöyle buyurur: “Ey Peygamber! Kadınları boşadığınızda iddetleri içinde boşayın.” (Talak, 65/1) .23 Abdullah b. Ömer, Abdullah b. Mes’ûd, Ömer b. Abdülaziz ve Mervan b. el-Hakem’in de buna göre fetva verdikleri bildirilmiştir.24 3. Fukaha Dönemi Hanefî, Şafiî, Mâlikî ve Hanbelî mezhepleri de bir lafızda verilen üç talakı, üç talak saymışlardır. Yani bir erkek eşine, “seni üç talakla boşadım” dedi mi, ister adetli, ister temiz olsun, ister o temizlik dönemi içinde eşiyle ilişkiye girmiş bulunsun, isterse hiç gerdeğe girmemiş olsun onu üç talakla boşamış olacağını söylemişlerdir. Bunlardan bir kısmı “الطلاق مرتان O talak iki defa olur.” (Bakara 2/229) âyetindeki ال’ın cins için olduğunu iddia etmiştir. Bu; “Erkek karısını en fazla iki kere boşayabilir” demektir. Fakat boşamanın üç defa olduğu konusunda ihtilaf yoktur. Bu sebeple ال’ın cins için olduğunu savunanlar cümlenin yapısını kökten değiştirmek zorunda kalmışlardır. Serahsî şöyle der: “Mubah talakların tamamı iki defadır ve üçüncü defadır.”25 “Üçüncü defadır” ilavesi Bakara 230’daki “Erkek eşini tekrar boşarsa..” hükmünden alınmıştır. Bu hükmü katma mecburiyeti varsa “ال”in cins için olma ihtimali kalmaz. Çünkü الطلاق مرتان isim cümlesidir. Devam ve sübut ifade eder. Arapça bilen herkes burada yapılanın yanlış olduğunu kolayca anlar. İbn-i Hümâm’a26 göre bu âyet, sünnete uygun talakın iki kere olacağını gösterir. Çünkü üç talakın bir lafızda vaki olacağı yolunda ittifak vardır.27 Bu görüş de kabul edilemez. Âyetlere aykırı bir ittifak, âyeti etkilemez. Bir çok fakih, الطلاق مرتان âyetindeki مرة = merra kelimesinin bir zaman dilimini gösterdiğini söylemiştir. Hanefîlerden el-Kâsânî’nin sözleri şöyledir: Allah Teâlâ’nın “O talak iki keredir” sözü, iki defadadır, demek olur Biri diğerine iki dirhem verse, iki defada vermedikçe iki kere verdi, denemez. Âyetin zahiri haber cümlesi olmakla birlikte emir cümlesi an-lamındadır. Çünkü ona zahiri anlamını yüklemek, haberinin âyete ters düşmesi ihtimali olmayan (zatın) ona ters düşmesine yol açar. Çünkü bazen birden fazla talak bir arada verilir. Ha-ber cümlesinin emir yerine kullanıldığı da olur.28 Nitekim “Boşanmış kadınlar kendi başlarına beklerler…”29 âyeti “… beklesinler” anlamında; “Anneler çocuklarını iki tam yıl emzirirler”30 âyeti de “… emzirsinler” anlamınadır. Böyle başka âyetler de vardır. Burada da öyledir; sanki Allah Teâlâ “onları boşamak istediğiniz zaman iki defada boşayın” demiştir. Ayrı ayrı boşamanın emredilmesi bunların bir arada yapılmasının yasaklanması demektir. Çünkü ikisi birbirine zıttır. O zaman talakları birleştirmek haram veya mekruh olur.31 Bu konuda Peygamberimize dayandırdıkları tek söz, onun talakların ayrı ayrı olmasını emrettiğidir. Diyorlar ki, ayrı yapılmasını emir, birleştirmeyi yasaklamadır. Bu da talakları birleştirmenin haram veya mekruh olduğunu gösterir.32 Yani haram veya mekruh olmakla birlikte geçerli olur. Talakları birleştirmeyi Allah ve Resulü yasaklamış, fakihler ise “yasaktır ama geçerlidir” demişlerdir. Bu tavrın kabul edilebilir bir yanının olmadığı açıktır. Tefsirler de ne مرة (merra) kelimesi üzerinde durmuşlar, ne de Bakara 229 ile Talak Suresi arasında ilişki kurmuşlardır.33 Şimdi bu görüşlerin tutarsızlığını bir başka açıdan görmeye çalışalım: “الطلاق مرتان O talak iki defa olur” (Bakara 2/229) âyetinde defa diye tercüme edilen مرة kelimesi, zaman dilimi “جزء من الزمان cüz’ün mine’z-zaman” anlamı içerir.34 Talak 1. âyet, bunun iddet süresi kadar olduğunu açıklamıştır. Koca karısını, bu süre içinde, ancak bir kere boşayabilir. İkinci âyet şöyledir: “Kadınlar sürelerinin sonuna vardıkları zaman onları ya iyilik (mâruf) ile tutun veya iyilikle ayırın…” Dolayısıyla kadını, bir iddet süresi içinde birden fazla boşamak mümkün değildir. Sonuç olarak fıkıh kitaplarında yer alan talakla Kur’an’da yer alan ve Peygamberimiz tarafından uygulanan talak arasında hiç bir ilgi yoktur. * KAYNAK: Abdulaziz Bayındır, Kur’an Işığında Doğru Bildiğimiz Yanlışlar, Süleymaniye Vakfı Yayınları, 2. Baskı, İstanbul, 2007, s: 206-221. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1 Mâruf; bilinen ve malum olan şey demektir. Bu bilgi, ya gelenek ve göreneklerden ya da Kitap ve Sünnetten elde edilir. Gelenek ve görenekten elde edilmişse Kitap ve Sünnete aykırı olmaması gerekir. Böyle bir bilgiyi akıl ve din güzel bilgi sayar. 2 Buhârî, Sahih, Talâk, 1, 3, 44, 45; Tefsîru sureti’t-talak, 1; Müslim, Sahih, Talak 1, 14; Nesaî, Sünen, Talak 13, 15, 19; İbn Mâce, Sünen, Talak 1, 3; Darimî, Sünen, Talak 1, 2; İmam Malik, Muvatta’, Talak 53; Ebû Dâvûd, Sünen, Talak 4, Tirmîzî. Sünen, Talak. (Yukarıdaki metin, Buhârî, Sahih, Talâk, 1’in tercümesidir.) 3 Ebû Davûd, Sünen, Talak 4. 4 Allah Teâlâ şöyle buyurur: “Sana kadınların adet halini soruyorlar. De ki, o bir eziyettir; adet günlerinde onları rahat bırakın. Temizleninceye kadar kendilerine yaklaşmayın.” (Bakara 2/222) 5 Buhârî, Ahkâm 13. 6 Bakara 228’deki kurû’ (قُرُوَءٍ) kelimesinin anlamının elverişli olması sebebiyle Hanefî ve Malikîler iddetin üç adet dönemi olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Bu durumda toplam süre iki temizlik, üç adet olur. Yukarıda görüldüğü gibi bu görüş yanlıştır. Doğrusu üç temizlik, iki adet olmalıdır. 7 Bakara 231 ve 232 ilele Talak 2. ayet erkeğin karısına dönme zamanı olarak iddet bitimini göstermektedir. Bu ayet ise erkeğin, iddet bitmeden dönmeye daha çok hak sahibi olduğunu bildirmektedir. 8 Maruf; bilinen ve malum olan şey demektir. Bu bilgi, ya gelenek ve göreneklerden ya da Kitap ve Sünnetten elde edilir. Gelenek ve görenekten elde edilmişse Kitap ve Sünnete aykırı olmaması gerekir. Böyle bir bilgiyi akıl ve din güzel bir bilgi sayar. 9 Evliliği devam ettirmek istemediğiniz halde, sırf serbest kalmalarını engellemek için onları tutmayın. 10 Mecelle 1705, (Adil, hasenatı seyyiatına galib olan kimsedir). 11 Nur, 24/4. 12 Kasani, a.g.e., c. VI s. 267-272; Mecelle 1686-1700. 13 Tefsir ve mealler ayete bu anlamı vermezler. Bize göre (وَبُعُولَتُهُنَّ أَحَقُّ بِرَدِّهِنَّ فِي ذَلِكَ) ayetinin anlamı şöyledir: و بعولتهن احق بردهن في العدة من ردهن في نهايتها “kocaları onlara iddet içinde dönmeye iddet sonunda dönmekten daha daha çok hak sihibidirler.” 14 Talak 65/3 15 Ne evlilik devam ederken ne de boşanma sırasında koca, karısına verdiği mehir ve hediyeleri geri alma hakkına sahiptir. Allah Teâlâ bir başka ayette şöyle buyurur: “Ey inananlar! Karılarınızın mirasına zorla konmanız size helal değildir. Verdiğinizin bir kısmını geri almak için de onlara baskı yapmayın. Ama açık bir fahişelik yapmış olurlarsa o başka. Onlarla iyi geçinin. Onlardan hoşlanmadıysanız bilin ki siz, bir şeyden hoşlanmayabilirsiniz ama Allah onda sizin için birçok iyilik yaratacak olabilir.” (Nisa 4/19) 16 Bu ayet kadına evliliği sona erdirme yetkisi vermiştir. “İFTİDA (KADININ BOŞANMA HAKKI)” başlıklı yazıya bkz. 17 Erkek üçüncü ve son hakkını da kullanmış olur. 18 Kehf, 18/66-78. 19 Cessas, Ahkâmu’l-Kur’ân, c. II, s. 73; Reşid Rıza, Tefsiru’l-menar, Kahire, c. III, s. 38. 20 Ebû Dâvûd, Sünen, Talâk, 10. 21 Ahmed İbn Hanbel, Müsned, I/265. Ahmed’e göre hadisi rivayet edenlerin tamamı sikattan, yani güvenilir kişilerdir. Ahmed Abdurrahman el-Bennâ, Büluğu’l-emânî min esrâri’l-fethi’r-rabbânî, Daru’ş-Şihâb, Kahire, c. XVII, s. 7. 22 Müslim, Sahih, Talâk, 2 (15, 16 ve 17 (1472) nolu hadisler); Nesâî, Sünen, Talâk, 8; Ebû Dâvûd, Sünen, Talâk, 10. 23 Ebû Dâvûd, Sünen, Talâk, 10. 24 Muvatta Talâk, 1. 25 Şemsuddin es-Serahsî, el-Mebsût, c. VI, s. 5. 26 Kemal b. el-Hümam, Muhammed b. Abdilvahid es-Sivasi (ö. 681 h.) Şerhu fethi’l-kadir, Daru’l-Firk Beyrut, c. IV, s. 70. 27 İbn Hümam, A.g.e., c. IV, s. 70. 28 Kasânî’nin ibaresi şöyledir: (وقد يخرج اللفظ مخرج الخبرعلى إرادة الجمع) doğrusu şöyle olmalıdır: (وقد يخرج الخبر مخرج الأمر) Tercüme buna göre yapılmıştır. 29 Bakara 2/228 30 Bakara 2/233. 31 el-Kasani, el-Bedaiu’s-sanai’, c. III, s. 94. 32 el-Kasani, el-Bedaiu’s-sanai’, c. III, s. 94. 33 Ulaşabildiğim tefsirler, birbirinin tekrarı gibidir. Kurtûbî, İbn Kesîr, Kadı Beydâvî, Ebû’s-Suûd ve Fethü’l-kadîr tefsirleri bunların başlıcalarıdır. 34 Müfredât, مر mad., Besâir, c. IV, s. 490. ---- Kategori:s.a hocam biz mevlid kandili akşamı sebebsiz yere eşimle tartıştık o da bana boş oş boş ol boş ol dedi.sonra evden gitti.ertesi gün barıştık ama o bunda beni korkutmak için dediğini,maksadı boşamak olmadıgını ve birde bir yerde okumuş bir mecliste 3 kere boş ol demek 1 yerine geçer diye.buna dayanarak demiş.bir de 2 aylık hamileyim durumumuz nedir hocam Kategori:Birini seviyorum ve o kişi evli imam nıkahı kıymak istiyoruz ama ilk eşinin haberı yok nıkahımız kabul olurmu...